Un grand et beau Texan
by cathy29jes
Summary: Traduction : Bella va à l'Université au Texas et ses amis décident de se joindre à elle. Ils ne savant pas qu'elle a son propre programme. UA / OOC / Non-canon. Jasper et Bella. Tous humains.
1. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **L'histoire comprend 42 chapitres et elle est classée M pour le langage, le sexe et la violence, en clair : Elle est interdite au moins de 18 ans.**

* * *

 **Oui, je suis un grand Texan d'origine.**

 **J'applique la justice et la loi.**

 **Il est monté du Texas pour appliquer la loi.**

 **Hé bien, je suis un grand Texan d'élevage.**

 **Quand les gens me regardent, ils disent.**

 **C'est toi la loi, c'est toi la loi, c'est toi la loi.**

 **Long Tall Texan by Henry Strzclecki ( Lyle Lovett )**

 **Chapitre un : Premier contact**

 **POV Bella**

Si je disais à quelqu'un qui me connaît et qui avait grandi avec moi, pourquoi j'avais choisi l'Université du Texas à Austin, ils se mettraient à rire. C'était mon secret et je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne. Jamais.

J'étais allé dans l'État de Washington pour mes études de premier cycle pour rendre heureux Maman, Phil et mon père Charlie. Je ne voulais pas aller à l'école en Arizona, parce que je savais que Maman voudrait que je reste à la maison, pas assez de liberté. J'avais donc fait un compromis, l'université de l'État de Washington était suffisamment éloigné de Charlie pour que je puisse obtenir l'avantage de ne pas vivre à la maison et suffisamment proche pour que mes parents soient heureux.

Je n'aurais changé pour rien au monde cette année-là, c'était l'endroit où j'avais rencontré mes amis les plus proches. J'avais insisté pour aller à l'université au Texas et s'ils avaient pensé que c'était étrange, ils ne l'avaient jamais remis en question. J'avais été plus que surprise, heureuse, quand ils avaient tous décidé de se joindre à moi au Texas. Ils avaient dit qu'ils avaient une chance de vivre un peu avant que la vie ne reprenne ses droits. Nous avions donc tous postulés et nous avions été acceptés à l'université du Texas à Austin.

Ainsi donc, Alice Cullen et son frère Edward, les frères Zach et Emmett McCarthy et Sammi Black avaient tous emballé leurs affaires pour se déplacer avec moi, Bella Swan à Austin au Texas. Edward et Sammi avaient commencé à se fréquenter pendant leur première année et ils allaient se marier après avoir terminé leurs études supérieures et reçus leurs diplômes. Alice et Zach sortaient ensemble depuis environ un an, il n'y avait donc pas moyen qu'elle parte sans lui et Emmett allait partout où nous allions pour ne pas manquer la moindre chance de s'amuser.

Les parents d'Edward et Alice, Carlisle et Esmé, avaient acheté une maison pour que nous y vivions lorsque nous étions lycéens, ils avaient adoré que nous soyons si proches et nous passions tout notre temps ensemble de toute façon. Et donc, lorsque nous avions dit que nous nous déplacions tous à Austin, ils avaient vendu cette maison et en avaient acheté une près de l'université pour nous. L'un des avantages d'être amis avec Alice et Edward, si vous les traitiez comme des membres de la famille, ils vous retournaient la faveur. Il m'avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour m'y habituer, mais à présent, je savais qu'il était inutile d'argumenter. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'est que nous soyons heureux et en sécurité. Et ils aimaient les câlins et les remerciements.

La maison était énorme avec six chambres à coucher, simplement au cas où les couples ne voulaient plus rester accouplé, ils n'auraient pas besoin de revenir à Forks ou de se trouver un appartement. Pas de stress dans la vie, c'était ainsi qu'ils appelaient cela. Tel qu'il était, nous avions deux chambres supplémentaires que nous avions transformées en salle d'études. Esmé avait pris soin de toute la décoration et avait fait en sorte qu'il y ait une salle de jeux avec fléchettes, table de billard et un bar bien approvisionné. Elle savait que nous sortirions dans des bars, mais cet espace de divertissement allait nous garder loin des routes la plupart du temps. Hé bien, c'était son objectif en tout cas.

J'avais demandé à Alice de m'aider à avoir une belle garde-robe pour mon année d'étudiante de troisième cycle. J'avais besoin que mon professeur me prenne au sérieux et des tenues décontractées ne suffiraient pas. La petite fée de la mode avait été plus qu'heureuse de me donner un coup de main de même que la marge de crédit de Carlisle. Certains des vêtements qu'elle avait glissés dans la pile étaient un peu osé à mon goût, mais elle avait insisté pour que j'ai l'air « sexy » et sérieuse.

Me voici donc, dans ma seconde semaine de cours dans une des tenues Sexy et Sérieuse d'Alice. Elle avait cédé au sujet de sandales plutôt que des escarpins, Dieu merci. Je ne serais jamais arrivée à traverser le campus si j'avais dû marcher avec des talons et même avec des sandales, j'avais tout de même du mal. Comme s'il avait reçu un signal, mon agenda a glissé et est tombé alors que je tournais à l'angle d'un bâtiment. Et bien sûr, quand je me suis baissée pour le ramasser, une rafale de vent a soufflé, soulevant ma jupe jusqu'à mes épaules. Génial ! À présent, tout le monde avait pu voir qu'Alice m'avait fait acheter également de jolies petites culottes. Instinctivement, j'ai crié, attirant simplement plus d'attention sur moi, j'en suis certaine. Alors que je me relevais pour redresser ma jupe, une main m'a tendu mon portable. Mortifié et rougissant de manière presque douloureuse, j'ai suivi le bras jusqu'à son propriétaire. _Oh. Mon. Dieu._

''- Merci. '' Ai-je murmuré.

'' - De rien, Ma'ame. '' A dit mon Adonis avec un accent du Sud et un doux sourire. '' - Puis-je transporter vos livre jusqu'à votre prochain cours ? ''

'' - Quoi ? '' Vient-il réellement de me demander de porter mes livres ? Est-il réel ? Des yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds bouclés... un insigne ? _Oh mon Dieu, cela ne cesse de s'améliorer._

'' - Désolée, Ma'ame, vous avez l'air un peu troublée et j'espérais pouvoir vous aider. '' S'il n'avait pas porté cet insigne argenté de « sergent », un _RANGER_ , j'aurais pris plus de temps pour accepter.

'' - Oh, très bien alors, merci. Encore une fois. Je suis Bella. '' J'ai regardé le doux sourire s'élargir quand il s'est approché pour prendre mes livres et s'est présenté. '' - Jasper Whitlock, à votre service, Mademoiselle Bella. ''

 **POV Jasper**

Je venais juste de partir après avoir déjeuné avec un ami sur le campus quand j'ai vu le plus mignon des petits culs enveloppé dans un joli petit shorty bleu. Son couinement m'a fait rire à haute voix et je me suis rué à ses côtés. Je jure que son rougissement a fait tout le trajet de son visage à son cul. J'ai ramassé son portable et je le lui ai tendu alors qu'elle récupérait une partie de son sang-froid. Quand elle a tourné ses yeux de biche bruns vers moi, j'ai été accroché.

'' - Merci. '' A-t-elle balbutié. _Elle n'est pas d'ici_ , ai-je pensé, _mais elle a une voix douce._

J'ai donc appuyé sur la voix traînante. '' - De rien, Ma'ame. '' ai-je dit en faisant avec un petit signe avec ma tête. Dommage que je ne portais pas mon chapeau, ou je l'aurais incliné pour elle. Cela marchait toujours mieux avec un petit clin d'œil. Mais j'ai préféré mettre en attente le clin d'œil.

'' - Puis-je transporter vos livre jusqu'à votre prochain cours ? ''

'' - Quoi ? '' Elle a semblé un peu stupéfaite et j'ai pensé que j'avais foiré. _Rattrape cela._

'' - Désolée, Ma'ame, vous avez l'air un peu troublée et j'espérais pouvoir vous aider. '' Elle a hésité un instant et a regardé mon insigne. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de cette étoile en argent ! Je n'étais pas un Ranger depuis très longtemps et j'étais sacrément fier d'en être un finalement, mais quand elle m'a regardé et m'a dit oui avec ses yeux tellement écarquillés, je marchais sur un nuage. Être un Ranger avait certainement des avantages.

'' - Oh, très bien alors, merci. Encore une fois. Je suis Bella. ''

Bella... C'était son nom, si jamais il y eut un euphémisme... Aphrodite lui aurait été mieux, mais j'allais y penser plus tard.

'' - Jasper Whitlock, à votre service, Mademoiselle Bella. '' Ai-je dit d'une voix traînante, faisant durer la phrase aussi longtemps que je le pouvais sans avoir trop l'air d'être un plouc, et souhaitant avoir eu mon chapeau à nouveau. Rougir lui donnait l'air tellement doux que cela me donnait envie de la protéger. _Cela et des sensations étranges_. J'espérais que son cours était de l'autre côté du campus afin que je puisse passer plus de temps avec elle. J'ai pris ses livres et j'ai commencé à suivre sa direction.

'' - Alors, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous au Texas Mademoiselle Bella ? ''

'' - Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi évident, Jasper. '' Elle a levé un sourcil en me regardant. _Très_ _sexy_. '' - Je suis ici depuis environ trois semaines. Mes amis et moi nous sommes installés avant le début du semestre et nous avons appris à nous déplacer autour d'Austin. Depuis combien de temps es-tu au Texas, Jasper ? ''

 _Oh, elle est mignonne et espiègle. J'aime ça !_

'' - Je suis né et j'ai grandi à Midland et je suis à Austin depuis environ un mois. Donc, je suppose que nous devons tous les deux apprendre la configuration du terrain. '' Elle a souri et c'était le plus beau sourire que je n'avais jamais vu. _Vraiment sincère, si ouverte et innocente. Serait-ce trop m'avancer de demander déjà son numéro après cinq minutes ?_

'' - Voilà, ceci est mon bâtiment. '' _Merde, Nous étions déjà arrivé là._ '' - Merci beaucoup d'avoir marché avec moi jusqu'ici, Jasper. J'ai apprécié la compagnie et l'aide. Mes amis et moi, nous allons sortir jeudi. Puisque tu apprends également à connaître la région, tu voudrais peut-être te joindre à nous ? ''

 _Putain de merde... Vient-elle simplement de me demander de sortir ? OUI !_

'' - Mademoiselle Bella, je serais ravi de me joindre à toi et tes amis. Je vais te donner mon numéro de téléphone portable afin que tu puisses me faire savoir quels sont vos projets. Je serais heureux de te retrouver à l'endroit que tu choisiras ou venir te chercher, comme tu veux. '' Je lui ai donné ma carte avec mon numéro de portable personnel au dos. Je n'avais pas de difficulté à rencontrer des femmes en général, mais pas des femmes comme elle, mais cela avait été vraiment trop facile.

 _Était-ce l'insigne ?_

 _Qui s'en soucie, mec, profites-en !_

 _Ouais, tu as raison, profites-en._

'' - Je t'appellerais mercredi pour te faire savoir nos projets, Jasper. '' Elle s'est retournée pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Moi, toutefois, j'ai dû courir aussi vite que je le pouvais jusqu'à mon camion. Je suis arrivé en retard au poste.

Pendant le trajet du retour, j'ai pensé à la douce Bella, à ce petit cul étroit enveloppé dans du bleu, à ces beaux yeux bruns, à ses longs cheveux bruns voletant autour de son visage en forme de cœur, comment elle avait dit mon nom. Elle m'avait demandé de sortir ! Merde, j'aime qu'une femme soit confiante. J'allais devoir attendre deux jours son appel, si elle appelle. Elle va appeler, pas vrai ? Elle m'a demandé... Elle va appeler. J'espère que rien ne va arriver au travail pour que je puisse sortir jeudi. Je ferais mieux de vérifier mon planning avec le chef.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **A / N : Joyeux Noël à tous.**

 **Chapitre deux : Cowboys et Indiens.**

 **POV Bella**

J'étais réellement en train de me concentrer sur mon cours. Et j'ai pensé à lui, combien de fois ? Disons que je n'avais pas arrêté depuis que je m'étais assise. Jasper. Non attend. Jaaah spuur, avec cet accent Texan qui me faisait fondre. Ses yeux... _Soupir_... perçant bleu, j'allais faire en sorte de le regarder de plus près dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. Une petite fossette sur son menton. Des lèvres pleines, un sourire merveilleux, de grandes dents...

 _Quoi ? Es-tu en train d'acheter un cheval ?_

 _Non, mais cela ne me dérangerait pas de..._

 _Ne va pas dans cette direction, tu viens de le rencontrer..._

 _C'est vrai, il vaut mieux ralentir._

Des boucles blondes coupés court, mais suffisamment longues pour s'y accrocher...

 _Secoue-toi, pense à autre chose !_

 _D'accord, comme si tu n'avais pas pensé à cela._

 _Oh si, bien sûr, mais il y aura du temps pour cela un peu plus tard..._

Je dois parler à Alice, maintenant. Cette classe ne va jamais finir assez tôt. Je vais lui envoyer un texto.

 _ **Ali - s'il te plaît, soit à la maison pour le déjeuner, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler du gars que je viens de rencontrer. Appelle Sammi pour savoir si elle sera à la maison. Vous allez toutes les deux vouloir entendre parler de cela. B...**_

Deux minutes plus tard.

 _ **Oh mon Dieu ! Tu as rencontré un mec ! Je vais prendre le déjeuner pour nous tous, Sammi va nous retrouver dans la salle de jeux ! Ali...**_

Alice va savoir quoi faire ensuite. Elle sera fière de moi d'avoir pu obtenir son numéro et de lui avoir dit que je l'appellerais. Mais j'avais dit mercredi. Était-ce trop long ? Elle et Sammi avaient été les meilleures amies que je n'avais jamais eues. Elles m'avaient guidé à travers plusieurs échecs sentimentaux. Les adolescents... J'étais tellement fatigué des adolescents. J'étais prête pour un homme, un vrai, un homme sérieux et honnête. Comme Jasper ? Hé bien, il paraissait certainement viril et poli...

Je pense que j'ai suffisamment de temps pour baver mentalement à nouveau. Il est grand... J'aime les grands. Je pense qu'il doit avoir trente centimètres de plus que moi. De larges épaules, et il doit travailler ses abdominaux, tu dois être en forme pour être un Ranger. Son jean Wrangler donnait l'impression d'avoir été peint sur lui... Il n'y avait rien, mais vraiment rien de plus sexy qu'un cul serré dans un Wrangler. Il portait des bottes grises, ouaip, des bottes grises en peau de serpent. _Évanouissement_. J'aimais les cow-boys. Cela doit être dû à tout le temps que j'avais passé en Arizona. Arggg... J'aime les cow-boys et un de mes meilleurs amis est un Indien... Elle va rire comme une folle avec celle-là. Je peux déjà l'entendre au téléphone avec Jake et lui disant qu'ils vont devoir me reprogrammer.

Enfin... Le cours est terminé !

'' - BELLA ! RAMÈNE TON CUL ICI MAINTENANT ! '' Alice a hurlé avant même que j'ai fini d'ouvrir entièrement la porte.

'' - Laisse-moi arriver, diablesse ! Laisse-moi une seconde pour ranger mon merdier ! ''

'' - Alice, as-tu besoin de crier, bon Dieu ! Je suis en train d'étudier. '' Edward, il était tout le contraire d'Alice. Il était grand, introspectif et calme. Alice, d'un autre côté, était minuscule, extravertie et très exubérante. Même ses cheveux noirs et hérissés étaient énergiques.

'' - Détends-toi, Edward. Ali est simplement heureuse que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et veut tout entendre à ce sujet. Je ne manquerais pas de fermer la porte quand nous allons en parler. '' Je n'ai pas pu cacher mon sourire.

'' - Oh, génial, Bella a rencontré un autre garçon. Plus d'achats, de temps à se pomponner et de rendez-vous. J'espère qu'il est mieux que le dernier crétin que tu avais trouvé. '' Edward a levé les yeux au ciel et est retourné à son livre.

'' - Je le souhaite également Edward. Je l'espère vraiment. Et merci pour tes paroles d'encouragement et pour me rappeler Newton, imbécile ! '' Ai-je grommelé en souriant toujours, et essayant de ne pas penser à Mike Newton. Edward avait raison, c'était un crétin ! ''

'' - Hé bien, raconte ! '' Alice était pratiquement en train de rebondir quand je suis entrée dans la chambre. Sammi semblait excitée, mais elle était un peu comme Edward, calme, même si l'excitation se voyait dans ses yeux.

'' - D'accord, alors voilà... '' Je leur ai raconté tous les détails au sujet de l'agenda, la jupe et ma rencontre avec Jasper Whitlock.

'' - Il t'a appelé Mademoiselle Bella ! '' Ont-elles dit toutes les deux à l'unisson.

'' - Je sais, n'est-ce pas la chose la plus mignonne que vous n'avez jamais entendue ? Oh, et son accent... J'ai été surprise que mes genoux n'ont pas lâchés ! Il est tellement grand. Oh, et il est Texas Ranger. ''

'' - Un joueur de base-ball ! '' Encore une fois à l'unisson.

'' - Non, pas un joueur de base-ball, un flic. '' J'ai dit cette information avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. J'ai espéré qu'elles ne l'avaient pas remarquées.

'' - Et voilà la partie que tu vas aimer, Alice. '' J'ai pris une profonde respiration et je lui ai dit que je l'avais invité à sortir avec nous tous jeudi prochain. '' - Je lui ai dit que je l'appellerais mercredi pour lui faire savoir quels sont nos plans. La chose était que je ne veux pas attendre jusqu'à mercredi pour lui parler. Est-ce que j'ai foiré ? '' J'ai essayé de ne pas pleurnicher.

''- Tu lui as demandé de sortir ? '' Sammi commençait à rebondir à présent. '' - Où est Bella Swan et qu'as-tu fait à ma meilleure amie ? Tu n'as jamais été aussi audacieuse. Ce mec doit être époustouflant. '' A-t-elle criée avec enthousiasme.

'' - Oh, il est époustouflant. Quand il m'a appelé _mademoiselle Bella_ quelque chose a changé. Je sais qu'il se conduisait seulement comme un gentilhomme du Sud, mais cela m'a fait quelque chose. Il m'a donné envie d'être audacieuse. Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire à présent ? Que dois-je porter ? Dois-je attendre jusqu'à mercredi pour l'appeler où puis-je l'appeler pour l'inviter à déjeuner ou à prendre un café... n'importe quoi ? '' Je commençais à être nerveuse et tout déballer. Alice et Sammi ont commencé à parler l'une à l'autre sur la façon de gérer ma vie amoureuse. Je savais qu'elles allaient m'aider à traverser tout cela. Je commençais à dériver de nouveau dans ma bulle Jasper quand Sammi m'a sèchement fait redescendre sur terre.

''- Attends une minute ! Il est Ranger ? '' Elle a plissé les yeux et un sourire à dansé aux coins de sa bouche.

'' - Ouais... ''

'' - C'est un cow-boy, n'est-ce pas ? '' A-t-elle demandée en essayant de rester sérieuse.

'' - Oui, Sammi, c'est un cow-boy. '' Elle avait rassemblé toutes les pièces en main à présent. Voilà l'appel à Jake.

''- Tu as le béguin pour un COW-BOY ? Je dois vraiment appeler Jacob, maintenant. '' Elle a couru à sa chambre en criant à Edward de me dire adieu, parce que Jake allait me tuer.

Edward, Zach et Emmett sont arrivés dans la pièce. '' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bella ? '' Edward a demandé, mais Zach et Emmett avaient la même question d'après leurs expressions.

'' - Oh, Sammi est seulement énervée à cause du cow-boy que je viens de rencontrer. '' J'ai souri.

'' - Oh, Bella. Je n'ai pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire, pas vrai ? '' A soupiré Edward en essayant de ne pas rire. Zach et Emmett ont tous les deux commencé à faire semblant de pleurer et de gémir au sujet de ce qui était arrivé à la gentille jeune fille qu'ils connaissaient. À quel point ils avaient été bouleversés d'apprendre qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un péquenaud. Génial, je n'avais pas fini d'entendre des blagues à la Jeff Foxworthy¹.

Sammi a fait de nouveau irruption dans la pièce, poussant le téléphone devant mon visage. '' - Tiens, expliques tout à Jacob. ''

Je pouvais entendre un rire profond avant même d'avoir mis le téléphone à mon oreille.

'' - Salut, Jake. ''

'' - Alors Bella, tu veux jouer une version déformée des cow-boys et des Indiens sur le terrain, hein ? ''

'' - Ouais, ouais, ouais... Morte de rire. Profites-en pour rire de tout cela maintenant. Je vais en entendre parler pendant un bon moment. Entre Emmett et Zach, je vais déjà essayer de ne pas regarder le « Blue Collar Comedy Tour² » une nouvelle fois, ils vont donc sûrement me réciter la totalité des sketchs. ''

'' - Oh, allez, à qui d'autre est-ce que je pourrais m'en prendre ? Sérieusement, dois-je venir là-bas pour m'assurer qu'il se tienne correctement ? Depuis combien de temps le connais-tu ? Racontes ! ''

'' - Je l'ai seulement rencontré cet après-midi, il n'y a donc rien à raconter. Et je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin de te soucier de quoi que ce soit pour l'instant. Tu sais, Jake, tu peux venir ici quand tu veux. Tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre d'avoir la possibilité de frapper quelqu'un. ''

'' - Mais oui, bien sûr. Je vais voir avec le garage si je peux obtenir un peu de temps pour venir et je vais te le faire savoir. Reste en sécurité, petite. À présent, rends le téléphone à ma sœur. ''

'' - Merci, Grand chef. Je t'aime. ''

'' - Je t'aime aussi. ''

J'étais plus proche de Jake que de tous les autres gars dans notre groupe. Il était très gentil avec moi. Et il était également l'homme le plus grand que je n'avais jamais rencontré avec ses deux mètres cinq et un des meilleurs mécaniciens de Washington. Il avait complètement reconstruit une voiture pour lui-même quand il était au lycée. Il l'avait toujours, même s'il ne conduisait pas beaucoup. L'atelier de mécanique dans lequel il travaillait le maintenait très occupé puisque tout le monde voulait que ce soit Jake qui travaille sur leur voiture. Il espérait ouvrir son propre garage haut de gamme un jour.

'' - Très bien, Bella, nous devons nous concentrer sur l'opération _cow-boy_ et te préparer pour jeudi soir. '' Il n'y avait qu'Alice pour réussir à trouver un nom aussi ridicule. Et elle allait l'utiliser, énormément.

''- Tu penses donc que je devrais attendre jusqu'à jeudi et ne pas essayer de le revoir ? '' Elle a perçu la déception dans ma voix.

'' - La ligne entre désespérée et distante est très fine, Bella. Naturellement, si tu l'appelles tôt mercredi, tu pourras l'inviter à prendre un café. Ouaip, voilà ce que tu dois faire. J'ai réellement un bon pressentiment à ce sujet, Bella. '' Elle a dit la dernière phrase avec plus de sérieux de d'habitude. Cela devait être certainement dû à son _bon pressentiment_.

'' - Merci, Ali. Et je le pense. Alors _opération cow-boy,_ hein ? '' Je n'ai pas pu empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur mon visage.

* * *

 **1\. Jeff Foxworthy : Comédien comique américain spécialisé dans les jeux de mots et les blagues sur les ploucs. ( Wikipédia )**

 **2\. Blue Collar Comedy Troup : Troupe de comédiens de Jeff Foxworthy. ( Wikipedia )**

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trois : Courir avec SRV¹**

 **POV Jasper**

L'alarme s'est déclenché et la première pensée que j'ai eue a été sur Bella. J'aurais pu me frapper pour ne pas avoir demandé le numéro de Bella. J'avais été tellement surpris qu'elle m'ait demandé de sortir, qu'elle m'ait dit qu'elle allait m'appeler, je n'y avais pas pensé. Cette douce chose m'avait éblouie. À présent, la seule chose que je pouvais faire était d'attendre et espérer qu'elle n'oublie pas ou qu'elle change d'avis. J'ai sauté du lit et je me suis préparé pour ma course matinale.

Il était l'heure de mes étirements matinaux à côté de la statue de Stevie Ray¹près de la rivière. Quand je suis arrivé à ma place habituelle, une jeune fille y était déjà et faisait des étirements, son joli petit cul en l'air. Hier matin, j'aurais été intrigué. Aujourd'hui, je pensais à Bella. Alors que je m'approchais, elle s'est relevé... J'étais le salaud le plus chanceux de la planète !

'' - Bella ? '' Elle a sursauté et m'a regardé les yeux écarquillés. Ensuite, elle m'a reconnu et m'a souri.

'' - Quoi, pas de mademoiselle Bella ce matin ? Je suis déjà de l'histoire ancienne ? '' Le sourire sur son visage était à couper le souffle.

'' - Je suis vraiment désolé, Mademoiselle Bella, j'ai été seulement très surpris de te voir avec Stevie. Le connais-tu depuis longtemps ? '' J'ai rapidement réduit l'espace entre nous et j'ai résisté à l'envie d'enrouler mes bras autour d'elle. Son sourire s'était élargi quand je l'avais appelé _**Mademoiselle.**_ _Merci à papa et maman pour avoir fait de moi un gentilhomme_.

'' - Stevie Ray et moi sommes de vieux amis, même si je le vois habituellement plus tard dans la matinée en faisant mon jogging quotidien. Tu veux que nous courions ensemble ? La compagnie ne me dérange pas et je me sentirais plus en sécurité avec quelqu'un d'autre. ''

'' - Je serais ravi de me joindre à toi, Mademoiselle Bella. '' _Je vais être celui qui va courir sur les nuages._ Je n'ai pas pu contenir mon sourire. J'espérais que je n'avais pas l'air maladroit ou dérangé.

Nous nous sommes étirés dans un silence confortable. J'ai volé de rapides coups d'œil sur Bella, ne voulant pas regarder, mais incapable d'être en mesure de m'en empêcher. Elle était petite. J'ai supposé qu'elle faisait bien trente centimètres de moins que moi. Aussi petite qu'elle était, ses jambes étaient longues et puissantes. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle courait tous les jours. Sa peau était claire et pâle, mais saine et non maladive. Ses cheveux étaient tressés et pendaient jusqu'à sa taille.

 _Mes mains se glisseraient bien juste au-dessus de ses hanches pleines._

 _Arrête... tu ne peux pas cacher une érection avec ce short..._

 _Exact... Le tétanos, des cendriers pleins, du travail... très bien, tranquille._

'' - Essayes de suivre, Jasper ! '' Avec un rire, elle est partie comme un boulet de canon. À présent, je remerciais ma bonne étoile d'avoir décidé de continuer à courir après avoir quitté l'armée. Je pouvais la rattraper, non pas avec une parfaite aisance, mais rapidement. Nous avons couru dans un silence confortable, testant la vitesse de l'autre et trouvant un bon rythme. Je pourrais m'y habituer. Nous avons ri lorsque nous avons tous les deux fait demi-tour pour revenir en arrière en même temps. Je pourrais vraiment m'y habituer. _Oh merde... Elle est étudiante. Quelle âge a-t-elle ? S'il te plaît, qu'elle soit une étudiante de dernière année, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, pas une étudiante de première année._

J'ai essayé de me mettre sur la bonne voie pour trouver et je lui ai demandé pendant que nous étions en train de récupérer.

'' - Enseignes-tu sur le campus ? '' Ma voix a peut-être un peu tremblé.

'' - Merci pour le compliment, mais non. Je travaille sur ma maîtrise. '' Elle a remarqué mon soupir de soulagement et a souri.

'' - Jasper, pourquoi ne me demandes-tu pas mon âge au lieu d'essayer de deviner ? ''

'' - Ma mère m'a bien élevé, je sais qu'il vaut mieux ne pas demander son âge à une dame ! '' J'ai feint d'avoir été insulté. '' - Je suis simplement heureux que tu ne sois pas une mineure servant d'appât. Je veux dire, ce serait assez irresponsable de ma part alors que je suis un officier de police et tout cela. '' Au moins cela m'a valu un éclat de rire et j'ai pu me détendre. _Demande-lui de venir prendre le petit déjeuner, connard !_

'' - Le petit déjeuner ! '' Je ne voulais pas crier ni la surprendre, mais elle a sursauté. '' - Désolé, euh, as-tu le temps de venir prendre le petit déjeuner, euh, avec moi ? '' Elle a rougi et a souri. Mon cœur allait exploser si elle continuait à me sourire comme cela !

'' - J'ai le temps pour le petit déjeuner et je connais l'endroit idéal. Je vais conduire. '' Elle a saisi ma main et je ne sais pas comment je suis resté debout après avoir ressenti le coup de foudre qui a traversé mon corps. Elle a regardé nos mains puis de nouveau vers moi et le regard dans ses yeux m'a dit qu'elle l'avait senti également.

 _C'est elle. Oh mon Dieu, elle est l'Élue._

* * *

 **1\. Stevie Ray Vaughan surnommé SRV, était un auteur, compositeur, interprète et guitariste de blues, blues-rock et Texas blues, né le 30 octobre 1954 à Dallas et mort le 27 août 1990 à East Troy dans le Wisconsin, dans un accident d'hélicoptère. ( Wikipédia )**

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre : Démarrer l'opération cow-boy**

 **POV Bella**

'' - Zach, est-elle toujours au lit ? '' Ai-je crié alors que j'avançais en direction de leur chambre.

'' - Ouais, mais je ne te conseille pas de la réveiller maintenant, elle s'est couchée tard, Bells. ''

Ignorant Zach, j'ai sauté sur leur lit en secouant Ali. '' - Ali, réveille-toi ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Nous devons passer à la vitesse supérieure avec l'opération cow-boy. Maintenant ! ''

'' - Bells, va-t-en, je dors. '' Elle a gémi. Je lui ai donné un moment pour lui laisser le temps d'enregistrer mes paroles. Elle s'est redressée. '' - Attends, quelle heure est-il et pourquoi es-tu tellement excitée ? ''

'' - Je l'ai vu ce matin ! Nous avons couru ensemble ! Nous avons pris le petit déjeuner ensemble ! Alice, cela doit tout simplement être parfait. J'ai besoin de ton aide ou je vais tout foutre en l'air ! S'il te plaît. '' _C'est lui. Oh mon Dieu, il est l'Élu_. J'étais exubérante et j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que cela ne se termine pas par un gémissement, mais je savais que je n'y arriverais pas seule. Et j'étais terrifiée par ma révélation. Mais après avoir touché sa main ce matin, j'avais su.

'' - Très bien, calme-toi. Hé bien, si tu ne te calmes pas totalement, tu vas me donner le vertige. Va me chercher un café pendant que je prends une douche et ajuste ma stratégie. Tu vas tout me dire... Chaque geste, chaque parole. L'opération cow-boy ira sans accroc, Bella, je te le promets. ''

'' - C'est parti, Chef ! '' Ai-je dit avec un salut et Alice a grogné. '' - Que ferais-je sans toi ? '' Je l'ai étreint rapidement et je suis partie réveiller Sammi. Cette fois, j'ai frappé parce que je savais qu'Edward n'avait cours que plus tard. C'était la dernière chose que je voulais voir.

Le siège des opérations a été installé dans ma chambre et Alice et Sammi sont resté m'écouter intensément pendant que je parlais de ma matinée.

'' - Donc, vous savez que je cours dans le centre-ville avant d'aller en cours. Je suis arrivée un peu plus tôt que d'habitude et j'ai commencé mes étirements près de la statue de Stevie Ray Vaughan. J'ai entendu mon nom et quand je me suis retournée, il marchait vers moi. Je jure que je me suis presque évanoui ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a appelé Bella et pas Mademoiselle Bella, j'ai donc essayé d'être impertinente...

'' - Quoi, pas de mademoiselle Bella ce matin ? Je suis déjà de l'histoire ancienne ? '' Il m'a donc présenté des excuses, m'a appelé Mademoiselle à nouveau puis a dit qu'il était surpris de me voir avec « Stevie » et m'a demandé si je le connaissais depuis longtemps. Il est tellement mignon ! Il a un sourire des plus étonnants. Alice, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? ''

'' - Arrête de t'inquiéter, Bells ! Il n'avait pas besoin de te dire quoi que ce soit et il a été plutôt ludique. Pour une première fois en début de matinée, c'est un très bon ès bien continue. '' M'a encouragée Alice.

'' - Ouais, je suis d'accord avec ce qu'elle dit, Bells. '' Sammi a également hoché la tête.

'' - Très bien, je lui ai donc dit que Stevie Ray et moi étions de vieux amis, mais que je le voyais généralement plus tard dans la matinée pour faire ma course quotidienne. Et puis, une fois prête... Je lui ai demandé de courir avec moi pour la compagnie et que je me sentirais plus en sécurité. '' Je rebondissais sur le lit quand je suis arrivé à la dernière partie.

'' - Bella, je ne savais pas que tu en étais capable ! Je savais que je commençais à t'influencer finalement ! '' Sammi souriait d'une oreille à l'autre à ma confiance retrouvée.

'' - Revenons à l'histoire ! '' Alice était impatiente.

'' - Quand nous avons terminé, il m'a demandé de venir prendre le petit déjeuner et je lui ai dit que je connaissais l'endroit parfait. J'ai donc saisi sa main pour le conduire à ma voiture. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un choc électrique comme celui-là. Mon corps entier était en feu. '' Nous nous sommes à nouveau mises à rebondir toutes les trois sur mon lit en nous étreignant.

'' - Tu es donc allé prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui. Quelque chose de spécial ? ''

'' - Nous avons parlé de ce qui nous avait amenés à Austin et je lui ai raconté comment toute la bande était descendu à Austin avec moi. En outre, il a hâte de rencontrer des personnes qui se déplacent et traversent tout le pays pour rester avec ses amis. Il a été très impressionné. ''

'' - Et qu'est-ce que tu as appris sur lui ? '' Alice voulait revenir au sujet.

''- Il a grandi à Midland. Le meilleur ami de son père, Jack Morrison était un Ranger et il a donc voulu en être un. Ses parents ont signé pour qu'il puisse entrer dans l'armée à dix-sept ans. Après quatre ans, il en est sorti et a rejoint le département de police de Midland. Monsieur Morrison l'a aidé pour apprendre les bases et devenir un Ranger et il a été transféré à Austin seulement le mois dernier. ''

'' - Très bien... Dévoué, organisé. Bien. Autre chose que je devrais savoir ? '' Alice faisait toujours des recherches approfondies.

'' - Humm... Oh, il aime les chevaux et monte à chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion. Il a l'habitude de monter lors de concours, les deux styles, Western et Anglais. Et je dois vous dire que j'ai eu un moment difficile en essayant de ne pas l'imaginer dans ces pantalons et bottes d'équitations Anglaises. '' Ce qui, bien sûr, a déclenché une nouvelle vague de fous rires.

'' - D'accord, la première étape : faire les magasins. Je sais que tu es en cours toute la journée, mais dès que tu vas rentrer à la maison, nous allons devoir aller te trouver quelques nouveaux vêtements ! Pendant que tu seras en cours, je vais trouver où s'adresser pour dîner et sortir plus tard. Nous pourrions également faire l'inverse, rentrer plus tard et trouver où nous adresser pour un dîner de dernière minute. '' Alice avait cligné de l'œil après « rentrer plus tard ». Cette fois, je n'ai pas discuté avec Alice au sujet des achats. J'allais faire tout ce qu'elle me disait pour que cela fonctionne.

'' - D'accord, mon dernier cours et à quinze heures, nous allons donc nous retrouver ici. Oh, autre chose, nous allons courir ensemble le matin. '' Encore plus de couinements, de sautillements et d'étreintes.

 **POV Alice**

Honnêtement, je n'avais jamais vu Bella aussi excité au sujet d'un gars avant aujourd'hui. Ni courageuse. Bella, notre douce et timide Bella lui demandant de sortir. Oh la laaaa ! Il devait être quelque chose de spécial pour obtenir ce genre d'attention. J'avais remarqué quelque chose dans sa voix quand Sammi et moi avions pensé qu'elle avait trouvé un joueur de base-ball. La façon dont elle avait dit « flic »... Je sais que son père est le chef de la police à Forks, mais je ne pensais pas que cela aurait de l'influence sur son type d'homme. Mais évidemment, jusqu'à présent elle n'était seulement sortie qu'avec des garçons.

À présent, il était temps de commencer la phase une de l'opération cow-boy. Alors, que savions-nous à propos de Jasper ?

– Avant toute chose, Jasper aimait Bella. Cela rend les choses beaucoup plus facile.

– Il est devenu un Ranger à un très jeune âge et nous savons qu'il a demandé à ses parents de le laisser rejoindre l'armée à dix-sept ans, il est donc dévoué et organisé. Voilà quelque chose qu'ils avaient tous les deux en commun.

– Il est un cavalier accompli. _Un cavalier... Ne pas ricaner en face de Bella ou Jasper. Ne pas l'égratigner là-dessus... Il est un cavalier accompli._ Nous devrions lui offrir des leçons d'équitation. Je parie que tout le monde va participer pour lui offrir cela.

– Nous allons devoir obtenir de nouveaux vêtements pour Bella. Des bottes et des Wrangler et une jolie petite robe. J'ai fixé comme limite les franges et les boutons-pression en perles toutefois.

– Je vais devoir découvrir de bons restaurants pour leur premier rendez-vous et quelques groupes jouant sur la sixième rue le jeudi.

Sammi et moi pourront travailler sur la phase deux quand nous aurons rencontré Jasper.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq : Opération cow-boy : les achats**

 **POV Bella**

'' - Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne plaindrais pas pour faire les magasins, mais vous en profitez toutes les deux ! '' Je suis sortie de la cabine d'essayage en portant un morceau de dentelle bleue que Sammi avait prétendu être une robe.

'' - Je ressemble à quelqu'un qu'il aimerait arrêter, pas à quelqu'un avec qui il aimerait sortir ! '' J'ai essayé de tirer un peu de tissus sur ma poitrine surexposée.

'' - Tu as l'air chaude ! ''

'' - Sammi, mon cul dépasse ! Si je me penche, tout le monde dans les environs sera capable de dire si je l'ai épilé ou non. Je ne porterais pas cela ! '' J'ai claqué la porte de la cabine derrière moi et j'ai remis mes propres vêtements de nouveau sur moi.

'' - S'il vous plaît, conduisez-moi à un magasin pour femme, pitié. ''

'' - Très bien, arrête de pleurnicher. Allons-y. '' Alice et Sammi m'ont conduit jusqu'au magasin suivant.

Sammi a trouvé la robe parfaite. Le haut était un dos nu bleu et blanc avec une jupe fluide qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de mes genoux. Coquine, sexy et entièrement couverte... parfaite. Ensuite, elles m'ont conduite au magasin de bottes, comme Alice l'a appelé. Elle avait lu quelque part que pour avoir une tenue décontractée, une bonne paire de bottes pourrait remplacer des baskets, Elle m'a fait essayer une paire de bottes en peau de serpent comme celles de Jasper pour mes bottes habillées et une paire de bottines marron à lacet pour tous les jours. Elle m'a également fait acheter trois Wrangler différents, un noir, un bleu et un beige. Elle ne s'est même pas arrêtée pour que nous regardions les chemises.

Quand nous sommes rentrées à la maison, Alice m'a montré les hauts qu'elle avait déjà achetés pour moi. Sa préférée et celle qu'elle avait choisie pour jeudi était une chemise en soie bleue foncé qu'elle voulait que je porte avec le jean noir et les bottes habillées. Puis elle m'a donné leur cadeau pour prendre des cours d'équitation.

'' - Alice, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire cela ! '' Je l'ai saisi dans une étreinte, luttant contre mes larmes.

'' - C'est de notre part à tous, Bella. En moins de deux jours, nous t'avons vu changer. Ce gars... Jasper... a contribué à mettre en évidence la Bella forte et confiante que nous avons essayé de te faire voir. Aucun de nous n'a pu faire en cinq ans ce qu'il a fait en deux jours. Même si tu décides de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, il aura été bon pour toi. Nous voulons seulement que tu sois heureuse. Cela nous donnera quelque chose en commun et ce sera beaucoup plus amusant. '' J'ai saisi à nouveau Alice.

'' - Je t'aime Alice. Je vous aime tous tellement. Merci. ''

'' - Vas-y, appelle Jasper et dit-lui quels sont nos projets avant de me faire pleurer. '' Alice m'a étreint avant de me pousser avec une claque sur le cul.

 _ **Vous êtes en relation avec la messagerie de Jasper Whitlock, s'il vous plaît, laissez un message.**_ _Merde_. J'ai laissé rapidement un message pour lui dire que nous allions nous retrouver au Threadgrill Nord à 18 heures et que nous allions chez Maggie Mae ensuite. En guise de signature, j'ai terminé en lui disant que je le verrais demain pour notre jogging.

Je suis allé dans la cuisine et j'ai trouvé tout le monde qui s'y était rassemblé en attendant de savoir comment la conversation s'était passé. Je leur ai donné à tous des câlins et je les ai remerciés pour les leçons. Emmett et moi avons commencé à faire le souper et à parler de la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Il semblerait que notre petit club des âmes perdues allait peut-être devoir changer de nom.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre six : Troisième jour et rendez-vous**

 **POV Jasper**

J'étais resté tard au travail la nuit dernière pour m'assurer d'avoir plus de temps libre demain soir. J'ai sauvegardé le message de Bella après l'avoir écouté plusieurs fois. Sa voix était douce et tendre et elle m'a mis en feu. Nous étions mercredi, je l'avais rencontré lundi. Ma vie avait radicalement changé en deux jours. Aujourd'hui je ne dois pas traîner pour sortir du lit et faire mon jogging matinal. Je me suis réveillé avant que mon réveil n'ait sonné, j'ai sauté dans mes vêtements et j'ai couru jusqu'à mon camion. Et me voilà donc assis sur un banc en face de la rivière près de la statue de Stevie Ray Vaughan, une demi-heure avant l'heure où nous avions prévu de nous rencontrer. Je considère généralement ce comportement pathétique, mais ça, c'était avant que je rencontre Bella.

 _Des paroles de sagesse, Dieu de la guitare ? Je ne crois pas, tu n'as toi-même pas eu beaucoup de chance avec ta dame, n'est-ce pas._

J'ai commencé mes étirements et mon échauffement.

 _Cela va me donner du temps pour observer Bella quand elle fera ses étirements._

 _Bon sang mec, souviens-toi du short..._

 _Allez, que vais-je faire d'autre ? Tu es peut-être un gentilhomme, mais je ne le suis pas._

 _Ferme là._

Bella est arrivée avec dix minutes d'avance. Elle était peut-être aussi impatiente que moi. Nous nous sommes dit bonjour et avons fait la conversation pendant que nous nous échauffions. Mes yeux erraient sur mon futur terrain de jeux... Hé bien, voilà du moins ce que j'espérais. Comme elle l'avait fait hier matin, elle est partie comme une fusée et m'a mis au défi de la suivre. Nous allions jouer aujourd'hui. Je suis passé devant elle et j'ai continué à aller vite, mais pas à toute vitesse. Comme elle m'a également rattrapé, j'ai accéléré un peu plus, courant juste devant elle. Elle était rapide, mais combien de temps pouvait-elle tenir ?

Nous avons continué à courir comme cela, nous poussant l'un l'autre pour aller plus vite. Quand nous avons atteint l'endroit ou nous avions fait demi-tour hier, nous étions tous les deux haletants et riants. Je me suis penché pour reposer mes mains sur mes genoux et Bella a posé sa tête sur mes épaules, haletante. La sensation de son souffle sur mon cou, a fait se hérisser les poils de mes bras. Je voulais la tirer contre moi et l'embrasser. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Mieux vaut ne pas tout foutre en l'air en allant trop vite.

'' - Alors, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement faire du jogging pour revenir et garder le marathon pour un autre jour ? Je pense que tu m'as botté le cul. '' A dit Bella, se relevant en riant.

'' - Toutes ces années d'athlétisme ont finalement porté leurs fruits ! '' J'ai marché fièrement autour d'elle en bombant le torse. Je l'ai surprise à me regarder et elle a rougi.

'' - Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Mademoiselle Bella ? '' Je me suis baissé un peu pour la regarder dans les yeux avec un grand sourire et en remuant les sourcils.

'' - Oh, tais-toi, tu sais que tu es chaud. Nous devrions courir. '' Elle a commencé sans moi, encore une fois.

'' - Mademoiselle Bella pense que je suis chaud. '' J'ai chanté suffisamment fort pour qu'elle l'entende. Alors que je passais devant elle, j'ai frappé son cul et j'ai crié. '' - Tu es très chaude toi aussi. '' Et j'ai couru aussi vite que je le pouvais. Bella a couiné et a commencé à courir après moi. Nous étions au coude-à-coude quand nous sommes arrivés à la statue. Lorsque nous nous sommes finalement arrêtés en haletant, j'ai marché avec Bella jusqu'à sa voiture.

'' - Je voudrais avoir le temps de prendre le petit déjeuner avec toi, Mademoiselle Bella, mais j'ai une journée bien rempli. Puis-je t'appeler ce soir ? '' J'ai pris sa main dans la mienne en lui demandant.

'' - J'aimerais cela, Jasper. Beaucoup. J'ai mon téléphone avec moi, tu peux donc m'appeler quand tu le peux. '' Elle a souri doucement et a soutenu mon regard.

'' - D'accord, mais je dois d'abord avoir quelque chose de toi. '' Elle a écarquillé les yeux quand je me suis penché vers elle, je voulais qu'elle pense que j'allais l'embrasser. J'ai effleuré son menton avec mon nez et j'ai chuchoté dans son oreille.

'' - J'ai besoin de ton numéro de téléphone, chérie. '' Quand j'ai reculé, ses yeux étaient fermés. _Elle veut que je l'embrasse, génial._ '' - Respire. ''Ai-je murmuré. Elle a ouvert les yeux et a souri doucement. Et puis elle m'a frappé sur le bras, fort.

'' - Pourquoi est-ce ? '' J'ai frotté mon bras en faisant semblant d'avoir mal.

'' - C'est pour m'avoir ébloui, crétin. Voilà mon numéro de téléphone. Je m'attends à ce que tu m'appelles et que tu me présentes tes excuses pour ton petit numéro. '' Elle a souri, s'est installé dans sa voiture et a démarré.

Merde, je pourrais bien avoir une ecchymose après tout. Dommage qu'elle est partie, j'aurais pu obtenir un petit baiser.

 **POV Bella**

J'étais épuisée au moment où je suis rentrée à la maison. J'ai pris une douche chaude pour détendre mes muscles. Je me sentais vraiment bien d'avoir couru tout azimut comme cela, et jouer avec Jasper avait rendu cela tellement mieux. Les filles allaient mourir quand j'allais leur parler de ce matin. J'avais cru qu'il allait m'embrasser. _Crétin_. Il l'avait fait exprès. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher un énorme sourire d'apparaître sur mon visage. À présent, je savais qu'il me trouvait chaude et qu'il voulait m'embrasser. Ma vie avait tellement changé depuis lundi.

* * *

Après les cours, j'ai fait le trajet jusqu'à la maison, prête à préparer le repas avec Emmett et avoir notre dîner en _famille._ Nous essayions tous d'être à la maison et de nous asseoir ensemble pour le dîner aussi souvent que possible. D'une certaine façon, nous avions également réussi à le faire alors que nous étions étudiants de première année. Je savais que la plupart des gens croyaient que nous étions étranges d'avoir fait le choix de rester pour le dîner plutôt que de sortir en _discothèque_. J'aimais à penser que c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles nous étions tous restés tellement unis dans nos amitiés.

Emmett et moi sommes entrés en même temps dans la cuisine et nous avons commencé nos tâches en silence. Une fois le poulet mis dans le four et que les salades ont été faites, nous avons pris quelques bières et je lui ai demandé quand il allait voir sa nouvelle copine à nouveau.

'' - Rosalie. Son nom est Rosalie. '' Il m'a jeté un regard sévère.

'' - Désolée, Em. J'ai rencontré deux, peut-être trois filles depuis que je te connais. Je suppose que je ne savais pas qu'elle était différente. Je suis désolée. Vais-je avoir l'occasion de rencontrer Rosalie ? '' Je lui ai tenu la main alors que je m'excusais, pour m'assurer qu'il sache que je le pensais vraiment.

'' - Je l'ai invité à sortir avec nous demain soir. Je sais que nous sommes tous censés nous présenter en retard pour le dîner, je vais donc emmener Rosalie quelque part, rien que nous deux. '' Il souriait à nouveau. Bien, il n'était pas fâché contre moi.

'' - Emmett ? Tu l'aimes vraiment, pas vrai ? '' J'ai regardé son visage très attentivement quand il m'en a dit plus sur elle. Je savais qu'il l'avait rencontré dans un magasin de pièces d'automobiles. Comme d'habitude, il avait joué au con et lui avait demandé si elle avait besoin d'aide pour trouver quelque chose. Il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi excité par une femme quand elle l'avait remis à sa place. Après cela, il l'avait suivi dans le magasin pour essayer de rattraper le fait d'avoir été un tel crétin. Il était tout simplement trop beau, suffisamment pour s'en tirer avec ce genre de comportement. Il a dit qu'il lui avait envoyé son sourire à fossettes et avait obtenu son numéro de téléphone. Il l'avait vu tous les jours depuis.

'' - Ouais, Bellaboo, je l'aime. Je suis impatient que tu la rencontres demain. On dirait que nous allons avoir un double interrogatoire demain. '' La minuterie a sonné et nous sommes retournés à nos travaux de cuisine.

Le dîner était sympa, comme d'habitude. Tout le monde a parlé de sa journée, qui avait trouvé un emploi : Edward avait trouvé un travail pour jouer dans une église locale le dimanche et pour des événements spéciaux. Emmett et Zach avaient trouvé des clients pour faire de la musculation dans un gymnase. Nous avons parlé de ce que nous pensions de nos professeurs et comment les choses allaient se passer demain soir. Chacun d'eux a été d'accord avec Alice et ils ont déclaré qu'ils seraient _en retard_ pour le dîner. Puisque Em et moi avions fait la cuisine, tout le monde s'est occupé du nettoyage. J'ai donné mon téléphone à Alice et je lui ai demandé de venir me chercher si Jasper appelait, puis j'ai pris la douche la plus rapide de l'histoire.

Il a appelé à dix heures trente, l'air très fatigué. Il m'a parlé un peu plus de l'opération sur laquelle il travaillait et je lui ai parlé des cours que je prenais. Il m'a présenté des excuses pour m'avoir ébloui et j'ai ri à l'idée d'avoir été ébloui pour commencer. Il m'a dit qu'il avait hâte à demain soir et nous avons décidé qu'il viendrait me chercher pour le dîner. Nous nous sommes dit bonsoir après qu'il ait essayé pour la troisième fois d'étouffer un bâillement.

* * *

C'est le jour J.

* * *

J'ai décidé de sauter des cours afin qu'Alice et Sammi puissent m'aider à être prête pour ce soir. J'étais trop énervée et excitée pour faire attention de toute façon. Alice avait installé un mini spa dans sa salle de bain et nous avons passé toute la journée là-bas. Zach nous a même apporté le déjeuner, nous n'avons donc pas eu besoin de sortir.

Jasper s'est montré à l'heure dite et il était fort beau. Son jean semblait peint sur lui et la chemise qu'il avait s'accrochait à sa poitrine. _Oh, miam._ Il portait les mêmes bottes en peau de serpent et, _soupir et évanouissement !_ Un chapeau de cow-boy gris. De la façon dont il me regardait, la tenue qu'Alice avait choisie a été un succès. Après que ma respiration se soit calmée et mes yeux de nouveau concentrés, j'ai été en mesure de trouver quelques mots pour le saluer. Il a ouvert la porte de son camion pour moi, toujours un bon signe. Mon esprit vagabondait sur tout son corps alors qu'il marchait fièrement du côté du conducteur. Brusquement, je me suis souvenu d'une histoire que j'avais lue et dont le personnage était seulement vêtu de jambières et d'un chapeau de cow-boy, mon esprit a mis Jasper à la place de ce gars... Cela allait être une longue soirée.

Pour sauver les apparences, Emmett, Alice et Edward avaient tous appelé pour dire qu'ils seraient en retard et de ne pas les attendre. Jasper m'a regardé étrangement et je n'ai pas pu le supporter. J'ai cédé.

'' - D'accord, c'est bon, arrête de me regarder comme ça. Ils veulent seulement nous donner un peu de temps seul avant qu'ils ne commencent l' _entretien_. '' J'ai tellement rougi que j'ai commencé à craindre d'être incandescente.

'' - Je commence à aimer de plus en plus tes amis. '' Il m'a fait un clin d'œil et a souri en se concentrant sur la route.

Nous n'avons pas eu à attendre une table au Threadgrill. La main de Jasper a à peine touché le bas de mon dos alors que nous suivions l'hôtesse à notre table et il a tenu la chaise pour moi. Il s'était assis à côté de moi plutôt qu'en face et j'avais également remarqué qu'il avait ôté son chapeau quand nous avions passé la porte. Il était réellement un gentilhomme, il ne faisait pas semblant. Mon dos vibrait encore de la sensation de la main de Jasper.

Nous avons parlé des choses que nous avions faites depuis que nous étions à Austin et des choses que nous voulions faire. Aucun de nous n'avait encore fait le tour des limites de la ville d'Austin et nous avons décidé que ce pourrait être amusant de le faire ensemble. Nous avions tous les deux été jusqu'au pont du Congrès pour regarder les chauves-souris et nous avons décidé que ce serait quelque chose d'amusant à faire de nouveau ensemble. En fait, nous avons décidé de le faire pour tout. Il m'a dit avoir grandi dans un ranch et être perdu sans sa famille. Il se trouve que sa grande famille vivait tous dans la même ville et qu'il y en avait beaucoup. À l'inverse, je lui ai dit que j'étais fille unique, que mon père vivait seul à Washington et que ma mère, libre d'esprit, vivait en Arizona avec son mari, Phil. Jasper a aimé que mon père soit chef à Forks, une âme sœur. Il était un fan de base-ball et avait entendu parler de Phil. Nous avons parlé longtemps après avoir fini de dîner et avons finalement décidé de nous diriger sur la sixième rue.

Toute la bande se trouvait sur le toit de Maggie Mae et s'était installé dans un coin pour regarder le défilé des gens dans la rue. Encore une fois, Jasper a marché près de moi avec sa main juste sur mon dos. Être si près et le touchant à peine m'a rendu très consciente de lui et j'ai remarqué à chaque fois que sa main a quitté mon dos ou s'il était plus loin.

Jasper a rencontré tout le monde et a fait facilement la conversation. Edward et lui ont parlé de musique et nous avons tous découvert que Jasper jouait de la guitare. Emmett se tenait près de moi et regardait attentivement la porte. Rose n'avait pas pu le retrouver pour le dîner, mais elle avait promis de venir au bar. Il a saisi mon bras quand une déesse blonde est montée sur le toit.

'' - C'est elle, Bellaboo. '' A-t-il murmuré. '' - Voilà ma Rosalie. '' Il souriait largement quand il s'est dirigé vers elle. Elle a enroulé ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il l'embrassait, ses bras autour de sa taille. Il semblait en être dingue, mais elle semblait l'être également. J'ai remarqué une autre jeune fille qui s'approchait d'eux. Emmett a présenté Rosalie à tout le monde et Rosalie a présenté sa sœur, Kerry. J'ai immédiatement pensé à Jacob et j'ai souhaité qu'il soit avec nous. En outre, regarder Emmett et Rosalie m'a confirmé la fin du club des âmes perdues.

Rosalie gardait Emmett sur le droit chemin comme je ne l'avais jamais vu et il adorait chaque seconde de tout cela. Kerry était resté près de moi et Jasper et nous avons commencé à parler des autres endroits de sorties à Austin et des groupes locaux.

'' - J'ai entendu parler d'un groupe de swing qui doit jouer la semaine prochaine. Nous devrions tous aller danser ! '' A déclaré Kerry avec enthousiasme.

'' - Cela semble être amusant. Qu'en penses-tu Mademoiselle Bella ? '' Jasper et Kerry semblaient tous les deux dans l'expectative.

'' - Hum, hé bien, en réalité, je ne danse pas. '' J'ai baissé les yeux. C'était la première chose sur laquelle Jasper et moi ne semblions pas d'accord.

'' - Oh, cela va être drôle, tu dois venir ! '' Kerry n'allait pas laisser tomber.

'' - Je ne sais pas danser. Je suis comme un poisson hors de l'eau sur un plancher de danse. '' Mon visage rouge vif était brûlant à présent.

'' - Tu ne sais pas danser ? Pas même en deux temps ? '' Kerry était bouche bée, clairement abasourdie.

'' - Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai eu beaucoup de demandes pour que j'apprenne jusqu'à présent, je suppose. '' Ai-je marmonné.

'' - Nous n'allons pas y aller avant la semaine prochaine, mais je serais heureux de t'apprendre à danser. '' A murmuré Jasper, envoyant des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'ai frémi et j'ai hoché la tête en silence. L'idée du corps de Jasper proche du mien était trop pour que je le laisse passer. Il a tenu ma main dans la sienne et m'a conduit vers l'endroit où la bande se trouvait.

'' - Le deux temps est facile et amusant, il suffit de suivre mon exemple et te détendre. '' Jasper a mis son bras autour de ma taille, me tenant proche de lui et a posé ma main sur son épaule. Il a murmuré le compte à mon oreille et m'a conduit habilement autour de la piste. J'ai marché sur ses pieds une ou deux fois, mais à la deuxième chanson, j'avais compris le principe. Je me suis perdue dans mes rêves à être si proche de lui, en sentant sa poitrine musclée pressée contre moi, ses bras autour moi. Sa chaleur, son odeur, sa beauté, la façon dont il me souriait, nous nous sommes envolés du toit bondé et nous sommes entrés dans notre propre monde. Ses yeux bleus étaient rehaussés de vert et or avec le bleu nuit de l'extérieur. Je pourrais me perdre dans ses yeux. _Je me perdais dans ses yeux_. Il a chanté avec plusieurs des chansons et j'ai vu des éclairs de mon futur... Mariage, maison, enfants, petits-enfants. Je. Voulais. Cet. Homme.

Lorsque l'artiste a commencé à jouer une chanson blues, nous avons décidé d'acheter l'album. « I'll Sail My Ship from Here » était à présent mon album préféré à tout jamais et je crois que Jasper voulait adhérer à l'Éric DiSanto Trio. Jasper tenait ma main quand nous sommes sorti de la foule et Kerry m'a complimenté pour être une étudiante rapide. La bande a décidé de rejoindre les gens pour la parade et Jasper a tenu ma main le reste de la soirée.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre sept : Le club des âmes perdues**

 **POV Bella**

Comme Jasper devait travailler le lendemain matin, il était le seul encore sobre dans notre groupe et il a ramené tout le monde à la maison. Il avait dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas, puisque c'était une tâche facile vu qu'il n'y avait à se rendre qu'à une seule adresse. Lorsque Emmett avait vu la taille de l'habitacle, il avait décidé de monter à l'arrière, Edward et Zach s'étaient joint à lui. Alice et Sammi s'étaient assise à l'arrière de l'habitacle et même s'il y avait beaucoup de place, j'ai fini assise juste à côté de Jasper avec son bras autour de moi. Il avait l'air tellement beau avec son chapeau en arrière de son front et ses boucles blondes encadrant son visage. J'ai essayé de ne pas le regarder.

C'est devenue plus facile quand Alice et Sammi ont commencé à chuchoter. Hé bien, elles ont essayé de chuchoter mais l'alcool ne les a pas aidé. J'ai passé la plupart du trajet en alternant les rougissements dus à la plus complète des mortifications et des rougissements de bonheur. Quand elles ont commencé à chuchoter à propos de l'opération cow-boy, je lui ai jeté un regard pour m'assurer que Jasper n'avait pas entendu. Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait fait, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je les ai fusillé du regard pour qu'elles se tiennent tranquilles.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la maison, Jasper a laissé Alice et Sammi sortir, mais m'a bloqué le passage. Je me suis donc glissé sur le siège du conducteur et j'ai attendu. _Il va m'embrasser. Oh, s'il te plaît, faites qu'il m'embrasse !_ Jasper a souhaité une bonne nuit à la bande puis s'est tourné vers moi et m'a tiré par les hanches jusqu'à ce que ses jambes soient entre les miennes. _Ça y est, cow-boy, occupe-t'en. Je suis tellement excitée !_ Mon corps tout entier fourmillait d'anticipation et quand il s'est approché, la tête penché sur le côté, j'ai fermé les yeux. Mais au lieu de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, il m'a chuchoté à l'oreille :

'' - Mademoiselle Bella, ma chérie, qu'est-ce que l _'opération cow-boy_ ? '' J'étais tellement prise par son odeur, sa voix de velours et la chaleur de son corps si près du mien qu'il m'a fallu un moment pour enregistrer ce qu'il avait dit. MERDE _! Il avait entendu. Comment diable vais-je me sortir de cette situation ? Il ne semble pas énervé et il ne m'a pas fait sortir de son camion. Je suis vraiment foutue !_ Je sais que j'ai rougi furieusement en balbutiant :

'' - Je... Je... Heu... Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. '' _Menteuse !_

'' - Je dois le dire, mademoiselle Bella, ne crois-tu pas que c'est une mauvaise idée de commencer par mentir. Tu n'es pas doué dans ce domaine et je suis le meilleur interrogateur de mon unité. À présent, pourquoi ne pas essayer à nouveau ? '' Il s'est penché de la même manière, seulement je n'ai pas fermé les yeux. Ses lèvres ont effleuré doucement la longueur de ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon oreille et il a murmuré à nouveau :

'' - Chérie, j'aime être si proche de toi, et je vais obtenir les réponses que je veux, mais si tu me mens à nouveau avant que j'ai la chance de te faire confiance, je vais partir et je ne reviendrai pas. Pour moi, les mensonges sont inacceptables. À présent, qu'est-ce que l'opération cow-boy ? ''

Mon cerveau s'est assombri une nouvelle fois. Avec une profonde inspiration, je me suis glissée pour revenir sur le siège passager et je lui ai fait signe de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

'' - D'accord, je ne veux pas te mentir, je suis seulement vraiment gêné que tu aies entendu cela et je ne veux pas te le dire. Toutefois, je pense que cette soirée s'est bien passé. Je pense que nous nous entendons bien, je vais donc te le dire. S'il te plaît, ne te moque pas de moi, je... heu... Je ne crois pas que je vais passer au travers de cela si tu le fais. ''

'' - Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas rire. Je dois admettre que je suis intrigué. '' Il m'a souri de manière encourageante.

'' - Alice et Sammi sont les meilleures amies que j'ai. Quand je suis rentré lundi après les cours, je leur ai dit que je t'avais rencontré et que je t'avais invité à sortir avec nous ce soir. Je ne suis pas sorti très souvent et j'ai eu peur de tout foutre en l'air, alors je leur ai demandé leur aide. Alice a dit qu'elle allait m'aider à « t'obtenir » et elle a commencé à appeler la soirée d'aujourd'hui l'opération cow-boy. Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est stupide et pathétique. Je comprendrais si tu n'es plus intéressé à présent. Je devrais partir. '' J'ai commencé à me glisser du côté passager, quand j'ai senti ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et m'attirer vers lui. Je dois lui donner du crédit, il essayait très difficilement de ne pas rire.

'' - Merci de me l'avoir dit. Je suis désolé que tu aies cédé aussi rapidement, cependant, je me réjouissais déjà de l'interrogatoire. '' Son sourire diabolique m'a une nouvelle fois mis en feu. _Merde ! Peut-être qu'il va m'interroger plus tard..._

'' - Tu n'es pas en colère ? '' C'était ce que je voulais réellement savoir.

'' - Non, je ne suis pas en colère. Tu as quelques-uns des meilleurs amis dont je n'ai jamais entendus parler et je suis certain qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour toi. Je pense que c'est gentil. Et pour mémoire, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, tu m'as déjà obtenue. '' Quand il s'est penché vers moi, j'ai cru qu'il allait me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et je n'étais donc pas préparé pour le baiser qu'il m'a donné. _Oh. Mon. Dieu. Prends-moi ici, dans ton camion !_

Quand je vais penser à cela demain, je vais être très embarrassé. Quand mon corps a finalement compris ce qui s'était passé, j'ai jeté mes bras autour de lui et je l'ai attiré dans le camion au-dessus de moi.

'' - Merde, femme ! Tu es plus forte que tu en as l'air. '' Il s'est reculé suffisamment pour me regarder en souriant avant d'attaquer à nouveau mes lèvres, glissant sa langue chaude dans ma bouche. J'ai gémi et je lui ai retourné la faveur. Quand il a gémi, ce qui a fait flamber encore plus le feu entre mes jambes. Ses mains ont voyagé de mes cheveux à mon cou et à mes clavicules, me faisant frissonner. Je pouvais sentir son érection appuyer fortement contre moi et j'ai commencé à me frotter contre lui, ayant désespérément besoin de friction. Quand il a gémi de nouveau, j'ai déplacé sa grande main contre ma poitrine, priant silencieusement qu'il lui porte son attention. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés dans son camion à nous embrasser en nous frottant l'un contre l'autre. Je pense que nous avons tous les deux réalisés que nous devions arrêter ou aller à l'intérieur, mais aucun de nous n'était tout à fait prêt pour cela.

'' - Chérie, je te veux tellement. Je ne veux pas me précipiter dans cela, cependant. Je ne veux pas faire d'erreur avec toi. Je ferais mieux d'y aller pendant qu'il me reste encore suffisamment de volonté. Veux-tu que je vienne te prendre pour notre jogging dans la matinée ? Ou si tu préfères dormir, je peux t'apporter le petit déjeuner. '' Sa voix était douce et rauque et même si je savais qu'il avait raison, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

'' - Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas plutôt après ton jogging ? Je fais toujours le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde dans la maison quand nous sortons comme cela. Je ne veux pas du tout que tu partes et je pense que je vais emprunter ta volonté à présent. ''

Jasper m'a conduit jusqu'à la porte avec son bras autour de la taille. Il m'a embrassé doucement en tenant mes mains.

'' - Fais de beaux rêves, ma chère Bella. Je te verrai demain matin, sept heures trente ? ''

'' - J'aurais un café de prêt pour toi, Jasper. Je te remercie pour cette nuit merveilleuse. ''

Il a souri et a embrassé le dessus de ma tête avant de partir. Le petit déjeuner ne viendrait pas assez vite.

Quand je suis entré dans la maison, j'ai réalisé qu'Emmett m'attendait. C'était l'heure du club des âmes perdues. Les couples n'essayaient même pas d'être discrets et Emmett donnait l'impression d'en souffrir.

'' - Allez Emmi, je vais aller chercher mon pyjama et nous allons discuter. '' J'ai saisi sa main et il m'a laissé le sortir du canapé pour me suivre dans ma chambre.

'' - Bella, je pense que c'est le début de la fin du club des âmes perdues. Nous avons besoin de trouver une fille à Jacob et appeler ce connard. '' Emmett souriait alors qu'il me regardait me changer, mais je pouvais voir un soupçon de tristesse également à cela.

Depuis notre première année d'université, Jake, Emmett et moi avions été le soutien des autres à travers les rendez-vous horribles, les petites amies harceleuses et les perdants en guise de petits amis. Quand vous vivez dans une maison avec des couples qui sont très actifs... cela peut devenir tendue. Nous n'étions pratiquement jamais en couple tous les trois en même temps ou pendant très longtemps, nous avions donc décidé de rester ensemble. Si l'un de nous n'avait pas obtenu une nuit de liaison sans lendemain, aucun de nous n'en avait. Après que les couples étaient partis, nous sortions pour prendre un déjeuner ou nous entassions sur mon lit pour jouer à la X-box. Parfois, si la nuit était difficile, nous nous blottissions les uns contre les autres pour dormir. Jasper et Rosalie étaient en train de changer tout cela. Je voyais bien qu'Emmett se sentait aussi frustré que moi et généralement nous nous aidions les uns les autres, mais c'était différent à présent. Nous n'étions pas officiellement des couples, mais aucun de nous n'était prêt à risquer un contact intime à présent.

'' - Qu'allons-nous faire au sujet de Jake ? Nous ne pouvons pas exactement dire que le club est fermé s'il reste quelqu'un dedans. Il pourrait peut-être venir ici et travailler avec Rosalie ? '' Je commençais à avoir une idée. '' - Nous pourrions associer toutes les zones d'études et lui donner la pièce supplémentaire ! Qu'en penses-tu ? '' Ai-je demandé enthousiasmé.

'' - Je sais que Rose serait heureuse d'avoir Jake travaillant dans son garage et il a toujours voulu travailler sur les voitures haut de gamme. Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un expert en mécanique... S'il accepte cela pourrait marcher. Je suis certain que cela ne dérangerait pas la bande qu'il aménage ici. '' Sa voix a fléchi.

'' - Alors, penses-tu qu'il va sympathiser avec Kerry ? Je veux dire, elle est très jolie et semble très gentille... '' Les roues tournaient à plein régime à présent.

'' - Pourquoi ne commencerions-nous pas par le faire venir ici pour l'instant ? '' Emmett a eu un grand sourire. Nous pourrions peut-être mettre fin au club. Emmett m'a tiré sur le lit pour une étreinte d'ours et a sorti son téléphone portable. Il était temps d'appeler Jake.

'' - Emmett ! Est-ce que Bella est là ? '' Emmett avait mis Jake sur le haut-parleur.

'' - Hé grand chef... As-tu passé une bonne nuit. Nous n'avons rien interrompu au moins ? ''

'' - Nan, Bells, encore une autre nuit seul. Je devine que c'est la même chose pour vous puisque vous avez appelé. ''

'' - Quand pourrais-tu venir ici, mec ? '' A demandé Emmett.

'' - D'abord Bella, maintenant toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, je vous manque tant que cela ? '' Nous avons souri en entendant le rire dans la voix de Jake.

'' - Je pense que j'ai le travail parfait pour toi, mec. Tu dois descendre et venir voir ce garage. C'est exactement ce que tu voulais. Je connais la propriétaire et elle est à la recherche d'un mécanicien comme toi. Tu toucherais plus que ce que tu gagnes maintenant et tu pourrais rester avec nous. '' Emmett essayait de paraître désinvolte, mais Jake a entendu son excitation.

'' - Tu connais la propriétaire et ELLE est à la recherche d'un mécanicien ? Emmett, essayerais-tu de me brancher ? ''

'' - Pas avec elle ! Je suis en train de te brancher avec un emploi afin d'obtenir ton cul ici et rapidement avant qu'elle engage quelqu'un d'autre ! ''

'' - Allez, Jakey, tu me manques et je pourrais vraiment avoir l'utilisation d'un autre oreiller. S'il te plaît, Jakey, tu nous manques. ''

'' - D'accord, très bien. Je vais essayer d'obtenir un vol pour descendre vendredi soir. Je vous donnerais des infos sur mon vol pour que vous puissiez venir me chercher. Vous me manquez aussi les copains. Je dois prendre un peu de repos, je vais donc appeler cela une nuit de sommeil. ''

'' - Bonne nuit, Jake. Je t'aime. ''

'' - Je vous aime aussi les copains, bonne nuit. ''

Emmett et moi lui avons dit au revoir et il a raccroché.

'' - Rosalie et quelque chose d'autre, Emmett. J'espère que tu vas pouvoir la garder. Elle est suffisamment courageuse pour te garder à ta place et suffisamment ludique pour ne pas marcher sur des œufs avec toi. ''

'' - Elle m'excite, Bella. Comme personne ne l'a jamais fait. Et Jasper semble vraiment sympa. Il est calme, mais réellement fort et drôle. Tu dois vraiment faire attention à lui. Il m'a fait rire toute la nuit. Il t'aime Bells, énormément. '' Il a souri et a embrassé le dessus de ma tête.

'' - Je l'aime également, vraiment beaucoup, Emmett, je me sens très à l'aise et protégée avec lui... J'ai envie d'être moi-même quand je suis avec lui. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses ou faire des erreurs. Il est également le maître du pelotage ! '' J'ai rougi et j'ai éclaté de rire. Je me sentais heureuse d'être en mesure de partager également mes sentiments avec mon Emmett. Nous traversions tous ces nouveaux sentiments ensemble.

'' - Habituellement, je t'aurais demandé un « Newton », Bells, mais je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir le faire avec toi. À présent que je connais Rosalie, c'est hors de question, cela ne serait pas bien. ''

'' - Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Disons que nous allons simplement nous blottir ensemble et dormir ce soir. Je crois que nous n'aurons plus beaucoup de nuits comme cela. Mets l'alarme, afin que je puisse me lever pour faire le petit déjeuner. Jasper va venir ici après son jogging. Je tiens à m'assurer qu'il ait le temps de manger avant d'aller travailler. ''

Alors que nous nous relaxions, j'ai ri en pensant à notre petite blague. Ils n'y avaient que nous trois qui savions ce qu'était un « Newton ». Quand j'étais sorti avec le dernier perdant, Mike Newton, je rentrais à la maison vraiment très frustrée. Il était complètement incompétent avec tout contact intime et impossible de le former. Il pensait qu'il était bon et ne voulait pas suivre les directives où leurs prêter attention. Après une soirée particulièrement frustrante, tant pour moi que pour Emmett, nous nous étions retrouvés dans ma chambre, comme d'habitude. Jake avait dû rentrer tôt pour se préparer à une journée bien remplie et Em et moi n'avions pas sommeil.

Alors que Em me regardait me changer et mettre mon pyjama, quelque chose avait changé dans ses yeux. Il s'était précipité pour venir me chercher et m'avait jeté sur le lit avant que je ne puisse me rhabiller. Son baiser était avide et assez passionné pour mettre le feu à la plupart des femmes, mais nous nous étions tous les deux arrêtés et avions commencé à rire. Il n'y avait jamais eu de baiser plus faux que celui-là. Même avec les rires et après avoir compris que nous ne serions jamais un couple, nous nous sentions toujours tous les deux tendus.

L'érection d'Emmett n'avait pas diminué et mon clitoris commençait à me faire mal. Emmett avait écarté mes jambes et s'était mis à genoux entre elle, tirant son érection massive de son short. Tandis qu'il caressait sa bite, il avait commencé à frotter mon clitoris, me faisant gémir et rouler mes hanches. Il avait tiré sur ma main et remplacé son pouce avec mes doigts. Nous nous sommes regardé nous toucher l'un l'autre en écoutant les bruits que l'autre faisait et avons finalement atteint notre apogée ensemble. Puis nous avons commencé à rire à nouveau. Après m'avoir nettoyée, nous avons décidé que notre masturbation mutuelle serait un « Newton ».

De temps en temps, Jake et moi faisions cela, mais pas aussi souvent que Em et moi l'avions fait. Ces jours n'étaient plus désormais. Fini les « Newton » et dès que Jake arriverait ici fini le club.

Je me suis blotti profondément contre le corps d'Emmett, sachant que cela allait me manquer, mais sachant que je voulais réellement que le corps blotti contre le mien soit celui de Jasper.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre huit : Rencontre avec le groupe**

 **POV Jasper**

Jeudi.

Je me suis précipité à la maison après le travail et je me suis préparé aussi vite que je le pouvais. D'une certaine manière, j'avais obtenu de Bella qu'elle me laisse aller la chercher chez elle pour le dîner. Ce qui m'avait fait savoir que, même si elle m'avait demandé de rejoindre le groupe, à un certain niveau, elle voulait que ce soit un rendez-vous. Autant que je voulais voir Bella seulement, j'étais impatient de rencontrer ses amis. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un groupe de personnes tellement proche alors qu'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang. Putain, certains des parents de sang que je connaissais n'étaient pas aussi proches que les amis de Bella. Quand je ramènerais Bella de nouveau chez elle ce soir, je vais lui demander de venir à un rendez-vous correct. Je suis convaincu que ce soir se passera bien.

Quand Bella avait ouvert la porte, ma bête intérieure l'avait pratiquement attaquée. Le sourire qu'elle m'avait donné m'avait fait prendre feu. Lorsque j'ai été en mesure de briser son regard, mes yeux se sont posés sur son petit corps. Elle portait un Wrangler serré noir, des bottes en peau de serpent gris comme les miennes, _gentille attention_ , _mademoiselle Bella !_ Sa chemise de soie bleue étreignait ses courbes avec précision et était suffisamment ouverte pour donner un aperçu de sa poitrine sans que cela soit trop évident. _Très sexy._

Au lieu de la pousser contre le mur et de lui arracher ses vêtements, je l'ai conduite à mon camion et je lui ai tenu la portière ouverte. Elle avait l'air tellement bien en se glissant sur le siège que j'ai de nouveau résisté à l'envie de faire des ravages. Cela allait être un peu plus difficile que je l'avais imaginé. D'une certaine façon, j'avais réussi à devenir complètement accro de cette femme, en seulement quatre jours pourrais-je ajouter.

Après avoir retrouvé à nouveau mon sang-froid, nous avons bavardé facilement sur le trajet vers le restaurant. En seulement quelques minutes et les uns après les autres, Alice, Edward et Emmett avaient tous réussi à appeler pour dire qu'ils ne viendraient pas dîner et allaient nous retrouver au bar. Bella m'avait dit cela sans faire le moindre contact avec mes yeux et avait rougi. Elle était une très mauvaise menteuse. J'espérais qu'elle ne croyait pas que j'étais assez stupide pour croire cela et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire une habitude des mensonges. Le mensonge était tout en haut de ma liste des causes de rupture.

Je lui ai donné ce que mes collègues avaient surnommé _Le Regard._ C'était le regard que j'envoyais à un suspect pour lui faire savoir que je ne croyais pas à son histoire et que je leur laissais encore une autre chance. Heureusement, Bella a cédé rapidement. Elle n'était pas habituellement une menteuse. Bien. Elle a admis que tous ses amis lui avaient dit qu'ils allaient faire marche arrière pour qu'elle et moi puissions avoir un peu de temps seul avant le début du processus _d'entretien_ , ses propres paroles. J'ai ri, j'allais aimer ses gens et je l'ai donc dit à Bella. Elle a joliment rougi quand je lui ai fait un clin d'œil. Je n'avais même pas encore penché mon chapeau.

J'ai enlevé mon chapeau quand nous étions entrés dans ce Threadgrill. Ce geste m'a valu un regard reconnaissant de Bella. _Je dois de nouveau remercier maman_. J'ai vu Bella rougir à nouveau quand j'ai touché son dos pour la conduire à la table. Je vais trouver un moyen de toucher à nouveau Bella. Je désirais ardemment sentir sa chaleur sous ma main, elle picotait encore alors que j'avais à peine touché son dos. Je me suis assis dans le siège à côté du sien et j'ai mis mon chapeau sur la chaise en face d'elle. Ce même regard appréciateur est apparu de nouveau dans ses yeux pendant qu'elle me regardait faire.

Bella a fait l'erreur de me poser des questions sur ma famille. Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'était embarqué. Toute ma famille, depuis des générations, avait vécu à Midland. De nous tous, j'étais sans doute celui qui avait réussi à se déplacer le plus loin. Nous étions une bande de chahuteurs et nous aimions nous réunir aussi souvent que possible. J'avais un peu le mal du pays rien que d'en parler. Peut-être que mon prochain voyage se fera avec Bella. Mes parents allaient l'adorer.

À son tour, Bella m'a dit être une enfant unique. Ses parents avaient divorcé quand elle était petite. Sa mère et elle avaient déménagé en Arizona tandis que son père restait à Forks, Washington, où il était le chef de la police. Un terrain d'entente avec le _paterfamilias_ est toujours bon. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire quand Bella m'avait dit qui était son beau-père. J'adorais le base-ball et je suivais les ligues mineures, j'avais donc entendu parler de Phil.

Après le dîner, Bella avait appelé ses amis pour qu'ils viennent à notre rencontre au centre-ville. Nous nous sommes tous rassemblés sur le toit de Maggie Mae. Je n'avais jamais vu un groupe de personnes aussi attrayantes rassemblé en un seul endroit. Les amis de Bella étaient tous magnifiques. Alice et Sammi ont été présentées les premières, surtout parce qu'Alice m'a abordé avec Sammi juste derrière elle qui essayait de la retenir. Elle était imprévisible cette petite chose. Ses cheveux hérissés noirs étaient aussi exubérants qu'elle. Elle était encore plus petite que Bella, mais elle n'était pas quelqu'un que je voudrais jamais mettre en colère. Elle était le planificateur et au centre de tout ce qui se passait dans le groupe.

Elle était avec Zach, bonne mine, environ ma taille avec des cheveux bruns et courts. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était un culturiste et avait besoin de toute l'énergie qu'il possédait pour faire face à Alice qui vibrait en parlant à tout le monde avec lui en remorque. Sammi était grande, mince et avait de longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient jusqu'à sa taille et la peau cuivrée. Ses yeux affichaient de l'amusement lorsqu'elle a présenté Edward et elle-même. J'ai pu voir qu'elle détenait tous les secrets du groupe. Elle était observatrice, intelligente, calme et très rapide. Elle m'a fait rire toute la nuit.

Edward était le frère d'Alice et était finement construit, presque aussi grand que moi, mais plus maigre et pas aussi musclé. Il semblait pratiquement venir d'une autre époque et était un complément parfait pour Sammi. Ses cheveux étaient d'une étrange couleur auburn et astucieusement ébouriffés. Il était également un observateur, mais était également mis en avant avec le groupe.

Emmett semblait faire ressortir le côté ludique. Emmett, à l'évidence le frère de Zach, était un monstre d'un homme. Il y avait peu d'hommes avec qui j'avais dû lever les yeux pour croiser leur regard. Emmett en était un. Il était amusant, affectueux et gentil. Alice et lui maintenaient le groupe vivant et amusé. Il était un joker, mais je suppose qu'avec la bonne personne il serait très attentif et aurait la possibilité de se calmer. Il est resté très proche de Bella et j'ai remarqué qu'il me regardait très attentivement, protecteur de Bella. Il était celui que j'allais devoir convaincre.

Je me suis assuré de toujours sentir Bella près de moi pendant que j'apprenais à connaître ses amis. Sa présence était apaisante pour moi, tempérant toute l'excitation et le flux d'énergie qui circulaient autour de nous. Chaque personne dans ce groupe était essentielle à sa dynamique. Au centre de tout cela, au cœur même de ce groupe se trouvait Bella. C'était sa force, sa bonté et son amour pour ces gens qui les liaient ensemble.

Pendant qu'Edward et moi parlions musique, j'ai remarqué qu'Emmett se penchait pour murmurer quelque chose à Bella avant que son langage corporel ne change complètement. Il a saisi son bras et a fait un signe vers la porte, a souri et s'est rapidement éloigné. Nous l'avons tous vus marcher vers le modèle pour maillot de bain de la décennie. Elle était grande, blonde et bien achalandée. Et elle le savait. Elle savait qu'elle était l'objectif de tout le monde dans ce bar, les hommes comme les femmes et avait un mépris total pour eux à cause de cela. La seule personne qu'elle voulait, d'après le regard dans ses yeux, c'était Emmett. Il lui a retourné son regard et l'a embrassé ardemment. Je me sentais comme un intrus pendant ce moment très intime et je suis revenu à ma conversation avec Edward.

Rosalie a été présentée à tout le monde ainsi que sa sœur, Kerry, une rousse ardente qui était sans aucun doute très semblable à Rosalie, autant de confiance mais moins d'avantage.

Kerry, Bella et moi avons commencé à parler des endroits pour sortir et des groupes locaux à aller voir. Kerry nous a parlé d'un groupe qui jouait du swing et nous a invités à aller danser. C'est là que Bella m'a dit la première chose qui m'a stupéfié.

'' - Hum, hé bien, en réalité, je ne danse pas. '' Bella a rougi et a baissé la tête. J'ai essayé de ne pas rester bouche bée devant elle. Kerry a insisté pour qu'elle aille danser et avec cela, Dieu m'a béni en m'offrant le plus magnifique des cadeaux.

'' - Je ne sais pas danser. Je suis comme un poisson hors de l'eau sur un plancher de danse. '' Elle a rougi encore plus. Kerry a continué à insister au sujet de la danse et j'ai vu ma chance de tenir Bella autant que je le voulais. Après que Bella nous ait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'apprendre à danser, j'ai saisi ma chance.

'' - Nous n'allons pas y aller avant la semaine prochaine, mais je serais heureux de t'apprendre à danser. '' Ai-je murmuré à son oreille et j'ai senti son corps frémir contre le mien alors qu'elle hochait la tête. J'ai tenu sa main et je l'ai conduit sur la piste de danse. Le groupe de musiciens faisait ses réglages, mais il y avait une radio d'allumée.

'' - Le deux temps est facile et amusant, il suffit de suivre mon exemple et te détendre. '' J'ai serré plus étroitement son corps, enveloppant mon bras autour de sa taille et j'ai posé sa main sur mon épaule. J'ai murmuré le compte à son oreille alors que je la conduisais autour de la piste. Je voyais bien qu'elle était nerveuse, elle m'a marché sur les pieds une fois ou deux, mais à la chanson suivante, nous avons glissé sur toute la piste comme si nous avions toujours dansé ensemble.

J'étais le plus chanceux des bâtards en vie pour avoir réussi à tenir cette femme magnifique. Je commençais à me sentir un peu sentimental alors que nous nous regardions dans les yeux l'un l'autre. Même _regarder_ était trop sentimental comme mot. Puis quelque chose a changé. J'ai su à cet instant que je ne voulais pas être loin de Bella. Elle était mon avenir. J'allais l'épouser. Nous allions commencer à fonder une famille ensemble. Nous allions vieillir ensemble. Je voulais tout, avec elle.

Les chansons ont changé et j'ai conduit Bella hors de la piste de danse, mais en ne lâchant pas sa main. Nous étions tous les deux impressionnés par le groupe et avons acheté leur album. Kerry a complimenté Bella pour être une étudiante rapide et l'a convaincu d'aller danser la semaine prochaine. J'ai tenu la main de Bella pendant le reste de la soirée alors que nous marchions le long de la sixième rue.

Rosalie et Kerry sont rentrées chez elles avant que tout le monde ne soit prêt, nous sommes donc entrés dans quelques autres bars. Je savais que je devais aller travailler à mes heures habituelles, je suis donc restés sobre. Je préférais être le chauffeur désigné parce que je savais que tout le monde serait en sécurité. _Je sais, j'étais un maniaque du contrôle !_

Il était tard quand j'ai décidé de ramener tout le monde à la maison. Heureusement, avec ce groupe, cela signifiait un seul arrêt. Mon camion avait un habitacle d'assez bonne taille, mais avec les gars qu'il y avait dans ce groupe, même une double cabine aurait été très étroite, de sorte que les gars se sont assis à l'arrière. J'ai senti qu'Emmett allait vouloir se lever pendant le trajet, j'ai donc fait appel à Zach et Edward pour que son cul reste à sa place, cela et la menace d'une nuit de prison.

Alice et Sammi se sont assises sur le siège arrière et Bella s'est blottie à côté de moi. Elle avait une odeur extraordinaire, même après une nuit à faire la tournée des bars. J'ai gardé mon bras autour d'elle, la tenant fermement contre moi.

Alice et Sammi essayaient de chuchoter, mais s'enfiler des bières n'avaient jamais aidé à faire cela. J'ai reçu pas mal d'informations, une chose s'est distinguée. Opération cow-boy. _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ J'ai fait semblant de ne pas écouter, et c'est seulement parce que Bella avait pris plusieurs boissons qu'elle a probablement cru que je ne les avais pas entendu. Elle a sifflé sur elles pour qu'elles se calment, mais elle a rougi encore plus que je ne l'aurais pas cru possible. _Cela devrait être bon._

J'ai bloqué la sortie à Bella pendant que je laissais Alice et Sammi sortir du camion. Après avoir dit bonsoir à tout le monde, je me suis tourné vers Bella, la tirant à moi par les hanches jusqu'à ce que mes jambes soient entre les siennes. _Si près de la terre promise._ J'ai presque laissé tomber l'opération cow-boy, mais ma curiosité était trop forte.J'ai pu sentir son corps réagir au mienalors que je me penchais plus étroitement vers elle et j'ai chuchoté à son oreille.

'' - Mademoiselle Bella, ma chérie, qu'est-ce que l _'opération cow-boy_ ? '' J'ai essayé de ne pas rire ou de laisser sortir le sourire menaçant qui menaçait de me trahir alors qu'elle rougissait furieusement tout en balbutiant :

'' - Je... Je... Heu... Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. '' Elle était une très mauvaise menteuse. Je lui ai donné Le Regard.

'' - Je dois le dire, mademoiselle Bella, ne crois-tu pas que c'est une mauvaise idée de commencer par mentir. Tu n'es pas doué dans ce domaine et je suis le meilleur interrogateur de mon unité. À présent, pourquoi ne pas essayer à nouveau ? '' Je me suis penché pour effleurer sa mâchoire avec mes lèvres et j'ai murmuré à nouveau :

'' - Chérie, j'aime être si proche de toi, et je vais obtenir les réponses que je veux, mais si tu me mens à nouveau avant que j'ai la chance de te faire confiance, je vais partir et je ne reviendrai pas. Pour moi, les mensonges sont inacceptables. À présent, qu'est-ce que l'opération cow-boy ? ''

Elle n'était réellement pas une menteuse chevronnée et n'avait aucune intention de l'être. Bien. Je n'aimerais pas que l'avenir que j'avais vu tombe si facilement en morceaux maintenant. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle ne cherchait pas à mentir, qu'elle était gênée et m'a demandé de ne pas rire. Merde, si seulement elle savait les efforts que je faisais actuellement, elle ne me demanderait pas cela.

Elle m'a alors dit qu'elle n'était pas tellement sortie, _QUOI ? Crétins._ Et qu'elle avait peur de tout foutre en l'air avec moi. _AH ! Elle se sous-estime complètement_. Puis elle a fait un mouvement pour s'éloigner en pensant que je n'étais plus intéressé et elle a essayé de sortir du camion. _Ce n'est pas ce qui va se produire, chérie !_ Avant qu'elle ne puisse aller trop loin, j'ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille et je l'ai tiré vers moi pour la seconde fois ce soir. Le rire menaçait de prendre le relais. Cette petite sotte pensait que je ne voudrais pas d'elle après avoir découvert qu'elle me voulait et que ses meilleurs amis étaient prêts à faire de tels efforts pour l'aider. J'adorais ses amis.

'' - Merci de me l'avoir dit. Je suis désolé que tu aies cédé aussi rapidement, cependant, je me réjouissais déjà de l'interrogatoire. '' Je lui ai donné le meilleur sourire malicieux que j'avais.

'' - Tu n'es pas en colère ? '' Est-ce qu'elle me faisait une blague ?

'' - Non, je ne suis pas en colère. Tu as quelques-uns des meilleurs amis dont je n'ai jamais entendus parler et je suis certain qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour toi. Je pense que c'est gentil. Et pour mémoire, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, tu m'as déjà obtenue. '' Je me suis penché plus près et j'ai pressé doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, ne voulant pas lui faire peur. Je l'ai surprise, mais quand elle a compris cela, BON SANG, elle m'a renversé sur elle ! Elle allait être ma mort. Elle m'a tiré dans le camion au-dessus d'elle. _Oui, MA'AM ! Voilà ce que je voulais dire !_

'' - Merde, femme ! Tu es plus forte que tu en as l'air. '' J'étais très impressionné et je me suis reculé suffisamment pour la regarder, son doux visage rempli de désir puis je l'ai embrassé de nouveau. Elle a gémi quand j'ai glissé ma langue dans sa bouche. Ce bruit est allé directement à ma bite, gagnant sa pleine attention et j'ai gémi en retour quand sa langue a rencontré la mienne. Je l'ai senti frissonner quand j'ai commencé à glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux, sentant la douceur de sa peau sur son cou et sur sa clavicule.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me broyer contre elle, sentant à quel point elle était chaude, et elle s'est broyé en retour contre moi. Quand elle a déplacé ma main sur sa poitrine, j'ai failli perdre mon sang-froid et la prendre là, dans mon camion. Ses seins étaient parfaits et doux, ses mamelons étaient durs sous ma paume. Sacrément parfaits ! Je ne sais pas si nous sommes prestés dans mon camion pendant quelques minutes ou quelques heures, mais je devais la prendre maintenant ou rentrer à la maison.

'' - Chérie, je te veux tellement. Je ne veux pas me précipiter dans cela, cependant. Je ne veux pas faire d'erreur avec toi. Je ferais mieux d'y aller pendant qu'il me reste encore suffisamment de volonté. Veux-tu que je vienne te prendre pour notre jogging dans la matinée ? Ou si tu préfères dormir, je peux t'apporter le petit déjeuner. '' J'ai essayé de cacher les supplications et le désir dans ma voix. La seule chose que je voulais lui dire était : au diable aller lentement, prends-moi maintenant ! Mais heureusement pour moi, le Monsieur était encore tapi en moi quelque part, et ne l'a pas fait.

'' - Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas plutôt après ton jogging ? Je fais toujours le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde dans la maison quand nous sortons comme cela. Je ne veux pas du tout que tu partes et je pense que je vais emprunter ta volonté à présent. ''

Emprunter ma volonté ? Est-ce pour cela que j'avais brusquement oublié tout ce que j'avais appris sur le fait de me conduire en gentilhomme ? Bon sang. Elle est douée. Je l'ai donc raccompagnée jusqu'à sa porte en la gardant près de moi. Nous avons convenus de nous retrouver à sept heures trente et je l'ai embrassé en lui disant bonsoir. _Ce n'est pas encore le matin ?_

J'ai roulé jusqu'à la maison comme un fou en pensant à Bella et à son corps. Elle s'ajustait parfaitement. Elle me voulait autant que je la voulais. La tension dans mon pantalon moulant me tuait. J'avais besoin de libération si je voulais que la bête et le gentilhomme retournent à leurs places respectives. Je suis allé directement à la douche en enlevant mes vêtements en y allant. Je ne voulais pas rester calme plus longtemps. Je voulais avoir Bella. Je voulais sentir sa peau contre la mienne, sentir son petit corps se tordre sous moi alors que je martelais en elle.

Je voulais entendre sa voix hurler mon nom alors que je tenais ses hanches, sentir à quel point elle était chaude et serrée. Je voulais la prendre dans cette douche. J'ai fermé les yeux, imaginant sa douce bouche autour de ma bite très dure, glissant sa langue le long de mon arbre, léchant la pointe, suçant jusqu'à ce que je sois presque prêt. Puis je la lèverais, la retournerait en la poussant contre le carrelage et je soulèverais sa jambe pour avoir accès à sa chatte douce, sentir son cul pressé contre mes hanches pendant que je plongerais en elle.

Me pousser contre elle, la sentir se pousser contre moi, répondre à chacune de mes poussées pour me conduire à aller plus profondément. J'envelopperais mes doigts dans ses cheveux et amènerais sa bouche à la mienne pour la sentir gémir dans ma bouche. J'ai appuyé mon front contre le carrelage et j'ai tout lâché. La puissance de mon orgasme m'a laissé les jambes tremblantes. J'ai fini ma douche et allumé l'alarme ? Demain j'allais avoir besoin de mon jogging matinal. Je suis tombé dans un sommeil profond et j'ai rêvé de Bella. Douce, belle, sexy, gentille Bella. Ma Bella.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre neuf : Équitation et clair de lune**

 **POV Bella**

Je t'aime. Samedi

Je me suis levée pour mon jogging matinal avec Jasper. Je savais qu'il pouvait courir beaucoup plus vite que moi. Évidemment, ses jambes faisaient trente centimètres de plus que les miennes. Il insistait sur le fait que courir avec moi, même à un rythme plus lent, était mieux que courir à son rythme, mais seul. Lentement, j'avais commencé à me pousser pour aller plus rapidement. Ce n'était pas comme si cela ne serait pas bon pour moi de toute façon.

Après notre jogging, nous nous sommes assis pour bavarder dans son camion, hé bien... nous avons commencé à bavarder et avons fini par nous peloter. Je me sentais comme une adolescente. Mon corps tout entier s'embrasait quand il me touchait et les flammes sortaient positivement dès l'instant où il m'embrassait. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais pouvoir me retenir. Cela ne faisait pas encore une semaine depuis que nous nous étions _rencontré !_

Cela faisait toutefois quatre ans depuis ma dernière... _rencontre,_ et nous savions comment cela avait tourné, mais aujourd'hui, même cela n'était pas une option. Bien trop tôt, il a été temps pour moi d'aller à ma leçon d'équitation. Je n'avais pas dit à Jasper quel cours c'était. Je voulais attendre jusqu'à ce que je sache un peu ce qu'il fallait faire, ensuite je l'inviterais à venir avec moi.

Je me suis changée et je suis montée sur ma moto pour me rendre à la ferme équestre où je devais demander, _étais-je prête pour cela ?_ Daisy. Ouaip, Daisy allait m'apprendre comment monter à cheval. Elle était très sympathique et avait environ seize ans. Elle m'a laissé utiliser une des selles qu'ils avaient à la ferme. Comment étais-je censée savoir que j'avais besoin de ma propre selle ?

Daisy m'a expliqué à quoi servait toutes les pièces nécessaires pour monter sur un cheval, le harnachement. Je me suis demandé d'où ces termes ringards provenaient parce que certaines des choses qu'elle m'a donné à utiliser étaient réellement de mauvais goût, recouvert de clous d'argent et de turquoises. Et donc, après avoir passé en revue l'équipement, nous sommes passé au cheval.

Celui qu'elle m'avait choisi était magnifique. Il était d'un noir brillant avec un nez blanc, Daisy a appelé cela une flamme sur le museau. Je vais avoir besoin d'acheter un livre pour étudier avant que je revienne. Le cheval a fait une chose très drôle avec ses lèvres et je ne pouvais presque plus me concentrer tellement je riais fort. Je ne crois pas que Daisy m'aimait beaucoup. Après avoir retrouvé mon calme, j'ai appris comment positionner la couverture, la selle et comment la sangler. Qui savait que monter sur un cheval était aussi difficile.

Charon, je pensais que son nom était sympa, a continué d'avancer alors que j'essayais de mettre mon pied dans l'étrier. Je suis tombée très souvent où tout simplement sautillé sur un pied à côté du cheval jusqu'à ce que Daisy ait réussi à l'arrêter. Mes « holà » ne semblaient pas affecter Charon. J'ai finalement réussi à monter sur ce foutu cheval et j'ai réussi à éviter de glisser de l'autre côté, même si cela a été difficile.

Quand mes trois heures ont été finalement terminées, mes jambes me tuaient et Daisy me détestait. Charon semblait indifférent jusqu'à ce que je lui donne des morceaux de sucre et des tranches de pommes. Ensuite il s'est comporté comme un grand chien et m'a suivi pour retourner dans la grange. Je l'ai pansé et peigné avant de le remettre dans sa stalle. Cela a été la partie la plus facile de la leçon. Je suis allé dans une librairie sur le chemin du retour à la maison et j'ai acheté une pile de livres sur les chevaux.

J'ai roulé jusqu'à la maison en poussant des jurons pour avoir pris une moto au lieu d'une voiture normale, les vibrations tuaient mes cuisses endolories.

À la grande joie de tout le monde, je les ai régalé avec ma première leçon. Alice a suggéré qu'un massage serait nécessaire après être revenu de l'église ce matin. Nous allions tous au service où Edward devait jouer et obtenir quelques conseils divins par la même occasion.

J'ai pris une douche et j'ai mis des vêtements de sport, à la grande consternation d'Alice.

'' - Jasper m'a dit d'être décontracté. Je ne vais pas mettre une jupe et porter des talons s'il me dit d'être décontracté. Je pense qu'un short cargo et ce minuscule T-shirt que tu m'as donné iront très bien. '' J'ai essayé de ne pas montrer le tranchant de ma voix. Alice a soufflé et est sortie de ma chambre pour répondre à la porte. Je l'ai entendu cuisiner Jasper sur l'endroit où nous allions parce que, d'une certaine façon, j'avais cru à tort que c'était acceptable de m'habiller comme une clocharde.

'' - Je suis certain qu'elle doit être magnifique en clocharde, et ils auraient de la chance de l'avoir, Alice. '' J'ai pu l'entendre rire.

'' - Argg ! Ne l'encourage pas ! Je tente tellement durement de l'aider à avoir belle apparence et tu démolis tout en une seule visite ! Tu n'es donc plus sur la liste de mes favoris en ce moment, Jasper. '' Alice s'est laissé tomber sur le canapé avec Zach et a fait la moue alors qu'il lui frottait doucement le bras.

La douche avait contribué à détendre suffisamment mes muscles pour que je ne boitille pas en allant vers Jasper. Il m'a serré dans ses bras puis a embrassé le dessus de ma tête.

'' - Tu es la plus belle clocharde sur qui je n'ai jamais posé les yeux, mademoiselle Bella. Permets-moi de t'aider à aller à ton prochain entraînement. '' Son rire était contagieux et même Alice s'est fendu d'un sourire. Nous avons fait nos adieux et Jasper m'a conduite à son camion. Il ne voulait toujours pas me dire où nous allions, mais j'ai vu un panier de pique-nique et une couverture dans le lit du camion. _Un pique-nique, il est romantique... Youpi !_

Il s'est garé au bas d'une colline escarpée avec un sentier taillée sur le flanc. Pendant que nous marchions, j'ai essayé très difficilement de ne pas grimacer ni de montrer aucune gêne. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a acheté, mais l'important, c'est qu'il n'en a pas parlé. Nous sommes allés sur le côté d'un affleurement rocheux qui surplombait la ville. Nous pouvions voir sur des kilomètres. Jasper a étalé la couverture et a sorti quelques coussins de son sac. Nous nous sommes assis tranquillement et il a tout sorti. Les gens passaient devant nous de temps en temps, quoique pas très souvent.

Jasper s'est adossé contre un rocher et m'a tiré sur sa poitrine, puis nous avons regardé le coucher du soleil. J'ai glissé ma tête sous son menton et j'ai écouté les battements de son cœur. Quand la nuit est tombée, moins de personnes sont passées jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions seuls avec la ville éclairée en dessous, rien que pour nous. Quand nous avons parlé, la conversation restait légère, des réflexions sur ce que les autres personnes faisaient sur la colline, quels emplois avaient les personnes travaillant dans les grandes maisons. Aucun de nous ne voulait quitter cet endroit isolé. Nous avons commencé à parler de notre passé et il a commencé à poser un ensemble de questions.

'' - Donc jeudi soir, tu as dit quelque chose au sujet de ne pas être sorti souvent. Est-ce parce que tu n'étais pas intéressé par qui que ce soit ? ''

'' - Je pense que c'est un peu ça. Je veux dire, au lycée, personne ne s'est intéressé à moi. '' Je ne voulais pas paraître amère, même si parfois c'est ce que j'avais ressenti.

'' - Quoi ? Es-tu allée dans une école avec des imbéciles ? '' Sa voix était incrédule.

'' - Non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? ''

'' - Je veux dire que tu es géniale et personne n'a été intéressé ? Les garçons sont vraiment étranges. Et quand est-il de l'université ? ''

'' - Il y a eu deux gars à l'université. Attends, laisse-moi corriger une lacune au sujet d'Alice. Elle n'aimait aucun des deux gars que j'ai rencontrés. En l'occurrence, Emmett et Jake non plus. '' J'ai soupiré. Emmett aimait Jasper. Il n'avait aucune idée à quel point c'était énorme pour moi.

'' - Emmett et Jake, hein ? '' À présent, il avait changé de ton. J'étais sur le point d'être interrogé. J'en avais appris beaucoup sur lui dans les quelques courtes journées que nous avions passées ensemble.

'' - Oooooui ? '' Ai-je demandé avec méfiance. '' - Ne te gênes pas, je sais que tu as des questions. ''

'' - Ils te gardent en sécurité, pas vrai ? Ils te protègent. Mais il y a autre chose. Je n'ai pas encore compris quoi, mais je peux le dire. Vous n'êtes pas tous sorties ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? '' C'était plutôt une déclaration, mais il attendait une réponse.

'' - Ils me gardaient en sécurité et me protégeaient. Et non, nous ne sommes pas sortie ensemble. Je suis tout aussi protectrice envers eux, cependant. Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils ont eu quelques copines psychotiques. ''

'' - Je peux dire que tu es protectrice envers Emmett, mais ce n'est pas la même chose pour lui que cela l'est pour toi. J'ai observé comment il était avec toi. Il a gardé un œil attentif sur moi et a pratiquement copié mes mouvements autour de toi, mais il est resté plus proche de toi. Cela indique un niveau d'intimité, Bella. Il se sent plus que protecteur envers toi. Il est protecteur de ton corps même, pratiquement territorial. '' J'ai grogné, je ne voulais pas, mais il m'avait pris au dépourvu. Il était très perspicace et avait absolument raison.

'' - Comment était-il après que Rosalie se soit montré ? '' Je ne voulais pas lui parler du club des âmes perdues, mais je pourrais avoir à le faire avant que Jake arrive.

'' - Il a été très enveloppé dans Rosalie et s'est détendu autour de moi au point d'être amical et bavard. ''

'' - Hé bien, c'est bon à savoir. À présent, au lieu de me traiter comme un suspect, pourquoi ne me demandes-tu pas ce que tu veux savoir et je vais te donner directement la réponse. Nous avons déjà établi que j'étais une très mauvaise menteuse et que pour toi, le mensonge était rédhibitoire et que je n'avais pas l'intention de te cacher quoi que ce soit. Donc, ne te gêne pas. '' Je me suis déplacé afin que nous soyons face à face. Pas de cachotteries.

'' - As-tu eu des rapports sexuels avec Emmett. '' _Hé bien ça c'est foutrement direct._

'' - Nous n'avons pas eu de rapports sexuels, mais nous avons été intimes. Quand nous ne sommes pas intimes, il nous arrive parfois de nous endormir ensemble. '' Ma rougeur était presque douloureuse, mais je n'ai pas détourné mon regard de ses yeux. J'ai cru que Jasper allait avaler sa langue. '' - Quoi ? Tu as demandé ! je t'ai dit que je ne te mentirais pas. Ne me regarde pas comme cela ! '' Merde ! Pourquoi ai-je risqué cela ? J'aurais dû garder ma putain de gueule fermée !

'' - Je... Je... '' Il a laissé échapper un gros soupir. '' - Je ne croyais pas vraiment que tu me dirais la vérité. ''

'' - Si tu ne veux pas savoir, ne pose pas la question. Je suis d'accord avec toi, le mensonge n'est pas une bonne façon de commencer. Je ne vais pas me porter volontaire pour te donner des informations si je pense qu'elles n'ont pas d'importance pour notre relation, mais je répondrais toujours à tes questions en toute honnêteté. Si tu veux, tu peux continuer dans cette voie, j'ai l'impression que tu as d'autres questions. '' La rougeur due à la gêne avait disparue, remplacée par la rougeur de la colère. Comment osait-il se fâcher contre moi après m'avoir demandé d'être honnête ?

'' - As-tu été amoureuse de lui ? ''

'' - Non, jamais. Et je ne le serais jamais, comme il n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais amoureux de moi. Notre relation est basée sur la connaissance que nous serons toujours les meilleurs des amis et n'importe quoi d'autre chose à part ça serait mauvais à bien des égards. Pose ta question suivante . ''

'' - As-tu eu des rapports sexuels avec Jacob ? '' Il a durci sa mâchoire après cette question. Il connaissait déjà les réponses, pourquoi demander ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'une confirmation ?

'' - Il a été mon premier et ce fut la seule fois où nous avons eu des rapports sexuels. Nous avons été intimes à plusieurs reprises par la suite, mais pas très souvent. Et nous avons également dormi ensemble. Nous avons tous les trois dormis ensemble. Et non je ne suis pas et je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de Jake et il n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais amoureux de moi. '' Il a baissé les yeux, respirant profondément. Que se passait-il dans sa tête ? C'était cela ? Avais-je foutu en l'air ma chance d'avoir Jasper dans ma vie ? Après une éternité, il m'a regardé. Ses yeux étaient clairs et lumineux à nouveau.

'' - Mon passé, Bella, est très dur. Je vais te dire tout ce que tu veux savoir, en son heure. Je veux que tu saches que je ne fais pas facilement confiance. Je suis désolé d'avoir posé des questions aussi franches. Tu m'as donné plus que je ne méritais en répondant aussi franchement et directement à mes questions. Je te suis reconnaissant pour cela. Crois-moi, je sais sans aucune hésitation que je peux te faire confiance.

J'ai été stupéfaite. Il n'était pas furieux. Il était... reconnaissant ? '' - Veux-tu en savoir plus sur Jake, Em et moi ? '' Ai-je demandé avec prudence.

'' - Non, je ne veux pas. La chose est... Bella, c'est seulement notre second rendez-vous, et nous nous sommes rencontrés lundi, _ce_ lundi. Cela semble soudain, je le sais. Mais je... cela ne m'intéresse pas de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander quoi que ce soit, mais je vais rester à l'écart de tout le monde excepté toi. '' Il avait baissé les yeux pendant qu'il disait la dernière partie de sa phrase. Quand ses paroles sont finalement entrés dans mon esprit, quand j'ai parfaitement compris ce qu'il avait dit, j'ai jeté mes bras autour de lui et j'ai embrassé chaque partie de son visage qui était à portée de mes lèvres.

'' - Jasper, j'ai pris cet engagement envers toi jeudi et Emmett a également pris le même engagement envers Rosalie. Nous étions... Nous avons dormi dans le même lit, mais il n'y a rien eu. Il n'y a personne d'autre que je veux à part toi, Jasper, et toi seul. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. ''

Je tenais son visage dans mes mains, à la recherche d'une quelconque réaction. Il m'a tiré sur ses genoux et m'a embrassé profondément et j'ai senti des larmes tomber de ses yeux. Quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal, et je fus soudainement submergée de désir pour Jasper et de haine pure pour la personne qui avait blessé cet homme étonnant.

'' - Jasper, s'il te plaît, emmène-moi à la maison. '' Il s'est reculé surpris, essayant de cacher ses sentiments blessés.

'' - Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Je vais prendre nos affaires et te ramener. '' Il a commencé à se lever, mais je ne l'ai pas laissé bouger.

'' - Stupide Jasper. '' Ai-je murmuré. '' - Emmène-moi chez toi. Je te veux, je veux tout de toi. Je ne veux pas attendre. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix : Je devais absolument demander.**

 **POV Jasper**

Samedi. Je devais savoir...

'' - Emmett et Jake, hein ? '' Mon ton s'était durci. Je n'avais pas prévu d'en parler, mais maintenant me semblait être un aussi bon moment qu'un autre. Autant en finir.

'' - Oooooui ? Ne te gênes pas, je sais que tu as des questions. '' Elle se méfiait. Elle savait que je pouvais le voir.

'' - Ils te gardent en sécurité, pas vrai ? Ils te protègent. Mais il y a autre chose. Je n'ai pas encore compris quoi, mais je peux le dire. Vous n'êtes pas tous sorties ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? '' Je connaissais la réponse. S'ils étaient sortis ensemble Emmett ne m'aurait pas laissé approcher d'elle. Elle a confirmé, mais pensait qu'elle était aussi protectrice d'eux deux. Aucune chance. C'est différent pour les mecs.

Je lui ai expliqué ce que j'avais vu au bar. Comment Emmett était resté près d'elle et avait copié mes mouvements autour d'elle. Il me faisait savoir qu'à un certain niveau, elle était la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'il choisisse de la laisser aller. Je ne suis pas entré dans les détails au sujet des mouvements de Bella. Ils reflétaient les miens. Se déplaçant vers moi si je m'éloignais, me gardant près d'elle. Voilà pourquoi je savais qu'elle ne ressentait pas pour Emmett ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Est-ce que ses réponses allaient refléter ce que je savais déjà où allait-elle me cacher quelque chose ? Il était préférable de le savoir maintenant, avant que je ne... m'en préoccupe davantage.

Elle m'a demandé quelque chose auquel je n'avais pas réfléchi pleinement.

'' - Comment était-il après que Rosalie se soit montré ? '' J'ai repassé le moment intime entre Emmett et Rosalie et j'ai repensé à son comportement après qu'elle se soit montrée. Il était complètement différent. Il avait laissé partir Bella.

'' - Il a été très enveloppé dans Rosalie et s'est détendu autour de moi au point d'être amical et bavard. ''

Puis, elle s'est complètement mise à nu. Elle avait vu à travers moi. Elle s'est alors déplacé pour me faire face, a fait un contact visuel direct et a tout mis à plat.

'' - Hé bien, c'est bon à savoir. À présent, au lieu de me traiter comme un suspect, pourquoi ne me demandes-tu pas ce que tu veux savoir et je vais te donner directement la réponse. Nous avons déjà établi que j'étais une très mauvaise menteuse et que pour toi, le mensonge était rédhibitoire et que je n'avais pas l'intention de te cacher quoi que ce soit. Donc, ne te gêne pas. ''

'' - As-tu eu des rapports sexuels avec Emmett. '' _Très bien, arrêtons de jouer et passons aux choses sérieuses._

'' - Nous n'avons pas eu de rapports sexuels, mais nous avons été intimes. Quand nous ne sommes pas intimes, il nous arrive parfois de nous endormir ensemble. '' Elle a rougi mais a maintenu le contact visuel. _Elle... Il... QUOI ? Oh merde, je l'ai foutu en rogne_. J'ai besoin de demander tout cela et je dois garder mes réactions sous contrôle ou je vais tout foutre en l'air.

'' - Quoi ? Tu as demandé ! Je t'ai dit que je ne te mentirais pas. Ne me regarde pas comme cela ! '' Elle m'a crié. Elle était en colère.

J'ai balbutié, je ne pensais pas vraiment qu'elle allait me dire la vérité. Et elle me l'a dite, encore une fois.

'' - Si tu ne veux pas savoir, ne pose pas la question. Je suis d'accord avec toi, le mensonge n'est pas une bonne façon de commencer. Je ne vais pas me porter volontaire pour te donner des informations si je pense qu'elles n'ont pas d'importance pour notre relation, mais je répondrais toujours à tes questions en toute honnêteté. Si tu veux, tu peux continuer dans cette voie, j'ai l'impression que tu as d'autres questions. '' Ouaip, je l'avais énervée. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander plus.

'' - As-tu été amoureuse de lui ? ''

'' - Non, jamais. Et je ne le serais jamais, comme il n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais amoureux de moi. Notre relation est basée sur la connaissance que nous serons toujours les meilleurs des amis et n'importe quelle autre chose à part ça serait mauvais à bien des égards. Pose ta question suivante . ''

'' - As-tu eu des rapports sexuels avec Jacob ? '' Je connaissais déjà la réponse à cette question, mais je devais savoir qu'elle n'allait pas me mentir. Je DEVAIS le savoir.

'' - Il a été mon premier et ce fut la seule fois où nous avons eu des rapports sexuels. Nous avons été intimes à plusieurs reprises par la suite, mais pas très souvent. Et nous avons également dormi ensemble. Nous avons tous les trois dormis ensemble. Et non je ne suis pas et je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de Jake et il n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais amoureux de moi. ''

Ses paroles me rendaient fou. Pas amoureux, intime... Putain qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Je vais essayer de contrôler ma respiration. Essayer de comprendre... Et puis cela m'a frappé. Elle était ici avec _moi_. Elle n'était pas avec Emmett, ni avec Jake, ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Elle m'avait parlé de son passé. Passé. Emmett et Jake étaient son réconfort, mais elle me voulait. Je peux le voir quand je la regarde. Elle ne me cache rien, parce qu'elle ne veut pas. Il n'y a pas de fraude, pas de mensonges, rien de cachée. Elle a tout risqué, m'a donné toutes les réponses que j'avais demandées sans rien recevoir de ma part. Je ne risquais rien et elle me faisait confiance. Je suis un crétin ! C'est à mon tour.

'' - Mon passé, Bella, est très dur. Je vais te dire tout ce que tu veux savoir, en son heure. Je veux que tu saches que je ne fais pas facilement confiance. Je suis désolé d'avoir posé des questions aussi franches. Tu m'as donné plus que je ne méritais en répondant aussi franchement et directement à mes questions. Je te suis reconnaissant pour cela. Crois-moi, je sais sans aucune hésitation que je peux te faire confiance.

'' - Veux-tu en savoir plus sur Jake, Em et moi ? ''

'' - Non, je ne veux pas. La chose est... Bella, c'est seulement notre second rendez-vous, et nous nous sommes rencontrés lundi, _ce_ lundi. Cela semble soudain, je le sais. Mais je... Cela ne m'intéresse pas de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander quoi que ce soit, mais je vais rester à l'écart de tout le monde excepté toi. '' Ma voix tremblait alors que je regardais mes mains.

'' - Jasper, j'ai pris cet engagement envers toi jeudi et Emmett a également pris le même engagement envers Rosalie. Nous étions... Nous avons dormi dans le même lit, mais il n'y a rien eu. Il n'y a personne d'autre que je veux à part toi, Jasper, et toi seul. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. '' Ses petites mains tenaient mon visage pendant qu'elle disait cela. Je l'ai tiré sur mes genoux et je l'ai embrassé profondément. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher mes larmes de couler. Je me sentais tellement submergé par mon amour pour Bella, parce que je savais qu'elle ne me blesserait pas comme...

'' - Jasper, s'il te plaît, emmène-moi à la maison. '' Merde. Je l'ai fait flipper. Bon sang. Très bien, ressaisis-toi et ramène là à la maison.

'' - Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Je vais prendre nos affaires et te ramener. '' J'ai voulu me lever, mais Bella ne bougeait pas, me tenant toujours.

'' - Stupide Jasper. '' A-t-elle murmurée. '' - Emmène-moi chez toi. Je te veux, je veux tout de toi. Je ne veux pas attendre. ''

Les deux moitiés de mon cerveau doivent avoir claqué l'un contre l'autre. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Rembobinage, lecture. D'accord, mon cerveau est redevenu normal._ Bella veut que je l'emmène chez moi, parce qu'elle me veut MOI. Bon sang. Ce n'est vraiment pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais.

'' - Oui, Ma'ame. '' J'ai essayé de cacher l'excitation de ma voix ? J'ai échoué lamentablement parce que Bella a rigolé et a glissé pour descendre de mes genoux.

J'ai tout enveloppé dans la couverture, ne voulant pas me concentrer sur autre chose que Bella et l'amener à la maison. J'ai tenu sa main pendant que nous redescendions la colline jusqu'à mon camion. Bella s'est assise à côté de moi dans l'habitacle, émaillant mon visage de baisers, passant ses mains sur ma poitrine, mes cuisses, mes bras, me faisant gémir alors que ma bite se redressait contre mon jean. Je l'ai embrassé profondément à chaque feu rouge que nous avons atteint. Je crois que nous avons eu droit à tous les putains de feux rouges. Bien sûr.

Bella et moi avons couru jusqu'à mon appartement, nous déshabillant dès que la porte s'est refermée derrière moi. J'ai laissé les lumières éteintes en essayant de ne pas penser à la discussion que nous aurions besoin d'avoir plus tard et je me suis focalisé sur la beauté en face de moi et qui me révélait tout le corps que je voulais désespérément.

Je n'avais même pas enlevé tous mes vêtements. Je l'ai poussé contre le mur, impatient de la toucher. Je ne voulais pas d'espace entre nous. Je devais sentir sa peau sur la mienne. Son corps s'est moulé contre le mien et elle a gémi quand j'ai pris son cul en coupe pour la soulever, la gardant épinglée contre le mur. Elle a enroulé ses jambes autour de ma taille et elle a commencé à bouger contre moi. Elle s'est tenu à moi pendant que j'ouvrais mon jean et baissais mes sous-vêtements, les faisant glisser sur le sol.

'' - Jasper, ne t'arrête pas. S'il te plaît, je dois te sentir en moi. '' Elle haletait dans mon oreille.

'' - Tout ce que tu voudras, ma Bella. '' Elle a sursauté et a gémi alors que je me poussais à l'intérieur d'elle, sentant sa chaleur autour de ma longueur. _Tu as raison bébé, c'est la maison de Jasper._

'' - Jaaasper, oh mon Dieu... Ouiiiii. '' A-t-elle gémi, à bout de souffle, grattant des doigts dans mes cheveux et basculant ses hanches pour répondre aux miennes.

Je devais me déplacer où je ne serais pas en mesure de me retenir. J'ai commencé à la déplacer de haut en bas de ma bite pendant que je marchais vers ma chambre, embrassant son cou, ses lèvres douces et sentant sa langue chaude dans ma bouche. Oh mon Dieu, comme j'avais prié pour ça. C'est cette femme que j'avais cherché toute ma vie et je ne le savais pas. Je l'ai posée sur le lit, toujours en mouvement à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle a écarté les jambes plus largement pendant que je passais mes mains le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses chevilles, la sentant frémir à mon contact. J'ai levé ses chevilles à mon cou, la soulevant alors que je me poussais à l'intérieur, m'appuyant contre elle, frottant son clitoris et j'ai senti le début de son orgasme quand elle s'est resserré encore tout en gémissant plus fort. _Oui, Ma'ame ! C'est MON nom qu'elle hurle_. J'étais tellement proche, mais je voulais qu'elle jouisse en premier.

'' - Laisses-toi aller, chérie. Fais-moi entendre ta douce voix. '' Ai-je murmuré à son oreille.

'' - Plus fort, Jazz, Seigneur, plus fort ! '' _Vient-elle simplement de me grogner dessus ? Putain, ouais ! Tes désirs sont des ordres !_ Je l'ai poussée plus profondément dans le lit et j'ai claqué mes hanches aussi fort que je le pouvais, savourant le claquement de nos corps ensemble. Ses doigts se sont enfoncé dans ma poitrine alors qu'elle se tordait et criait quand son orgasme l'a frappé. Elle a joui tellement fort, m'entraînant avec elle. Je n'ai eu aucun contrôle sur le grognement qui m'a échappé quand j'ai atteint mon apogée. Je me suis effondré en essayant de ne pas poser mon poids sur elle, me contractant toujours en elle.

Quand notre respiration s'est calmée, je me suis couché à côté d'elle, mémorisant son visage. Elle était vraiment un ange. J'ai lissé les cheveux de son visage, faisant glisser mes mains de ses cheveux à son corps, suivant ses courbes, un sentiment d'amour me submergeant en sentant sa peau sous mes doigts. Elle a souri doucement alors qu'elle me regardait.

'' - Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, cow-boy. '' A-t-elle ronronné alors qu'elle commençait à déplacer son corps sur le mien.

'' - Cow-boy ? Dois-je aller chercher mon chapeau ? '' J'ai ri. Je ferais tout ce que cette femme me demandera de faire.

'' - Ooooh j'aime le son de cela, mais je ne suis pas certaine que je veuille que tu t'éloignes de moi très longtemps pour l'instant. Peut-être la prochaine fois, Jazz ? '' Je crois que j'aime mon nouveau surnom...

'' - Si tu veux, ma Bella. À présent, je crois que tu n'en avais pas fini avec moi ? '' Je tenais fermement ses hanches et j'ai commencé à soulever les miennes, m'écrasant en elle et suscitant un nouveau gémissement délicieux de ses lèvres douces. Ce bruit a traversé directement mon corps comme un éclair et j'ai été de nouveau au garde-à-vous. Je l'ai levé suffisamment pour positionner ma bite directement à son entrée. Si chaude, si serrée, faite pour moi. Elle s'est laissé glisser sur moi, m'enterrant profondément à l'intérieur de son corps. J'ai combattu l'envie de fermer les yeux, ne voulant pas manquer une seconde la vue de sa passion.

'' - Jazz, hummm, c'est tellement bon de te sentir en moi. Je me sens complète, comme si quelque chose me manquait et que je l'ai trouvé. '' Je l'ai tiré vers moi, pour moi, pour la serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser. Nous avions baisé auparavant, à présent, nous faisions l'amour. À présent, c'était entièrement nous, pas seulement nos corps, mais nos cœurs.

'' - Ma douce Bella, j'ai attendu tellement longtemps pour toi. '' Nos corps se déplaçaient ensemble, profondément, passionnément, éternellement. Je nous ai fait rouler, me mettant sur elle pour sentir son corps en dessous de moi, la gardant proche et gardant le contact avec sa peau comme si elle allait disparaître de ma vue si je la laissais s'éloigner. J'ai pu sentir qu'elle approchait, ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus frénétiques, je l'ai senti se serrer autour de moi en gémissant, chuchotant mon nom à maintes reprises. J'ai enveloppé sa jambe autour de ma taille, me déplaçant plus profondément, régulièrement, puis j'ai arrêté de bouger avant d'avancer juste un peu plus profondément jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à frémir, ses jambes se mettant à trembler et ses murs ont frissonné autour de moi. La seule chose que mon esprit pouvait penser était Bella, Bella, Bella... encore et toujours Bella. Il n'y avait plus rien à retenir, j'ai poussé encore plus profondément et nous sommes tous les deux venus ensemble encore une fois.

Je l'ai porté dans ma douche, laissant les lampes éteintes et nous nous sommes lavés délicatement l'un l'autre. J'ai fait en sorte de garder Bella en face de moi, mais je savais que j'allais bientôt devoir lui montrer. Si elle restait ici ce soir, j'allais devoir lui dire avant de m'endormir...

'' - Où es-tu parti, Jazz ? '' Sa voix était calme et ses yeux interrogateurs.

'' - Désolé, chérie, j'étais perdu dans le passé. '' J'ai pris une profonde inspiration et je l'ai laissée ressortir. Je suppose que je devais le faire maintenant. '' - Bella, tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que j'avais un passé difficile ? '' Ma voix tremblait et elle l'a entendu.

'' - Oui, mais Jasper, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que tu ne veux pas me dire. '' Elle a levé les mains, effleurant délicatement la surface de mes joues.

'' - Veux-tu rester avec moi ce soir, Bella ? Vas-tu rester ici, dans mon lit afin que je puisse te raconter mon histoire ? ''

'' - Bien sûr, je vais rester. Je vais appeler Emmett et lui faire savoir où je suis. Il se préoccupe toujours de moi, tu sais. '' Elle a souri joyeusement en essayant de me détendre.

'' - Je dois te raconter mon histoire avant de m'endormir. Je dois... J'ai de terribles cauchemars et tu dois savoir pourquoi. '' Là, je l'avais dit, à présent elle n'allait pas m'empêcher de lui dire. Ce soir, je vais tout dire à Bella au sujet de Maria.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre onze : Ce sont celles que tu ne peux pas voir qui font le plus mal**

 **POV Jasper**

J'ai entendu l'appel une heure avant la fin de mon quart de travail, une dispute conjugale. C'était les pires.

Je me suis arrêté devant une maison minable et je pouvais entendre les cris dès que j'ai ouvert la porte. Personne n'avait répondu quand j'avais frappé à la porte. Je me suis annoncé et je suis entré.

Maria.

Sur le sol. En sang. Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi était-elle ici, qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

J'ai vérifié pour être sûr qu'elle respirait, oubliant tout le reste. Elle respirait, le sang venait de sa tête, probablement une blessure superficielle.

Elle sanglotait. '' - Cela va aller, Maria, chut, je suis là, tu es en sécurité, compte sur moi, bébé. ''

Elle m'a frappé du poing et s'est mise à hurler. Elle ne me reconnaissait pas, elle pensait que j'étais celui qui lui avait fait du mal, elle était en état de choc. J'ai tenté de la retenir. Je voyais la fureur dans ses yeux. Fureur contre moi ?

Elle a déchiré ma chemise. Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'elle tâtonnait autour de mon gilet pare-balles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle plante un couteau dans mon épaule et coupe la sangle. J'étais en état de choc alors qu'elle poignardait mon autre épaule et coupait l'autre sangle, arrachant ensuite mon gilet pare-balles. Elle a hurlé à quelqu'un derrière moi :

'' - MAINTENANT ! '' A-t-elle hurlé.

J'ai senti un énorme coup de pied, du verre partout et puis le coup de feu. Une chaleur torride a envahi mon dos.

Tout est devenu noir.

J'ai sombré dans les ténèbres. J'ai entendu sangloter, des hurlements. J'ai vu son visage, du sang.

De la panique.

J'avais peur et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Des questions commençaient à me submerger, pourquoi était-elle là ? Qui lui avait fait du mal ? Pourquoi tant de fureur ? Je ne pouvais pas respirer.

Du froid.

Je mourais. Je croyais que je verrais ma vie en un éclair. Mais rien. La mort est froide, vide, sombre, le néant. NON ! Cela ne peut pas être. Je ne suis pas prêt, bon sang ! Je ne suis PAS prêt ! Je préfère sentir la douleur plutôt que rien. La douleur signifie que je suis vivant.

Ils m'ont dit que j'ai été dans le coma pendant trois jours. Mises à part les cicatrices dans mon dos et mes épaules, j'allais récupérer complètement. Les plombs du fusil de chasse étaient utilisés pour le tir au pigeon et non pour la chasse au gros gibier. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'avais survécu au tir et les plombs n'étaient pas allés plus profondément que dans les muscles.

Les dommages causés à mes épaules étaient importants et ont nécessité de la chirurgie reconstructive des vaisseaux sanguins et de la réadaptation pour regagner le plein usage de mes bras.

Maria m'avait fait cela. Ma Maria. Ce n'était pas un accident. Elle avait planifié tout cela. L'appel ne venait pas du poste, même si tous les flics l'avaient entendu, ainsi que ma réponse. Le répartiteur avait sonné l'alarme et envoyé des renforts, voilà pourquoi je n'avais pas saigné à mort.

Maria.

Nous allions nous marier. Nous allions commencer à fonder une famille. Je l'aimais, ma senorita.

Elle a dit aux officiers que j'avais menacé de la tuer si elle me quittait. Elle leur a dit qu'elle avait peur de moi. Voilà ce qu'elle avait dit au tireur, Davis, pour obtenir son aide pour me tuer.

Même maintenant, couché sur mon lit d'hôpital, je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Mon cœur aurait été brisée si elle m'avait quitté, mais je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal et je ne me serais pas mis en travers de sa route. Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse, je pensais qu'elle était heureuse.

Tel que c'était, personne ne croyait à son histoire et ils n'avaient pu trouver aucune preuve. Même Davis avait témoigné contre elle. Il avait dit que la raison pour laquelle il ne m'avait pas tué cette nuit-là, était dû à la façon dont j'avais réagi quand je l'avais vu saigner sur le sol. Si j'avais été l'homme qu'elle prétendait que j'étais, j'aurais été furieux contre elle pour avoir quitté notre maison, au lieu de cela, il avait vu que ma première réaction avait été de la protéger et de la réconforter.

Après une réadaptation et une réévaluation psychologique, j'étais retourné au service actif.

Maria est en prison pour tentative de meurtre et de complot en vue de commettre un assassinat, entre autres choses. Elle tente, de temps à autre, de me contacter. Pour faire amende honorable. Je lui ai pardonné parce que j'en avais besoin, pour moi-même. Elle avait trop de pouvoir sur moi comme cela, elle était la principale méchante de mes cauchemars. Je n'allais pas la laisser avoir davantage de pouvoir qu'elle en avait déjà. Et dès que j'aurais compris comment l'exorciser de mes cauchemars, elle n'aura plus jamais aucune emprise sur moi à nouveau. Certaines nuits étaient tellement mauvaises que je me réveillais torse nu, hurlant sur le sol et la suppliant de me dire pourquoi.

Ce soir, le cauchemar a changé et je ne mendie plus pour avoir des réponses. Je suis passé de la terreur froide à une chaleur apaisante. Je me sens environné de douceur, je sens l'odeur des fraises et la lumière du soleil, de la musique douce et le tendre murmure de l'amour et de la sécurité. Bella. Ma Bella.

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut, momentanément troublé jusqu'à ce que je vois mon ange dormir à côté de moi. Je me suis calmé. C'est vrai. J'avais tout dit à Bella. Elle savait. Elle me tenait près d'elle quand je lui avais tout raconté. À quel point Maria et moi étions amoureux au lycée. Nous allions nous marier quand je serais sorti de l'armée, mais elle avait voulu attendre un peu plus longtemps. J'ai accepté tout ce qu'elle me demandait sans hésitation.

Bella m'a réconforté alors que je sanglotais, brisé dans ses bras. Je ne l'avais jamais fait. Pas même pendant la thérapie. Personne ne m'avait vu pleurer. Mon père aurait probablement eu une crise cardiaque et n'aurait pas su pourquoi. Il mourrait s'il savait qu'un de ces garçons faisait une dépression. _Les hommes Whitlock ne pleurent pas, fils. Secoue-toi un peu. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent !_ Et toutes ces phrases, toutes ces phrases toutes faites que j'avais déjà entendues.

Bella ne m'a jamais lâché, elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle en avait assez ou que j'étais trop endommagé pour elle. Rien que de l'amour et du bonheur, de la tendresse et du réconfort. Après lui avoir tout dit, j'avais enlevé ma chemise, cette fois, avec de la lumière. Elle avait haleté. _Qui ne le ferait pas, défiguré ne s'applique même pas à l'aspect mutilé de mes épaules._ Elle n'avait pas détourné le regard. Elle s'était rapproché, passant ses doigts délicatement, traçant et embrassant chaque cicatrice. Me disant à plusieurs reprises à chaque marque que personne ne pourrait jamais me blesser à nouveau. Quand elle a eu fini avec mon dos et mes épaules, elle a commencé à embrasser mon visage, mes yeux, mon front, mon nez, mon menton, mes lèvres. Me prodiguant son amour pour moi.

'' - Jasper, je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour les cicatrices sur ta peau, mais laisse-moi t'aider avec les cicatrices de ton cœur. Je veux les emporter afin que tu ne ressentes plus aucune blessure. '' Elle s'est blottie sous mon menton, caressant doucement mon menton et mes bras.

'' - Bella, douce et merveilleuse Bella. Tu l'as déjà fait. Te raconter mon histoire et te montrer mes cicatrices était la dernière étape pour moi. Je sais à présent que les cauchemars vont commencer à disparaître. Et c'est grâce à toi. Tu es le gilet pare-balles de mon cœur. '' Nous avons tous les deux ri de ma métaphore ringarde et nous sommes blottis l'un contre l'autre pour dormir.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre douze : Cicatrices et renouveau**

 **POV Jasper**

J'ai appelé Emmett pour lui faire savoir que je restais avec Jasper pour la nuit. Il a ri et m'a dit que je devais appeler Alice parce qu'il allait rester avec Rosalie. Nous avons convenu que Jake n'arriverait pas suffisamment vite puis nous nous sommes souhaité une bonne nuit. Jasper était resté enveloppé autour de moi, posant son menton sur mon épaule pendant que je parlais au téléphone. Je tenais ses bras autour de moi, aucun de nous ne voulant perdre le contact. J'ai senti un sentiment d'urgence venir de Jasper. Ça y était, qui que soit celui ou celle qui lui avait fait du mal dans le passé, quoiqu'il soit arrivé, il allait me le dire maintenant. Je me sentais nerveuse et effrayée pour lui.

Après avoir raccroché, Jasper était resté derrière moi et m'avait raccompagné dans son lit, ne me lâchant toujours pas. Il m'a tiré sur ses genoux alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la tête de lit. Pendant qu'il me racontait son histoire, nous avons fini par changer de position, je l'ai tenu lorsqu'il s'est effondré, le berçant doucement et calmement. Je n'ai rien dit. Que pouvais-je dire ? N'importe quelle parole que je pourrais dire serait vide de sens par rapport à la profondeur de ce qu'il avait traversé, ce qu'il avait vécu.

Il a fallu que je prenne énormément sur moi pour ne pas pleurer quand Jasper a enlevé sa chemise. _Comme je la hais, putain !_ Elle avait attendu qu'il la tienne pour la réconforter pour le trahir, pour le poignarder et le _détruire_. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard, mon corps a pris le relais, me rapprochant de lui. J'ai embrassé ses épaules, essayant d'effacer le mal, la douleur pour ne laisser que mes caresses et mon amour à la place. J'ai touché et j'ai embrassé toutes les marques blanches laissées par les plombs sur son dos, à l'endroit où le coup de feu avait percé sa chair. Il avait fallu trois jours à son esprit pour sortir des ténèbres, pour choisir de vivre.

Après m'avoir tout dit, il était épuisé et je l'ai tenu pendant qu'il dormait. J'ai regardé son visage se détendre, ses yeux gonflés par les larmes, après avoir finalement libéré une partie des émotions qu'il avait cachée pendant si longtemps. Ses boucles blondes justes assez longues pour tomber sur son front et encadrer son beau visage. J'ai mémorisé chacun de ses traits. Je le tenais alors que je dérivais entre le sommeil et le réveil, quand je l'ai senti se tendre, puis se mettre étroitement en position fœtale. J'ai regardé ses yeux se serrer, j'ai regardé apparaître le pli entre ses yeux et je l'ai entendu commencer à gémir. Ses mains ont commencé à saisir les draps. _Putain de Maria !_

J'ai commencé à lui frotter le dos en lui chuchotant à l'oreille : '' - Tu es en sécurité, Jasper. Je te tiens et je ne te laisserais jamais partir. Personne ne te blessera jamais de cette façon à nouveau. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Jasper, je suis à toi et je t'aime. '' Je me l'avais donc finalement admis à haute voix. Je l'aimais réellement, aussi téméraire que ce soit de tomber aussi vite amoureuse, j'aimais Jasper Whitlock. Dès l'instant où je l'avais vu, j'avais été à lui.

Lentement, son corps a commencé à se détendre et il s'est tourné vers moi, soulevant son menton vers moi et souriant dans son sommeil, relâchant le pli entre ses yeux.

Nous nous sommes réveillés à temps pour prendre la douche et Jasper s'est habillé pour aller à l'église. Il m'a ramené à la maison pour que je puisse me changer et prendre Alice et Zach. Sammi était déjà parti avec Edward. Le sermon était sur la rédemption et les nouveaux départs. Jasper serrait ma main en souriant, il a effleuré mes doigts avec ses lèvres et a murmuré quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris. Il ne l'a pas répété, mais il m'a tiré plus près de son côté. J'ai remarqué qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient assis de la même façon. À l'aise. Heureux. Nous le méritions. Nous tous.

Après le service, Edward a joué une pièce dramatique, profitant du bénéfice d'avoir accès à un instrument de cette qualité. Plusieurs paroissiens et le prêtre sont restés pour écouter, applaudissant à la fin de la performance et le remerciant d'ajouter ses talents aux services.

Nous nous sommes tous réunis à la maison pour le déjeuner et ensuite nous sommes retrouvés dans la salle de jeu pour le reste de la journée et jusqu'à la nuit. Nous avons réussi à convaincre Rosalie et Kerry de rester et nous avons mis Kerry dans la chambre de Jake. Emmett et moi avons appelé Jake pour être certain que les plans restaient les mêmes. J'ai demandé à Jasper de rester dans la pièce avec nous, mais il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas s'immiscer, au lieu de cela, il est parti passer du temps avec Edward en disant qu'il avait toujours voulu apprendre à jouer du piano. Edward n'a été que trop heureux de l'obliger et j'ai fini par devoir traîner Jasper pour aller au lit. _Hé bien, peut-être pas traîner..._

Quand nous avons quitté la chambre d'Edward, Jasper a poussé les cheveux de mon cou et a commencé à m'embrasser, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. Le couloir n'était pas long, mais il a réussi à glisser sa main dans mon short et a frotté mon clitoris à travers le coton de ma culotte, pendant qu'il me plaquait contre son corps et appuyait son érection contre mon dos. J'ai mis mes bras autour de son cou, appuyant le poids de mon corps contre lui. Je m'attendais à ce que mes genoux lâchent complètement, surtout quand il a décroché mon soutien-gorge pour se mettre à pétrir mes seins. J'ai essayé, réellement, de ne pas gémir à haute voix, mais quand Jasper s'est penché et a commencé à me dire ce qu'il voulait me faire... Hé bien, disons que tout le monde dans la maison a su que j'étais sur le point de me faire baiser... proprement.

'' - Mmmmm, j'avais vraiment hâte que tu raccroches ce téléphone et renvoies Emmett dans sa chambre. Le voir sur ton lit... Je n'aime pas cela, Bella... '' J'ai commencé à protester... '' - Chut, chérie. C'est très bien. J'ai confiance en toi et je lui fais confiance. Mais je ne l'aime toujours pas. Il est encore trop à l'aise en entrant dans ta chambre et s'installant sur ton lit. '' Il a poussé la porte pour la fermer marchant toujours derrière moi jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait coincé entre le mur et son corps. Sa voix demeurait faible dans mon oreille.

'' - Après que j'en aurais fini avec toi ce soir, Emmett et toutes les personnes ici vont savoir à qui il appartient d'être dans cette chambre avec toi. Je veux qu'il demande la permission avant de venir ici et d'obtenir l'autorisation d'aller sur ce lit à nouveau. '' Sa voix était sombre et rauque de désir et de _force. Et mon Dieu, j'aimais cela !_

'' - Bien sûr, si tu penses qu'Emmett a encore une place dans ton lit, je peux partir maintenant. '' Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Il savait très bien que je n'allais pas le laisser sortir de ma chambre ce soir.

'' - NON ! S'il te plaît, Jazzy, ne part pas. Ta place est dans cette chambre. '' L'ai-je supplié par espièglerie.

'' - T...T... Tu n'as pas besoin de supplier, chérie. '' Il avait l'air inquiet parce qu'il a commencé à reculer et à s'éloigner de moi. Je suppose qu'il n'avait pas entendu mon ton ludique. Nous allons apprendre bien assez tôt toutes ces subtilités.

'' - Je sais, mais j'aime la façon dont tu as réagi et je t'ai suivi sur cette voie. Ne t'avises pas de te déplacer loin de moi ! Je ne vais pas souffrir en silence, s'il se passe quelque chose que je n'aime pas, je te le ferais savoir d'une façon que tu ne pourras pas ignorer. '' Je lui ai souri par-dessus mon épaule et il s'est penché de nouveau dessus, me poussant contre le mur. Il a commencé à m'embrasser de mon oreille à mon cou, me mordillant doucement et caressant ma peau couverte de la chair de poule qu'il avait créé. Il m'a éloigné du mur et m'a tiré vers le lit, me faisant stopper pour me retourner et lui faire face.

'' - Avant que je te prenne sur toutes les surfaces de cette pièce, je veux te voir. Je veux que tu te déshabilles devant moi. Que tu me montres à quel point tu me veux. Montre-moi comment tu veux que je te touche. Peux-tu faire cela pour moi, chérie ? '' Sa voix était pratiquement un ronronnement. _Et donc foutrement sexy._

Je l'ai poussé sur le lit, rampant lentement le long de son corps mince jusqu'à ce que j'enfourche sa taille, me penchant à son oreille. '' - Je ferais tout ce que tu veux si tu me le demandes comme cela. '' J'ai souri doucement, aussi gentiment que je le pouvais malgré ma timidité au sujet du strip-tease. J'ai rampé loin de lui en glissant lentement vers le bas de son corps en veillant à faire pression sur le renflement important dans son pantalon.

Quand j'ai commencé à enlever lentement mes vêtements, Jasper a débouclé son pantalon, ralentissant en baissant sa fermeture Éclair. _Oui, oui, oui !_ En fait, je n'avais pas encore vu sa bite. Par le toucher, je savais que je n'allais pas être déçu. Il s'est suffisamment levé pour faire glisser son pantalon et son boxer en bas de ses jambes, faisant sortir sa queue très grande et très raide. Même Emmett et Jake seraient impressionnés. J'en étais sûre, il était parfait. J'ai oublié d'être consciente de moi quand il a commencé à caresser sa longueur, gémissant doucement alors qu'il me regardait. J'ai fait onduler mes hanches en lui tournant lentement le dos alors que j'enlevais ma culotte, la faisant glisser vers le sol. Il a bondi hors du lit et m'a couché avec lui.

'' - Je croyais que j'allais pouvoir gérer la torture de ne pas te toucher, mais tu es tout simplement trop irrésistible pour ton propre bien. '' Il n'avait guère de contrôle quand il m'a embrassé, déplaçant sa langue contre la mienne, faisant pleuvoir ses baisers sur mon cou et mes épaules avant de revenir à ma bouche. J'ai gémi et j'ai remué sous lui essayant de faire entrer sa bite en moi.

'' - Je te veux, Jazz. S'il te plaît, je veux te sentir en moi. '' Ma voix était à peine un murmure. Je sentais son sourire sur mes lèvres.

'' - À ton service, Ma'ame. '' Il a écarté mes jambes plus largement, tenant mes genoux alors qu'il s'enfonçant profondément à l'intérieur de moi. Mon corps a pris la relève et un long gémissement s'est échappé de ma gorge de façon incontrôlable.

'' - Je pensais bien que tu pourrais aimer cela, ma Bella. '' Jasper a souri, sortant presque totalement avant de se pousser de nouveau en avant, provoquant un nouveau gémissement et faisant frissonner tout mon corps.

'' - Tu peux faire mieux que cela, chérie. Je t'ai vraiment entendu gémir. Je veux que tout le monde dans cette maison sache qui te fait te sentir comme cela. Allez, laisse-les t'entendre. '' Il a poussé plus fort plus rapidement frottant mon clitoris avec une main et tenant mes mains au-dessus de ma tête avec l'autre et m'utilisant pour faire levier. Me trouvant coincé avec son corps, utilisant mon corps pour se pousser plus profondément en moi m'a conduit si près du bord que j'étais haletante. Je me tordais sous lui en gémissant son nom.

'' - Je suis si près Jasper, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ne t'arrête pas. Oh... Merde ! OUIII! '' Je savais que je criais, mais je ne m'en souciais tout simplement pas.

'' - C'est ça, bébé, laisses-toi aller. Je suis si proche, trop près, mais je veux t'entendre crier quand je vais jouir au fond de toi. '' Il chuchotait à peine à mon oreille ce qui m'a envoyé sur le bord.

'' - JAAAASPER ! DIEU OUIIII ! '' Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Jasper se joigne à moi. Sa tête nichée à côté de la mienne alors qu'il se relâchait en gémissant et grognant à mon oreille. Il était capable de jouir plus calmement que moi. La prochaine fois, j'allais m'assurer qu'il ne soit pas aussi... tranquille. Notre respiration s'est finalement calmée alors que Jasper m'aidait à me nettoyer.

Nous avons mis suffisamment de vêtements pour aller dans la cuisine chercher de l'eau et nous avons commencé à rire. Nos ébats avaient eu de l'effet sur tout le monde, nous pouvions entendre des gémissements sortir de toutes les autres chambres. Rosalie était la plus bruyante, proclamant qu'Emmett était un _putain de Dieu_.

'' - Ne l'écoute pas, Jazz, elle ne sait pas que tu es le putain de Dieu. '' Ai-je murmuré. Il a ri et m'a tenu près de lui, embrassant de dessus de ma tête.

'' - Tu fais beaucoup d'effet sur tout le monde dans cette maison, ma chérie. Que dirais-tu de les laisser se reposer pour ce soir et de terminer de te réclamer dans ta chambre demain ? J'ai souri et j'ai hoché la tête alors qu'il me ramenait à notre chambre, souriant tous les deux comme des imbéciles. Jasper s'est blotti contre moi, me tenant proche de lui quand nous nous sommes endormis. Il ne s'est pas réveillé, il n'a pas fait de cauchemars.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre treize : Gravité**

 **POV Jasper**

Je me suis réveillé à côté de mon ange. Ma grâce salvatrice. Ma Bella. Elle était encore endormie, enveloppé dans mes bras. Je l'ai regardé et j'ai pensé à hier. Quelle journée parfaite. Je pourrais passer tous les dimanches pour le reste de ma vie avec cette femme et ses amis étonnants. Mes amis. Elle m'avait réellement fait entrer dans une église pour la première fois depuis... Je ne m'en souviens même pas. Maman va être ravi ! Le sermon d'hier m'a ému plus que je ne le croyais. Quand j'avais embrassé la main de Bella, j'avais murmuré que je l'aimais. Cela m'avait échappé. J'étais tellement content qu'elle ne m'ait pas entendu, la dernière chose que je voulais faire était de la faire paniquer. Mais je le fais. Je l'aime. Imprudent, insensé, mais si complètement amoureux également.

Nous sommes tous retournés à la maison et nous avons passé la journée à jouer au billard et à bavarder. Quand tout le monde a commencé à s'éloigner en couple pour la soirée, Bella a installé Kerry dans la chambre où devait rester Jacob. Je pense qu'elle espérait que Kerry y reste également. Rosalie a rejoint Kerry alors qu'Emmett se rendait dans la chambre de Bella afin de pouvoir appeler Jacob. Il a fallu chaque once de retenue que j'avais pour ne pas arracher Emmett du lit de Bella.

J'ai étouffé un grognement quand il s'est laissé tomber sur le lit avec elle et l'a enveloppé dans ses bras. Elle m'a demandé de rester, mais je ne pouvais pas garder mon calme et rester dans cette pièce avec eux. Au lieu de cela, je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'Edward m'enseigne le piano. La prochaine fois qu'Emmett entrera dans cette chambre, il va montrer un peu de respect envers les nouvelles limites. Jacob et lui seront toujours spéciaux dans la vie de Bella et je ne vais jamais, au grand jamais, la faire se sentir mal à l'aise où lui faire penser qu'elle doit choisir, mais ils vont apprendre tous les deux que je suis l'Homme de sa vie et qu'ils vont toujours rester _les garçons_.

Je me suis approché d'Edward alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre avec Sammi. Elle a souri et m'a fait un clin d'œil puis a fermé la porte sur nous avant même qu'Edward réponde. Il a ri et a posé une main complice sur mon épaule.

'' - Ils ont été le club _des âmes perdues_ pendant très longtemps, Jasper. Il suffit de savoir que Bella est une autre personne depuis qu'elle t'a rencontré et qu'elle est prête à laisser cette merde derrière elle, alors ne laisse pas cela te déranger. '' Il m'a fait signe pour que je m'assois avec lui.

'' - Merci, Edward. Je ne suis pas inquiet. Je ne veux simplement pas m'immiscer. Pour l'instant. '' _Attend, quoi ?_ '' -Le club des âmes perdues ? Ils ont un nom pour eux-mêmes ? '' Ces gens ont un nom pour tout ? L'opération cow-boy semblait déjà étrange, mais maintenant je me pose la question.

'' - Nan. Ce n'est pas eux qui se sont nommés ainsi. En fait, je ne me souviens pas qui est arrivé avec ce nom. ''

'' - On dirait une chose Alice pour moi. '' Je suis intervenu.

'' - Tu as sans doute raison. '' Edward a ri, tapant négligemment sur les notes.

'' - Alors pourquoi ? ''

'' - Nous sommes un grand groupe, tous couplés ou sortant activement et ils étaient les trois seuls qui ne sortaient pas. Ils semblaient tout simplement ne jamais choisir les bonnes personnes. Ils sont véritablement sortis avec une série de perdants, chacun d'eux. Le dernier gars avec qui Bella est sortie était le pire de tous. Et Jacob et Emmett ont tous les deux eu quelques filles réellement psychotiques qui les poursuivaient. C'est pourquoi, après quelque temps, ils ont tout simplement laissé tomber et sont resté coincés ensemble. Au point que si l'un des trois n'avait pas quelqu'un, aucun d'entre eux n'en avait. Ils le où la quittaient tout simplement pour rester ensemble. Comme un groupe de soutien je suppose. '' Il a commencé à se concentrer sur la mélodie et j'ai su que la conversation était terminée.

'' - Alors, montre-moi quelque chose que je pourrais utiliser pour impressionner mademoiselle Bella. ''

'' - Mademoiselle Bella... Tu es sérieux avec ça ? Même Sammi pense que cette merde est craquante. '' Il a souri.

'' - Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta dame aime un homme bien élevé. Je ne vais pas faire un esclandre si tu essayes cela. ''

'' - Peu importe. Je pense qu'elle serait morte de rire si j'essayais cela. Je n'ai pas l'accent pour réussir mon coup. ''

'' - Merde, tu es tout simplement jaloux, à présent. '' J'ai ri. '' - Alors, montre-moi quelque chose. '' Edward a commencé à faire glisser ses doigts sur le clavier et m'a montré un certain nombre de choses avant que Bella ne vienne _finalement_ me chercher. J'ai remercié Edward pour la leçon et pour la conversation et il a accepté de me donner plus de leçons si je promettais d'apporter ma guitare. Un contrat plus facile n'avait jamais été conclu.

J'ai passé mes bras autour de Bella alors qu'elle déambulait en face de moi avec son beau cul. _Merde !_ J'ai décidé que maintenant était le bon moment pour réclamer la chambre de Bella comme étant mon espace. Hé bien, si elle me laissait faire.

Je pense que cela s'est bien passé puisque je suis toujours dans son lit, enveloppé autour d'elle. Je suis sorti de ma rêverie quand Bella a commencé à gémir et écraser son cul contre moi. J'avais essayé d'ignorer ma gaule du matin, mais à présent c'était impossible. J'ai essayé de m'éloigner de quelques centimètres d'elle, mais elle a continué à fermer l'espace entre nous _._ Je ne voulais vraiment pas tomber du lit, j'ai donc poussé ma bite très raidie contre elle. Peut-être qu'un rapport sexuel au réveil au lieu d'un jogging matinal serait une bonne façon de commencer la journée.

'' - Mmmm, Jazzy, c'est pour moi ? '' Elle m'a souri par-dessus son épaule.

'' - Oui, Ma'ame, c'est le cas. Tu as des idées ? '' Je me suis blotti contre son cou, faisant glisser ma main le long de sa hanche jusqu'à son genou et tirant sa jambe sur la mienne, déplaçant son cœur chaud sur ma pointe, sentant sa chaleur et son humidité. J'ai sursauté et j'ai gémi alors qu'elle poussait ses hanches vers le bas jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement gainé à l'intérieur d'elle.

'' - Ooooh, voilà ce que j'avais à l'esprit, Jazzy. Je veux une bonne baise bien rude pour commencer ma semaine. '' J'étais bien trop stupéfait pour dire quoi que ce soit et quand elle a gémi à nouveau, mes hanches ont pris la relève, me poussant dans et hors d'elle. _Dieu, elle parle vulgairement et se sent si foutrement bien !_ Elle a gémi et s'est contorsionné à côté de moi alors que je coinçais sa jambe entre ma jambe et mon bras. J'ai frotté son clitoris d'une main tandis que mon autre bras serpentait sous elle pour frotter sa poitrine, pinçant et roulant son mamelon tendu avec mon autre main.

'' - Tu aimes cela, bébé ? Est-ce ce que tu voulais ? '' Mes paroles sont sortis en sifflant alors qu'elle faisait claquer ses hanches contre moi pour répondre à mes coups de boutoir.

'' - Oui, oui ! Jazz, s'il te plaît, plus ! '' La sensation était incroyable , mais je voulais m'enterrer plus profondément, je nous ai fait rouler afin qu'elle soit sur le ventre, poussant toujours en elle. Je nous ai fait nous déplacer de sorte qu'elle a fini sur les mains et les genoux, mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle a commencé à gémir. Ce son est allé directement à ma bite et j'ai presque explosé. Presque.

'' - Cela va devenir le plus beau son dans ce putain de monde, chérie. '' Je battais en elle. '' - Dis-moi, Bella, dis-moi que tu aimes être baisée comme ça, je veux entendre ta voix. ''

'' - Jasper, j'aime ça quand tu me baises de cette façon. Quand tu me baises rudement, quand tu me baises profondément. Oh ! OH ! Jasper, tu dois seulement aller beaucoup plus fort. Oh, PUTAIN ! OUIII ! '' Et ça été fini. Je me suis poussé profondément en elle et je suis venue, durement. J'ai entendu ma voix crier le nom de Bella, mais elle semblait lointaine en raison du tintement dans mes oreilles. Nous nous sommes écroulés et j'ai essayé très dur de ne pas mettre tout mon poids sur Bella. Si je l'ai fait, elle n'a pas fait d'objection. Lorsque notre respiration s'est calmée, je me suis retourné pour l'aider au nettoyage.

'' - Tu vas bien, chérie ? Je me suis un peu laissé aller. ''

'' - Je me sens merveilleusement bien, Jasper. Incroyable. Je pense que mes fenoux sont gaibles. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? '' J'ai ri.

'' - J'ai dit « je pense que mes genoux sont faibles ». '' Elle avait l'air perplexe, puis elle a rougi quand elle a réalisé ce qu'elle avait dit.

'' - Chérie, je pense que je t'ai baisé la cervelle, littéralement... fenoux gaibles ! '' Elle m'a frappé.

'' - Merde, femme ! Ne me frappe pas, tu as dit ça ! '' Avec le recul, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû commencer ce combat de chatouillement. Chatouiller quelqu'un en étant nus ne se termine jamais très bien... Ou peut-être que si... Quand elle a été à bout de souffle, elle était coincée sous moi en se contorsionnant, appuyant ses seins parfaits contre moi.

'' - JASPER, DESCEND, je ne peux pas respirer. Bon sang, JASPER ! '' Elle criait et j'en profitais un peu trop. Je l'ai embrassé pour la calmer. Elle a approfondi le baiser et a enlevé ses poignets de mes mains pour envelopper ses bras autour de moi, alignant ses hanches avec les miennes, puis enroulant ses jambes autour de mes hanches. J'ai gémi dans sa bouche et j'ai appuyé ma longueur durcie contre elle, lui demandant silencieusement la permission d'entrer. Tout cela est arrivé durant le temps qu'il a fallu à Emmett pour sortir de sa chambre et de faire irruption dans celle de Bella.

'' - Bordel de merde, JASPER ! DESCEND DE SUR ELLE ! '' Emmett a rugi.

'' - Emmett, dehors ! '' Bella a crié. J'étais trop choqué pour bouger.

'' - Pourquoi as-tu crié ? T'a-t-il fait du mal ? '' Emmett semblait vouloir me tuer, mais j'ai commencé à rire. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Son visage était foutrement furieux. Je me suis étouffé avec mon rire et je me suis raclé la gorge.

'' - Mec, nous jouions. C'est tout. Je ne lui ai pas fait de mal et je ne lui en ferais jamais. Maintenant, FOUT LE CAMP et cette chambre et ne rentre JAMAIS ici à nouveau sans frapper. '' Le ton de ma voix et la fureur sur le visage de Bella ont été suffisants pour le renvoyer

Une fois qu'il a été parti, j'ai commencé à rire de nouveau et j'ai roulé hors de Bella. Putain de casse-couille d'Emmett.

Après que le choc se soit dissipé, Bella s'est également mise à rire. Puis son alarme s'est déclenché. Nous avons tous les deux poussé un soupir et avons commencé à nous préparer pour retourner dans le monde réel. Après nous être habillés, nous nous sommes aventurés dans la cuisine. Tout le monde s'est tu quand nous sommes entrés, nous regardant dans l'expectative.

'' - Quoi ? '' Avons-nous demandé à l'unisson.

Rosalie a claqué la tête d'Emmett et l'a poussé vers nous.

'' - Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, Bella, Jasper. Je viens de... Je... '' Rosalie l'a frappé à nouveau.

'' - Aïe, femme ! '' Il a soufflé. '' - Je suis un imbécile. Je sais que Bella n'a pas besoin de ma protection et je sais que tu es un brave type, Jasper. Cela ne se reproduira pas. '' Il bourdonnait, d'une façon presque monotone.

'' - Merci, Rosalie. Cela ne semble pas du tout répété, Emmett. '' Bella foudroyait Emmett du regard.

'' - Allez, Bells. Je suis désolé. Réellement. Je suis simplement habitué à être un de ceux qui prend soin de toi. '' Il a presque gémi, essayant de tirer Bella dans une étreinte. Elle a soupiré, puis a cédé et l'a étreint.

'' - Je sais, Emmie. Je sais. Mais si jamais, JAMAIS, tu nous interromps à nouveau, je vais te botter le cul ! ''

'' - Je vais le tenir. '' J'ai ajouté. Il m'a lancé un rapide coup d'œil et m'a tendu la main.

'' - Je suis désolé, Jasper. Réellement. Je suppose que je sais que tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Bien que ce soit nouveau pour moi. ''

'' - Pardonné, mais je pensais ce que j'ai dit au sujet de frapper. '' Je lui ai serré la main fermement en soutenant son regard pour qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu. Je ne veux jamais me trouver du mauvais côté de cet homme, mais je voulais lui faire savoir que c'était la même chose pour moi.

Après cela, tout le monde s'est détendu et la boîte de céréales, le lait et le café ont commencé à circuler autour de la table pendant que tout le monde commençait à discuter des programmes du jour.

Les préparatifs se sont poursuivi pour la chambre de Jake, Alice allait diriger les filles pendant une virée en magasins pour des articles de décoration à laquelle Rosalie et Kerry ont avidement accepté de se joindre. Demain Bella et moi allions reprendre notre jogging du matin, à contrecœur de ma part. _Qu'y avait-il de mal à avoir des rapports sexuels le matin ?_ Tout le monde a convenu que le vendredi serait une soirée familiale puisque Jake serait là. Je savais que j'allais travailler tard plusieurs soirs cette semaine, Bella et moi avons donc décidé de faire nos plans pour chaque jour après notre jogging matinal.

Bella m'a accompagné jusqu'à mon camion en nous tenant par la main. Lorsque je me suis retourné pour épingler Bella entre moi et mon camion, j'ai remarqué que _tout le monde_ nous épiait furtivement par la fenêtre.

'' - Bella, je pense que tes amis nous espionnent. '' Elle a regardé par-dessus son épaule et s'est mise à rire.

'' - Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de me voir heureuse. Et ils n'ont pas l'habitude que mon mec soit merveilleux. '' Elle a enroulé ses bras autour de mon cou et m'a tiré vers le bas pour m'embrasser. J'ai fondu en elle, la tirant plus proche de moi. Je me suis relevé quand nous avons eu besoin d'air.

'' - Tu penses que je suis merveilleux ? '' J'ai souri.

'' - Tu sais que je le pense, Jazz. Je ne laisse tout simplement pas n'importe qui me baiser comme un fou à la première heure le matin. '' Elle a ri et a rougi... Elle dit _ça_ , puis elle _rougit_! Seigneur, cette femme me possède !

'' - C'est bon à savoir. Je détesterais penser que j'ai de la concurrence quelque part par là. '' J'ai ri avant de me pencher pour avoir un autre baiser.

À contrecœur, j'ai reculé. '' - Je dois y aller où je vais être en retard au travail Je vais t'appeler pour te dire quelles nuits je vais travailler tard. J'espère qu'il y aura une nuit où tu pourras rester avec moi. J'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas voir beaucoup d'entre vous après vendredi. ''

'' - Je serais ravi de rester avec toi. J'espérais que tu resterais avec nous pendant au moins une partie du temps que Jake sera ici. Je veux réellement que tu apprennes à le connaître. Il n'est pas aussi ours qu'Emmett, je te le promets. '' Elle a eu un sourire lumineux, m'assurant qu'elle voulait que je reste avec elle. Je suppose que j'avais besoin de cette assurance plus que je ne le pensais.

'' - Très bien, Bella, mon amour. Je vais t'appeler ce soir. '' J'ai pris encore un baiser et je suis parti travailler. Elle m'a fait signe depuis le porche et je ne souhaitais rien de plus que faire demi-tour et rester avec elle.

 **POV Bella**

Je suis restée sur le perron jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus voir le camion de Jasper et je suis rentrée pour aller bouder dans la maison. Toutes les filles étaient près de la porte, m'attendant pour me traîner dans ma chambre pour me bombarder de questions.

'' - D'accord, ralentissez ! Je ne peux même pas vous entendre quand vous parlez toutes en même temps ! '' J'avais couvert mes oreilles avec mes mains pour bien me faire comprendre. Alice avait déjà fait mon lit et m'a tiré par la main jusqu'à ce que je sois assise à côté d'elle. Sammi, Kerry et Rosalie se sont rapprochées.

'' - Il était si calme le chahut que tu as fait la nuit dernière, Bella. '' Alice a éclaté de rire, faisant également rire toutes les autres. Je suis entrée en mode couinement de fille complète.

'' - Je sais... Il est COMPLÈTEMENT HALLUCINANT ! '' J'ai poussé un cri aigu et j'ai commencé à sauter sur mon lit à plusieurs reprises. Elles m'ont toutes saisies dans leurs bras pour me donner une étreinte en gloussant sans arrêt. Après nous être toutes calmées, j'ai fait remarquer que tout le monde avait également semblé bien s'amuser.

'' - Hé bien, pas _tout_ le monde. '' Kerry a soupiré, gagnant une nouvelle série de gloussements et encore plus de câlins. Après quelques temps de conversation entre filles et avoir planifié notre virée de shopping, nous nous sommes séparés.

Au cours de la semaine, Jasper et moi avons couru tous les matins. Comme il voulait prendre un vendredi de congé, il devait travailler tard le soir. Nous avons décidé que je resterais la nuit de jeudi, de cette façon nous pourrions tous les deux dormir chez lui et aller directement à la maison le vendredi.

Faire les magasins a été amusant. Sammi, Alice et moi avons parlé de présenter Jake à Kerry. Sammi pensait qu'elle était parfaite, mais ne voulait pas mettre de pression sur l'un d'eux en le mentionnant. Elle a dit que Kerry semblait être un heureux mélange de Rosalie et d'Alice. Je ne pouvais pas être plus d'accord. Tout ce dont Jake avait besoin. Avec cela à l'esprit, nous nous sommes assurées que Kerry puisse faire beaucoup de commentaires sur la décoration, sans le rendre trop évident.

Jasper m'avait donné ma propre clé de son appartement afin que je puisse y entrer le jeudi. Je me suis endormie sur le canapé en attendant qu'il revienne à la maison et je me suis à peine réveillé quand il m'a transporté au lit. Jasper a eu le pire cauchemar que je n'avais jamais vu. Je me suis réveillée pour le voir recroquevillé et pleurant sur le sol. Il a fallu une demi-heure pour qu'il se calme suffisamment pour finalement s'endormir. Je me sentais très mal de ne pas m'être réveillée suffisamment tôt pour l'aider à se calmer avant qu'il ne fasse cela.

Nous avons fait l'amour avant de nous préparer pour le week-end. C'était différent cette fois, nous étions ensemble. Il était tendre et calme. Je savais qu'il avait besoin de savoir que je me souciais de lui. Je lui ai prodigué mes baisers et je l'ai gardé près de moi, lui chuchotant mon besoin de lui. Il a enfoui son visage dans mon cou et m'a tenu très fermement quand il a joui, sans faire un bruit. J'ai retenu mes larmes, mon cœur se brisant pour cet homme merveilleux qui souffrait toujours autant. Il est resté calme pendant le trajet jusqu'à la maison, me tenant fermement pendant qu'il conduisait, embrassant le dessus de ma tête de temps en temps. Je voyais qu'il était très heureux de revoir tout le monde quand nous sommes arrivés près de la maison. Et au moment où nous sommes sortis du camion, le Jasper heureux était de retour et prêt à s'amuser.

 **POV Jake**

'' - Jakey ! '' Bella a crié et a volé dans mes bras. Je l'ai ramassé et elle s'est enroulé autour de moi, me parsemant de baisers. Emmett nous a étreints dans un Bella sandwich. J'ai enfoui mon nez dans les cheveux de Bella, respirant son ridicule shampoing à la fraise. Seigneur, ce que cela m'avait manqué.

'' - Hé bien, mec, il t'a fallu assez longtemps pour arriver ici. Bella s'est absentée et s'est trouvé un putain de cow-boy ! Tu peux croire cette merde ? '' Le sourire d'Emmett était rayonnant.

Il m'avait appelé la nuit après avoir rencontré Jasper pour me parler de lui. Il ne voulait pas et s'était efforcé de ne pas l'apprécier, mais avait finalement dû admettre que le gars semblait être quelqu'un de bien. Qu'il rendait heureuse notre Bells. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait été heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que nous deux.

La dernière fois que nous avions parlé, il m'avait dit de ne pas sous-estimer Jasper. Il se souciait profondément de Bella et, c'était subtil, mais il était un dur à cuire. Bon à savoir. Je ne voulais pas vraiment venir ici pour lui botter le cul, mais je l'aurais fait. Il m'avait raconté comment il les avait dérangé pendant qu'ils... _jouaient_. Ce qui était plus d'informations que j'avais besoin de connaître au sujet de notre Bella. Hé bien, elle n'était plus notre Bella. C'était la Bella de Jasper. Il m'avait également parlé de sa Rosalie. Elle donnait l'impression d'être exactement le genre de casse-couille dont il avait besoin pour garder en ligne son cul maladroit. Et elle était mécanicienne, l'une des meilleures dans ce domaine. Je savais déjà que j'allais l'aimer.

'' - Jakey, tu m'as tellement manqué. Je suis impatiente de rentrer chez nous et te montrer ta chambre, et te présenter nos nouveaux amis, et nous allons... ''

'' - Bella, respire, bébé. Tu vas tomber dans les pommes. '' Elle m'a frappé le bras.

'' - Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui te prend de me frapper ? '' J'ai feint d'être blessé et me suis retourné pour aller chercher mes bagages.

Nous avons bavardé et beaucoup ri en attendant devant le carrousel. Le rire en plein essor d'Emmett a surpris la femme à côté de nous, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de rire. Nous n'étions pas le groupe le plus discret du monde. Deux énormes gars et une petite femme fêtant leurs retrouvailles récoltaient beaucoup de coups d'œil et de regards réprobateurs. Ai-je mentionné qu'ils m'avaient manqué ? C'était tellement bon d'être ensemble. Je me demande de quelle façon les choses vont changer quand je vais rencontrer Rosalie et Jasper. Je vais rester seul et si ce n'était pas arrivé, hé bien, je serais toujours avec eux.

Nous sommes arrivés à la maison où ils m'ont montré ma chambre. Déjà décoré.

'' - Où est la décoration de l'infernal lutin ? ''

'' - J'ai entendu mon nom ! '' Alice est arrivé en sautillant et a bondi dans mes bras. L'un des avantages de faire 2 mètres 05, toutes les femmes voulaient être ramassées pour que je les transporte partout, toutes les femmes de ma vie étaient suffisamment petites pour que je puisse les prendre.

'' - Ali-bébé ! Tu m'as manqué ! '' Encore plus de baisers, je devrais peut-être faire en sorte que je leur manque plus souvent.

Zach, Edward et ce que je supposais être Jasper, sont venus me saluer.

'' - Cela te dérangerait d'enlever tes mains du cul de ma petite amie, Grand Chef ? '' Zach est venu me serrer dans ses bras, prenant Alice avec lui.

'' - Hé bien, que puis-je dire, c'est un joli petit cul. '' Zach m'a grogné dessus et s'est déplacé hors du chemin.

'' - Hé petit frère, tu as aussi un câlin pour moi ? '' J'ai saisi Edward dans une étreinte à lui broyer les os.

'' - Je suis plus âgé que toi, Jake. Je... ne peux pas... respirer. '' Il a réussi à m'échapper avant que je ne puisse ébouriffer ses cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. '' - Tu dois être Jasper. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bonnes choses sur toi avec Bella et Emmett. '' J'ai tendu la main, qu'il a prise fermement. _Bon_.

'' - C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Jacob. Mademoiselle Bella et Emmett ont également dit beaucoup de bonnes choses sur toi. '' Est-ce qu'il est réel ce mec ? Voilà un putain d'accent épais. Et par le regard sur le visage de Bella, elle avale cette merde.

'' - Très bien... Il manque quelqu'un. Hummm... Qui n'ai-je pas vu encore ? Ah, ouais. Où est ma sœur ? '' Tout le monde a ri.

'' - Elle avait un cours plus tard, aujourd'hui, mais elle devrait être bientôt là. Et Rosalie et Kerry devraient également bientôt arriver. '' Emmett a expliqué.

'' - Ouais, ensuite toute la bande sera au complet. '' A dit Bella avec enthousiasme.

Ils m'ont tous laissé le temps de déballer mes affaires et de me reposer avant le dîner. Je savais que Sammi viendrait dès qu'elle serait de retour à la maison.

Jasper semblait être un gars bien. Il avait gardé un œil très attentif sur Bella, qui se tenait entre Emmett et moi. Il n'avait pas l'air suspect ni mal à l'aise, simplement attentif. C'était nouveau pour Bella. Elle tombait habituellement sur des sales types qui ne pouvaient pas garder leurs mains loin d'elle ou qui étaient trop aveugles pour se rendre compte à quel point elle était géniale.

Sammi a couru et m'a sauté dans les bras, me sortant de mes pensées. Elle avait l'air en super forme. Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi détendu depuis un bon moment. Quitter La Push lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Nous avons parlé des événements sur la rés et ce qu'elle faisait au Far West.

Nous étions en train de parler du père quand Bella est venue nous prévenir que Rosalie et Kerry étaient arrivées et qu'il était l'heure d'aller souper. Sammi et Bella sont sorties les premières. Je suppose que c'était une bonne idée, parce qu'elles auraient été coincé dans ma chambre pendant un certain temps autrement.

Je ne sais pas exactement quand la rotation de la terre a changé, ni quand la gravité s'est déplacée, mais brusquement, tout a été lié à elle. Je l'ai simplement fixé. Elle était... parfaite. Quand elle s'est retournée pour me sourire, les lumières dans la pièce se sont éteintes, tout le monde a disparu. Elle s'est dirigée vers moi et m'a dit que son nom était Kerry, elle a mis sa petite main dans la mienne et m'a conduit à la table. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de la regarder. Je crois que j'ai parlé, je dois avoir mangé et agi normalement à l'extérieur, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Je me souviens seulement que Kerry est ma terre et je suis la lune, destiné à être avec elle pour toujours.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **Chapitre quatorze : Le temps passe**

 **POV Bella**

Emmett et moi étions dans la cuisine et regardions Kerry et Jake parler. Nous nous sentions tous les deux laissés un peu de côté et nous voulions passer du temps à visiter les environs. Aucun de nous ne pouvions être trop bouleversés parce que aucun de nous ne l'avions jamais vu autant... captivé. Rosalie et Jasper sont venus nous trouver.

''- Alors maintenant tu es quelqu'un qui regardes les gens à la dérobée, mademoiselle Bella ? '' Jasper a passé ses bras autour de ma taille et a posé sa tête sur mon épaule.

'' - Prise la main dans le sac ! Nous sommes simplement surpris et curieux. '' Je me suis appuyée sur lui, aimant son toucher et me sentant beaucoup mieux au sujet de la connexion de Jake avec Kerry.

'' - Je n'avais jamais vu Kerry agir comme cela. Elle a eu des petits amis et des béguins, mais cela est tellement différent. Elle n'est pas du tout timide avec lui. '' Rose a simplement secoué lentement la tête et a entraîné Emmett hors de la pièce.

'' - Il va venir après quelques temps parce qu'il voudra visiter la ville avec toi et il voudra parler de Kerry. Donne-lui un peu de temps, Chérie. '' Nous sommes allés dans la chambre _bisounours_ d'Alice... avec tout le monde. Ils parlaient tous de Jake et Kerry, comparant leurs notes. Après plusieurs parties de billards, nous nous sommes séparés en nous souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Le samedi, après le petit déjeuner, Rosalie a conduit Jake à son garage pour lui montrer l'endroit et pour avoir une idée du genre de travail qu'il aimerait, mais surtout pour savoir s'ils pouvaient travailler ensemble. Tandis qu'ils se complimentaient l'un l'autre dans le garage, il y avait une tension sous-jacente. Ils allaient bien s'entendre, mais ils n'allaient pas être amis. Jake allait devoir faire ses preuves après s'être épris si rapidement de sa petite sœur. Jake a également passé du temps avec Jasper, jusqu'à demander à Jasper d'aller faire une promenade avec lui. Aucun d'eux ne m'a rien dit sur la conversation, mais comme ils semblaient être indemnes, j'ai supposé que cela s'était bien passé.

Pendant le dîner du dimanche, Jake a annoncé qu'il allait prendre le travail offert par Rosalie et allait rester à la maison pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un logement.

Le père de Jacob, Billy, avait appelé mon portable après le souper pour savoir si j'avais réellement réussi _à lui voler ses deux bébés_. Il n'était pas trop bouleversé, mais il voulait être certain que j'allais prendre soin de lui. Nous avons rattrapé le temps perdu au sujet de ce que Charlie et lui allaient faire... la pêche évidemment. Billy a dit qu'ils avaient plusieurs amies dames qui venaient plus souvent autour de lui à présent qu'il était _tout seul_ et il a mentionné que plusieurs dames étaient intéressées par Charlie. Je n'avais pas réellement besoin de connaître ces détails. Billy m'a demandé de ne pas dire à Jake qu'il m'avait appelé, il ne voulait pas que Jake pense qu'il l'espionnait.

* * *

Alors que les semaines passaient, nous avons tous développé des routines confortables. Pendant les nuits en famille, nous restions tous à la maison. Jasper a dû travailler tard plusieurs soirs par semaine, une de ses enquêtes devenait énorme. Pendant les nuits où il allait être vraiment très en retard, je restais à la maison. Ces nuits étaient toujours mauvaises pour ses cauchemars et il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je souffre à cause de cela. J'ai protesté du mieux que j'ai pu, mais il est resté ferme sur sa position. Quand ce gars avait quelque chose à l'esprit, c'était impossible de discuter avec lui.

Jake et Kerry avaient trouvé un petit appartement à proximité. Nous avions gardé leur chambre dans la maison afin qu'ils aient un endroit pour rester quand ils le voudraient. Jake avait tellement impressionné Rosalie au travail que pendant leur moment en famille, ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup plus à l'aise. Parce que Jake était en mesure de gérer le fonctionnement de l'entreprise ainsi que le travail réel de mécanicien, Rosalie était en mesure de passer du temps à travailler sur les voitures qu'elle voulait, en prenant soin en personne de ses clients préférés. Pour cela, elle était reconnaissante à Jake et le lui montrait quand ils étaient ensemble à la maison.

 **Faire des plans.**

C'était le début octobre, nous avions donc commencé à planifier où nous allions aller passer notre temps pendant les vacances. Les Cullen avaient toujours eu de grandes fêtes de Noël et avaient demandé que Rosalie, Kerry et Jasper viennent tous également. Jasper avait accepté à condition que nous allions tous voir ses parents pour Thanksgiving. Toute sa famille se réunissait dans leur ranch et puisqu'il était considéré par la bande comme un nouveau membre de la famille, tout le monde avait accepté.

Jasper voulait inviter ma mère et Phil pour Thanksgiving, mais je lui avais assuré que faire le voyage spécialement pour les rencontrer fonctionnerait mieux pour moi, et pour lui sur le long terme. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait très heureuse que Jasper soit _un homme de loi_ , comme elle disait de manière si sarcastique.

* * *

J'étais sorti de l'école très heureuse de rentrer à la maison pour une nuit en famille afin de pouvoir faire des plans pour Halloween. Jasper allait réellement être en mesure de rester toute la nuit ce soir. Cela semblait faire une éternité depuis la dernière fois que nous avions passée du temps avec lui. L'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait était au point mort et cela le frustrait beaucoup. Je suis rentré dans l'espoir d'aller dans la cuisine avec Emmett, mais j'ai trouvé Jasper, Rosalie et Jake parlant tranquillement dans le salon. Jasper me tournait le dos, mais je voyais d'après les regards résolus sur les visages de Rosalie et de Jake, que ce n'était pas une conversation amicale. Quand ils m'ont remarqué, Jake et Rose ont quitté la pièce et Jasper est venu me saluer.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jazz ? '' Je ne pouvais pas cacher l'appréhension dans ma voix.

'' - C'est délicat, Chérie. Je veux que tu viennes t'asseoir avec moi afin que je puisse t'en parler, je vais te dire autant que je le peux et j'ai besoin que tu me laisses te raconter toute l'histoire, mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance pour que tu ne parles jamais à personne de ce que je vais te dire. Plus que tout, des emplois et des vies sont en jeux. Peux-tu faire cela pour moi, Bella ? ''

'' - Tu me fais peur, Jasper, mais je te fais confiance. '' _S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, fait que tout le monde aille bien !_

'' - J'ai parlé avec Rose pendant plusieurs semaines au sujet d'un cas sur lequel je travaille avec la police d'Austin. ''

'' - Plusieurs semaines et je n'en entends seulement parler que maintenant ! '' J'ai crié.

'' - Autant pour me laisser te raconter toute l'histoire... '' Il a souri. _Qu'il aille au diable pour me distraire !_

'' - Désolée... je la ferme... continue s'il te plaît. ''

'' - Tu te souviens du mois dernier quand Rosalie et Jake ont parlé d'un homme qui était venu les voir pour leur proposer des prix cassés pour des pièces, il était venu plusieurs fois ? '' J'ai hoché la tête, ne voulant pas l'interrompre.

'' - Le département de police d'Austin a essayé d'arrêter une opération de grande envergure dans la région et le système de pièces d'automobiles volées est une petite partie de ce problème plus vaste. Je travaille avec un couple de flics en civil pour essayer de trouver les magasins impliqués dans l'achat de ses pièces dans l'espoir de découvrir son origine. Le garage de Rose n'est pas sur les listes des magasins sur lesquels nous enquêtons, mais nous pensons qu'elle a été approchée par le groupe que nous recherchons. '' Il m'a regardé.

'' - Depuis que Jake a commencé à y travailler, nous soupçonnons qu'ils le voient comme un moyen de pénétrer dans le garage de Rose puisqu'il est nouveau. Ce qui nous donne également une opportunité de nous infiltrer et nous avons donc travaillé sur les détails pour mettre en place une souricière. Rose a accepté une rencontre avec mon contact au département de police d'Austin pour obtenir des précisions. Nous avons discutés des détails. Je vais le rencontrer cet après-midi pour boire un verre avant le dîner de ce soir et Rose a accepté de venir pendant notre réunion pour proposer son garage. '' Il m'a tenu les mains et il a attendu que j'analyse tout cela. J'avais la tête qui tournait, j'avais tellement de questions différentes...

'' - Des semaines, donc... Tu as fait cela pendant des SEMAINES et c'est seulement aujourd'hui que tu penses à m'en parler ? Aurais-tu même voulu m'en parler si je ne vous avais pas tous vu rassemblée dans le coin ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Jake ? Et à Rose ? Ils pourraient être blessés... '' Ma colère commençait à monter. Comment pouvait-il mettre comme ça notre famille en danger !

'' - Bella ! Je ne vais pas les laisser être blessé. Nous allons mettre des personnes infiltrées dans la place, de sorte que Rose et Jake ne seront pas impliqués, cela se passera juste dans leur garage. C'est tout. Nous avons seulement besoin de quelque chose pour continuer. Nous ne savons plus quoi faire pour l'instant. S'il te plaît, Bella, je suis bon pour cela. Vraiment. Je suis vraiment bon et c'est pourquoi le département de police a demandé mon aide. '' Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens, me demandant presque de me calmer et de lui faire confiance.

'' - Tu sais que je te fais confiance, Jasper. Mais je vais avoir du mal à faire confiance également à ces criminels. '' J'ai essayé de plaisanter.

'' - Ma douce Bella. Je t'aime. '' Il a eu l'air abasourdi et a rougi.

'' - Tu m'aimes ? '' Ma rougeur et mon sourire n'auraient pas pu être arrêtés.

'' - Évidemment que je le fais, stupide Bella. Tu sais que je le fais. '' Il a levé les yeux au ciel.

'' - C'est seulement que tu ne me l'as jamais dit. ''

'' - Simplement parce que tu ne m'as pas entendu te le dire ne veut pas dire que je ne l'ai pas dit. '' Il m'a tiré à lui pour me donner un merveilleux baiser.

'' - Je t'aime aussi, Jasper. '' Ai-je murmuré avant de l'embrasser en retour. '' - Attends, quand me l'as-tu dit ? J'ai reculé pour voir son visage.

'' - La première fois ? Dans l'église, ce premier dimanche. Depuis lors, tous les jours. '' Il a souri en regardant nos mains jointes.

'' - AH ! Je l'ai dit d'abord ! '' J'ai chanté triomphalement.

'' - Je ne savais pas que c'était un concours, Chérie. '' Ses yeux dansaient avec humour. '' - Alors, quand m'as-tu dit cela pour la première fois ? ''

'' - La nuit où tu m'as parlé de Maria. La première nuit où j'ai été avec toi, quand tu as eu un cauchemar. J'ai été en mesure de te calmer et c'est alors que je te l'ai dit. Et je te le dis tous les jours également. '' S'il y avait eu me moindre doute sur la sincérité de ses sentiments, le regard qu'il m'a donné alors aurait effacé tous mes doutes. Tel que c'était, j'étais consumé par l'amour qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. J'étais à la maison, et avec Jasper, je serais toujours à la maison.

'' - Je souhaiterais pouvoir rester ma douce Bella, mais je dois me rendre à cette réunion. Je serais à la maison pour le souper. Après le souper, je vais te faire l'amour pour le reste de la nuit et je vais te dire que je t'aime jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes d'arrêter. '' Il s'est levé et m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a embrassé.

'' - Je vais compter les secondes jusqu'à ton retour. Et tu vas perdre ta voix avant que je te dise d'arrêter de me dire cela ! Je t'aime Jasper. De tout mon être. Dépêche-toi de revenir. '' Il m'a embrassé à nouveau et il est sorti pour se rendre à sa réunion.

Je suis allé retrouver Emmett afin de commencer à préparer le dîner. J'ignorais ce que Rosalie lui avait dit jusqu'à ce que je vois son visage quand il est entré dans la cuisine. Je l'ai tiré dans une étreinte et nous sommes restés simplement debout dans la cuisine en nous tenant l'un l'autre, partageant silencieusement tous nos soucis pour ceux que nous aimions. Jake est arrivé au bout d'un moment et nous a également tenu, nous chuchotant que tout irait bien et qu'il n'allait pas laisser quoi que ce soit arriver à Rose ou à Jasper. Lorsque Emmett a frappé l'arrière de la tête de Jake, il a ajouté avec un petit rire qu'il resterait également en sécurité. Lentement, nous avons commencé à préparer le dîner en silence. Nous savions que nous devrions nous reprendre et montrer un visage courageux avant que tout le monde le remarque, moins de gens seraient impliqués, mieux se serait.

 **POV Jasper**

 **Réunion.**

Bella avait accepté la situation mieux que je ne le pensais, vraiment. Je n'avais pas voulu lui en parler du tout et je ne l'aurais probablement pas fait, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de le lui cacher quand elle avait vu les visages de Rose et Jake cet après-midi. Je ne lui avais pas dit, ni à Rose et à Jake d'ailleurs, pourquoi j'étais réellement impliqué dans tout cela pour commencer. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le département de police d'Austin ait besoin des Rangers dans une enquête de vol organisé, même de la taille de celle-ci. Finalement, les Feds allaient également participer à cela.

J'étais ici en raison d'une enquête pour corruption. Le département de police d'Austin soupçonnait que la raison pour laquelle ils avaient tant de difficultés à obtenir des informations sur ce groupe était dû au fait que quelqu'un du département était impliqué. Ils voulaient que je les aide à savoir qui ils étaient et jusqu'à quelle profondeur cela allait. Le contact que j'avais était relativement simple, mais je ne voulais pas que Rose vienne avec moi, juste au cas où. Elle allait se tenir à l'écart, mais si elle se sentait à l'aise, elle viendrait nous rejoindre.

Et puis bien sûr, ma bouche avait couru plus vite que mon cerveau et j'avais laissé échapper le mot « amour ». Cela ne me dérangeait pas de l'avoir dit, mais cela ne semblait pas être le meilleur moment pour balancer cela. Bella, ma douce, ma belle Bella m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait ! Je savais qu'elle le faisait, mais après l'avoir entendu dire à haute voix, j'en ai été certain. Elle me le montrait avec chaque mouvement, par son toucher, son regard, mais c'était merveilleux de se l'entendre dire en parole. Il m'a fallu tout le trajet jusqu'au restaurant pour me concentrer sur le travail à accomplir et non sur Bella.

Quand je suis sorti de mon camion, j'ai mis tout le reste de côté. J'étais concentré.

J'ai pris une table près de l'arrière de sorte que mon contact devait faire face à la porte afin que Rose puisse le voir sans avoir à approcher.

Il est arrivé et nous avons immédiatement commencé à parler de l'affaire, parler de ce que nous savions des magasins impliqués, divisant la liste entre ceux qui l'avaient fait sous la pression et ceux qui y avaient volontairement participé. Nous allions approcher ceux qui étaient sous pression pour mettre en place des souricières et mettre en place une surveillance pour ceux qui s'étaient volontairement impliqués. J'ai commencé à poser des questions sur les magasins haut de gamme et pourquoi ils n'étaient pas sur la liste. C'était particulièrement important parce que le magasin de Rose n'avait pas du tout été approché, ce qui me semblait étrange à moi. Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un message de Rose. Cela ne faisait pas partie du plan.

 _ **J- C'est celui qui a exercé des pressions. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?**_

 _Bordel. De. Merde !_ Pas étonnant que la boutique de Rose ne soit pas sur la liste. Je viens de découvrir cette putain de taupe. Tous les signaux dans ma tête ont commencé à virer au rouge. _Putain ! J'ai dérapé._ Comment n'avais-je pas vu cela ? Il est un habile fils de pute pour avoir réussi à me tromper. J'étais heureux de ne pas avoir immédiatement mentionné quoi que ce soit. Et cela est beaucoup, beaucoup trop facile. J'avais été piégé. À présent, j'étais inquiet, je ne savais pas à quel point ce gars était informé sur Rose et sur sa connexion avec moi.

 _ **R- Opte pour un trajet en voiture à travers la ville. Ne vas pas directement là où tu irais normalement et reste dans des endroits très peuplés. Je vais appeler dès que je pourrais me le permettre...**_

J'ai été en mesure de faire parler le gars au sujet des magasins qui n'étaient pas sur la liste et ceux qu'il avait l'intention d'approcher. Toujours pas de mention de Rose. Je dois appeler mon chef ce soir. Je dois le voir personnellement parce que maintenant, je ne sais pas à qui je dois faire confiance.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quinze : Thérapie par le rêve.**

 **POV Jasper**

J'ai appelé Aro sur le trajet pour me rendre au quartier général. La tête me tournait avec des questions, des doutes... sur moi-même, sur la façon de procéder. _PUTAIN !_ Ces conneries se désagrègent tellement rapidement. Pendant tout ce temps, je n'avais pas cessé de penser à Bella. J'avais besoin d'être dans ses bras ce soir. Je savais que cela allait être rude et j'avais essayé de l'éloigner quand je pouvais sentir l'obscurité ramper, mais je savais qu'elle allait comprendre, elle allait me tenir et faire disparaître les ténèbres. Je me suis recentré sur la question primordiale, comment garder Rosalie, Jake et tout le monde en sécurité. Je devais savoir exactement ce que Royce savait sur moi et ce qu'il savait à propos de Rosalie.

Je me suis assuré de ne pas être suivi et puisque je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à mes gars, j'ai appelé Félix pour aller retrouver Rosalie, s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas suivie et pour qu'il surveille sa maison pour la nuit. J'ai appelé Emmett pour lui faire connaître mes préoccupations et lui dire que je voulais qu'il aille avec Félix. Inutile de dire qu'il n'était pas heureux avec moi. Compréhensif, mais pas très heureux. Je lui ai demandé de faire savoir à Bella que je serais là aussitôt que je le pourrais.

Je suis arrivé au poste en même temps qu'Aro. Nous avons discuté de nos plans pour l'avenir, il a appelé les Affaires Internes pour mettre Royce King sur leur radar. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu rater ça ! Il n'avait manifestement pas de remords ni de culpabilité au sujet de sa participation, j'aurais dû relever immédiatement cela. Je déteste les flics corrompus, des salauds lâches et obséquieux ! Trop peureux pour être de simples criminels et trop facilement influencé par le pouvoir et l'argent, aucun honneur. Aro a commencé à travailler sur les connexions de Royce pour savoir quand il avait commencé à nous trahir et avec qui ces connexions se raccordaient. Il m'a ordonné de rentrer à la maison et de me reposer. Tu parles... j'avais peu de chances de pouvoir me reposer ce soir.

Je pense avoir peut-être brisé quelques lois sur la circulation ce soir pour me rendre jusque chez Bella. J'avais besoin d'elle comme j'avais besoin d'air en ce moment. Alors que je passais la porte d'entrée en courant, Edward a pointé la porte de sa chambre. J'ai acquiescé avec gratitude et j'ai fait irruption dans la pièce. Je n'avais pas voulu la surprendre, mais elle a sursauté lorsque la porte s'est ouverte à la volée. Mon expression doit lui avoir fait savoir ce dont j'avais besoin. Elle a passé ses bras autour de moi, me tenant fermement, caressant mon visage et passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. J'ai immédiatement commencé à me calmer et elle nous a fait nous déplacer pour nous installer dans son lit. J'ai enfoui mon visage dans ses cheveux, respirant profondément pour m'imprégner de son odeur comme un toxicomane. Je sentais mon corps se détendre et je me suis relevé pour donner à ma douce compagne un baiser. Bella n'a pas laissé son emprise sur moi se relâcher alors qu'elle m'embrassait en retour, se sentant toujours inquiète pour moi.

'' - Tu me fais peur, Jasper. '' Elle a chuchoté.

'' - Je suis désolé, Chérie. Je n'aime pas être pris au dépourvu et ce soir je l'ai été. Quand je me sens comme cela... '' J'ai soupiré, ne voulant pas lui dire à quel point ma nuit serait mauvaise.

'' - Je... J'aurais dû aller dormir à la maison, mais j'avais besoin de toi Bella. Je sais que c'est égoïste. Je vais partir si tu préfères que je... ''

'' - Je ne veux pas t'entendre parler de partir... pas un seul mot ! En fait, j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus au sujet des cauchemars pour pouvoir t'aider avec les tiens. Ce soir me semble le moment idéal pour essayer si tu veux. '' Bella m'a regardé avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'espoir. Évidemment, elle avait essayé de trouver un moyen de m'aider. Elle est tellement étonnante. Cela ne marchera pas, des années de thérapie n'avaient foutrement servi à rien pour m'aider avec mon problème. _Quelle merde !_

'' - Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? Un putain d'atroce cauchemar ? '' J'ai souri faiblement.

'' - Je vais aller me faire une cafetière de café et une tasse de thé pour toi. Je veux également que tu prennes une douche aussi chaude que tu pourras le supporter. Je veux que tu sois aussi détendu et à l'aise que possible, avec un pyjama ou sans, c'est toi qui choisit. Je vais revenir dans quelques minutes. '' Elle m'a embrassé rapidement et m'a souri, ce grand et doux sourire... celui qui me faisait fondre de l'intérieur.

Son enthousiasme pour essayer cela était contagieux. Les événements de la journée ont commencé à glisser en arrière-plan alors que j'examinais la possibilité de travailler pour passer à travers mes problèmes. Mon seul souci était que Bella n'allait pas pouvoir se reposer. Je savais qu'il était inutile de discuter avec elle, elle était extrêmement têtue quand elle avait une idée en tête.

Quand je suis sorti de la douche, j'ai décidé que le boxer serait prudent, suffisamment pour être à l'aise et suffisamment pour que je me souvienne de ne pas devenir fringant avec ma Bella pendant qu'elle essayait de m'aider. La seule lumière dans la chambre provenait d'une petite lampe dans un coin et mon ange m'attendait sur le lit. Elle m'a tendu la tasse de thé et a commencé à me caresser les épaules et le dos, me détendant encore plus. Après avoir fini le thé, Elle s'est adossé contre la tête de lit, tirant mon dos contre elle et enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille. J'ai tourné la tête pour pouvoir la regarder pendant qu'elle me disait à quoi nous devions nous attendre.

'' - Nous allons commencer par parler de cette nuit-là. Je veux que tu restes aussi calme que tu le peux de sorte que nous puissions faire cela petit à petit en commençant par la fin et en travaillant pour revenir jusqu'au début. Ce que je veux c'est que tu te concentres en inversant chaque partie. Tu dois visualiser le tout comme si tu rembobinais un film. Tu comprends ? Peux-tu le faire pour moi ? ''

'' - Je comprends. Je pense que je peux le faire, mais je commence déjà à être tendu. '' Ai-je murmuré. Elle veut que je revive la pire nuit de ma vie en sens inverse ?

'' - Je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger d'ici, Jasper. Je vais rester ici et t'aider à rester calme, t'aider à te concentrer. Nous allons nous assurer que cette chose qui s'est produite sorte enfin de toi. Quand tu commenceras à te sentir trop submergé par les émotions, trop soumis à la souffrance, je veux que tu arrêtes et que tu te concentres sur quelque chose qui te rend calme. Un souvenir qui t'aidera à sortir de cet instant douloureux. Concentre-toi sur ce souvenir et fixe-le maintenant dans ta mémoire avec autant de détails dont tu peux te souvenir. Souviens-toi des odeurs, des sons, de tout. Voilà sur quoi tu vas devoir te concentrer. '' Sa voix était calme et apaisante, me berçant de nouveau jusqu'à la relaxation.

Je me suis concentré sur l'équitation. Je me sentais toujours libre et heureux sur un cheval. Je me suis concentré sur l'odeur du foin dans la grange, du cuir de la selle, de la couverture de laine et du fortifiant dans la nourriture. Je me suis concentré sur la sensation de mes pieds dans les étriers, la sensation du vent sur mon visage pendant que nous galopions dans les bois, l'odeur de la forêt autour de nous et la sensation du soleil me réchauffant pendant que j'étais en selle. L'odeur de Souxsie pendant que je la rinçais et que je la brossais, prenant soin d'elle après une après-midi de liberté.

'' - Très bien, ma Bella, je suis prêt. '' J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai appuyé ma tête contre son épaule, j'ai pris une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle caressait mon visage et mes épaules.

Nous avons passé trois heures à traverser cette nuit atroce, me repliant beaucoup sur Souxsie. Bella n'a jamais perdu patience, ne m'a jamais lâché, ne m'a jamais abandonné, n'a jamais décidé que j'étais trop foutu pour elle. Elle a dirigé mes souvenirs, mettant l'accent sur ma sortie de l'hôpital, le coup de feu sortant de mon dos, ressortant par la fenêtre, Maria remettant mon gilet pare-balles à sa place, ôtant le couteau de mes épaules, Maria ne me criant pas dessus, Maria se recouchant sur le sol. J'ai laissé sa tête retomber sur le sol. Et voici la partie que ma Bella voulait que je revienne... Je suis sortie de la caravane.

Ignorant les rodomontades de mon père intérieur, j'ai commencé à trembler et à pleurer de soulagement. Pendant combien de temps avais-je porté cette putain de merde en moi et pas une seule personne n'avait pensé à faire cette merde. Quel putain de thérapeute que j'avais... Il est viré ! Je me sentais... abasourdi. Et léger. Je ne croyais pas que c'était la panacée, mais c'était très certainement un pas dans la bonne direction.

Après avoir retrouvé mon calme après ces bouleversements émotionnels, Bella et moi nous sommes installés sous les couvertures et elle a enroulé son corps autour du mien.

'' - Je pense que tu vas encore avoir des cauchemars, mais maintenant que nous avons fait ces exercices, je pense que tu pourras ajuster ce souvenir dans le rêve avec toi. Presque comme un rêve éveillé. Ton esprit tente de faire face à ce qui est arrivé et même lorsque tu es inconscient, tu contrôles ton esprit, quand tu commenceras à sentir l'élément déclencheur qui t'attire dans le cauchemar, je veux que tu commences à te parler à toi-même dans le rêve... et revenir au film à rembobiner. Je vais rester avec toi et te regarder pendant que tu dors. Quand je verrais que tu commences à lutter, je vais te parler et je vais essayer de t'aider à te recentrer. Je t'aime, Jasper, nous allons passer au travers de cela ensemble. ''

'' - Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Tu ne sauras jamais ce que cela signifie pour moi. Je vais passer le reste de ma vie à essayer de te le montrer. '' J'ai souri et je l'ai embrassé avant de me détendre à nouveau contre elle pour dormir.

 **POV Bella**

J'ai essayé de ne pas me sentir trop étourdi quand Jasper avait dit qu'il allait passer le reste de sa vie... mais j'ai lamentablement échoué. La pensée de Jasper restant avec moi pour toujours faisait grimper mon cœur en flèche. Presque autant que le regard sur son visage quand il avait finalement réalisé où je voulais l'emmener. Quand il était sorti de la caravane, tout son corps s'était transformé. Incroyable. Je souhaitais réellement que cela fonctionne sur lui au point qu'il ne puisse plus avoir ces cauchemars.

Alice et Sammi se sont relayée pour venir à tour de rôle voir comment j'allais, pour s'assurer que j'avais suffisamment de café et sont restée assises avec Jasper quand je devais aller aux toilettes. À part mes déplacements pour aller aux toilettes, j'ai tenu Jasper toute la nuit.

Alice était dans la chambre quand son cauchemar a commencé. Cela a commencé à aller mal alors qu'elle était assise de l'autre côté de lui, m'aidant à l'apaiser et à le caresser alors que je chuchotais dans son oreille, lui disant de revenir à moi, que je l'attendais. Il s'est calmé avant le début des cris, heureusement. Alice m'a regardé avec de grands yeux et elle m'a donné une profonde étreinte avant de partir. Je ne lui avais pas dit à quel point ils étaient mauvais et encore, elle ne savait pas tout. Ce n'était pas à moi de raconter son histoire.

Après quelques heures, le corps de Jasper s'est mis à trembler de nouveau, mais cette fois, il s'est détendu dès qu'il a entendu ma voix. Il a roulé et m'a tiré contre sa poitrine. Je ne voulais pas le faire, mais je me suis endormie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais j'ai été réveillé par des baisers et des caresses. J'ai souri, lui retournant ces baisers avant même d'ouvrir les yeux.

'' - Comment te sens-tu, Jazz ? '' Ma voix était languissante avec le sommeil.

'' - Incroyable. Détendu. Léger. Aimé. Tu dois être épuisée. '' Il ponctuait chaque mot par des baisers.

'' - Mmm. Je suis fatiguée, mais je ne vais pas bouger pendant quelques heures. Je pense que Sammi a fait le petit déjeuner ce matin. Nous allons faire en sorte de t'alimenter avant que tu partes. Je devine que tu vas travailler toute la journée. '' Ai-je marmonné.

'' - Je souhaiterais pouvoir rester, mais j'ai une tonne de travail à faire maintenant. Laisse-moi te sortir ce soir puisque j'ai raté le dîner de la nuit dernière. ''

'' - D'accord, Jazzy. Je serais chez toi quand tu arriveras à la maison. ''

Nous étions prêts à affronter la journée et nous sommes allés dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Sammi était réellement une bonne cuisinière et Jasper a fait tous les marmonnements appréciateurs appropriés pendant que nous mangions. J'ai marché avec Jasper jusqu'à son camion, ce qui était devenue une habitude.

'' - Je t'aime, Bella. De toutes mes forces. '' Jasper a posé son front contre le mien alors que nous nous tenions l'un l'autre étroitement.

'' - Je t'aime aussi, Jasper. S'il te plaît, prends soin de toi. Je ne suis pas habitué à être dans l'incapacité d'aider. Je me suis également habitué à ce genre de vie avec Charlie. Pas que Forks soit une ville tellement en proie à la criminalité. '' J'ai plaisanté, essayant d'alléger nos deux états d'esprit, en regardant son magnifique sourire se répandre sur son visage et toucher ses yeux.

'' - Je serais prudent et je ferais en sorte de garder notre famille en sécurité. Je veux que tu aies une bonne journée et que tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Appelle-moi si tu veux. Si je peux, je vais te répondre. Si je ne peux pas, je vais tout de même entendre ta voix lorsque je vérifierais mes messages. '' Nous nous sommes embrassés, mais pas très longtemps et je l'ai regardé monter en voiture. Je détestais quand il partait.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre seize : Opération cow-boy : Équitation**

 **POV Jasper**

Quand je suis arrivé au travail, Aro m'attendait déjà, n'ayant manifestement pas dormi. Félix, Demetri et moi l'avons rejoint dans son bureau pour discuter de la façon dont nous allions exactement gérer la partie corruption au poste. Royce King n'était pas brillant et était trop confiant, ce qui le rendait très négligent. Aro avait facilement pu le relier à la famille Hunter. James, Victoria et dans une moindre mesure Laurent, étaient bien connus et déjà sous le regard vigilant des Feds. Les affaires internes avaient déjà mis Royce sur écoutes. Pendant les deux jours suivants, nous avons constaté que deux autres officiers avaient travaillés sur le système des pièces détachées automobiles volées avec Royce et ont également été mis sous surveillance eux aussi.

Plus inquiétant pour moi, nous avons constaté que l'intérêt de Royce pour les réparations automobiles Hale n'avait rien à voir avec les pièces automobiles et tout à voir avec Rose elle-même. Écouter les bandes m'a donné la chair de poule et j'ai fait en sorte que son entreprise ne soit en aucun cas utilisé pour quoi que ce soit ayant trait à cette enquête et que les policiers en civil soient remplacés par des gardes de sécurité. Elle était sous protection 24/24 heures et que Dieu vienne en aide à Royce s'il s'approchait où que ce soit d'elle.

Nous avions suffisamment de preuves sur lui débitant ses saloperies sur les bandes pour prouver son intention de nuire à Rose et pour justifier toute force que nous pourrions utiliser contre lui. Pendant les jours où nous avons observé Royce, il n'a rien révélé sur ses connaissances au sujet de mes rapports avec Rosalie ou avec le reste de la famille, ce pour quoi j'ai été soulagé. J'étais également soulagé qu'il pensait que j'étais toujours sa dupe, même s'il était moins utile que complémentaire pour moi. Il y avait plusieurs choses que j'avais eues des difficultés à entendre, mais j'allais garder ses informations jusqu'à son arrestation. Comme je le disais, il était stupide et présomptueux... c'est mauvais pour les criminels, mais idéal pour les flics.

J'espérais que l'affaire contre Royce et ses amis serait terminée début novembre et Aro avait fait allusion à une promotion pour moi. Je n'allais pas en parler à qui que ce soit parce que je ne voulais pas que quiconque à part moi soit déçu si cela ne produisait pas. Je serais un _lieutenant_ pour les foutus _Rangers_. Ouais, comme si qui que ce soit pourrait être plus déçu que moi si cela ne se produisait pas.

Et pour couronner tout ce qui se passait, Bella m'avait énormément manqué. J'avais dû annuler le dîner et je n'allais pas pouvoir la voir avant samedi et seulement si tout se passait bien. Elle voulait me conduire quelque part ce matin-là, mais n'avait pas voulu me dire où. Je suivrais cette femme n'importe où, du moment que je peux passer du temps avec elle.

 **POV Bella**

Après le départ de Jasper, j'étais rentrée dans la maison, triste de le voir partir, furieuse d'avoir été tenue à l'écart, même si je comprenais pourquoi, épuisé d'avoir surveillé Jasper et soulagée que la _thérapie_ avait semblé fonctionner un peu. Edward m'a pris dans ses bras quand il a vu mon expression. Il m'a conduite vers le canapé en silence et m'a tiré sur ses genoux, continuant de m'étreindre pour essayer de me réconforter. J'avais plus que jamais besoin d'être avec mes amis. Emmett et Zach sont arrivés après quelques minutes. Nous avons dit à tout le monde ce qui se passait après le petit déjeuner.

Emmett frottait mon dos d'un côté et Zach mes genoux de l'autre. J'avais les plus merveilleux des amis, mais les ténèbres commençaient à s'insinuer en moi beaucoup trop vite.

'' - Je ne sais pas quoi faire les copains. Je suis complètement perdue. '' Je commençais à être entraîné dans une spirale, submergée par les émotions et l'impuissance que je ressentais. Edward m'a caressé les cheveux tandis qu'Emmett continuait à me frotter le dos.

'' - Écoute, Jasper est bon dans son travail, nous le savons tous. Nous devons lui faire confiance. Concentrons-nous sur l'université et les choses que nous pouvons contrôler. Aller, viens. '' Zach m'a traîné à l'étage dans la pièce où se trouvait le piano d'Edward. Edward a commencé à jouer pendant que Zach m'apportait mes livres. Emmett a apporté un plateau de friandises pour nous tous et nous avons passé la matinée à étudier en écoutant Edward travailler sur sa plus récente composition. Il nous a avoué qu'il voulait qu'elle soit jouée à son mariage quand Sammi marcherait dans l'allée. Il était si adorable et l'aimait tellement.

Quand l'heure de partir est arrivée, Zach et moi étions couchés côte à côte sous le piano d'Edward pour lire mon dernier document. Il corrigeait toujours mon travail pour moi. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais j'avais l'intention de le garder près de moi quand je commencerais à écrire également des romans. Emmett lisait un des vieux livres que j'avais apportés à la maison. Il était beaucoup plus sérieux que la plupart des gens ne le pensaient, même Zach. J'aimais regarder son visage pendant qu'il lisait. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce que pensait Emmett au sujet de ce qu'il lisait. Le sourire sur son visage quand j'ai quitté la pièce était désopilant.

Puisque Jasper et moi ne passions plus beaucoup de temps ensemble pendant la semaine, j'avais déplacé mes leçons d'équitation le jeudi après-midi afin de pouvoir passer du temps ensemble le samedi. J'étais prête pour mon cours suivant, je portais un jean et des bottes... Oui, j'avais acheté une autre paire de bottes et elles étaient réellement extrêmement confortables. J'étais finalement devenu suffisamment bonne pour ne plus avoir mal après avoir monté, j'avais donc commencé à rouler à moto à nouveau. Jusqu'à ce que je sois prête à acheter toute la sellerie, Daisy m'avait laissé utiliser le matériel de rechange. Je souhaitais que Jasper vienne avec moi pour effectuer ses achats. Alice avait admis que c'était un peu hors de son domaine de compétence. Si tout se passait bien aujourd'hui, j'allais inviter Jasper à venir avec moi à la ferme ce week-end, à condition qu'il ait le temps.

Daisy et moi avions formé une relation aisée à présent et même Charon semblait heureux de me voir. J'étais certaine que les carrés de sucre et les tranches de pommes n'avaient _rien_ à voir avec cela. Je l'ai sellé et Daisy m'a aidé à me calmer avant le galop et j'ai même réussi à rester en selle pendant cela. J'avais appris que le vieux dicton disant qu'il faut se remettre en selle après une chute était un bon conseil. Même après avoir eu le souffle coupé dans une chute à plus d'une occasion et avoir reçu des coups de sabots dans la jambe, je pouvais revenir et m'occuper d'une bête qui l'emportait sur moi d'une tonne. Heureusement que les chevaux étaient réellement comme de gros chiens stupides. _J'en étais arrivé à les aimer_.

J'ai aspergé et j'ai brossé Charon après la promenade, me sentant beaucoup mieux au sujet de ce point de vue. Je comprenais pourquoi Jasper aimait tellement l'équitation. J'étais impatiente de sortir avec lui, de ressentir cette liberté avec lui.

Jasper a appelé pour me dire qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de venir me chercher pour le dîner ce soir ou vendredi, mais il m'a assuré que nous aurions du temps ensemble samedi et j'ai mentionné que je voulais sortir samedi matin. Tant que rien d'important ne se produisait, nous devrions pouvoir le faire à ce moment-là. Alice et Sammi avaient dormis avec moi deux nuits pour me tenir compagnie. Rosalie avait déménagé ses affaires dans la maison pour pouvoir être avec Emmett et nous avons eu une voiture de patrouille dans l'allée pendant tout le temps qu'elle était avec nous. Permettez-moi simplement de dire qu'Emmett n'était pas content de Jasper au premier abord, mais après que Jasper lui ai dit qu'il n'aurait jamais appris l'obsession de Royce pour Rosalie sans lui, Emmett s'était calmé. Un peu.

 **Opération cow-boy Mission finale**

 **POV Bella**

Jasper venait me chercher pour notre sortie matinale et, même si je n'avais pas besoin de cela, cela allait être la dernière partie de l'opération cow-boy et j'étais nerveuse. Je lui avais demandé de porter un vieux jean et des bottes. Secrètement, j'étais impatiente de le voir débraillée. Je savais qu'Alice allait avoir quelque chose à dire et j'espérais donc que nous pourrions passer la porte avant qu'elle ne nous remarque. _Aucune chance_. Alice a fait irruption dans la pièce pour m'aider avec ma garde-robe et mon maquillage.

'' - Alice, je vais faire de l'équitation. Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'être maquillée. C'est octobre au TEXAS... Je vais transpirer avant même d'arriver dans la grange ! '' J'ai soupiré pendant qu'Alice tirait et jouait avec mes cheveux.

'' - Ce n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas paraître sous ton meilleur jour, Bella. Ce n'est pas une répétition générale, c'est ta vie ! ''

'' - Quelle dramatisation. Je le pense vraiment, Alice. '' J'ai ri jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait tiré mes cheveux en arrière.

'' - Aïe ! Merde, petite garce, ça fait mal ! '' J'ai frotté l'endroit désormais lancinant sur ma tête.

'' - Ne te moque pas de moi alors. '' Elle m'a lancé un regard malveillant.

'' - Très bien, maquillage léger et arrête de jouer avec mes cheveux. Fait juste une tresse pour qu'il ne colle pas à mon cou. En outre, si mon cou est exposé, peut-être que Jazzy va l'embrasser. '' Je lui ai fait un clin d'œil.

'' - Ooooh, j'aime cela. D'accord ! Oh, et je suis désolée pour les avoir tirés aussi durement. ''

'' - C'est très bien Ali. Il suffit d'y aller doucement, c'est censé être un moment de détente, une journée de plaisir avec mon homme. Tu pourras jouer à _habiller Bella_ une autre fois, d'accord ? ''

'' - Hé bien... Je crois que tu devrais porter une chemise géniale si tu portes un jean et des vieilles bottes. '' Je pouvais presque voir tourner les engrenages dans sa tête.

'' - Alice, mes nichons vont rebondir comme des fous, n'importe qu'elle chemise que je vais porter sera très bien, je te jure qu'il ne remarquera pas le tissu. N'importe quel test pour les faire rebondir n'est rien par rapport à l'équitation. '' Alice a crié et a couru à mon placard. _Cela n'allait rien apporter_ _de bon_.

'' - Tu dois porter ce débardeur... Il a un soutien-gorge intégré, ce qui permettre à tes nichons de faire ce qu'ils veulent ! ''

'' - Non, je dois porter un soutien-gorge. Ce genre de rebond est atroce. Je vais porter tes chemises au décolletée révélateur, mais je garde le soutien-gorge. '' Alice a grogné et a sorti une chemise qui était un bon compromis juste à temps parce que j'ai entendu les gars saluer Jasper.

'' - Va faire passer un bon moment à ton homme, Bella ! '' Alice a frappé mon cul en passant.

Je n'étais pas préparé pour cette vision de Jasper. Son vieux jean pendait bas sur sa taille et était serré sur ses hanches, sur son cul et ses cuisses, montrant ses belles jambes de coureurs. La chemise qu'il portait était fine et étreignait toutes les courbes sur sa poitrine parfaite. Ses manches étaient roulées jusqu'au milieu de ses biceps parfaits. Son chapeau était posé sur l'assise de la chaise à côté de lui. Pas le chapeau que j'avais déjà vu. Celui-ci était un vieux chapeau en paille usé et sombre. Oh. Mon Dieu. Il était absolument adorable. Par le regard que Jasper m'a donné, il a également apprécié mon apparence. Il a fallu qu'Emmett tourne l'ambiance en ridicule.

'' - Putain de merde, Bella, tu es passé au style complet de campagnarde ! '' Rosalie l'a frappé.

'' - Quoi ? Je voulais dire qu'elle est sexy. Allez, tu ne peux pas me dire que cette merde ne fait pas plouc. '' Emmett a saisi ma tresse et a commencé à l'utiliser comme des rênes avant de claquer mon cul. '' - HUE ! '' Cela a fait rire tout le monde. Jasper a pris délicatement ma tresse des mains d'Emmett en lui jetant un regard acéré.

'' - Bien sûr, mon vieux, comme si tu n'allais pas faire cela plus tard. '' Emmett l'a raillé.

'' - Emmett, Je ferais tout ce que Mademoiselle Bella veut que je fasse. Toi, d'autre part, tu vas faire attention ou tu mets les pieds avec ma dame. '' Emmett a pâli et Jasper a finalement ri avant de me faire sortir de la maison. Nous sommes partis alors que la maison entière hurlait de rire aux dépens d'Emmett.

'' - Tu es très belle, Chérie. '' Jasper m'a donné un baiser brûlant alors qu'il me poussait contre le camion. Quelque chose au sujet de ce mouvement m'a rendu faible. Je vais l'accorder à Em, il était un peu rustre, mais il était sacrément chaud. Il m'a éloigné du camion pour m'ouvrir la portière et m'a demandé où nous allions pour la journée.

'' - Je ne suis pas prête à te le dire, mais je vais te donner les directions. Tu vas comprendre au moment où nous y arriverons, j'en suis certaine. ''

'' - Tu ne vas pas me donner un indice ? ''

'' - Disons que c'est la dernière phase de l'opération cow-boy d'Alice. '' J'ai ri et Jazz a levé les yeux au ciel.

Je me suis blottie contre son côté et j'ai caressé la main qu'il avait posée sur ma jambe. Je voulais savoir comment il avait dormi.

'' - Parle-moi de tes nuits. J'ai l'impression que cela fait très longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu n'as pas l'air aussi fatigué que tu semblais toujours être. '' J'ai doucement demandé. Jasper a tenu fermement ma main et son sourire s'est transformé en une ligne dure.

'' - J'ai eu du mal. Jeudi soir a été horrible, mais quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai travaillé sur mon exercice d'apaisement, ensuite j'ai traversé tout mon exercice de renversement et j'ai été capable de dormir pour le reste de la nuit. La nuit dernière, j'ai fait les exercices d'apaisement et de renversement avant d'aller dormir. J'ai encore fait de mauvais rêves, mais je ne me suis pas réveillé en criant. Je n'ai pas réussi à me calmer dans le rêve, mais il était beaucoup moins intense. J'ai pu dormir plus longtemps la nuit dernière. '' Il s'est penché pour m'embrasser.

'' - En outre, j'ai viré mon thérapeute. '' Il s'est mis à rire et a changé de sujet, essayant d'obtenir plus d'informations sur notre destination.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à la ferme, Jasper était pratiquement en train de sautiller d'excitation.

''- Je prends des leçons d'équitation et je voulais obtenir une certaine expérience avant que je ne t'en parles. '' J'ai gardé les yeux sur le sol entre nous, inquiète qu'il ne se fâche pour avoir gardé ce secret entre nous.

'' - Tu l'as fait pour moi ? '' Sa voix semblait surprise, pas en colère, alors j'ai levé les yeux. Il rayonnait de joie.

'' - Quand tu as dit à quel point tu aimais cela, Alice m'a fait prendre des leçons d'équitation pour que nous puissions le faire ensemble. '' Il est venue me prendre et m'a fait tournoyer.

'' - Je t'aime, Bella. Plus que tu ne le sauras jamais. C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin aujourd'hui. L'équitation est l'endroit heureux que j'utilise pour ton traitement par les rêves. Tu es extraordinaire. '' Il a parsemé mon visage de baisers. Quand il m'a finalement libéré, nous sommes allés trouver Daisy. Je les ai présenté et elle a sorti Charon pour moi et un autre magnifique cheval pour Jasper. Elle nous a laissés seuls parce que je lui avais déjà fait savoir que Jasper était un cavalier expérimenté. Nous avons passé la matinée à cheval, nous avons passé toutes les épreuves que nous avons pu trouver et nous avons fait le trajet du retour pour prendre soin des chevaux à l'heure du déjeuner. Après que les chevaux ont été lavés, brossés et nourris, nous sommes retournés à la maison.

'' - Bella , j'ai passé un merveilleux moment avec toi aujourd'hui. Le fait que tu aies fait cela pour nous donner plus de points communs... Cela signifie tout simplement le monde pour moi. ''

'' - J'aime le faire et d'être avec toi le rends encore plus merveilleux. '' Je lui ai souri, aimant l'éclat qu'il avait.

'' - Crois-tu que tu pourrais m'aider à acheter une selle et tout le matériel ? Je vais continuer l'équitation, mais je suis bien trop avisé pour acheter toute la sellerie avec mon expérience limitée. ''

'' - Ouah !... Tu parles cheval également ! Femme, tu es trop parfaite pour être décrite en parole ! Je serais ravi de t'aider ! '' Il m'a embrassé et a changé de direction, nous conduisant à son magasin préféré.

'' - Tu sais, tu vas devoir obtenir également un chapeau de cow-boy, Chérie. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-sept : Rôdeur**

 **REGARDER**

Quand Ses yeux avaient croisé les Siens, elle avait rougi. Elle Le voulait. Il le savait. Au fil des jours, à chaque fois qu'Il avait attiré Son attention, Elle avait rougi. Il L'avait suivi, avait appris Ses horaires, Ses cours, le trajet vers Sa avait tout appris au sujet de Ses colocataires. Aucun d'eux n'était une menace pour Lui. Il L'avait regardé pendant des semaines, le désir grandissant en Lui à la simple beauté de Son sourire facile. Son odeur dans la brise quand Elle passait devant Lui. Il L'aurait et Elle allait L'aimer en retour.

Il avait vu L'instant ou Son portable avait glissé et Il avait commencé à s'approcher d'Elle. Il avait vu le grand homme blond s'approcher rapidement d'Elle et ramasser le portable. La rougeur sur Son visage avait grandi quand l'homme Lui avait souri et Elle lui avait souri en retour. Il avait regardé monter la première lueur d'attraction tandis que l'homme marchait avec Elle jusqu'à sa prochaine classe. La colère commençant lentement à bouillonner.

Il les avait regardés courir ensemble le long de la rivière, souriant et bavardant avec facilité. Elle avait fait correspondre Sa routine avec celle de l'homme. Il L'avait regardé faire les magasins avec ses amies en attendant de revoir l'homme à nouveau. Il avait regardé l'homme courir vers Sa porte, amenant à nouveau une belle rougeur sur Ses joues. Il les regardait pendant qu'ils dînaient ensemble avant d'aller danser. Leurs touchers de plus en plus persistants, les corps restant plus proches. Il regardait quand Ses amis ont accepté l'homme. Sa fureur avait menacé de prendre le relais.

Il avait regardé leur passion grandir, le corps de l'homme couvrant Le sien, le rythme de leurs corps travaillant ensemble dans le camion de l'homme. Il regardait avec espoir quand ils s'étaient disputé sur les rochers. Son espoir avait disparu quand Il les avait suivi jusqu'à l'appartement de l'homme. Il les observait alors qu'ils se rendaient chez elle après avoir passé la nuit ensemble. Il les regardait quand ils s'étaient assis aussi intimement à l'église, ouvert simplement l'un à l'autre. La rage avait carbonisé son âme.

Il savait qu'Elle L'avait voulu. Il l'avait vu quand Elle avait croisé Son regard et qu'Elle avait rougi. Ensuite cet homme était arrivé et à présent, Ses yeux ne se détournaient plus de l'homme. Elle avait cessé de Le regarder et Il savait que c'était la faute de l'homme blond. Tous les feux de l'enfer n'auraient pas pu contenir la rage qu'Il ressentait en La regardant prendre l'homme pour monter à cheval, partager Sa paix avec cet homme. Elle était La Sienne et l'homme la Lui avait prise. Il regardait et planifiait, Elle serait à Lui, bientôt.

 **PLANIFICATION**

'' - Que veux-tu dire par « tu n'as pas vérifié » ? '' Il a rugi.

'' - Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le faire. En quoi est-ce urgent, cela n'a rien à voir avec la livraison. '' Le petit homme a gémi.

'' - Je décide de ce qui est important et quand je te donne une tâche, tu vas la remplir. Le travail que je te donne est le seul travail que tu as à faire. Tu comprends ? '' Il a hurlé, essayant de ne pas casser le petit téléphone qu'il tenait dans sa main.

'' - Ou... oui, Monsieur. Je comprends. Je vais vérifier immédiatement Monsieur. '' En marmonnant dans sa barbe, le petit homme a accédé aux enregistrements acquis et a fourni à son patron l'information requise. '' - Vo... Vous êtes certain... Ce que je veux dire, Monsieur, c'est : serait-il possible que l'homme qui vous intéresse puisse avoir conduit la voiture de quelqu'un d'autre ? ''

'' - Non, je suis très prudent avec mes informations, Royce. Donne-moi l'information que je te demande. '' Il a grogné.

'' - Monsieur, je le connais... Il travaille sur le cas des pièces automobiles avec moi. Son nom est Jasper Whitlock, c'est un Texas Ranger... ''

'' - Imprime tout ce que tu as sur lui. Appelle les autres et soyez ici dans une heure. '' Il a claqué le téléphone en jurant. Il connaissait ce nom. Il allait devoir renoncer à un pour obtenir l'autre. Il savait que Bella L'aimait. Elle vaudrait le sacrifice qu'Il allait devoir faire.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-huit : Doutes persistants et élaborer des projets**

 **Prendre Royce et doutes persistants.**

 **POV Jasper**

Je m'étais réellement attendu à plus dans cette affaire quand elle est arrivée aux affaires internes. Après avoir suivi pendant quelques semaines Royce et ses partenaires, il était devenu évident qu'il était réellement aussi laxiste que nous le pensions à l'origine et les preuves contre lui avaient été faciles à réunir. Nous n'aurions même pas besoin de nous servir de toutes les preuves pour obtenir une condamnation. Nous l'avions échappé belle quand Royce avait décidé de rendre une visite à Hale Automobile après la fermeture. Rosalie faisait de la paperasserie pendant un moment en attendant Emmett qui était en route pour venir la chercher et sortir ensuite ensemble. Apparemment, Royce avait surveillé suffisamment le magasin pour connaître les allées et venues de l'équipe de sécurité. Il avait réussi à entrer dans son bureau lors de la rotation des équipes et avant l'arrivée d'Emmett.

Royce essayait de _baratiner_ Rose quand Emmett avait fait irruption dans son bureau. L'équipe avait appris à connaître suffisamment Emmett au cours des semaines et Royce avait été laissé un peu mal en point mais bizarrement, aucune accusation n'avait été portée. Rosalie avait pris beaucoup de temps à s'occuper des phalanges égratignées d'Emmett et le maternait énormément, à notre grand amusement à tous. J'avais été étonné de la force du self-contrôle d'Emmett. Il n'avait vraiment pas fait autant de dégâts qu'il aurait pu faire avant notre arrivée. _Je me demande s'il serait intéressé par l'application des lois..._

Après que les arrestations aient été finalisées, j'ai eu ma promotion. Aro avait été plus que ravi de me recommander et j'étais à présent le lieutenant Jasper Whitlock. Malgré toutes les choses allant bien dans ma vie, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que l'affaire contre Royce avait été trop facile. Des choses qui auraient pu être ardues ou qui auraient dû l'être n'avaient posé aucune difficulté. J'ai tapé mes rapports en coordination avec Félix et Demetri pour que tout soit en ordre. Pendant ce temps, j'ai parlé avec eux de la facilité de l'affaire et de la persistance de mes préoccupations. Nous travaillions ensemble depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils fassent confiance à mon « instinct » et ils m'ont permis d'enquêter plus loin pour voir si quelque chose arrivait. J'ai également décidé d'appeler mon vieil ami, quelqu'un qui ne travaillait pas avec qui que ce soit à part moi.

Une nuit en famille était prévue afin que nous puissions tous fêter ma promotion. Pendant le trajet vers la maison, mon téléphone a sonné. C'était l'appel que j'attendais.

'' - Monsieur Jack ! Je suis vraiment heureux de vous entendre ! '' Monsieur Morrison me rappelait.

'' - J. R. mon garçon ! Je ne peux jamais résister à l'occasion de t'appeler. Félicitation pour cette promotion, tu as travaillé très dur pour la gagner. À présent, tu as dit que tu avais besoin de mon aide. Raconte, fils... ''

'' - Oui, Monsieur Jack, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Cette dernière affaire qui m'a fait gagner cette promotion était trop facile. Je n'arrive pas à faire disparaître l'impression que quelque chose de plus énorme est en cours. Que d'une certaine manière, ils avaient abandonné cette filière pour couvrir un problème beaucoup plus important et j'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai besoin de passer par-dessus l'équipe que j'ai ici. Ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent, mais d'une certaine façon, nous sommes trop proches pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. '' Il y a eu un long silence pendant que je le laissais réfléchir à ce que je lui avais dit.

'' - J.R. tu sais que je vais toujours t'aider. Je connais un couple de vieux gars qui détestent être à la retraite. Ils ont travaillé avec toi et me sont fidèles. Envoie-moi tout ce que tes intuitions et ton instinct te donnent et nous allons travailler dessus. Je vais faire en sorte qu'un des gars ne connaisse rien de tes intuitions afin qu'il puisse examiner cela en toute objectivité, mais je n'ai jamais été le genre de personne à douter de ton instinct. '' Il a ri puis a évoqué Maria. _Merde_.

'' - Je savais qu'actuellement tu ne pouvais pas être ici pour assister à son audience de libération conditionnelle, mais je veux que tu saches que chacun de nous y est allé, tous les flics avec qui tu as travaillé et qui n'étaient pas en service se sont montrés à cette audience avec tes parents et Peter. Cette femme n'est pas prête de sortir de sitôt. '' Sa voix était solennelle.

'' - Je ne pourrais jamais suffisamment vous remercier, Monsieur Jack, pour tout. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. '' Le soulagement m'a submergé.

'' - Nous t'aimons, fils. À présent, tâche de revenir à la maison et viens nous rendre visite pour Thanksgiving. Je vais appeler pour toute nouvelle information que je vais recevoir. Je vais te parler bientôt. ''

'' - Je vous aime aussi, Monsieur Jack. Salut. ''

J'allais avoir tant de choses à raconter ce soir : ma promotion, le refus de libération conditionnelle, mes projets pour Thanksgiving. Ce serait une soirée familiale bien remplie.

 **Soirée familiale et élaboration de projets.**

 **POV Bella**

Nous avions l'impression que cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de soirée en famille avec Jasper qu'il nous avait manqué à tous. Il m'avait terriblement manqué. La dernière fois que nous avions été réellement seuls était quand nous avions fait de l'équitation ensemble. Et penser à cette nuit-là me faisait encore rougir. Emmett et moi avions fait le souper comme d'habitude. Nous écoutions alors qu'Edward jouait de son piano tandis qu'Alice, Rosalie et Sammi nous posaient des questions sur un sondage du dernier numéro de Cosmo. Apparemment, Emmett était un « printemps ». Jasper était arrivé juste à temps pour apprendre qu'il était un « hiver ». Cela était très important selon Alice et Cosmo, car cela aiderait à déterminer de quelle façon nous nous entendions avec nos compagnons. _C'est vrai qu'il s'agissait du même magazine qui pensait que les hommes qui voulaient une fellation gardaient le secret._

Nous avons tous porté un toast en l'honneur de Jasper et de sa promotion et nous avons poussé les exclamations appropriées sur son nouvel insigne que nous avons fait passer autour de la table. Emmett a demandé si Jasper avait également obtenu un nouveau chapeau _de dix gallons_. Rosalie l'a frappé à l'arrière de la tête et a articulé le mot _respect_ avant de demander à Emmett de faire des excuses. Nous avons tous ri d'Emmett et avons écouté quand Jasper a expliqué d'où venait probablement l'expression _dix-gallons_. Nous ne savions pas que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les bandes autour du chapeau et non avec sa taille. Personne n'a levé les yeux au ciel ni a eu l'air de s'ennuyer. Jasper avait une façon naturelle d'attirer les gens qui l'entouraient pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Je me demandais s'il envisageait de faire de l'enseignement après avoir pris sa retraite d'officier de police.

Après avoir terminé de fêter sa promotion, Jasper nous a appris que la plus récente demande de liberté conditionnelle de Maria avait été refusée. Que tous les agents de police disponibles avec qui il avait travaillé étaient apparus à l'audience pour appuyer ses parents et son frère. Nous avons tous été reconnaissant en silence pour cette manifestation de soutien. Emmett a abandonné sa bière après avoir essayé de faire une tentative de blague boiteuse qui a brisé la tension. J'ai regardé ses yeux et il m'a fait un clin d'œil. Il était réellement un brave type. Après que l'ambiance se soit allégée, Alice est passé en mode planification et nous a demandés comment nous allions gérer Thanksgiving.

Jasper nous a donné une idée de ce qu'il fallait s'attendre de la part du _tourbillon Whitlock_ comme il l'appelait. Il nous en a dit un peu plus sur ses parents, Truman et Evelyn... Évie, sur son frère Peter et sa sœur Tanya. Peter était de onze mois à un jour près plus jeune que Jasper et ils étaient apparemment suffisamment semblables pour être pris pour des jumeaux. Il était marié à Charlotte depuis presque deux ans et ils attendaient leur premier enfant. Tanya était six ans plus jeune et en deuxième année d'études pour devenir travailleur social.

Il nous a dit de ne rien attendre de la part de Tanya, qu'elle n'aimait personne et ne faisait pas confiance à qui que ce soit. Elle avait apparemment été très amie avec Maria et avait ressenti sa trahison de la même manière que Jasper l'avait fait. Voilà pour la famille proche de Jasper. Pour les tantes, les oncles, les cousins et cousines, il nous a dit que nous allions simplement apprendre à les connaître au fur et à mesure.

Sa mère avait invité ses deux sœurs et leurs filles à venir la journée d'avant afin de se préparer pour la fête. Lorsque Rosalie avait exigé de savoir pourquoi seulement les _femmes_ faisaient la cuisine, Jasper avait levé les yeux au ciel et avait expliqué que lesfemmes qui le _voulaient_ étaient invité à venir aider à faire les préparations et faire cuire alors que les hommes étaient chargés de tout nettoyer après que la cuisine soit finie et après la fête. Il s'est trouvé que toutes les femmes voulaient donner un coup de main. Elle a été un peu apaisée.

Je voulais offrir mes services en cuisine et prendre le temps de rencontrer une partie de la famille en petit nombre à l'avance et donc, Jasper et moi avons décidé de partir le mardi et avons promis d'être revenu pour le samedi suivant. Tout le monde viendrait le matin et partirait après le nettoyage. Alice, Sammi et Rosalie prévoyaient un voyage à Houston pour faire les magasins avant l'aube le vendredi. Alice n'a pas été heureuse que je n'y participe pas, mais Rosalie a promis de me remplacer correctement.

Lorsque j'ai mentionné que c'était la seule occasion que j'aurais de rencontrer ma future belle-famille pour la première fois. _C'était vraiment la raison pour laquelle j'y allais !_ Jasper a souri et m'a serré la main. Alice et Emmett ont essuyé de fausses larmes en s'accrochant l'un à l'autre en déplorant que leur bébé ait grandi. Ce qui lui a valu une claque de la part de Rosalie et un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Zach. Il a simplement haussé les épaules et m'a souri.

Jasper a décidé d'appeler ses parents pendant que nous étions tous ensemble pour les informer de nos plans et pour savoir ce que nous pourrions apporter à mettre sur la table. Nous avons entendu une voix douce et suave nous dire bonjour et Jasper tenait le téléphone pour nous tous.

'' - BONJOUR Madame Évie ! '' Nous avons tous crié ensemble.

'' - Bonjour, mes chéris. D'après ce que je comprends, je vais tous vous rencontrer pour Thanksgiving. Je suis impatiente d'y être. '' Sa voix traînante était enchanteresse et a fait sourire tout le monde.

'' - Nous aussi ! '' Nous avons chanté ensemble.

Jasper a éteint le haut-parleur et lui a parlé de nos projets. Madame Évie lui a assuré à plusieurs reprises que nous devions simplement nous présenter à la fête et que nous n'avions pas besoin de nous soucier d'apporter quelque chose.

Personne n'acceptait un « non » pour réponse, Jasper a donc suggéré à ses parents que nous apportions leur vin préféré et du scotch en cadeaux.

Au cours des semaines suivantes, tout le monde a acheté son billet d'avion pour Noël. Les seules personnes qui ne connaissaient pas l'extravagance des Cullen étaient nos débutants Rosalie, Kerry et Jasper. Puisque nous avions chacun une famille différente à visiter, la seule chose qui se recoupait pour nos plans de Noël, c'était les Cullen et le réveillon de la Saint-Sylvestre. Alice nous a dit qu'elle allait gérer l'ensemble de la planification de cet événement afin que nous sachions où et quand nous présenter.

J'étais de plus en plus nerveuse de rencontrer la famille de Jasper, nous avons donc décidé de faire le voyage jusqu'à Phœnix avant Thanksgiving pour qu'il puisse rencontrer Maman et Phil. Cela ne s'est pas passé aussi bien que je l'avais espéré. Et je n'avais pourtant pas espéré grand-chose. J'avais prévenu Jasper que ma mère était _libre d'esprit_ et ne se souciait pas particulièrement des représentants de l'autorité. Quand Jasper est arrivé, il a tout supporté et a regardé tranquillement, évaluant la situation avant de prendre une décision ou de faire un commentaire.

Je me suis étendue sur la façon dont Jasper avait travaillé sur sa dernière affaire et sur sa promotion. De son côté Renée a demandé comment allait Emmett et pourquoi nous n'étions jamais sortis ensemble, après tout, n'était-il pas plus mon genre ? Phil avait bondi dans la conversation et avait rapidement adouci cette situation. Renée avait refusé de parler à Jasper après avoir découvert qu'il était un Ranger et non pas un joueur de base-ball. Ensuite Renée avait été moins polie avec lui, Jasper a aisément fait la conversation avec Phil, qui était plus que désireux de parler base-ball.

J'ai refusé que Jasper dorme sur l'épouvantable et horrible canapé, même si mon lit était un peu petit pour nous deux. Encore une fois, Renée n'a pas été heureuse. J'arrivais difficilement à voir ce que je pourrais faire pour la rendre heureuse, je ne me suis donc pas particulièrement inquiétés de ses sentiments. Après nous être préparés pour le lit, j'ai laissé Jasper dans mon ancienne chambre pour aller parler avec Renée et lui dire à quel point elle s'était comporté de façon complètement inappropriée, que Jasper était mon choix et n'irait nulle part. Je lui ai dit que nous partions le matin parce que je refusais de rester dans un endroit où il n'était pas le bienvenu. Nous sommes partis avant le petit déjeuner, continuant de présenter mes excuses jusqu'à ce que Jasper ait garé le camion.

'' - Arrête cela, Bella. Tu n'es PAS ta mère. Tu ne peux pas contrôler son comportement ou ses opinions. Je ne me sens pas tellement inquiet au point de ne pas pouvoir gérer ta mère. '' Il tenait mes mains dans les siennes, me suppliant de me détendre. J'ai expiré et je me suis détendue.

'' - Je suis désolée, Jasper. Elle n'a pas le droit de te traiter aussi mal. C'est elle qui m'a enseigné les bonnes manières pour l'amour du ciel ! Comment peut-elle être aussi inconsciente envers toi ? Envers moi ? A-t-elle une si faible opinion de moi qu'elle n'a même pas fait l'effort d'essayer d'apprendre à te connaître ? '' Je commençais à trembler de fureur. _Comment avait-elle osé !_

'' - Bella, laisse tomber, chérie. C'est terminé. Elle acceptera, ou ne le fera pas. En outre, Phil m'aime bien. '' Il a ajouté avec son beau sourire à fossettes.

'' - Tu as raison. Et quand tu as raison, tu as raison. Phil va également travailler ses charmes sur elle. '' J'ai soupiré et lui ai fait signe de se remettre en route.

La semaine prochaine... c'était Thanksgiving. Mes nerfs étaient de retour.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **A / N : Ffn a posé beaucoup de problèmes depuis quelques jours, plus de mise à jours, pas de reviews, ni de possibilité de réponses pour ceux qui en ont laissé, pas d'alertes, alors merci à vous si vous en avez laissé parce il est impossible de le savoir, cathy.**

 **Chapitre dix-neuf : Thanksgiving partie 1**

 **POV Bella**

Après que Jasper nous avait expliqué que le trajet jusqu'à la ville de Midland prendrait environ six heures et que le trajet jusqu'à Houston serait d'environ huit heures, la bande a décidé de venir dans la soirée de mercredi pour le dîner. Après avoir fait les bagages, Jasper et moi sommes allés directement au lit. Il n'a pas bien dormi, trop excité à l'idée de rendre visite à sa famille. À l'exception de son temps dans l'armée, cela avait été la plus longue période qu'ilne les avait pas vu. Je n'avais pas beaucoup mieux dormi à cause de ma nervosité. Qu'allais-je faire s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ? Jasper m'a murmuré de me détendre, oubliant manifestement à qui il parlait.

Donc, après nous être tournés et retournés jusqu'à cinq heures du matin, nous avons décidés tout simplement de nous lever et de prendre la route. Jasper m'a assuré qu'il serait très bien pour conduire, même avec ma tendance à dormir provoqué par les longs trajets en voiture. Je me suis assoupi jusqu'à ce que Jasper décide qu'il était temps de prendre le petit déjeuner. Après deux tasses de café et de la nourriture, j'étais prête à poursuivre notre aventure. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien avant de tomber dans un silence confortable. Il m'est apparu que Jasper et moi n'avions pas passé une seule nuit loin de l'autre depuis que l'affaire dont il avait la charge s'était calmé.

'' - Jasper, je ne fais que demander à haute voix, il ne faut pas paniquer ni quoi que ce soit, mais que penserais-tu de déménager à la maison avec moi ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous passons presque toutes nos nuits ensemble et chacun de nous t'aimons tout simplement. '' Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air trop... trop je ne savais pas. J'ai donc essayé de garder mon ton et mon visage neutre. Jasper est resté silencieux, réfléchissant manifestement à ma proposition. J'ai essayé de ne pas paniquer.

'' - Hé bien, rien ne me ravirait plus que de vivre avec toi, Chérie. '' Je sentais le « mais » arriver.

'' - J'ignore tout de la vie dans une maison avec tout le monde. '' Il n'avait pas effectivement _dit_ « mais ».

'' - Que veux-tu dire ? '' J'avais retenu le ton accusateur dans ma voix en me concentrant sur la curiosité.

'' - J'aime m'asseoir sur le canapé en caleçon, boire une bière et regarder la télévision. À ta maison, chaque pièce est la propriété de la collectivité. ''

'' - Hé bien, pas les chambres. De plus, tu peux toujours t'asseoir dans ma chambre dans ton caleçon, boire de la bière et regarder la télévision. '' J'ai ri en employant le mot « caleçon ». Il était tellement mignon.

'' - Bella, même les chambres sont publiques. Tu sais quand ils ne sont pas en train de baiser. Je ne pense pas que je suis fait pour vivre en dortoir. ''

'' - Que veux-tu dire par la vie de dortoir ? '' C'était la maison. Notre maison. Cela m'a dérangé qu'il ne se sente pas de cette façon.

'' - J'ai vécu par moi-même pendant très longtemps. Aucun de vous n'a vécu par lui-même. Tu es passé de la vie avec tes parents à celle des dortoirs pour vivre ensemble. Et il n'y a aucun problème au monde avec cela. Rien du tout. Je pense que c'est merveilleux. Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire. C'est pourquoi Jake et Kerry ont leur propre appartement et pourquoi Rosalie ne vit pas dans la maison. Est-ce que c'est logique pour toi ? '' Ce fut à mon tour de réfléchir à ce que Jasper avait dit. Il avait raison, aucune des personnes dans la maison n'avait jamais vécu par lui-même. Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à cela.

'' - Je pense que je comprends. '' Je ne voulais pas paraître déçu, mais il n'y avait pas moyen de tromper mon Jazzy.

'' - Bella, regarde-moi, Chérie. J'adore y aller. Je me sens tellement heureux quand je suis dans cette maison avec tout le monde. J'aime savoir que je peux entrer dans une maison dans laquelle tout le monde est heureux et à l'aise les uns avec les autres. Même quand il y a des désaccords, il est bon d'être là. Il y a tellement de respect et d'amour dans cette maison que cela me calme presque autant que d'être avec mes parents. Cela m'avait manqué depuis que j'avais déménagé à Austin. Je ne veux pas renoncer à mon appartement. Notre petit sanctuaire pour être loin de tout le monde. Pour être loin des yeux et des oreilles, même si c'est pour peu de temps. Cet appartement est autant le mien que le tien. Du moins, c'est ainsi que je vois les choses. '' Il a souri doucement, ses yeux me suppliant de le comprendre.

'' - Merci, Jazzy. Tu sais réellement ce qu'il faut exactement dire. Je ne suis pas prête à me déplacer hors du nid. Et j'aime que ton appartement soit notre sanctuaire. Je t'aime. ''

'' - Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Et je suis tellement heureux que tu comprennes. '' Il a embrassé le dessus de ma tête et je me suis blotti contre sa poitrine.

'' - Réveille-toi, Chérie. Nous sommes à Midland. '' J'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir que j'avais le nez à quelques centimètres du volant. Pauvre Jasper, il avait fait tout le trajet pratiquement seul avec ses pensées. Putain de fatigue de voyage.

'' - Oh, Jazz, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas m'endormir ! Quelle heure est-il ? Quand allons-nous arriver ? ''

'' - Il est presque 11: 30 heures et nous allons arriver dans 15 minutes environ. '' Je pouvais entendre l'excitation dans sa voix.

'' - Devons-nous apporter le déjeuner ou quelque chose ? Il y aura quelqu'un dans la maison ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai oublié que c'était une journée de travail pour la plupart des gens. ''

'' - Maman va me pendre si je fais cela. Tout d'abord, cela signifierait que je suis allé en ville avant d'aller la voir. Ensuite, je n'en finirai jamais d'entendre que je préfère manger ce que quelqu'un d'autre aurait cuisiné. '' Il a eu un large sourire. J'ai simplement haussé les épaules et j'ai commencé à contrôler mon visage pour voir si j'avais des marques de pliures ou de frottements sur ma peau.

Sortir du camion a été intéressant. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de chiens, tous aboyant et remuant la queue. Ils semblaient avoir manqué à Jasper plus que ses parents. Je ne pouvais même pas comprendre la moitié des choses que Jasper leur disait. Je crois avoir compris « allez oust, les chiens » et « allez-vous-en » une ou deux fois. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire en remarquant que sa voix traînante était brusquement beaucoup plus prononcée. Il s'est dirigé de mon côté du camion pour m'aider à sortir et m'a pratiquement traîné jusqu'à la maison. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'être nerveuse au sujet de la nuée de grandes canines qui m'entourait. Il a ouvert la porte en braillant, me traînant toujours avec lui.

'' - Maman, Papa ! Où êtes-vous ? Nous sommes à la maison. '' Il a finalement lâché ma main et m'a laissé pour courir à travers la maison. Il est revenu de nouveau vers moi, les mains vides et l'air déçu.

'' - Tu ne les as pas trouvé ? Ils sont peut-être à l'extérieur ! '' Il a saisi ma main et nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'extérieur, Jasper appelant toujours ses parents. Finalement, ses appels ont été entendu par la voix douce que j'avais entendue dans le téléphone.

'' - J.R, c'est toi ? '' Puis je l'ai vue, courant vers son petit garçon, les bras ouverts et portant le même sourire doux que Jasper.

'' - Oh, mon gentil petit garçon ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! '' Jasper a pris sa mère dans ses bras et l'a fait tournoyer en souriant et en émaillant son visage de baisers.

'' - Tu m'as également manqué, maman. Je ne veux plus jamais attendre aussi longtemps pour venir ! '' Il l'a reposé et lui a posé des questions sur son père.

'' - Il est dans la grange à frapper à mort le tracteur, tu sais, pour le réparer. '' Elle s'est tournée vers moi en souriant. '' - Présente-nous, fils ! '' Elle a frappé son bras.

'' - Aïe ! Désolé maman, voici ma Bella. Bella, voici ma mère, Évie. '' J'ai pris une profonde respiration pour éviter de bégayer.

'' - C'est tellement agréable de vous rencontrer, madame Évie. Merci de me recevoir dans votre maison. '' J'ai à peine eu le temps de sortir cela avant qu'elle ne me prenne dans ses bras.

'' - Oh, c'est absurde, Bella, tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans ma maison. J.R m'a dit tellement de chose sur toi, j'étais impatiente de te rencontrer ! Viens avec moi et je vais nous préparer un déjeuner. J. R, vas chercher le vieillard et dit-lui de se nettoyer pour le déjeuner. Et plus vite que ça ! '' Elle lui a donné une tape à nouveau et a noué son bras avec le mien pour nous faire entrer dans la maison. Quand nous sommes arrivées dans la cour arrière, nous avons de nouveau été assaillies par des chiens. J'ai supposé que c'était d'être en compagnie de madame Évie qui m'a empêché d'être malmenée. Il y avait encore quelque chose qui m'inquiétait.

'' - Alors, ma chère, J. R m'a dit que tu étais à l'université pour obtenir une maîtrise en Anglais et que tu voulais être écrivain ? Est-ce exact ? '' C'est ainsi qu'a commencé l'interrogatoire.

'' - Oui, Ma'ame. Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait décidé quel genre d'écriture je veux faire, si je veux être un romancier, un chroniqueur, voire quelque chose d'autre. '' Elle a commencé à sortir des aliments du réfrigérateur et je me suis demandé combien de personnes allaient venir pour le déjeuner. '' - Puis-je vous aider ? ''

'' - Non, ma chérie, tu vas simplement t'asseoir là et répondre à toutes mes questions. '' Elle m'a souri gentiment, mais sérieusement.

'' - À toutes vos questions, promis. '' J'ai essayé de sourire en retour, mais je savais que ma nervosité commençait à se remarquer.

'' - Hé bien, je peux te dire que J. R est tout simplement épris de toi. Tu es la première fille dont il m'a parlé, et encore moins ramenée à la maison pour rencontrer la famille. Tu dois être spéciale. '' Elle a levé les yeux de la montagne de nourriture en face d'elle, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens et soutenant mon regard. Lorsque ma rougeur a commencé à augmenter, j'ai laissé tomber mon regard sur mes mains. Il fallait que je laisse sortir cela et le dire correctement.

'' - Madame Évie, J'espère que vous pensez que je suis spéciale pour Jasper. Je me sens très heureuse lorsque je suis avec lui et je pense qu'il est un homme merveilleux. '' J'ai rougi encore plus profondément, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je prenais Jasper pour acquit. Elle s'est déplacé loin du comptoir, réfléchissant à ce que j'avais dit. Je me suis assise en silence, attendant que Jasper et son père fassent leur apparition, et rapidement.

Elle s'est tournée légèrement vers moi. '' - Bella, ma chère, voudrais-tu, s'il te plaît, laver et déchirer la laitue pour moi ? Il est temps que nous commencions à comprendre comment travailler ensemble dans la cuisine. '' Et avec cela, toutes les questions ont cessé. Elle a commencé à me parler de ce qu'ils faisaient à la ferme, des histoires sur « J.R » et Peter quand ils étaient enfants et les problèmes dans lesquels ils s'étaient fourrés. J'écoutais si intensément madame Évie que je n'avais même pas réalisé que Jasper et son père étaient arrivés et bavardaient au comptoir.

J'ai senti les bras de Jasper s'enrouler autour de ma taille alors qu'il posait son menton sur mon épaule. '' - Je crois que les choses se passent assez bien ici puisque maman t'a emmené dans la cuisine avec elle. C'est une affaire très importante. Elle permet seulement à ses sœurs de venir avec elle dans la cuisine. '' J'ai souri et finalement, me suis un peu détendue. Il m'a guidé vers le comptoir où son père était assis.

'' - Bella, voici mon père, Truman. Papa, voici ma magnifique Bella. '' Encore une fois, j'ai pris une profonde inspiration.

'' - Monsieur, Truman, c'est tellement agréable de vous rencontrer. '' Je me suis approché en tendant timidement ma main et j'ai été accueilli par un regard froid. J'ai commencé à paniquer un peu. J'avais peut-être été trop confiante. Lentement il s'est levé, il était presque aussi grand que Jasper, et a fait le tour du comptoir. Mes yeux donnaient l'impression d'être exorbités et j'ai dégluti. J'ai senti Jasper se redresser, déplaçant ses mains de ma taille à mes épaules, les serrant doucement. Que diable avais-je fait de mal ? Brusquement, j'ai été écrasé dans une étreinte d'ours et j'ai été entouré par des rires. _C'était quoi ce bordel ?_

'' - Bella, je suis si heureux de te rencontrer, chérie. Notre J.R ici nous a parlé de toi depuis le jour où il t'a rencontré. Il a fallu assez longtemps pour que tu viennes nous rendre visite. '' Il m'a libéré de son étreinte et a souri devant mon expression encore choquée. Il s'est tourné vers madame Évie. '' - Allons manger ! Je meurs de faim. ''

'' - Ne t'en prends pas à cette pauvre fille, Tru, elle ne te connaît pas encore ! '' Madame Évie a frappé son bras et lui a remis une assiette.

Jasper riait encore de moi quand il m'a tiré dans un câlin. '' - Respire chérie, ils t'adorent. '' Il a murmuré pour essayer de m'aider.

Le déjeuner s'est passé beaucoup mieux que je m'y attendais, même si monsieur Truman n'a pas arrêté de s'en prendre à moi. Je me suis rapidement adapté et j'ai commencé à jouer en retour. Madame Évie nous a informés que Peter et Charlotte viendraient souper ce soir et que Tanya rentrerait à la maison après ses cours. Lorsque je lui ai offert mon aide pour préparer le souper, madame Évie a souri et m'a assuré qu'il y aurait largement de temps pour cela, mais que ce soir, elle savait que Peter voudrait apprendre à me connaître. Paisiblement, je me suis demandé s'il allait me donner autant de problèmes que monsieur Truman.

Jasper ne plaisantait pas quand il avait dit que le nettoyage était le travail des hommes. Jasper et son père ont pris soin de ranger toute la nourriture et ont fait la vaisselle. Quand la cuisine a été propre, Jasper m'a fait faire le tour de la maison et m'a montré sa chambre. Apparemment, madame Évie avait tout gardé et elle était resté la même que lorsqu'il vivait là. Tous ses trophées, ses prix d'excellence, ses affiches, tout était toujours exposés. Jasper m'a raconté des histoires de compétitions d'équitations et de réunion sportive sur piste pendant que je regardais autour de moi.

Une photo en particulier se démarquait. Deux jeunes et beaux garçons brandissant une enfilade de poissons en souriant. Jasper était un très bel homme, mais comme un garçon, il était tout simplement magnifique. Ses joues rondes avec des fossettes et ses yeux innocents étaient à couper le souffle. Peter était plus petit et pas aussi mince, mais tout aussi beau. Il ressemblait plus à son père tandis que Jasper ressemblait plus à sa mère, mais ils pouvaient réellement passer pour des jumeaux.

'' - C'est Peter et moi au bord du lac quand nous avions douze ans. Il est mon meilleur ami. Nous avons toujours été inséparables. Tanya avait l'habitude d'essayer de nous suivre, voulant toujours nous accompagner. '' Son visage avait l'air tellement doux-amer alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Je suis monté sur le lit avec lui, m'enroulant autour de lui. Il m'a serré de près et nous nous sommes allongés. Il a dessiné des cercles paresseux sur mon bras pendant qu'il me racontait souvenirs après souvenirs de son adolescence. La plupart de ses souvenirs étaient heureux et il nous a fait rire tous les deux en racontant les problèmes que Peter et lui avaient provoqués.

Ils étaient très protecteurs de Tanya et cela avait également posé des problèmes. Après quelques temps, Jasper a décidé de me prendre pour une visite de la ferme. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de lui, captivé par l'homme qui était avec moi. Le voir complètement à l'aise et détendu était merveilleux. Quelque chose m'a pris quand il m'a montré la grange. Je l'ai attaqué, le faisant tomber dans un tas de foin en vrac, l'embrassant passionnément alors que je faisais face à la réalité au sujet du foin. Il n'était pas aussi doux qu'il le paraissait. Il a ri quand j'ai commencé à me plaindre des piqûres acérées et des égratignures que je recevais.

'' - C'est pourquoi il y a toujours une couverture dans les films, Chérie. '' Il a ri, me remettant debout.

'' - Je voulais me rouler dans le foin. '' J'ai soupiré en faisant la moue. Il a soulevé mon menton avec un doigt, me regardant dans les yeux.

'' - Te rouler dans le foin, hein ? Chérie, tu pourras te rouler dans le foin, je te le promets. '' Ses lèvres étaient si douces et chaudes contre les miennes, me faisant gémir. Il a pressé son corps contre le mien, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. J'ai poussé les hanches contre les siennes, désespérée de sentir son corps et essayant de créer une délicieuse friction entre nos corps.

'' - Nous ne sommes vraiment pas prêts à faire cela dans la grange et tu me rends fou. '' Il a soupiré, posant son front contre le mien.

'' - Hé bien, que pourrions-nous faire en attendant de rencontrer le reste de ta famille ? ''

'' - Tu veux voir la ville ? '' A-t-il demandé avec espoir en s'écartant légèrement.

'' - Bien sûr. Montre-moi la ville. '' J'ai souri, même si j'ai détesté la perte de contact.

Nous avons roulé tout autour de Midland tandis que Jasper continuait son voyage dans le passé. Il a décidé de m'emmener à son ancien poste de police pour aller rencontrer ses amis là-bas. Après avoir rencontré et discuté avec ce qui semblait être l'ensemble des forces de police de Midland, il a été temps de rentrer à la maison. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais oublié d'être nerveuse. Jasper a senti le changement de mon humeur et m'a réconforté sur le trajet du retour.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la maison, nous avons été accueillis par un éclair blond et la portière de Jasper s'est ouverte.

'' - J.R, il est sacrément temps que tu viennes la maison ! '' Peter tenait Jasper dans une étreinte d'ours pratiquement avant qu'il ne soit sorti du camion. Je n'avais jamais vu une famille pareille, aussi ouvertement affectueuse. Quand Peter a lâché Jasper, il a couru vers moi, me donnant la même étreinte.

'' - Et tu dois être Bella. Maman et papa ont dit que tu venais. Tu vas devoir faire en sorte qu'il ne reste pas aussi longtemps absent la prochaine fois. Viens, tu vas rencontrer Charlotte. '' Il m'a tiré derrière lui d'une façon qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Jasper un peu plus tôt. J'ai regardé par-dessus mon épaule pour voir Jasper rire en secouant la tête.

'' - Suis le courant, Chérie, je suis juste derrière toi. '' Ses yeux étaient pleins d'amour et de joie et, à cet instant, toute ma nervosité a disparu. Je me suis détendue, j'ai ri et j'ai couru avec Peter pour rencontrer sa femme.

Charlotte était charmante et tout aussi accueillante que le reste de la famille l'avait été. Tout le monde était à l'aise et détendu dans le salon. Puis Tanya est arrivée à la maison. Elle est arrivée en souriant, heureuse de voir sa famille. Tout cela a changé quand elle m'a vue. Elle a froncé les sourcils, a tourné les talons et elle est parti en courant dans sa chambre. Jasper m'a serré la main pour me rassurer et je lui ai souri pour lui faire savoir que j'allais bien.

'' - Je la rencontrerais probablement lorsqu'elle sera prête. '' Ai-je dit, dans l'espoir de rassurer tout le monde.

'' - Je suis désolée, ma chérie. Je vais aller lui parler. '' Madame Évie a commencé à se lever.

'' - Oh, je vous en prie. Laissez-la surmonter cela elle-même. Je vais me sentir beaucoup mieux si elle vient de son propre chef. Vraiment, je vais bien. Jasper et moi avons déjà parlé de tout cela. ''

'' - Si tu en es sûre. Je l'ai élevé mieux que cela, mais tu ne peux pas contrôler les agissements des autres. '' Son sourire était doux, mais il n'a pas atteint ses yeux. '' - Hé bien, je vais commencer le dîner pendant que vous tous discutez. Pourquoi est-ce que vous les garçons, ne commenceriez pas à sortir les chaises et les tables puis commencer à installer la salle de séjour pour Thanksgiving. ''

Charlotte et moi avons bavardé dans la salle de séjour en regardant les hommes Whitlock préparer la grande pièce pour la horde de personnes qui convergeraient par ici dans deux jours.

Le dîner a été agréable, même si Tanya ne s'est pas joint à nous. Madame Évie m'a pris à part et m'a présenté ses excuses à nouveau. Après l'avoir rassuré en lui disant que tout allait bien, elle m'a embrassé et m'a dit que Jasper avait trouvé un petit bijou. J'ai rougi et elle m'a tapoté la joue, avant de m'envoyer hors de la cuisine.

Après le nettoyage, Jasper et moi avons souhaité une bonne nuit à la famille et nous sommes dirigés de nouveau dans sa chambre. J'ai été reconnaissante que ses parents ne s'attendaient pas à ce que nous dormions séparément. Je savais que je ne serais pas capable de dormir sans lui.

Nous avons commencé notre routine du soir en bavardant tranquillement, discutant de ce que nous ferions le lendemain et ce qui devait se passer.

Je suis parvenu à sortir : '' - Jazzy... '' Avant l'arrivée de Peter dans la pièce.

'' - Jazzy ? C'est quoi cette merde J.R ? '' Peter n'a pas fait grand-chose pour réprimer son rire. Il a changé sa voix pour prendre une voix de fausset. '' - Aooh, Jazzy, tu es le meilleur. '' Il s'est approché furtivement de Jasper et a ébouriffé ses cheveux.

'' - Lâche-moi connard. J'aime cela. '' Jasper a froncé les sourcils, essayant de cacher le sourire qui jouait au coin de sa bouche.

'' - Ouais, j'ai remarqué que tout le monde ici t'appelle « J.R ». Que veut dire le « R » ? '' Je n'arrêtais pas d'oublier de lui demander à ce sujet. Jasper a rougi et a marmonné quelque chose d'incohérent.

'' - Il déteste ce nom, alors quand il entend son nom en entier, il sait qu'il est dans le pétrin. '' Peter s'était assis sur le lit à côté de moi.

'' - Alors raconte. Quel est son prénom ? ''

'' - Peter. Ne. Fait. Pas. Cela ! '' Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Peter aurait été en cendres. Il a souri se penchant pour murmurer le nom redouté.

'' - Peter, je vais le lui dire, mais pas tout de suite. '' Il a sifflé.

'' - Oh, non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement. '' Peter a souri et s'est tourné vers moi. '' - Il est nommé d'après... le... personnage... préférée... du livre de maman... '' Jasper a sauté sur Peter, le prenant dans une prise de tête. Je me suis déplacée rapidement alors que les deux frères commençaient à se battre. Entre deux grognements, j'ai pu entendre le titre du livre : Autant en emporte le vent. Je riais trop fort pour me concentrer réellement jusqu'à ce que cela m'ait frappé.

'' - Rhett ? Ton second prénom est RHETT ? '' J'ai hurlé de rire. Je suppose que cela aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu être nommé d'après l'autre gars et aurait souffert de porter le prénom d'Ashley. Jasper s'est retourné avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux et m'a traqué comme un prédateur. Je dois admettre que son regard m'a chauffé.

'' - Ne jamais dire ce nom à nouveau. '' Il s'est déplacé souplement vers moi, son regard ne quittant jamais mes yeux. J'ai oublié que Peter était toujours dans la chambre. La seule chose sur laquelle je pouvais me concentrer était Jasper. Rhett... Et puis j'ai commencé à rire à nouveau. Il m'a attaqué, m'épinglant sur le lit en me grognant dessus.

'' - Femme... Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de te moquer de moi. '' Il a essayé de paraître menaçant, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. De mon meilleur accent du sud, même s'il était réellement atroce, j'ai cité mes lignes préférées de Rhett Butler : '' - Non, je ne pense pas que je vais vous embrasser, mais vous devez embrasser, mal. Voilà ce qui est mal avec vous. Vous devriez être embrassé et souvent, et par quelqu'un qui sait comment. '' Jasper a gémi.

'' - Génial, tu connais même les lignes. Tu ne vas jamais me laisser oublier cela, pas vrai ? '' Il a roulé sur le côté près de moi sur le lit et Peter a sauté à ses côtés.

'' - Non. J'adore ce film. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne me l'avais pas dit. Peter, d'après qui es-tu nommé ? ''

'' - Mon second prénom est William, je suis nommé d'après mon grand-père, mais Tanya est nommée d'après un certain vampire dans un livre que maman a lu. '' Il a ri, poussant à nouveau Jasper et, dans l'ensemble, irritant Jasper.

'' - Y a-t-il d'autres secrets sombres et profonds que je devrais savoir ? ''

'' - Est-ce que Jasper t'a parlé de la fois où nous nous sommes travestis en traînées ? '' Peter semblait pris de vertige.

'' - Oh, arrête! Nous n'étions pas habillés en traînées. Tanya voulait que nous soyons tous habillés de la même façon et elle n'avait que six ans. Ce n'est pas la même chose. '' Brusquement, Jasper a semblé moins heureux que Peter traîne avec nous. Peter s'est levé et il est sorti de la chambre pour revenir quelques instants plus tard et me tendre une photo. Il y avait Jasper, Tanya et Peter, tous vêtus de robes semblables avec des nattes et du maquillage, les garçons de chaque côté de leur petite sœur et regardant fièrement son visage souriant.

'' - Ouah, tu es plutôt jolie. As-tu envisagé un autre mode de vie ? '' Avec cela, Jasper a grogné et a poussé Peter hors de la chambre avant de claquer la porte. Quand il s'est retourné, son regard de prédateur était de retour dans ses yeux.

'' - Vas-tu me prouver ta virilité, Jasper Rhett ? '' Ma peau picotait d'impatience, même pendant que je le taquinais.

'' - Tu n'as aucune idée. '' Il a grogné, se jetant sur moi, se mettant à cheval sur ma taille et me clouant au lit.

Oh, ce soir allait être amusant...

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt : Se rouler dans le foin**

 **POV Bella**

'' - Bella, réveille-toi. '' J'ai senti un petit coup de coude et sa voix a chuchoté à nouveau. '' - Allez, Chérie, je te promets que cela vaut la peine de se réveiller. ''

J'ai gémi et j'ai ouvert grand les yeux, à la recherche d'un réveil. '' - 1: 30 heures ? Putain, as-tu perdu la tête ? '' Ai-je sifflé.

'' - Ouah, ne sois pas comme ça, mon chou. Ce sera amusant, crois-moi. '' Il a souri avec espièglerie.

'' - Cela a intérêt être foutrement amusant pour me sortir du lit après seulement deux heures de sommeil. '' Ai-je ronchonné, trébuchant hors du lit directement dans les bras de Jasper.

J'ai frissonné quand nous sommes sortis dans l'air de la nuit. La journée avait été exceptionnellement chaude et, alors que la température était encore supérieure à la normale, le fond de l'air était froid et vif. Jasper m'a tenu proche de lui alors qu'il me conduisait vers la grange. À mi-chemin, il s'est arrêté et a pointé le ciel. J'ai été stupéfaite de voir à quel point le ciel de la nuit était clair et combien d'étoiles nous pouvions tout simplement voir. Nous sommes restés là en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que je ne mette à bailler.

'' - Est-ce pour cela que tu m'as réveillée ? ''

'' - Non, mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrais aimer cela. Allons-y, j'ai une promesse à tenir. '' Je pouvais à peine voir le sourire narquois sur ses lèvres parfaites. Il préparait quelque chose. Il m'a conduit vers la grange jusqu'à l'échelle du grenier. Il n'a dit qu'un seul mot. '' - Monte. '' L'autorité de sa voix a envoyé un nouveau frisson à travers mon corps. Le grenier était éclairé par des dizaines de bougies électriques et une lanterne électrique entourait un lit de foin recouvert d'une couette épaisse. Je n'ai pas pu réprimer mon sourire quand je me suis tournée vers lui en levant un sourcil.

'' - Je t'ai promis que nous allions nous rouler dans le foin, ma magnifique Bella. Et je ne voulais pas que la grange prenne feu, seulement nos corps. '' Il a cligné de l'œil et a écrasé son corps contre le mien. Une secousse d'électricité m'a frappé quand ses lèvres ont touché les miennes. Il nous a déplacés pour nous baisser sur la couette avec douceur, me faisant savoir qu'il voulait être proche et tendre pour l'instant.

'' - Le foin est beaucoup plus accueillant avec une couette. Merci pour tout cela, Jazz, c'est très agréable. '' Je me suis moulée contre lui, impatiente de sentir tout son corps contre le mien.

'' - Tu es magnifique, Bella. J'ai toujours voulu faire cela et ce sera peut-être la seule fois que nous aurons cette chance pendant ce voyage. '' Il a caressé mon visage, suivant les lignes de ma joue à ma mâchoire et jusqu'à ma clavicule. Ma peau a rougi, pas de gêne, mais de pur désir. Nos mains avides ont rapidement travaillé pour enlever nos vêtements. J'aimais regarder son corps en mouvement. Je le regardais alors qu'il se déplaçait sur moi, entre mes cuisses, la forte flexion de ses bras pendant qu'il se tenait sur moi. J'ai regardé son estomac se serrer et se détendre alors qu'il glissait à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai passé mes jambes autour de ses hanches, le guidant plus profondément en moi.

Lorsque l'extase a pris le dessus, je n'ai plus réussi à me concentrer et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je lui ai embrassé la mâchoire, le cou et les épaules. Les gémissements qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler ont été tous les encouragements qu'il me fallait. J'ai gémi quand il a reculé, à la perte de contact de sa poitrine contre la mienne. Il m'a tiré sur lui, alors qu'il se mettait à genoux, poursuivant le mouvement de ses hanches contre les miennes. J'ai passé mes mains derrière son cou et il a mis ses bras autour de ma taille, me maintenant en place alors que je voûtais le dos, ma tête atteignant presque la courtepointe. Mon corps s'est accordé au rythme du sien. J'ai senti sa langue chaude tourner autour de mon mamelon avant qu'il l'aspire dans sa bouche, provoquant plus de gémissements de ma part.

'' - Garde le rythme, chérie. '' Il a déplacé une main de ma taille, ses doigts traçant un chemin parfait jusqu'à mon clitoris. Mon corps a commencé à se déplacer sans que je puisse le contrôler, heureuse que son autre main continuait à guider mes hanches.

'' - Je te tiens, Chérie. Laisse-moi t'entendre. Je veux entendre ta belle voix. '' Non pas que j'avais besoin de beaucoup d'encouragements, mais il aimait m'entendre. Je me suis laissé aller. Gémissant, pleurnichant, grondant, ronronnant. Même si les bruits étaient primitifs et bestiaux, ils venaient de moi.

'' - Jasper, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. '' Je ne pouvais pas former une pensée cohérente, encore moins faire une phrase, même pour lui faire savoir comment il me faisait me sentir. J'ai levé la tête et j'ai ouvert les yeux quand je l'ai entendu glousser. Son paisible sourire à fossettes m'a poussé encore plus haut.

'' - Tu me fais me sentir si bien, bébé, je suis si proche. '' J'ai tenu ses épaules pour faire effet de levier afin qu'il se déplace plus vite. Il a déplacé ses hanches plus rapidement, se poussant plus profondément en moi. Ce dernier mouvement a été suffisant. J'ai verrouillé mes jambes, l'intérieur de mon corps a tremblé, se serrant et se relâchant de façon incontrôlable. Jasper n'a pas ralenti ses mouvements, adaptant mon apogée à son point culminant pendant qu'il y travaillait de son côté. Vagues après vagues, le plaisir a déferlé sur moi et il a finalement explosé. L'emprise de Jasper sur mes hanches était presque douloureuse alors qu'il s'accrochait à moi pour se soutenir. Nous nous sommes écroulés ensemble, enveloppé l'un autour de l'autre et à bout de souffle.

J'ai roulé sur mon estomac et me suis calé sur mes coudes afin de pouvoir regarder Jasper. Son visage était l'image de la perfection et du contentement.

'' - Je t'aime, Bella. C'était incroyable. ''

'' - Je t'aime aussi Jasper. Je suppose que cela allait. '' Avec un regard de confusion, les yeux de Jasper se sont ouverts. '' - Tu me fais marcher, bébé ! C'était bouleversant. Réellement, c'était merveilleux, incroyable. Les anges pleurent de jalousie ! ''

'' - À présent, tu es simplement condescendant. Je vais voir si je peux te laisser t'en tirer comme cela à nouveau. '' Le sourire qui jouait au coin de sa bouche démentait sa moue. Je l'ai embrassé, lui enlevant son sourire.

'' - Très bien. Je vais mieux. Disons que je vais te laisser dormir. Tu dois rencontrer tous les cousins demain et tu vas avoir besoin de toute ton endurance pour cela. ''

'' - Jasper. ''

'' - Oui, Chérie ? ''

'' - Cela a été foutrement génial. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt et un : Thanksgiving partie 2**

 **POV Bella**

Je me suis réveillée avec la merveilleuse odeur du café. J'ai voulu me blottir contre Jasper et j'ai senti... un oreiller ? J'ai lu la note que j'y ai trouvée.

 _Ma douce Bella_

 _Je me suis levé tôt pour aider papa avec les tâches de la ferme. Dors aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Lorsque tu seras prête, il y aura des biscuits dans le four._

 _Je serai de retour avant le déjeuner. J'ai mon téléphone si tu veux nous appeler et sortir pour venir nous retrouver._

 _Je t'aime._

Mes joues commençaient à me faire mal tellement je souriais. J'ai glissé la note dans mon sac à main et je suis descendue.

'' - Bonjour, Bella. J'espère que tu as bien dormi. '' Mme Évie a souri.

'' - Oui, Madame. C'est très gentil à Jazz de m'avoir laissé dormir. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir l'heure qu'il est. ''

'' - Il est 10: 30 heures, ma chérie. J'ai fait des biscuits et du café. Tu en veux quelques-uns ? ''

'' - Oui, s'il vous plaît ! Jasper m'a vanté vos biscuits. Je suis totalement incapable d'en faire. Soit ils se désagrègent où vous pourriez jouer au hockey avec eux. ''

'' - Peut-être que la prochaine fois que tu viendras nous pourrons en faire quelques-uns ensemble. Pendant cette visite, nous allons réellement être trop occupé avec Thanksgiving pour le faire cette fois-ci. ''

'' - La prochaine fois me semble bien. Et ceux-ci sont merveilleux. Je comprends pourquoi Jasper les vante ! '' J'ai mangé deux biscuits pendant que Mme Évie préparait un sac avec des boissons et les biscuits restants.

'' - J. R doit probablement être plus près à présent, si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons nous rendre à cheval jusqu'à l'endroit où ils sont. ''

'' - Cela semble génial. Je vais me préparer et nous pourrons y aller. ''

Nous avons sellé deux des chevaux et avons chevauché dans la campagne. Nous avons regardé Mr Tru conduire un camion chargé de foin avec Jasper derrière et jetant les bottes de foin, sautant au sol pour couper les cordes puis remonter dans le lit du camion. Même avec la fraîcheur du matin de novembre, Jasper était en sueur. Son chapeau était repoussé à l'arrière de sa tête et son jean serré avait juste la bonne quantité de déchirure. Rien ne semble tout à fait aussi sexy qu'un homme bien musclé au travail.

Lorsque Mme Évie a sifflé pour attirer leur attention, Mr Tru a arrêté le camion et nous avons chevauché vers eux. Jasper a sauté du camion et s'est approché de moi, saisissant les rênes pour stabiliser le cheval.

'' - Hé bien, tu es quelque chose à voir là-haut sur ce cheval, mademoiselle Bella. '' Son sourire a montré ses belles fossettes et m'a fait fondre.

'' - Bonjour, mon joli. Tu as été très occupé. '' Je lui ai souri et je me suis penché pour lui caresser la joue.

'' - Tu connais le dicton « Nous en faisons plus avant 9 heures que la plupart des gens font dans toute leur journée. '' Il m'a aidé à descendre du cheval, mon corps glissant sur toute la longueur de son corps, puis il m'a embrassé.

'' - Pas maintenant ! Tes parents ! '' Ai-je sifflé en frappant son bras. Il m'a donné une tape sur le cul.

'' - Maman, merci pour les boissons. Je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais soif. '' Il s'est tourné vers sa mère, me laissant seule et rougissante.

'' - Bien sûr, mon garçon. À présent, terminez tous les deux, Bella et moi allons rentrer. Il y a de la découpe, du bouillon et de la cuisson à faire ! ''

'' - Embrasse-moi vite, chérie, parce que Dieu sait quand je vais te revoir. '' Jasper a passé ses bras autour de moi et en a profité pour me donner un baiser doux et léger.

'' - Je t'aime, Jazzy. Je suis certaine que je vais faire une pause d'ici deux à trois heures. J'aurais du temps libre pour bonne conduite. '' Il m'a fait un clin d'œil puis un signe de la main alors que nous chevauchions vers la maison.

Nous avons cheminé en silence pendant un moment et j'ai regardé la terre magnifique autour de moi. J'ai entendu un profond soupir venir de Mme Évie.

'' - Bella, tu fais étinceler mon garçon. Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi détendu et heureux depuis très longtemps. Il m'a parlé de la « thérapie par le rêve » que tu as essayé avec lui. '' Sa voix s'est brisée et j'ai vu que ses joues brillaient de larmes.

'' - Je n'ai pas réellement fait quoi que ce soit. Je voulais seulement... Je voulais seulement les faire disparaître et j'en étais incapable. Voilà comment cette idée m'est venue, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. C'est Jasper qui a tout fait. C'est lui qui a la part la plus difficile. ''

'' - Ne néglige pas ce que tu as fait. Nous avons tous voulu faire disparaître sa souffrance. En fait, tu as pensé à une façon de l'aider. Je te remercie pour cela. ''

'' - Hé bien, je pourrais dire « de rien », mais ce serait ignorer mon désir purement égoïste de vouloir seulement une bonne nuit de sommeil. '' J'ai souri en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

'' - C'est adorable, Mignonne. Adorable. Je vais laisser tomber pour le moment. Tu sais comment je me sens et je t'aime pour ce que tu as fait. '' Elle a souri doucement et a exhorté son cheval à aller de l'avant, me laissant la suivre. Elle m'aimait. Je me sentais presque aussi étourdie que lorsque Jasper m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait. Presque.

Nous avons passé le reste de l'après-midi à préparer la nourriture pour l'assemblée lorsque le reste des femmes se sont présenté dans la soirée. Après la douche de Jasper, il m'a conduit dans sa chambre pour une sieste bien méritée.

'' - Tu as parlé à ta mère au sujet de ta « thérapie » ? ''

'' - Je dis à papa et maman presque tout, Bella. '' A-t-il dit presque sur la défensive.

'' - Je ne suis pas en colère, Jazz. C'est bien que tu aies ce genre de relation. En fait elle m'a remercié. ''

'' - Bien sûr, qu'elle l'a fait. Je lui ai dit à quel point cela m'avait aidé. Et que j'avais viré le psy incompétent que j'avais. '' Il a ri et m'a tenu étroitement.

'' - Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait pour cela. '' J'ai essayé de retenir mes larmes.

'' - Elle voit à quel point tu es merveilleuse, tout comme je le vois. '' Il a embrassé le dessus de ma tête et s'est déplacé pour me regarder dans les yeux. '' - Tu es merveilleuse, chérie. ''

'' - Mais si pour être aussi rapidement... c'est simplement... C'est tout simplement nouveau pour moi. ''

'' - Hé bien, ne deviens pas trop à l'aise. Nous avons encore Tanya pour te maintenir les pieds sur terre. ''

'' - Ouais, ouais, ouais. Va dormir. '' Nous nous sommes blottis ensemble et nous avons dormi jusqu'à ce que Mme Évie nous ait réveillés. Il était l'heure de passer du temps en famille.

'' - Mon Dieu, Jasper, est-ce que ce bruit vient de ta famille ? '' C'était comme une boîte de nuit bruyante en bas.

'' - Fais un grand sourire, Chérie. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir te rappeler du nom de tout le monde, mais je vais t'aider quand je pourrais. '' Il est entré en premier dans le salon.

'' - J. R ! '' Son nom se répercutait sur les murs. J'étais certaine qu'il n'y avait pas un millier de personnes dans cette salle, mais j'en avais pourtant l'impression. J'ai serré des mains, j'ai été étreinte et j'ai circulé dans toute la pièce avant de me retrouver dans la cuisine avec Mme Évie et ses deux sœurs.

'' - Mesdames, ceci est notre douce Bella. Bella, ces vieilles sorcières sont mes sœurs. Ne les laisse pas te tromper... Nous avons un chaudron dans le fond de la cuisine. '' Elle a ri et m'a poussé en avant pour recevoir plusieurs étreintes et plus de questions.

Oui, nous nous étions rencontrés à Austin.

J'étais de Phœnix, mais originaire de Forks.

Oui, j'étais à l'université. J'étais en maîtrise.

Tu auras la chance de rencontrer le reste de la famille demain.

Je leur ai expliqué ma « famille ».

Nous allons à Forks à Noël pour retrouver mon père.

J'ai énormément aimé Midland.

Qui sait ce que j'avais répondu ou combien de temps l'interrogatoire avait duré. Je me suis retrouvé à ne pas réellement faire la cuisine, seulement répondre à un barrage de questions.

'' - Mesdames, je vais prendre ma Bella pendant un petit moment, si vous voulez bien la ménager. '' Jasper est venu me chercher et m'a sortie de la cuisine.

'' - Seulement un petit moment, J. R '' Et '' - C'est une gentille fille. '' Puis '' - Nous n'en avons pas encore fini avec elle, fils. '' Ont été les réponses.

Jasper m'a conduit vers la balançoire sur le porche et m'a tiré sur ses genoux.

'' - Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé. Je ne crois pas n'avoir jamais autant parlé ! '' J'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule.

'' - J'ai vu que tu commençais à être un peu débordé. Tu as les yeux vitreux. '' Il a ri et m'a caressé les cheveux.

'' - Tout le monde semble réellement sympa, Jazz. Et ils t'aiment. Je n'ai pas encore compris toutes les menaces. ''

'' - Ils sont géniaux. Nous avons nos désaccords et nos moments, mais en dessous de tout cela, il y a de l'amour et du respect. Nous pouvons passer à travers tout aussi longtemps que cela reste intact. En ce qui concerne les menaces, tu pourrais en obtenir un peu, mais si maman approuve, personne n'a intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit. Tu le sais. ''

'' - J'ai pu voir cela. Tu vas donc me parler une nouvelle fois tous ceux qui sont ici. Je veux avoir fait cela avant que nous partagions tous une table. ''

Jasper a passé les vingt minutes suivantes à me parler de sa famille. Encore une fois. Et il a été aussi patient qu'il l'avait été la première fois. Plus tard ce soir-là, le reste de la bande s'est présenté.

'' - Le dîner était incroyable. '' Jasper a ri. '' - Je savais que tout le monde allait bien s'entendre, mais je ne savais pas que cela allait être aussi facile. '' Jasper et moi avions quelques minutes tranquilles pour parler sur le porche.

'' - Je suis assez étonnée moi-même. Même avec Edward. Edward est toujours tellement réservé et là, il était complètement détendu et... il s'amusait. '' J'ai secoué la tête de stupéfaction.

'' - Tanya a semblé enchanté. Elle s'est réellement ridiculisé elle-même avec lui. '' Sa voix était triste à présent.

'' - Crois-tu qu'elle ira bien ? Sammi a géré cela mieux que je l'aurais fait, mais Edward a été assez direct avec elle. ''

'' - Merde. Cela va aller pour elle. Je ne veux tout simplement pas que son comportement garce ruine le plaisir de tout le monde. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec elle ou pour elle. J'arrive à peine me guérir moi-même. Je ne peux pas la guérir. Quelquefois, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle m'en veut. Il n'y a aucun endroit pour commencer avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se guérisse elle-même. Elle n'est tout simplement pas prête à le faire. Du moins, je le suppose. '' Jasper a appuyé sa tête contre le mur et a fermé les yeux. J'ai simplement caressé son bras en soutien silencieux. Tout le monde a commencé à venir dehors pour nous retrouver.

'' - Hé, pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas un feu de joie ce soir ? Nous pourrions faire un bon feu, boire quelques bières et avoir quelques frissons. '' Jasper a suggéré.

'' - Génial. As-tu des feux d'artifice ? '' Il n'y a qu'Emmett pour avoir ce genre d'idée.

'' - Mec, la dernière fois que nous avons eu un feu de joie avec feux d'artifice, tu as jeté toutes la boîte de pétards dans le feu. Tu n'es pas autorisé à approcher n'importe où à proximité de la poudre noire et des flammes ! '' A dit Jake, faisant rire tout le monde.

'' - Cela fait un moment. '' Emmett a fait la moue. '' - Et c'était GÉNIAL ! Vous auriez vu vos têtes ! '' Il a commencé à rejouer notre dispersion, au grand amusement de tout le monde.

'' - Allez, viens Bella. Nous avons déjà commencé à faire un tas de bois. La seule chose dont nous avons besoin, c'est d'aller chercher des chaises. Chérie, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le dire à maman et lui demander si elle a un kit pour faire rôtir des guimauves. '' Jasper a embrassé le dessus de ma tête avant de m'envoyer les chercher.

Mme Évie a fourni le _kit_ et a dit que tout le monde viendrait quand il le pourrait pour voir le feu. Le kit consistait en trois sacs d'épicerie remplis de garniture et d'un sac en toile plein de brochettes. Tout le monde, y compris Tanya, est sorti à temps pour faire griller des guimauves et raconter des histoires. Alors que la soirée avançait, le feu de joie s'est transformé en un concours de chant avec chaque personne choisissant une chanson et ceux qui pouvaient la chanter le faisaient. Heureusement, personne n'a demandé « kumbayah ». Jasper a commencé à chanter une chanson de l'album qu'il avait acheté lors de notre premier rendez-vous. Pendant qu'il chantait, nous nous sommes concentré uniquement sur l'autre. Il chantait pour moi. Notre moment a été détruit par un grognement dégoûté.

'' - Me faite pas chier ! Tout ça est simplement pathétique. '' Tanya a presque crié.

'' - Tais-toi ma fille ! '' A dit Mr Tru. Et '' - Tanya ! '' de Mme Évie.

'' - Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle est son véritable amour et il ne s'est jamais senti complet auparavant ! Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre se souvient de la dernière fois ? Où est-ce que tout le monde à oublié, sauf moi ? ''

'' - Cela suffit, Tanya ! '' Jasper s'est levé et l'a fusillé du regard. Elle s'est tourné vers moi.

'' - Tu crois que tu peux venir ici et faire un peu de stupide connerie psychologique inverse et qu'il va changer pour toi ? Tu ne sais rien du tout. Il ne va pas changer pour toi. Il ne voulait pas changer pour Maria. Elle l'aimait et regarde ce qui lui est arrivé. '' Si Tanya avait giflé le visage de Jasper, il aurait eu l'air moins choqué.

'' - Tu n'as pas le droit de parler à Bella de cette façon ! C'est la femme que je vais épouser et avec qui je vais passer le reste de ma vie et tu oses... Tu n'as même pas été dans la même pièce qu'elle ! Tu la compares à Maria ? Insinue que Maria était une victime ? Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux plus supporter cela. '' Jasper s'est enfui à l'écart en nous laissant tous dans un silence stupéfait.

'' - C'est vrai. Prend la fuite, J. R. Elle ne pouvait plus t'aimer, mais elle m'aime toujours ! '' Elle a crié après Jasper puis elle s'est tournée vers ses parents. '' - Il n'est même jamais allé lui rendre visite. Elle lui a écrit tant de fois et a essayé de présenter des excuses, mais il ne lui a même jamais écrit en retour. '' Elle tremblait et hurlait.

Après un moment, je me suis retourné pour lui faire face et essayant de garder ma voix stable. '' - Tanya, je ne me soucie pas de ce que tu fais, ou tu vas ou comment tu te comportes, sauf en ce qui concerne Jasper. Je ne vais pas tolérer tout ce qui lui fait du mal. Quand il sera prêt, il prendra contact avec toi. Jusque-là, tu le laisseras seul. ''

'' - Tu es trop vieille pour cela, Tanya, réellement. ''

Mme Évie m'a caressé la joue avec affection, puis a tiré sa fille vers la maison, M Tru les suivant de près.

Après une profonde inspiration pour me calmer, j'ai commencé à suivre Jasper, mais je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que je le retrouve sans aide.

'' - Peter, par où dois-je commencer à le chercher ? '' Il m'a conduit loin de la foule maintenant mal à l'aise. J'ai remarqué que mes amis avaient formé un cercle serré avec deux chaises vides en son milieu.

'' - Lorsque nous vivions encore ici, le grenier dans la grange était son coin. Derrière le mur de foin. '' Peter a saisi mon poignet alors que je me dirigeais dans cette direction.

'' - Écoutes, Bella, il pourrait ne pas être, euh, accueillant. C'est son coin et il n'a jamais accepté qui que ce soit là-haut avec lui. Pas même quand nous étions enfants. '' Il a haussé les épaules. '' - Je ne veux tout simplement pas que tes sentiments soient blessés s'il te demande de lui donner un peu d'espace pendant qu'il est là-haut. '' La nuit dernière a commencé à prendre un nouveau sens.

'' - Merci, Peter. Cela signifie plus pour moi que tu ne le réalises. '' Je l'ai embrassé et j'ai couru vers la grange.

Quand j'ai ouvert la porte de la grange, je pouvais entendre Jasper jurer et taper du pied dans le grenier, j'ai grimpé aussi vite que je le pouvais.

'' - Jasper, je suis désolée. '' Il s'est tourné vers moi, le feu dans ses yeux.

'' - Pourquoi diable es-tu désolée ? '' J'ai reculé instinctivement quand il a commencé à se diriger vers moi.

'' - Je... Je... '' Avant que je ne puisse rassembler mes pensées et répondre, Jasper m'avait épinglé au mur, les bras de chaque côté de mes épaules. Ses yeux étaient toujours flamboyants, mais ils n'étaient plus remplis de fureur.

'' - Tu es la lumière ma vie. Tu n'as _rien_ à te _reprocher_. En fait, je ne veux pas t'entendre à nouveau faire des excuses. Surtout pour le comportement pourri de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'avait pas le droit de te parler de cette façon. '' Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens.

'' - Elle n'avait pas le droit de te parler de cette façon, non plus. Et je ne cherche pas à l'excuser. Je voulais que tu saches que je déteste que tu souffres. '' Il a pressé ses lèvres sur les miennes et est tombé à genoux puis, il a enroulé ses bras autour de ma taille et a enfoncé sa tête dans mon estomac.

'' - Ma Bella. Ma douce et gentille Bella. Je déteste cela. Je peux voir à présent qu'elle m'en veut réellement. Elle n'est plus ma petite sœur et je ne sais pas qui elle est. Tout ce temps j'avais pensé qu'elle était bouleversée par la trahison de Maria envers moi et nous tous. Elle est furieuse parce qu'elle pense que j'ai trahi Maria. C'est quoi ces conneries ? Je veux dire... putain ! Mon cerveau ne peut même pas avoir une emprise sur cela. '' Son corps entier tremblait de fureur et d'incrédulité. Encore une fois, je me suis retrouvé incapable de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit. J'ai caressé sa tête et son cou dans une tentative de le calmer.

'' - Je dois gérer toute cette merde, Bella. Tu ne dois pas rester ici avec moi. '' Il a tourné son visage vers le mien. J'ai cherché dans ses yeux dans l'espoir de voir la réponse qu'il voulait. Voulait-il que je parte ou voulait-il que je reste avec lui pendant qu'il travaillait pour faire face à sa douleur.

'' - Que veux-tu, Jasper ? Que je reste avec toi ou que je parte pour que tu passes du temps seul ? Je veux être là où tu as besoin de moi. En ce moment, ce n'est tout simplement pas ce que moi je veux, mon chéri, c'est ce dont toi tu as besoin. '' J'ai caressé sa joue et je me suis penchée pour embrasser son front.

'' - Me tenir ? Encore une fois. Reste. Toujours. '' J'ai acquiescé et j'ai souri alors que je caressais le pli entre ses sourcils, essayant de libérer sa douleur. J'ai découvert que la couette était toujours dans le grenier et je l'ai étalé pour nous. Jasper et moi étions allongés l'un en face de l'autre et j'ai écouté Jasper me parler de tout ce qui avait été dit. Tout ce qui était arrivé avec Tanya au cours des dernières années. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés là à parler. Nous nous sommes endormis les bras et les jambes enroulés autour de l'autre. J'ai senti les bras de Jasper se serrer autour de moi et il a commencé à marmonner dans son sommeil. J'ai attendu pour voir s'il était capable de se calmer. J'étais pratiquement prête à le calmer à nouveau quand il a commencé à se relaxer. Il l'avait fait de lui-même ! Après m'être félicité intérieurement, je me suis endormi. Il n'a eu aucun cauchemar cette nuit-là.

Nous avons été réveillés par une cacophonie venant des poulets et des chiens.

'' - Je ne veux pas me lever. Tu ne peux pas les faire taire, Jazz ? '' Ai-je gémi en me blottissant contre sa poitrine.

'' - FERMEZ VOS GUEULES ! '' Il a crié. Les animaux ne l'ont pas fait. Nous cependant, avons commencé à rire tellement fort qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire même semblant de dormir. Nous avons péniblement marché jusqu'à la maison et nous avons été accueillis par la merveilleuse odeur du café et des crêpes.

'' - Bonjour, maman. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as préparé le petit déjeuner de tout le monde. '' Jasper et moi avons étreint sa mère.

'' - Cela sent merveilleusement bon. '' ai-je dit en versant du café pour nous deux.

'' - Nous avons une maison plutôt bien remplie à cause de vous deux et avec Emmett et Jacob, je ne crois pas qu'une boîte de céréales va durer très longtemps. '' Elle a ri.

'' - Je crains que vous n'ayez raison. Ils peuvent tous les deux manger une douzaine d'œufs chacun. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? ''

'' - Non, ma chérie. Jasper et toi allez vous nettoyer. Quand vous aurez terminé, tout sera prêt. Oh, et je me suis dit que vous seriez tous les deux dehors toute la nuit, j'ai donc mis Alice et Zach dans votre chambre. Emmett et Rosalie sont dans la chambre de Peter, Jacob et Kerry sont dans la chambre d'hôtes et Edward et Sammi sont dans le salon sur le canapé-lit. Réveillez-les avant de revenir en bas.

Après un délicieux petit déjeuner, nous nous sommes tous assis sur le porche. La conversation est revenu à la nuit dernière et sur Tanya. Puisque ni Jasper ni moi ne leur avions réellement parlé de Maria, ils étaient réellement dans l'ignorance au sujet de la dispute et donc, Peter les avait informés des détails.

'' - Je pourrais lui botter le cul pour toi. Cela pourrait peut-être faire entrer un peu de bon sens en elle. '' A offert Alice.

'' - Nan. Elle doit venir de son propre chef. Soit elle viendra, soit elle ne viendra pas, mais elle ne va rien obtenir avec moi. Pas vrai, chérie ? '' Il m'a regardé et a souri.

'' - Elle a ses propres démons, bébé. Ainsi que tu le fais. Je suis simplement heureuse de pouvoir t'aider avec les tiens. '' Cela a été accueillis avec une série de « ouah» et de « c'est trop mignon ».

Notre conversation était terminée lorsque le tourbillon Whitlock a commencé. Tout le monde est allé offrir de l'aide pour la mise en place des tables, le nettoyage et même pour regarder la télévision. Un groupe voulait regarder la parade de chars de la Macy avec les enfants et un autre groupe, les grands enfants, voulait regarder l'avant match avec les Cowboys de Dallas.

Mme Évie m'a pris à part. '' - Je voulais te parler de la nuit dernière. ''

'' - J'ai laissé mon tempérament prendre le dessus, Mme Évie, je n'aurais jamais dû vous manquer de respect de cette façon. ''

'' - Arrête, tu as été très bien. Tu as été très polie étant donné comment Tanya a été horrible et a quel point tu as été contrarié. Assez parlé de cela. '' J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai attendu qu'elle continue.

'' - Tru et moi lui avons parlé la nuit dernière et nous lui avons dit ce que nous attendions d'elle aujourd'hui. Nous allons te mettre toi et tous tes amis à une table, de sorte qu'elle ne sera pas assise avec vous. Nous lui avons demandé de rester à l'écart de vous deux. Sur la base de ce que je sais de toi, tu vas la tenir à égale distance et je le comprends. Je n'aime pas les drames, en particulier pendant les vacances. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. '' Elle m'a embrassé et m'a envoyé à la recherche de Jasper.

Étonnamment, le dîner s'est passé sans incident. Hé bien, sans incident négatif. Emmett et Jake se sont débrouillé pour entrer en compétition avec plusieurs des petits garçons pour savoir qui pouvait aspirer de la gelée avec une paille le plus rapidement. Nous avons fait se déplacer Emmett et Jake à cette table et avons invité un couple de petites filles pour les remplacer à la nôtre.

Après que tous les hommes ont fini le nettoyage, la bande est partie pour Houston. Mme Évie avait fait promettre à chacun d'eux de revenir pour une visite, avec ou sans Jasper et moi.

'' - Je crois que tu as une des plus grandes familles que je n'ai jamais vues, Jasper. '' Nous étions blottis sur la balançoire.

'' - Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde, Chérie. J'ai une femme magnifique. J'ai les meilleurs des amis et la meilleure famille. Oh, et Maman ne va jamais te laisser partir. Tu as vu son visage quand j'ai fait mention du sermon de dimanche dernier ? J'ai cru qu'elle allait pleurer. '' Il a ri.

'' - Lui as-tu dit que tu allais prendre des cours de musique ? '' Je l'ai taquiné.

'' - Elle ne se soucierait pas si je lui disais que j'allais prendre des cours sur le vin, aussi longtemps que je suis là. ''

'' - Jazzy, j'ai besoin de faire une sieste. Veux-tu aller t'endormir devant le match ou dans le lit avec moi ? ''

'' - Diable. Je vais devoir y penser. La femme de mes rêves... Des hommes se disputant une balle... Une sexy Bella... le football... Je vais aller dans le salon. '' J'ai frappé son bras.

'' - Aïe, femme ! D'accord. Ne me frappe pas. Je vais aller faire la sieste avec toi. '' Il m'a jeté par-dessus son épaule.

'' - Repose-moi ! '' Je riais trop fort pour être convaincante, alors il a claqué mon cul à chaque pas. Il m'a jeté sur le lit et a enfourché ma taille.

'' - Je te tiens à présent. '' Il a haussé les sourcils. '' - Que vais-je faire en premier ? ''

'' - Me laisser dormir et m'emmener faire de l'équitation ? '' J'ai souri en battant des cils. Il a soupiré.

'' - Bien, nous allons faire la sieste en premier. Bien que je ne suis pas habitué à avoir une telle quantité de sommeil. '' Il s'est effondré à côté de moi, son corps s'enroulant autour du mien.

'' - J'aimerais te raconter une histoire avant d'aller se coucher sur ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire en étant monté sur un cheval en face de mon amoureux. '' J'ai souri malicieusement.

'' - Oh, tu vas me faire mourir, chérie. '' Jasper a gémi.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-deux : Thanksgiving partie 3**

 **Discussions après une bonne sieste et rencontrer Mr Morrison.**

 **POV Jasper**

Je me suis réveillé enveloppé autour de ma Bella. J'ai descendu le drap pour admirer sa jolie silhouette et j'ai envoyé une prière de remerciement pour l'avoir amené dans ma vie. Elle était une bénédiction pour moi, m'aidant à rester encré dans la réalité malgré l'étrange situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ma sœur. Je savais que Tanya avait été perturbée par Maria et qu'elle avait encore des difficultés avec la confiance. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle avait ce genre de problème avec moi. Bella avait suggéré que je retourne en thérapie et de trouver un thérapeute qui soit réellement intéressé à me faire aller mieux et pas seulement intéressé par l'argent de l'assurance. Elle a également suggéré que je fasse confiance à mes parents pour s'occuper de Tanya.

En plus de la démente qu'était ma sœur, il me restait la question de l'affaire King à régler. Maman et Papa avaient invités Mr Jack à venir cet après-midi et à rester pour le dîner, j'allais donc avoir beaucoup de temps pour le consulter et discuter avec lui de tout ce que lui et ses amis avaient trouvé. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien trouvé de probant, mais je savais qu'il n'allait pas laisser tomber jusqu'à ce que je sois convaincu que mon intuition était erronée.

Toutes ces choses pesaient sur mon esprit, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas m'empêcher de penser à mon avenir. Pour aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, j'avais voulu être un Texas Ranger. Mr Jack et moi en avions parlé quand j'étais âgé de onze ans. Je lui avais dit ce que je voulais et il m'avait dit comment l'obtenir. Il m'avait même aidé à convaincre mes parents de signer mon engagement dans l'armée à dix-sept ans. À présent, j'étais un Ranger. Après Maria, j'avais abandonné l'idée d'une vie personnelle, d'avoir ma propre famille. Maintenant que j'avais Bella, tous ces besoins étaient de retour et plus forts que jamais.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui te fait regarder dans le vide, Jazzy ? ''

'' - Beaucoup de choses, Chérie. Beaucoup de choses. '' J'ai souri et j'ai embrassé ses lèvres douces.

'' - Vas-tu m'en parler ? ''

'' - Hé bien, quels étaient tes projets après l'université ? Tu sais, avant de me rencontrer ? ''

'' - Je pensais retourner à Washington et trouver un emploi d'enseignante pendant que je travaillerais sur un roman. Ou alors, trouver un emploi dans un journal. Obtenir un emploi utilisant du papier me mettrait dans une bonne position pour trouver un emploi là où il se trouve. Qu'est-ce qui a amené cette question ? '' Je voyais bien par la façon dont elle mâchait ses lèvres qu'elle était nerveuse.

'' - À présent que tu m'as rencontré, jusqu'à quel point ces projets ont changé ? '' Je pouvais sentir mon estomac se serrer, anticipant le pire. J'étais inquiet de finir par être une aventure pendant les études pour son diplôme au lieu d'être son avenir.

'' - À présent, je ne sais pas. Je peux écrire n'importe où. Je devine que le Texas est assez avancé pour avoir quelques journaux, non ? '' Elle m'a poussé pour essayer de briser la tension.

'' - Je crois qu'il y a un ou deux journaux dans l'État. '' J'ai souri, mais je ne me suis pas détendu. '' - Bella, sérieusement, où vas-tu aller quand tu auras obtenu ton diplôme ? Vas-tu rester au Texas ? Parce que je ne peux pas me voir ailleurs. J'ai travaillé toute ma vie pour prendre le chemin que j'ai choisi. Je ne peux pas vraiment te demander de renoncer à tes rêves pour rester avec moi, mais je dois savoir si je peux faire des projets pour mon avenir avec toi. '' J'ai laissé échapper un énorme soupir. Je l'avais laissé sortir, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre. Cela a pu durer une heure ou cela n'a pu durer qu'une minute, mais mon cœur a battu frénétiquement quand elle a entrouvert ses lèvres pour laisser sortir un soupir avant de parler.

'' - Jasper, je pense que ma place est avec toi. Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à mes projets, en fait, venir au Texas est la seule chose dont je n'ai jamais été certaine. Je n'ai pas de plan pour mon avenir. Je ne sais même pas que genre d'écrivain je veux être. D'autre part, tu as toujours su ce que tu voulais, tu l'as prévu et fait en sorte de l'avoir. Je pense que cela veut dire quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ? Tu n'as pas l'impression que tout nous a mené à cet instant ? Pour que nous soyons ensemble ? '' Ses yeux étaient rivés dans les miens, sans jamais vaciller. Sa confiance brillait dans chaque mot.

'' - Tu veux rester au Texas ? Avec moi ? ''

'' - Oui, Jasper. De tout mon cœur. ''

'' - Et qu'en est-il de tes amis ? De ta famille ? Que va-t-il se passer pendant le déménagement ? Tu vas rester ici en bas avec moi seulement. ''

'' - Tu sais qu'Emmett et Jacob n'iront nulle part. Rosalie et Kerry sont également ancrées ici. Quant à Alice et Edward, ils suivront leurs rêves. Nous serons toujours proches et je peux leur rendre visite. Charlie et moi sommes proches, peu importe où je vis. Tout ce à quoi je dois renoncer pour être avec toi en vaut la peine. Je vais avoir beaucoup plus en retour. Ce n'est pas comme si je serais dans le programme de protection des témoins ou quelque chose comme cela ! Bella a ri. Notre discussion était terminée et nos intentions étaient claires.

'' - Merci, Bella. Je t'aime. ''

'' - Je t'aime aussi, Jasper. Je t'aime aussi. ''

Dès que nous sommes arrivés en bas, Bella a commencé à aider maman et Charlotte dans la cuisine tandis que Peter, Papa et moi parlions dans le salon. Les conversations se mêlaient entre nous et entre la cuisine et le salon, comme si nous étions tous toujours resté ensemble.

Quand j'ai entendu frapper, j'ai couru à la porte et je l'ai ouverte à la volée. Le regard de surprise sur le visage de Mr Jack était inestimable. Après une accolade chaleureuse, je l'ai tiré dans la maison et jusqu'à Bella pour faire les présentations.

'' - Tu es donc la jeune dame qui rend notre J.R tellement heureux. '' Toujours un gentilhomme du sud, il lui a baisé la main et le visage de Bella est devenu d'un rouge brillant.

'' - Je l'espère bien, sinon Jasper aurait des explications à donner. '' Surpris, Mr Jack a éclaté de rire. Nous avons tous ri, après avoir récupéré de notre moment de surprise.

'' - Oh, J. R, c'est une bombe. Accroche-toi à elle ! '' Il a frappé mon dos et il est sorti pour rejoindre mon père.

'' - As-tu quelque chose à me dire, Jazz ? '' Bella avait plissé les yeux, mais les coins de sa bouche trahissaient son amusement.

'' - Je voulais te parler à ce sujet. '' Ai-je répondu avec une fausse honte.

'' - Tais-toi et va-t-en ! Imbécile. '' Bella a frappé mon bras et est retournée dans la cuisine.

'' - Aïe ! Maman, elle m'a frappé ! '' J'ai crié, en frottant mon bras.

'' - C'est bien fait pour toi, pour avoir joué avec les émotions de ma fille. Tête à claques ! Maintenant zou ! Nous avons de la cuisine à faire. '' Oh oui, maman l'aime... ma femme. J'entrevois un changement dans les loyautés de moi vers Bella.

'' - Mon garçon, nous avons des choses à discuter. Allons faire une promenade. '' Après avoir informé les femmes de nos projets, nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'intérieur des terres. Mr Jack a rompu le silence en premier.

'' - Cela ne semble pas bon, J. R. Plus nous examinons cette affaire, plus elle nous semble étrange. Nous ne pouvons pas relier les preuves que tu as avec qui que ce soit. C'est comme si King et ses deux complices étaient les seuls impliqués. Cela me dérange que les enregistrements n'aient jamais été pris en compte. Où sont-ils ? Comment tous ces liens entre ce fournisseur majeur et King aient pu tout simplement disparaître ? Ce qui est certain, c'est que tout le monde s'accorde pour dire que tu as mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Mais personne ne sait quoi. '' Nous nous sommes arrêté de marcher, chacun de nouveau se concentrant sur un morceau de terre différente dans les environs.

'' - Comment se fait-il qu'aucun des enregistrements n'ait été récupéré ? Ont-ils été détruits ou sont-ils toujours en attente de transmission ? '' Les engrenages ont essayé de se mettre à tourner, mais il n'y avait tout simplement pas suffisamment d'informations pour pouvoir travailler correctement.

'' - Mes gars n'ont trouvé aucune information à leurs sujets. Voilà quelque chose que tu vas devoir faire quand tu rentreras. Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment faire grand-chose d'ici sans attirer plus d'attention que nécessaire sur notre petite enquête secrète. ''

'' - Je vais demander à Félix et Demetri de vérifier cela. As-tu parlé à Aro de tout cela ? ''

'' - Il n'y a eu aucune nécessité de l'impliquer pour l'instant. Je peux avoir un des dossiers auxquels il a accès d'ici et je ne veux pas avoir à lui mentir au sujet de quoi que ce soit si cela nous explose à la tête. ''

'' - As-tu été en mesure de trouver quelque chose d'autre au sujet de l'obsession de King au sujet de Rosalie ? Était-ce une manière détournée de l'impliquer ou cela s'est-il développé après ? ''

'' - Rosalie semble avoir été une victime gardée dans l'obscurité dans cela. C'est seulement par chance, aussi mal que c'était, que King l'avait choisi. C'est également un fils de pute malade. Je suis heureux qu'il soit derrière les barreaux plutôt que dans les rues et armé de tous les pouvoirs sur les bons citoyens d'Austin. ''

'' - Cela ne fait aucun doute. Donc, en dehors de rechercher ces enregistrements, nous sommes au point mort ? ''

'' - Pour l'instant. J'ai de nombreux gars qui tâtent le terrain. Quelque chose va bien finir par en sortir. À présent, nous allons retourner à la maison et tu vas tout me dire au sujet de mademoiselle Bella. ''

Après un dîner détendu, les hommes, y compris Mr Jack, ont fait le nettoyage. Après avoir passé toutes ces années avec la famille, il refusait d'être considéré comme un invité. Quand elle était encore en vie, sa femme avait toujours donné un coup de main à la cuisine et il avait dit que c'était un honneur de continuer à faire sa part, que Mme Shirley n'en aurait pas attendu moins de lui. Maman, Papa et Mr Jack se sont installés pour jouer aux cartes, chassant les jeunes à l'extérieur. Je pouvais entendre l'excitation de Bella sur le porche et je me suis tranquillement dirigés vers la porte pour aller jeter un coup d'œil.

Charlotte était assise sur la balançoire entre Peter et Bella. Peter et Bella avaient tous les deux les mains sur le ventre de Charlotte, leur visage également proche et Charlotte leur caressait les cheveux. La vue était magnifique. Ils étaient tous les trois souriants et les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement. Avant qu'ils ne se déplacent, j'ai été capable d'entrer dans la maison pour aller chercher l'appareil photo et revenir prendre un cliché.

'' - Ici, place bien tes mains... ici. '' Charlotte a déplacé la main de Bella.

'' - Et voilà ! Ça, c'était bébé ! '' Bella a couiné, son regard passant de Charlotte à Peter. '' - C'était votre bébé... Tu as fait cela ! '' Sa voix était pleine d'émerveillement et d'amour.

'' - Ouais, notre bébé. '' Peter a hoché la tête, les yeux vitreux et plein de joie. '' - Il commence à être un peu à l'étroit là-dedans, n'est-ce pas, ma puce. '' Il a parlé au ventre, le caressant et l'embrassant.

Le flash de l'appareil photo les a fait sursauter.

'' - Oh, Jasper, tu dois venir sentir cela. Le bébé est tellement actif ! C'est une chose absolument incroyable ! '' Bella s'est précipitée vers moi, me tirant près de Charlotte.

'' - Cela ne te dérange pas ? '' Ai-je demandé en faisant un geste vers son ventre. J'ai tendu l'appareil photo à Bella afin d'avoir les deux mains libres.

'' - Bien sûr que non, J. R, ne sois pas stupide. '' Je me suis agenouillé à côté de Charlotte et elle a posé mes mains de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait avec Bella. Je commençais à croire que la petite créature s'était endormie quand tout son ventre s'est déplacé.

'' - Bordel de merde ! Cela ne te fait pas mal ? '' J'ai crié. Je n'avais pas réellement porté attention à maman alors qu'elle portait Tanya, ni à aucune autre femme enceinte, pour tout dire.

'' - Non, J. R, il ne me fait pas mal. Hé bien, en ce moment, il ne me fait pas mal. Ce n'est pas très agréable quand l'enfant vient se placer sous mes côtes où appuie sur ma vessie. Se déplacer sur le côté semble étrange, mais ce n'est pas douloureux. ''

Lorsque j'ai vu le flash, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais pratiquement dans la même position que Bella avait été, avec le même regard d'admiration et d'émerveillement. Peter et moi nous sommes simplement regardé l'un l'autre par-dessus le ventre arrondi de sa femme.

'' - Je suis sans voix, frangin. Réellement. Ceci est... '' J'ai secoué la tête et me suis levé. '' - Merci d'avoir partagé ton ventre avec moi, Charlotte. '' Elle m'a souri et m'a tapoté la main. Peter a aidé Charlotte à se lever en disant qu'ils avaient besoin de rentrer à la maison. Ils ne disposaient pas d'une journée de congé supplémentaire comme nous.

'' - Bella et moi sommes restés assis en silence sur la balançoire, regardant la nuit et nous tenant la main. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'imaginer poser mes mains sur le ventre arrondi de Bella et attendant que notre enfant se déplace. À présent que nous savions où se dirigeait notre avenir, je me sentais libre d'imaginer et de faire des plans pour ce jour-là.

'' - J'ai pensé que demain tu aimerais peut-être nous aider avec les choses de la ferme. Il faudra que nous allions dormir bientôt et se lever avant l'aube, mais tu pourrais aimer cela. ''

'' - J'aimerais cela. Tu crois que je vais effectivement être d'une aide quelconque ou est-ce que je vais être dans votre passage ? ''

'' - Tu apprends vite, j'ai confiance en toi. '' J'ai ri et j'ai tiré Bella plus près de moi.

Le silence s'est de nouveau installé entre nous.

'' - Tu veux cela également, n'est-ce pas ? '' A murmuré Bella, la tête penchée et ses yeux dans les miens.

'' - Ouais. Bien sûr. Lorsque nous serons tous les deux prêts. '' J'ai souri et je l'ai embrassé sur le front.

'' - Cela semble étrange de dire cela, mais je suis plus prête que je ne pensais pouvoir l'être. Que je n'avais jamais pensé que je serais. '' Sa main s'est resserrée autour de la mienne.

'' - Que dis-tu, Chérie ? ''

'' - Ce voyage a été génial et ta famille est parfaite. Je n'ai jamais eu cela et je l'ai toujours voulu. Avec toi, je peux voir un avenir plein d'amour et d'espoir, et je le veux. Je veux finir ma maîtrise et tout cela, mais je n'ai plus aussi peur de cet avenir comme je l'étais il y a simplement deux jours. ''

'' - Ma famille n'est pas sans avoir ses propres problèmes, Bella. Tanya est un excellent exemple de cela. ''

'' - Mais même avec Tanya, il y a suffisamment d'amour ici pour travailler sur cela, pour l'aider. ''

'' - Nous sommes un groupe heureux, ça c'est certain. Vas-tu rester à la maison jusqu'à ce que tu aies terminé l'Université ? ''

'' - Je ne sais pas. Je lutte contre deux tendances. J'aime vivre là et être avec la famille que je me suis construite avec mes amis. De l'autre côté, je sais combien je déteste tout simplement de ne pas pouvoir dormir avec toi tous les soirs. De ne pas se réveiller chaque matin à tes côtés. Je sais que nous le faisons la plupart du temps, mais c'est différent. Je veux que nous vivions ensemble. ''

'' - Biiiieeeen... Je, euh, après notre discussion de cet après-midi, je suis entré en contact avec un agent immobilier pour commencer à rechercher des maisons. '' Les yeux de Bella se sont écarquillés. '' - Calme-toi, Chérie. Il n'y a aucune pression, c'est simplement que maintenant que je sais que tu veux être avec moi, nous allons donc avoir finalement besoin d'une maison. Tu n'auras pas besoin de quitter la maison jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête. Je ne voulais pas perdre plus d'argent pour un loyer. C'est simplement plus pratique. Réellement. Tu vas bien ? '' Bella était calme. Je ne pouvais pas dire si elle était en état de choc ou si j'étais sur le point de me faire botter le cul. Je commençais à être inquiet pour ma sécurité.

'' - Est-ce que j'aurais le droit d'avoir mon mot à dire sur ce que tu vas acheter ? '' J'ai expiré profondément. Dieu merci, elle n'allait pas me tuer.

'' - Hé bien, ouais. ''

'' - Dis-le, Jazzy. J'ai besoin de l'entendre. ''

'' - Bella, veux-tu m'aider à choisir notre maison et emménager avec moi ? '' Ses mains m'ont serré tellement fort que pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'elle allait faire marche arrière.

'' - Oui, Jasper. Je vais le faire. '' Son visage brillait d'amour et d'excitation. Je l'ai tiré près de moi et je l'ai embrassé, envoyant tout mon amour, mon excitation et mon bonheur dans cette étreinte.

À présent, tout ce qu'il nous restait à faire, c'était de l'annoncer à tout le monde.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-trois : Nous revoilà à la maison, tralala**

 **POV Bella**

Nous allons emménager ensemble. Oh, mon Dieu ! Nous allons emménager ensemble ! Nous allons commencer à regarder des maisons ! Je suis excitée et apeurée en même temps. Que vais-je dire à tout le monde ? Ils se sont déplacés de Washington pour descendre avec moi et maintenant, je vais emménager avec Jasper. Intellectuellement, je sais qu'ils seront tous heureux pour moi. Émotionnellement, je crains qu'ils ne soient énervés de s'être déplacés et d'avoir fait tout le trajet jusqu'au Texas pour me voir ensuite déménager. Alors que je tournais et virais dans le lit, Jasper m'a rappelé que je voulais aller les aider aux travaux de la ferme et que cela commençait avant l'aube. Au point du jour, je crois que cela avait été sa phrase. Avec son corps enroulé autour du mien, et me chuchotant son amour et son adoration, je me suis endormie.

* * *

'' - Je suis épuisée et il est seulement 9: 00 heures ! '' J'ai gémi, en sautant sur le hayon.

'' - Tu as été très bien, même si tu as gémi plus que quiconque que je n'avais jamais entendu. '' Jasper a souri malicieusement.

'' - Tais-toi, idiot. '' Je l'ai poussé, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour mettre beaucoup de force dans le geste.

'' - Bel idiot, Ma'ame. Et tu m'aimes. '' Il a fait pencher son chapeau et m'a fait un clin d'œil. Crétin. Je déteste quand il me fait fondre. Et j'adore cela quand il le fait. Et je déteste qu'il le sache.

'' - Ne me le rappelle pas. Crois-tu que ta maman a fait des biscuits et du café ? ''

'' - Je ne vais pas lui dire que tu as posé une question aussi ridicule. Elle serait blessée au plus profond de son âme. '' Il a froncé les sourcils en posant sa main sur son cœur.

'' - Je ne veux pas partir. '' Ma bouche avait agi avant que mon cerveau ne le sache. J'ai rougi quand Jasper a brusquement relevé la tête.

'' - Tu es sérieuse, pas vrai ? '' Il a souri et m'a tiré contre lui pour m'étreindre. '' - Nous pouvons rester un jour de plus, si tu veux. Je ne suis pas réellement pressé. ''

'' - Je suis sérieuse. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi détendu. Même avec la question de Tanya. Je veux dire, avec mon incommensurable connaissance de tes humeurs. '' Il a levé les yeux. '' - Oh, Jasper, je souhaiterais réellement que nous puissions rester un autre jour. Je dois réellement finir certaines choses avant les cours de lundi. '' J'ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille et j'ai frotté mon nez contre son cou.

'' - Je sais, Chérie, je sais. '' Il a embrassé le dessus de ma tête avant de faire glisser le hayon pour aider Mr Tru. J'ai marché jusqu'à la maison pour voir si Mme Évie avait besoin d'aide pour quelque chose.

'' - Salut, Mme Évie, vous avez besoin d'aide ? '' Ai-je demandé.

'' - Non, ma chérie, tu as travaillé. À présent, tu vas devoir agir comme un des gars et aller te nettoyer. '' Elle a souri doucement et m'a tiré dans une étreinte. '' - Beurk, tu sens comme un des gars ! ''

'' - Merci. Je me sens tellement mieux maintenant. '' J'ai ri alors qu'elle secouait sa main devant elle et me poussait vers la salle de bain.

'' - Lave-toi, tu pues. Je t'appellerais lorsque la table sera mise. '' Elle a ri et a secoué la tête. J'adore cette femme.

* * *

'' - J'ai fait des biscuits supplémentaires et je les ai emballés pour toi. Si tu les congèles, ils devraient durer pendant un petit moment. '' Mme Évie empilait de plus en plus de choses dans le camion de Jasper.

'' - Maman, nous allons revenir. Je te le promets. '' Jasper a souri à sa mère, qui n'a pas du tout ralenti.

'' - Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'enseigner à Bella comment les faire. Je veux seulement que vous ayez quelque chose à emmener avec vous. '' Elle luttait pour retenir ses larmes et réussissait nettement mieux que moi à le faire.

'' - Bella, ma douce petite fille. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois restée avec nous. '' J'allais très bien quand elle m'a pris dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que je l'entende étouffer un sanglot. J'imagine très bien à quoi nous devions ressembler, debout et sanglotant dans les bras l'une de l'autre comme si nous nous déplacions à travers le pays dans un chariot bâché. J'ai été surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle j'avais appris à aimer la famille de Jasper.

'' - Allons, mesdames, vous allez être toutes mouillées. '' Mr Tru a enroulé ses bras autour de nous, ne réussissant qu'à nous faire pleurer encore plus, au lieu de nous calmer comme il l'avait initialement prévu.

'' - Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir laissée rester avec vous. J'ai passé un très bon moment. J'ai adoré apprendre à vous connaître... et... je... '' Je me suis étranglée.

'' - Reviens bientôt, ma chérie. Je sais que tu vas prendre soin de mon gentil garçon. '' Mr Tru m'a tiré dans ses bras afin que Jasper puisse embrasser sa mère.

'' - Je pense que nous allons te voir très bientôt, ma chérie. Prends soin de toi. '' La voix de Mr Tru était un peu plus bourrue que d'habitude et j'ai vu ses yeux briller quand il m'a mise dans le camion.

Quand ils se sont étreint, Mr Tru a chuchoté à Jasper : '' - C'est la bonne, Fils, tu seras bien avec elle et tu seras aussi heureux que ta mère et moi. '' Je n'étais pas supposé entendre cela et j'ai pleuré encore plus.

Il a fallu faire une vingtaine de kilomètres pour que j'arrête de pleurer. Jasper, étant l'homme patient qu'il était, m'a tenu près de lui et a caressé mes cheveux pour me réconforter.

'' - Tu n'as pas essayé de me faire arrêter de pleurer. ''

'' - Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Je suis également triste. Je t'ai simplement laissé pleurer pour nous deux. En outre, si j'avais pensé que tu étais en train de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, je t'aurais arrêté. ''

'' - Je ne m'apitoie pas sur mon sort. Je réfléchissais et méditais. '' J'ai poussé son côté.

'' - Et c'était ce que tu faisais la nuit dernière quand tu ne pouvais pas dormir ? '' Il a ri.

'' - Exactement. ''

'' - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu méditais ? ''

'' - Sur ce que j'allais dire à mes amis au sujet de mon déménagement. ''

'' - Ce que _nous_ allons dire à _nos_ amis ? ''

'' - Désolée. Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire. '' Je lui ai exprimé mes préoccupations au sujet de leur ressentiment pour les avoir abandonnés.

'' - Je pensais que tu leur aurais donné davantage de mérites que cela. Ils t'aiment, Bella. Par-dessus tout, chacun d'eux veut que tu sois heureuse. Je souhaiterais que tu puisses te voir et les voir à travers mon regard. ''

'' - Je suis perdu là. Je croyais que nous parlions de mes sentiments de culpabilité et à présent, je ne sais pas de quoi nous parlons. ''

'' - Nous parlons de la façon dont tes sentiments de culpabilité sont mal placés. Nous n'allons pas leur dire que nous allons aménager ensemble jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête. En attendant, je veux que tu me fasses une faveur, d'accord ? ''

'' - Euh, d'accord ? '' Je sais que c'était sorti comme une question, mais j'étais vraiment perplexe.

'' - Quand tu seras à la maison, je veux que tu trouves une pièce commune vide et que tu attends là. Ne dis rien et ne fais pas quoi que ce soit de spécial, simplement lire ou quelque chose comme ça. ''

'' - Et qu'est-ce que cela va prouver ? ''

'' - Dans les dix minutes, tout le monde sera dans cette pièce avec toi, même s'ils ne te parlent pas effectivement. Ils veulent être près de toi. ''

'' - Soit. ''

'' - Très bien, nous allons aller encore un peu plus loin, après avoir remarqué que la pièce est pleine, tu vas te déplacer dans une autre pièce sans dire quoi que ce soit, simplement changer tranquillement de place. ''

'' - En quoi cela va donc me faire me sentir moins coupable ? Cela va plutôt me faire me sentir encore plus mal. Tu me donnes l'impression que tout le monde a besoin de moi dans le coin ! '' Jasper a soupiré, libérant un souffle très profond.

'' - Bella, tu déformes mes propos. Ce que je te dis, c'est qu'ils se sont déplacés avec toi, parce qu'ils voulaient être près de toi. Cela ne va pas les déranger si tu es à quelques maisons plus loin, si cela signifie que tu es heureuse. '' Il a secoué la tête de frustration.

'' - Je t'aime, Jasper. Plus que tout. Je te remercie d'essayer de m'aider à me sentir mieux. Vraiment. '' J'ai relevé ma tête sur le côté et j'ai souri, espérant changer l'ambiance.

'' - Oh, très bien. Qui peut résister à ton « Je suis tellement mignonne et à ton doux sourire » ? Il a ri et a allumé la radio.

Quand j'ai entendu les paroles «... quand tu viens sur moi entre les draps... » J'ai pensé à une façon très coquine de me distraire. Jasper a pratiquement quitté la route. Merci à Dieu pour les routes droites du Texas et les épaules larges de Jasper !

* * *

'' - Vous êtes de retour ! Nous avons tellement de choses à vous montrer ! '' Alice m'avait agressée avant même que nous ayons passé la porte.

'' - Arrière ! Arrière, toi, infernal lutin du shopping ! '' Au grand amusement de tout le monde, j'ai fait semblant de jeter de l'eau bénite et j'ai croisé les doigts pour faire le signe de la croix. Pour une raison quelconque, Alice n'a pas ri.

'' - Huumpff ! Très bien, je ne vais pas te montrer les choses merveilleuses que nous vous avons prises pour Jasper et toi. '' Elle m'a tourné le dos avec une moue moqueuse.

'' - Laisse-les défaire leurs bagages, Ali. Je suis certain que Bella pourra trouver l'énergie de montrer une certaine excitation après qu'elle aurait été dans la maison au moins quelques minutes. '' Zach l'a poussé vers la cuisine après m'avoir dit bonjour en m'étreignant.

Tout le monde est venu nous saluer et nous aider à décharger le camion. Je pense qu'ils étaient surtout intéressés par les friandises que Mme Évie nous avait demandé d'envoyer à la maison avec nous. Emmett a volé les brioches à la cannelle avant qu'elles n'arrivent à la maison.

'' - Mec, tu ferais mieux d'en garder quelques-unes pour moi. Je vais lutter pour en avoir ! '' Jasper a crié après lui. Emmett a souri et a jeté dans sa bouche la dernière bouchée de son chapardage, puis il a gémi de plaisir. Edward et Zach ont joint leurs efforts à ceux de Jasper pour récupérer les brioches à la cannelle si convoités. Le match de catch qui a suivi m'a énormément rappelé celui entre Jasper et Peter, avec beaucoup de rires et de jurons.

'' - Mecs, vous avez détruit le contenu du sac. '' J'ai pris le sac de brioches maintenant déchiré loin de la mêlée.

'' - Pas si vite avec le sac, là, mademoiselle ! '' J'ai crié quand j'ai senti des bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et me tirer vers le sol.

'' - Tu ne les auras jamais ! '' J'ai poussé le sac dans ma chemise et je me suis débattu pour me libérer, avant de finalement me rouler en boule étroitement pour protéger mon butin.

'' - La fille a piqué la bouffe, les gars ! La victoire sera la nôtre ! '' Cela devait être Edward.

'' - Je n'abandonnerais jamais ! La mort plutôt que le déshonneur ! ALIIIICE ! SAMIII ! AU SECOURS ! '' J'ai couiné en riant alors que les garçons essayaient de dérouler mon corps. Ce n'était pas vraiment un combat loyal.

'' - Bon sang, Bella, tu as travaillé dessus ? Quel beau cul. '' A demandé Emmett.

'' - C'est mon cul, imbécile ! '' A crié Edward. Deux hommes hors-jeu, reste deux. Malheureusement, Jasper connaissait mes points sensibles aux chatouilles et Zach a été plus que disposé à l'aider.

'' - Arrêtez... ne peux pas... respirer... '' J'ai soufflé.

'' - Dis « pouce » Chérie, et je pourrais partager avec toi quelques miettes. '' Jasper a ronronné dans mon oreille.

'' - JAMAIS ! PAS DE CAPITULATION ! '' J'ai crié, essayant d'ignorer les picotements apportés par la voix de Jasper. Finalement, Alice et Sammi sont venu à mon secours. Alice a abordé Zach avec des promesses de plaisirs charnels. Sammi a décidé d'enquêter sur les points sensibles aux chatouilles de Jasper, me permettant d'avoir le temps de courir dans la maison avec les brioches maintenant complètement pulvérisées. Lorsque je suis revenu sur le porche, Jasper était à cheval sur Sammi, lui chatouillant les côtes tandis qu'Edward lui chatouillait les pieds.

'' - Les gars, elle n'a pas les brioches. Pourquoi ne laisseriez-vous pas la jeune fille innocente partir. Je suis prête à négocier une trêve. '' J'ai peut-être parlé un peu vite. Jasper a bondi et a commencé à me traquer.

'' - Nous ne négocions pas. '' Il savait ce que son ton me faisait. Trop de témoins. Je me suis enfui dans la maison et je me suis caché dans la salle de bain. Alice et Sammi sont venues en couinant derrière moi et ont verrouillé la porte.

'' - Chouette ! Je peux te montrer certaines des choses que nous avons achetées ! '' Qui savait qu'Alice avait stocké son butin dans la salle de bain. Après avoir regardé dans les sacs pendant une demi-heure, nous avons décidé que les garçons avaient eu le temps de se calmer et nous avons brandi un gant de toilette blanc en face de nous.

'' - Ohé ? '' Personne n'a répondu.

'' - Les gars ? '' Pas un bruit.

'' - Vous êtes là ? '' Rien. Je ne voulais pas céder à la panique, mais c'était un peu bizarre qu'ils n'avaient pas frappé à la porte ni quoi que ce soit.

'' - ENFIN ! Ils ont crié en sautant derrière nous, ce qui a provoqué un concert de hurlements de notre part à toutes les trois. Ils ont tellement ri que les larmes coulaient sur leurs visages.

'' - Je pense que je connais trois gars qui vont dormir seul ce soir. Pas vrai, les filles ! '' A demandé Alice en frappant son petit pied. Les trois hommes ont instantanément arrêté de rire. Emmett, toutefois, a ri encore plus fort.

'' - Vous êtes complètement mené à la baguette, les gars. Je le jure. '' Il a ricané.

'' - Rosalie, c'est Bella. Je voulais juste te faire savoir jusqu'où ton doux et cher homme avait été... '' Emmett a arrêté de rire et m'a arraché le téléphone des mains. J'ai souri aux filles alors que nous nous dirigions vers la chambre d'Alice pour voir le reste de son butin.

Lorsque nous en sommes finalement sorties, les garçons avaient déchargé le camion et fait le dîner. Ils avaient même mis des fleurs sur la table.

'' - Nous voulions vous présenter des excuses pour vous avoir effrayé ce soir. '' A dit Zach, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

'' - Nous ne savions pas que vous seriez aussi bouleversé. Honnêtement. '' Edward a regardé Sammi, la suppliant des yeux.

Jasper m'a regardé, un sourire jouant aux coins de sa bouche. '' - Bella, je suis désolé. Je voulais te faire des excuses pour t'avoir effrayé, mais je ne peux pas. Cela a été la connerie la plus drôle que je n'avais jamais vu. '' Son corps entier tremblait avec ses rires. Il a dû s'appuyer sur la table pour ne pas tomber, tellement il riait fort. Edward et Zach avaient l'air choqué et effrayé. Emmett est tombé sur le sol en riant. Quand j'ai commencé à rire, j'ai cru qu'Alice allait éclater.

'' - Tu dois admettre, Alice. C'était assez drôle. '' Ai-je dit entre deux hoquets pour prendre de l'air. Avec cela, tout le monde nous a rejoints dans les rires.

'' - Nous agitions le drapeau blanc ! Vous n'êtes pas censés attaquer quand il y a le drapeau blanc ! '' Alice a réussi à couiner. '' - Il était en face de vous, nous n'avons pas pu le voir parce que nous étions derrière vous, chérie. '' A expliqué Zach.

'' - Non pas que cela aurait compté ! '' Emmett a souri, gagnant un air renfrogné d'Alice.

Jasper a attiré mon attention et a souri. Il savait que ce genre de soirée allait me manquer. Je me suis peut-être laissé emporter plus que d'habitude comme si c'était un moyen de tirer le meilleur parti de mon temps avec eux. Une façon d'emmener mes meilleurs souvenirs avec moi. Je lui ai souri en retour, avec seulement un soupçon de tristesse.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-quatre : Digression sur divers sujets**

 **POV Jasper**

Je suis allé chez Bella un peu plus tôt et j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer Emmett et Jake avant son retour. Depuis Thanksgiving, Jake et Emmett étaient devenus très à l'aise avec moi. Je suppose que la bataille dans la cour de devant après avoir rencontré ma famille avait aidé. J'avais cru qu'Emmett serait le plus difficile à convaincre. Il n'y avait aucune raison que Jake soit surprotecteur. Bella m'avait demandé plusieurs fois de quoi Jake et moi avions parlé pendant notre promenade.

Je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui dire qu'il m'avait tout dit sur leurs relations, en laissant de côté les plus petits détails. Il essayait de tester mon caractère et savoir exactement ce que Bella m'avait dit. Puisqu'elle avait été tellement bavarde, je n'avais pas été surpris. Et je n'avais pas été surpris d'entendre Jake professer son amour pour elle. Alors qu'il descendait ici, il avait espéré gagner son cœur. C'était avant de rencontrer Kerry. Il m'a assuré que, alors qu'il aimait Bella plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne, ce n'était plus romantique. Oh, et il avait menacé de me tuer et d'enterrer mes restes sur la rés si je lui faisais du mal. C'était un bon gars. J'ai accepté de la quitter si je lui faisais du mal.

'' - Hé les gars, j'ai besoin de conseils sur la façon d'aborder le chef Swan. '' Je me suis penché contre un tabouret près de la table de billard et j'ai regardé Jake faire tomber deux billes. Si je ne les avais pas connus, j'aurais été intimidé par les regards qu'ils me donnaient.

'' - Que veux-tu dire par « aborder » ? Tu ne vas pas faire une demande en mariage, hein ? '' Jake a demandé, en posant heureusement la queue de billard.

'' - Mec, tu te précipites un peu là, tu ne crois pas ? '' Emmett a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine. Merde !

'' - Non ! Hé bien, pas encore. Je veux dire, finalement je voudrais le faire. '' J'ai pris une profonde respiration et j'ai commencé.

'' - Ça s'est différent. '' Il a soufflé.'' - Alors, Bella n'est pas prête à le dire à tout le monde pour l'instant, mais puisque vous êtes ses amis les plus proches et que j'ai besoin de vos conseils, je vais vous le dire. Vous avez compris. Pas. Un. Mot ! '' Ils ont acquiescé.

'' - Bella a accepté d'aménager avec moi et nous sommes à la recherche d'une maison dans le quartier. '' Les deux gars sont resté très calmes et nous avons tous les trois regardés autour de nous.

'' - MEC ! C'est fantastique ! '' Emmett s'est penché et m'a donné une accolade _virile._ Jake était un peu moins enthousiaste.

'' - C'est vraiment soudain, tu ne penses pas ? '' Il avait les bras toujours croisés.

'' - Tu peux parler, Jakey, tu as aménagé avec Kerry environ deux semaines après l'avoir rencontré. '' Emmett l'a contré. J'ai décidé de laisser cette conversation avoir lieu sans moi.

'' - Ouais, simplement parce que tu es un gars. As-tu déjà pensé à la façon dont Rose a vu votre déménagement ? Elle a piqué une crise quand Kerry lui a dit. '' Le sourcil d'Emmett a été le seul signe de ponctuation nécessaire avec cette phrase. Jacob a décroisé les bras et s'est assis.

'' - Que veux-tu savoir ? Mon père et Charlie ont été amis plus longtemps que Bella et moi avons été en vie, tu as déjà un petit aperçu de l'homme. ''

'' - Merci, Jake. Emmett. Vraiment. J'aime Bella et même si ce n'est pas réellement la façon traditionnelle d'avancer, je veux faire cela de la bonne façon. Je voudrais lui parler avant d'aller lui rendre visite. Je veux lui faire savoir que mes intentions sont honorables et permanentes, mais je ne sais pas comment il prendrait un appel téléphonique de ma part. Qu'en pensez-vous? ''

'' - En fait, je pense que c'est une excellente idée. Cela aiderait à apaiser les tensions lors de votre visite. Ne le dit pas à Bella, par contre, sinon elle va paniquer si elle le sait. Elle est trop soucieuse pour le supporter. '' A dit Jake.

'' - Alors que devrais-je dire en premier ? Je ne peux tout simplement pas laisser échapper « ah, au fait, je vais aménager avec votre fille. » Cela me semble être une mauvaise idée. ''

'' - Jake et moi pourrions l'appeler pour le détendre en premier. Cela fait un moment que nous ne l'avons pas appelé. Nous parlons généralement toutes les deux semaines et là, cela fait presque quatre. Je sais que Bella lui a parlé de toi, de sorte que nous pourrions mentionner que tu es là et lui suggérer de te parler. Il te suffit simplement de ne pas mentionner déjà la chasse à la maison. ''

'' - Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne un vol pour descendre ici et me tuer ! '' J'ai ri, essayant de soulager ma nervosité.

* * *

'' - Bon, je pense que cela s'est bien passé. '' Jake m'a souri.

'' - En es-tu certain ? '' J'ai soupiré, en espérant que Bella n'allait pas vouloir me tuer avant que son père ne me voie. ''

'' - Bien sûr, il est toujours bourru comme cela. '' Emmett a dit pour essayer de me rassurer.

'' - Au moins, je suis toujours invité pour Noël. '' J'espérais faire une meilleure impression en personne.

'' - Mec, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi nerveux. Calme-toi ! '' Emmett m'a donné une tape dans le dos. '' - Allons prendre une bière et jouer au billard. Tu as réellement besoin de te détendre avant que Bells rentre à la maison. Elle va s'apercevoir de cela et ne te lâchera pas jusqu'à ce que tu balances le morceau. ''

'' - Très vrai ! Passe devant ! '' Il restait seulement deux semaines avant que je ne rencontre l'homme qui tenait mon avenir entre ses mains.

* * *

'' - Le camion est chargé et la camionnette est ici ! Allez, je ne veux pas rater notre vol et les aéroports sont bondés ! ''

'' - Es-tu sûr d'avoir tous nos bagages, Jasper ? '' A demandé Alice encore une fois.

'' - Oui, ma Chérie, j'en suis sûr. Zach a mis la totalité de tes huit cents bagages à l'arrière du camion. Cela ne lui a seulement pris qu'une heure ou deux. '' Elle a levé les yeux au ciel et a frappé mon bras.

'' - Zach, le lutin me frappe ! Contrôle-là ou je vais jeter ses bagages qui sont à l'arrière sur la route ! '' Je lui ai tiré la langue, affichant ainsi une très grande maturité.

'' - Le temps est écoulé ! '' Edward a crié alors qu'il réglait l'alarme et verrouillait la porte. Bella et moi conduisions tous les bagages à l'aéroport alors que tout le monde montait dans la voiture de location. Cela revenait moins cher que de prendre plusieurs voitures et les laisser à l'aéroport pendant la semaine où nous serions partis.

* * *

'' - Je jure que je ne pensais jamais que passer la sécurité serait aussi facile. '' Edward a ri alors que nous nous installions dans la zone d'attente.

'' - Personne n'avait aucune contrebande ni d'accessoires métalliques. Une première, ça s'est sûr. '' A convenu Emmett.

'' - Ouais et Alice est habituellement fouillée par une vieille garde de sécurité excitée. '' A ri Zach.

'' - Hé bien, nous n'avions jamais eu Rosalie avec nous avant. '' A ajouté Jake. Alice a fait la moue et Emmett l'a frappé. '' - Quoi ? C'est vrai. Vous avez vu la façon dont les gars la regardaient ?

'' - Tais-toi, Jacob. '' A grondé Rose. Il a levé les mains en signe de reddition et a échangé un regard avec Bella qui a commencé à rire.

* * *

Finalement, l'embarquement a été ouvert. Edward et Alice avaient insisté pour que tout le monde voyage en première classe. Un geste dont je ne lui étais discrètement pas reconnaissant. De longues jambes et des places d'autocars ne se mêlaient pas si bien, mais mon budget ne me permettait pas autre chose.

'' - Edward, Alice, encore une fois merci pour la première classe. '' Edward m'a frappé dans le dos et a remarqué les cinq centimètres de différence.

'' - Je comprends tout à fait. Penses-y comme un cadeau de Noël en avance de ma part. Je ne fais pas de cadeaux aux mecs. '' Il a souri avec sincérité.

Bella s'est blottie à côté de moi, s'installant déjà confortablement pour le voyage. '' - J'ai les pires difficultés à rester éveillée en avion. C'est même pire qu'en voiture. ''

'' - Cela ne me dérangerait pas si tu décidais de te distraire, Chérie. '' J'ai remué les sourcils, suscitant un rire magnifiquement espiègle de ma chérie.

'' - Trop de témoins, Jazzy. '' Elle a murmuré, suçant le lobe de mon oreille. Merde, cela a envoyé des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

'' - D'accord. Ne commence pas ou ce sera le plus long voyage ayant jamais eu lieu. '' Je l'ai poussé dans son siège pour bien me faire comprendre, obtenant un autre rire.

'' - Très bien, vous deux. Soyez sage. Bella, glousser comme cela suffit à rendre tout le monde nerveux ! '' Jake a sifflé.

'' - Ne fait pas attention à lui. Il est seulement jaloux. '' Est intervenu Edward.

'' - Détends-toi. Nous allons être sages, n'est-ce pas, Chérie ? ''

'' - Ouais, Je vais être endormie avant même que nous ayons décollé de la piste. Réveille-moi quand nous arriverons. '' Bella a baillé et a fermé les yeux. Edward, Emmett et moi avons parlé pendant la plupart du vol.

 **POV Bella.**

Le rire de Jasper le faisait trembler, me réveillant juste à temps pour l'entendre répondre à quelque chose qu'Emmett avait dit.

'' - Mec, tu sais que ce n'est seulement qu'une émission de télévision, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, j'aime Chuck Norris comme tout le monde, mais réellement. C'est seulement un feuilleton. ''

'' - Emmett, parfois tu me surprends. Pour un gars intelligent, tu es un tel crétin ! '' Les larmes coulaient sur le visage d'Edward alors que nous roulions vers l'aéroport.

'' - Va te faire voir, Eddie. J'ai simplement demandé à quel point c'était exact. Simplement parce que c'est un feuilleton télévisé ne veut pas dire que tout est faux, non ? '' Emmett interrogeait Jasper du regard.

'' - Tu as raison, Emmett, tout n'est pas faux. Il suffit de ne pas croire que tu vas repartir avec une image précise du système juridique du Texas ou de la vie quotidienne d'un Ranger. '' Il a caressé mes cheveux alors qu'il essayait de contrôler son rire.

'' - Tu es réveillé, ma chérie. '' Il m'a souri alors que je m'étirais et que je bâillais.

'' - Ouaip. Es-tu encore nerveux ? '' Ai-je demandé en tenant sa main.

'' - Juste un autre canard sur l'étang, Chérie. ''

'' - Est-ce un oui ou un non ? Parce que je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie. ''

'' - Cela signifie que, de l'extérieur, je suis calme, tranquille, serein. À l'intérieur, j'essaye péniblement de rester à flot. Oui je suis nerveux. Je veux faire une bonne impression afin que ton père ne me déteste pas pour te garder au Texas. '' Il a murmuré la dernière partie à mon oreille.

'' - Il va t'aimer. Et il va simplement devoir accepter que tu es mon choix ainsi que le Texas. J'ai embrassé sa main et nous avons attendu notre tour pour débarquer.

Comme tout le monde devait aller vers sa propre destination, chaque couple avait loué un véhicule. Nous avons donc fait nos adieux après avoir récupéré nos bagages et en acceptant de nous rencontrer dans quelques jours pour la journée spa et magasins des filles. Le Dr Cullen aurait quelque chose de prévu pour les gars et Edward a dit qu'il allait appeler avec tous les détails.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison a été calme, avec Jasper gigotant en rythme avec la radio et regardant les arbres au-dehors par la fenêtre. Je me suis presque garée pour le laisser conduire. Presque.

'' - Jazzy, cela va aller. Je le promets. ''

'' - Merci, Chérie. Je voulais te dire quelque chose, mais Jake et Emmett ont pensé que je devrais attendre. ''

'' - Dois-je ignorer cette sensation de malaise où es-tu sur le point de me donner de mauvaises nouvelles ? ''

'' - Ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle. En réalité, j'ai parlé avec ton père. ''

'' - QUOI ? '' À nouveau, j'ai failli quitter la route, seulement ce n'était pas par extase.

'' - Bella, je voulais me présenter avant que nous décidions de lui dire que nous aménagions ensemble. Je ne voulais pas que sa première impression sur moi soit mauvaise. ''

'' - D'accord. Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? ''

'' - Parce que j'ai écouté Jake et Em. Ils pensaient que tu deviendrais trop nerveuse. ''

'' - Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? ''

'' - Que ce n'était peut-être pas ma meilleure idée. ''

'' - Je vais te dire. Je ne peux pas être en colère parce que tu avais de bonnes intentions. Je ne serais pas aussi indulgente la prochaine fois. '' Après un profond soupir, il s'est penché pour embrasser ma tempe.

'' - Tu es plus gentille que je le mérite. ''

'' - Comment c'est passé la conversation ? ''

'' - Jake a dit que cela s'était bien passé. Il ne m'a pas vraiment dit grand-chose. ''

'' - Il ne dit jamais grand-chose à quiconque. Évidemment, tu l'aurais su si tu m'en avais d'abord parlé. '' Je lui ai donné « le regard » pour bien souligner ce que je voulais dire.

'' - Oui, Chérie. ''

'' - Autre chose que je devrais savoir afin de ne pas me couvrir de ridicule. Crétin. '' Jasper a ri.

'' - Il m'a demandé quelles étaient mes intentions, comme tout bon père. ''

'' - Et alors ? ''

'' - Je lui ai dit que je serais là pour aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. '' Il a souri et m'a embrassé la main.

'' - Bien joué, Don Juan. ''

'' - Merci. J'essaie. ''

'' - Alors, as-tu réussi à lui parler de ton travail ? '' J'étais un peu nerveuse au sujet de cette partie, mais j'ai deviné que cela n'était pas arrivé. Je suis certaine que j'en aurais entendu parler par papa où Jasper si cela avait été le cas.

'' - Non, pourquoi ? Crois-tu que cela sera un problème ? ''

'' - Ce n'est rien. Ce ne sera pas un problème. Comme tu l'as dit auparavant, cela sera probablement un bon point pour toi. '' Il ne pouvait pas se douter à quel point ce serait agréable, même si j'allais avoir quelques explications à donner avant que ce voyage ne soit terminé.

* * *

Papa était à la portière avant que j'ai arrêté le moteur de la voiture.

'' - Il était temps que tu viennes rendre visite à ton vieux ! '' Il m'a tiré dans une étreinte rapide, ne s'attardant jamais ni montrant trop d'émotion.

'' - Charlie Swan. Tu dois être Jasper. '' Il a donné un bref signe de tête en direction de Jasper.

'' - Oui, Monsieur. C'est agréable de vous rencontrer. '' J'ai remarqué que Papa a commencé un concours de poigne dont Jasper est rapidement sorti.

'' - Papa. '' J'ai grondé. Il a haussé les épaules et a attrapé mes sacs dans le coffre.

'' - Je n'ai pas fait les emplettes. Sue voulait le faire pour moi, mais je ne savais pas ce que vous voudriez pendant que vous serez ici. ''

'' - Sue ? Elle va faire les courses pour toi à présent ? '' Je savais qu'elle avait quelque chose pour Papa.

'' - Allez, Bella. Ne commence pas avec moi. Sue et moi avons toujours été amis et après Harry... tu sais. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle et moi nous sommes rapprochés. Ne pas être seul dans son malheur ou quelque chose comme cela. '' Il a baissé la tête, mais n'a pas pu cacher la rougeur des Swan.

'' - C'est bien, Papa. Mais arrête de te dire cela, parce que je ne vais pas l'avaler. '' J'ai frotté son épaule pour lui faire savoir que je n 'étais pas en colère. '' - Papa, v's'êtes fait l'un pour l'autre tous les deux. ''

La tête de Charlie s'est brusquement relevé. '' - V's'êtes ? V's'êtes ? Tu es peut-être resté là-bas un peu trop longtemps ? ''

'' - Oh, Papa, arrête ça. Je ne dit pas « Prem's' » ni inverser les phrases, alors calme-toi. V's'êtes est un bon mot. Je l'ai adopté. '' Jasper et Charlie riaient tous les deux haut et fort. Au son du rire de Jasper, Charlie s'est calmé et lui a lancé un regard acéré.

'' - Tu sais que cela est de ta faute, mon garçon. ''

'' - Je vous remercie, Mr Swan. '' A répondu Jasper, juste un peu trop béatement. Charlie a grogné.

'' - Très bien, ça suffit avec cela. J'avais décidé d'aller au Texas avant de savoir qu'il y avait un Jasper dans mon avenir. Évidemment, j'y serais peut-être allé plus tôt si je l'avais su. '' J'ai fait un clin d'œil à Jasper, qui m'en a fait un en retour.

J'ai dû laisser Jasper aller seul à l'étage pour mettre nos bagages dans mon ancienne chambre, je ne voulais pas laisser Jasper dormir sur le canapé. Si Papa insistait, je fléchirais peut-être, mais j'espérais éviter cette conversation. Rétrospectivement, le laisser y aller seul n'avait peut-être pas été ma décision la plus sage.

'' - Alors, est-ce que ton petit ami t'a dit que nous avons parlé ? ''

'' - Ouais, Papa. En venant ici. Em et Jake lui avaient dit de ne pas me le dire. Crétins. '' Charlie s'est mis à rire.

'' - Je parie. T'a-t-il dit de quoi nous avons parlé ? ''

'' - Seulement que tu avais été un père typique, voulant connaître ses intentions. ''

'' - Il est réellement sérieux à ton sujet, Bella. ''

'' - Je suis réellement sérieuse à son sujet aussi, Papa. ''

'' - Sérieuse à quel point ? ''

'' - Nous allons emménager ensemble, Papa. Je sais que mon avenir est avec lui. '' J'ai haussé les épaules pour essayer d'amortir le choc de ma première déclaration. Cela n'a pas marché.

'' - Emménagement... Bella ! Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu rapide ? Mon Dieu, que sais-tu même sur ce type ? Que fait-il ? Peut-il prendre soin de toi ? ''

'' - Papa ! Du calme !Je sais que cela peut paraître rapide, mais je sais... '' Charlie s'est levé. '' - Où vas-tu ? ''

'' - Je vais au poste pour lancer une vérification de ces antécédents, voilà ou je vais ! ''

'' - Charlie !... Papa ! Assieds-toi ! Tu ne dois pas lancer de vérification... C'est un Ranger. '' J'avais presque murmuré la dernière partie, mais il en avait suffisamment entendu pour s'arrêter.

'' - Je n'ai pas saisi la dernière partie, Isabella. '' Il s'est retourné pour me faire face.

'' - C'est un Texas Ranger, Papa. '' Charlie s'est mis à rire. Ce n'était pas exactement la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais.

'' - Papa ? '' Il a commencé après avoir repris son souffle.

'' - Un Ranger, bébé ? Sait-il ? '' Il riait toujours, pratiquement aux éclats.

'' - Non, Papa. Je ne suis pas vraiment allée aussi loin. ''

'' - Oh, Bella. Tu es une vraie conne. Tu ferais mieux d'aller le lui dire, parce qu'il est dans ta chambre. '' Il riait toujours de moi. Et puis j'ai brusquement compris. Oh, merde !

 **POV Jasper**

J'ai porté nos bagages dans la chambre de Bella. Elle espérait que Charlie ne mentionnerait pas les arrangements du sommeil afin que nous puissions rester ensemble. Je l'espérais également. J'étais réellement habitué à dormir avec Bella dans mes bras, je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir dormir sans elle.

J'ai regardé partout dans la minuscule chambre. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose sur les murs. L'élément le plus important dans la chambre était une bibliothèque bien garnie. Je ne m'attendais à rien de moins. J'ai regardé les photos qu'elle y avait posées. Un groupe d'enfants sur une plage. Jack et Em étaient faciles à repérer. Ils étaient moins volumineux, mais ils dominaient tout de même le reste des enfants. Plusieurs photos avec Alice et Edward. Lentement, les photos ont montré Alice et Edward se joignant au groupe de la plage. Bella était dans chacune d'elles, avec son joli sourire lumineux inondant tout le monde autour d'elle. Elle était au centre de chaque photo. Comment avait-elle pu rater l'affection que Jake avait pour elle me dépassait, elle rayonnait sur chacune de ces photos.

Même si je ne distinguais pas les paroles, je savais que Charlie était en train de questionner Bella sur notre relation. Ne voulant pas rendre cette conversation plus gênante, j'ai décidé d'attendre qu'elle vienne me chercher. Je suis passé aux étagères pour voir quel genre de livres elle avait lu, puis j'ai décidé d'abandonner. J'ai reconnu les livres de fille de l'adolescente typique, dont certains étaient encore dans la bibliothèque de Tanya. Paula Danziguer, Paul Zindel, Madeline L'Engle, CS Lewis et puis... Franck Dobie ? Voilà un choix étrange pour une adolescente, ou pour qui que ce soit qui n'est pas du Texas, d'ailleurs.

Ensuite, des livres et des livres sur l'histoire des Rangers du Texas. Celui qui a fait bouillir mon sang était l'histoire de Jack Hays. Pas de doute, il était un des plus célèbres Rangers... aurait-elle pu connaître la connexion ? Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ma tête me tournait, submergée de pensées de trahison et de demi-vérités. Était-elle intéressée par moi ou n'importe quel Ranger aurait suffi ? Mon esprit n'arrivait pas à concilier la Bella que j'avais appris à connaître avec ces nouvelles informations. Je pouvais l'entendre rire avec son père alors que je tentais de retrouver mon souffle. La sensation de malaise a été intensifiée par la joie perceptible dans son rire. J'ai entendu des pas monter les escaliers. La lutte, combattre ou partir, faisait rage dans mon esprit avec l'écho de chaque pas.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-cinq : Cela m'a conduit jusqu'à toi**

 **POV Bella**

J'ai monté les marches comme une femme qui marchait à la potence. Il avait évidemment été dans la chambre suffisamment longtemps pour voir mes étagères. Qu'allait-il penser ? Allait-il penser que les livres étaient à Charlie ? Je veux dire, certains d'entre eux étaient réellement à Charlie après tout. Avait-il trouvé mes notes ou le papier que j'avais écrit ? J'étais réticente à ouvrir la porte, mais je l'ai tout de même poussé. Jasper était en face de ma bibliothèque, tenant un de mes carnets entre ses mains tremblantes. Merde.

'' - Jasper, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer. ''

'' - Permets-moi de rendre cela parfaitement clair. Je suis toujours ici parce que je pense que tu me dois une explication. Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Bella ? Voulais-tu être avec moi ou n'importe quel Ranger aurait fait l'affaire pour toi ? '' La dernière déclaration était presque une supplication, en contraste avec le regard meurtrier qu'il m'avait lancé quand j'étais entrée. J'ai essayé de le tirer vers le lit, mais il n'a pas voulu bouger.

'' - Jasper, ne fait pas cela. '' Après avoir été trahi de la même façon par Maria, j'aurais dû savoir que ce serait un problème pour Jasper.

'' - Explique-moi cela, Bella. S'il te plaît, à Dieu ne plaise, il vaut mieux que cela soit bon parce que je peux à peine garder mon calme. ''

'' - Très bien, Jasper. Cela a d'abord commencé par l'intérêt de Charlie pour les vieux westerns. J'ai décidé d'en lire un, j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qui l'intéressait. J'ai aimé la force que le personnage avait, tellement confiant et sûr de lui. Et puis j'ai dû écrire un papier pour ma classe d'histoire de l'Amérique. Tout le monde sélectionnait soit des événements majeurs des États-Unis, soit des événements locaux. '' J'ai balbutié. Pourquoi voudrait-il éventuellement me croire ? Pourquoi avais-je attendu pour lui parler de cela.

'' - Jasper, s'il te plaît, viens t'asseoir avec moi. Je sais à quoi cela ressemble. Je sais que tu crois que je t'ai pris au piège en quelque sorte, mais ce n'est tout simplement pas comme cela. Je te le jure. S'il te plaît. ''

'' - Bella... termine simplement ton histoire. Je dois l'entendre. Maintenant. '' Sa tête était baissée. Il avait l'air vaincu. J'avais fait cela pour mon Jasper et je devais le réparer.

'' - D'accord. Je te remercie de me laisser parler. De ne pas me laisser tomber. Après ce premier livre, j'ai commencé à lire ce livre de Franck Dobie et je l'ai aimé. Alors quand le devoir est arrivé, j'ai su que je voulais écrire quelque chose au sujet du Texas. Plus j'ai étudié le Texas, et bien sûr, les Rangers, plus je suis devenue intéressée. Écrire mon exposé m'a simplement semblé naturel. Je dois admettre que je me suis un peu laissé emporter par mes recherches. Et elles ont influencé mon choix pour aller au Texas...

'' - Et que dis-tu de ta description très coloré, dirons-nous, de ton _Ranger idéal_ , dans ce carnet-ci ? '' Il a levé le classeur qui avait toutes mes notes et mes rêveries.

'' - Euh... J'ai euh, un peu oublié celui-là . '' J'ai fait la grimace, me souvenant de la description et à quel point elle était proche de l'homme en face de moi.

'' - Bella... '' Sa voix m'a mis en garde.

'' - Ce n'est réellement pas ce que tu penses. Il se trouve que j'ai toujours aimé les hommes grands et musclés, avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. '' Je me suis raclé la gorge et j'ai commencé à gigoter. '' - C'est réellement simplement ma chance idiote que nous nous soyons heurtés l'un à l'autre. Je dois admettre que j'ai été très heureuse de voir cette étoile sur ton cœur. C'était un bonheur d'être près d'un fantasme. Comme toute autre fille normale tombant sur sa vedette de cinéma préférée. '' Il a ricané.

'' - Je ne sais pas, Bella. Je vois des livres comme celui-ci... '' Il a levé le livre de Jack Hays. '' -... et je demande simplement jusqu'à quel point cela peut-être une coïncidence. ''

'' - C'est une coïncidence, Jasper. Je te le jure. '' Je le suppliais de la voix et des yeux. Puis le reste de ses paroles m'ont atteint. '' - Attends, pourquoi le livre de Jack Hays plutôt que tous les autres ? '' À présent j'étais curieuse.

'' - Bella, tu plaisantes ? C'est seulement une coïncidence de trop que tu possèdes un livre qui mentionne largement mon arrière-grand-père et que tu te trouves justement près de la rivière ou je cours. Chaque jour. Comment l'as-tu su ? Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Je faisais partie de tes recherches ? '' Sa voix était incrédule et j'ai été stupéfaite.

'' - Jack Hays est ton... ''

'' - Non, ils ont monté à cheval ensemble. Attends, tu ne savais pas cela ? '' Il avait l'air incertain.

'' - Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas au sujet de la rivière, non plus. Et honnêtement, je suis réellement sur le point de paniquer comme une fille avec sa vedette de cinéma préféré. '' Mon cœur battait la chamade et je me suis presque senti coupable pour cela.

'' - Ne te fout pas de moi, Bella. ''

'' - Euh, salut... Il y a une épouvantable menteuse ici. As-tu oublié cela ? '' Je me suis dirigée vers lui et j'ai mis mes bras autour de sa taille. Il n'a pas bougé, mais il ne s'est pas éloigné. '' - Tu es tellement furieux contre moi de ne pas t'en avoir parlé que tu as oublié de m'interroger. '' Je lui ai offert un léger sourire en penchant ma tête pour essayer d'avoir un contact visuel. Il a pris une profonde inspiration et, avec une lenteur délibérée, il l'a laissé sortir. Il a penché la tête juste suffisamment pour me regarder dans les yeux.

'' - Laisse-moi voir si j'ai compris correctement tout cela. Tu as décidé d'aller au Texas parce que ton père a lu quelques livres sur le Texas et les Rangers, y compris celui qui mentionne mon arrière-grand-père. Tu as fait une description assez détaillée de ton Ranger _idéal_ , une description qui se trouve justement être également une description de moi-même. Nous nous sommes tout simplement rencontré par hasard sur le campus, et je veux bien croire cela à propos, et nous rencontrer de nouveau à la rivière a été un pur hasard. Ai-je bien résumé la situation ? ''

'' - Je pense que cela couvre tous les faits saillants. ''

'' - Est-ce que tes amis savent à propos de tout cela ? ''

'' - Non. NOS amis ne savent rien à ce sujet. Ils ne savent même pas au sujet du devoir que j'ai fait. La seule personne qui en a une petite idée est Charlie, et même lui n'a pas le tableau complet. '' Je lui ai donné un autre sourire hésitant.

'' - Tu es une menteuse épouvantable, pas vrai ? '' C'était plutôt une déclaration et ses yeux étaient encore plissés, je lui ai donc donné seulement un petit hochement de tête. Il s'est déplacé pour saisir mes épaules et s'est penché vers mon visage. '' - Je veux que tu me dises Bella, j'ai besoin que tu me dises si tu m'aurais jeté un deuxième coup d'œil si je n'avais pas porté mon insigne. J'en ai tellement besoin que j'ai presque envie que tu me mentes, Bella. '' Ses yeux étaient tellement remplis de douleur que mon cœur s'est brisé.

'' - Oh, Jasper. Évidemment. Tout en toi m'attire d'une manière que je ne peux pas nier. J'ai vu tes yeux avant d'avoir vu ton insigne, Jasper et tes yeux m'ont attiré en premier. '' Il s'est penché vers ma main quand je l'ai posé sur sa joue. '' - Je suis à toi, insigne ou pas, doux accent du Texas ou non. '' Il a fait un petit sourire. '' - Je suis à toi, de cœur et d'esprit, corps et âme, Jasper. Je t'aime. ''

'' - Bella, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire avec toi ? Je pense que le destin en a eu plein les bras avec toi. '' Il a finalement enroulé ses bras autour de moi et a posé son menton sur le dessus de ma tête.

'' - Tu dois simplement m'aimer. Et pardonne-moi de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Au début, j'ai pensé que tu trouverais que j'étais étrange et ensuite, tout a simplement semblé avoir de moins en moins d'importance. Bien sûr, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes dans ma chambre et que tu vois la quantité de livres de lecture et mes notes. J'avais prévu de t'en parler pendant ce voyage. J'avais espéré t'en parler, tu sais, mais _avant_ que tu aies vu ma chambre. ''

'' - J'aurais probablement été bien avec tout cela, sauf pour le livre de Hays. Cela me semble juste être une distorsion étrange d'une harceleuse. '' J'ai senti son corps se détendre autour du mien. Dieu merci. Je savais que serions bien.

'' - Alors, tu veux me parler de ton arrière-grand-père ? '' Il a reniflé avant de répondre.

'' - Peut-être une autre fois. Pour l'instant, nous allons travailler sur la façon dont tu vas pouvoir revenir dans mes bonnes grâces, d'accord ? '' Et j'ai été récompensé par le véritable sourire à fossettes de Jasper. Enfin.

'' - Oh, Jasper. Je t'aime. Je te remercie de m'avoir écouté. Et pour ne pas penser que je suis un monstre total. ''

'' - Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Et je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais un monstre total. '' Puis il m'a embrassé. Je n'avais jamais été plus heureuse de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes.

 **POV Jasper**

Après que Bella ait fini de me raconter son histoire, je me suis calmé. Être une très mauvaise menteuse a très certainement joué en faveur de Bella. Il n'y avait aucune once de malhonnêteté au cours de son histoire. Hé bien, jusqu'à ce que je mentionne son _Ranger idéal_. Elle se souvenait de cela, même si je crois que cela était une coïncidence. Avec toutes les choses qui se mettaient en place pour elle, j'étais maintenant certain qu'elle vivait une vie de magie plus que quiconque que je n'avais jamais rencontré. J'ai de nouveau ri à notre première rencontre. Si elle avait essayé de jouer une série d'événements comme ceux-là, elle aurait eu besoin de toute une équipe d'Hollywood pour que cela soit parfait.

Nous sommes resté dans sa chambre pendant quelques temps, pour nous détendre et parler du temps qu'elle avait passé ici. Elle m'a parlé des histoires entourant les photos qu'elle avait mises partout. Elle n'avait pas de frères ni de sœurs pour raconter des histoires embarrassantes comme Peter l'avait fait pour moi. Il faudrait que je vois avec Charlie pour cela. Ce qui m'a rappelé...

'' - Bon, Chérie, nous devrions peut-être descendre au salon et passer du temps avec ton père. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il trouve quelque raison pour que je lui déplaise. '' J'étais réellement émotionnellement épuisé et je voulais tout simplement aller dormir. Quel étrange voyage et complications cette journée m'avait fait vivre les dernières heures.

'' - Ne t'inquiètes pas, Jazz, à présent que papa sait que tu es un Ranger, tu vas être réellement dans ses bonnes grâces. Je ne serais pas surprise qu'il ait déjà prévu le mariage. '' Son sourire était tellement lumineux. Mon cœur a bégayé à la mention d'un mariage. Je ne m'y opposerais pas, mais je me demandais ce qu'en penserait Bella.

'' - Ouais, c'est vrai. Aucun père n'est jamais aussi impatient. Quand veux-tu lui dire au sujet de la recherche d'une maison ? ''

'' - Euh, je lui ai déjà dit un peu et que nous allions vivre ensemble. '' Elle a souri.

'' - Ah, oui ? J'imagine qu'il ne s'est pas senti trop mal puisque je suis toujours dans la maison. ''

'' - Ouais, il était prêt à courir au poste pour faire une vérification de tes antécédents jusqu'à ce que je lui aie dit que tu étais un Ranger. '' Elle a regardé ses pieds.

'' - Et alors ? ''

'' - Hé rien... Il m'a demandé si tu connaissais ma, heu... fascination... et il m'a envoyé ici pour clarifier les choses avec toi. '' J'ai soupiré. Nous avions déjà dit tout ce que nous avions à dire à ce sujet et il était temps que je laisse tomber.

'' - Bon, hé bien, allons faire face à ton père et voir comment il a pris les nouvelles à présent. '' Je me suis approché et j'ai rapidement embrassé Bella avant de la suivre en bas.

* * *

Bella avait insisté pour préparer le dîner tandis que Charlie et moi étions assis dans le salon en face d'un quelconque événement sportif que Charlie avait voulu voir.

'' - Alors Jasper. Un Texas Ranger, hein ? '' J'ai vu la même détermination dans les yeux de Charlie que j'avais vue tant de fois dans les yeux de Bella. Le même brun foncé qui menait à une âme pure et une clarté qui vous mettait entièrement à nu. Il était la raison pour laquelle Bella ne pouvait pas mentir. Que Dieu le bénisse.

'' - Oui, Monsieur. '' Ai-je dit en hochant lentement la tête. Il a tourné ses yeux vers la télévision.

'' - Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que Bella soit avec un flic. Probablement plus que je ne me suis inquiété lorsque Bella est venue vivre avec moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle vive avec ce genre d'incertitude. ''

'' - Quel flic n'est pas inquiet à ce sujet, Monsieur ? Bella, mieux que personne, connaît les risques et elle a su au sujet de mon travail dès l'instant où nous nous sommes rencontrés, mais elle a tout de même voulu continuer à me voir, Monsieur. '' Il m'a lancé un regard de côté. Après une profonde inspiration, il a souri. Le soulagement m'a submergé, mais seulement brièvement.

'' - Très bien, fils. Mais laisse-moi te dire ceci, si jamais, et je suis sérieux, tu blesses de façon quelconque ma fille, je vais prendre un vol et descendre au Texas avec toute une tribu d'Indiens furieux et botter ton cul de cow-boy. Personne n'est aussi aimé que cette petite fille ici. Sommes-nous d'accord ? '' Je me suis levé en tendant la main.

'' - Monsieur, si jamais, et je suis sérieux, je blesse Bella, je vais prendre un avion pour venir ici afin que Jake et ses amis puissent me botter le cul. Il a déjà promis d'enterrer mon corps sur la Res. '' Charlie s'est également levé et m'a serré la main. Il a souri et m'a frappé durement sur le dos.

'' - Allons manger, fils. ''

J'ai aidé Bella à mettre la table pendant qu'elle et Charlie parlaient de ce qui se passait dans la ville.

'' - Oh, Ben et Angela attendent leur premier enfant pour le printemps. '' Le visage de Charlie s'est éclairé quand Bella a poussé un petit cri.

'' - C'est génial. Je vais devoir l'appeler pendant que nous sommes ici. Est-ce que tu as entendu quelque chose au sujet de Jessica ? ''

'' - Elle travaille à Seattle. Elle a commencé à fréquenter un gars de là-bas et ils sont censés se marier un peu après le Nouvel An. Laisse-moi réfléchir, je connais son nom, mais pour l'instant, il m'échappe. ''

'' - Mange pendant que tu réfléchis, papa. '' Elle a tapoté sa main. Ayant peu d'intérêt pour les gens que je ne connaissais pas, je ne me suis pas vraiment concentré sur la conversation. Cela m'a donné un peu plus de temps pour me concentrer sur Bella. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que nous étions ensemble et j'étais toujours émerveillé par sa simple beauté, j'ai adoré l'éclat supplémentaire qu'elle avait tout en parlant avec son père. Un jour, j'aurais une petite fille qui me regarderait de cette façon. Une petite fille avec des yeux mélancoliques et un doux sourire, qui m'appellerait papa et enroulerait ses petits bras autour de mon cou. J'ai été sorti de ma rêverie par l'exclamation de Charlie.

'' - Mike Newton ! '' A-t-il chanté. Bella a pâli.

'' - Qu... Qu'y a-t-il avec Mike Newton ? '' Elle a demandé d'une voix timide.

'' - C'est le nom du garçon. Putain, je déteste quand cela arrive. '' Son sourire était triomphant. '' - Tu as encore quelques années avant que ce genre de petit truc t'arrive. '' Il lui a fait un clin d'œil.

'' - Euh... Donc Jessica va se marier avec Mike Newton ? '' Les couleurs de Bella n'étaient toujours pas revenues.

'' - Ouaip. Elle l'a ramené chez elle pour rencontrer ses parents pour Noël. Il semblerait que ce soit fréquent ces jours-ci. '' Il lui a souri.

'' - Euh.. ouais... '' Elle semblait toujours distraite.

'' - Tu vas bien, Chérie ? '' Ai-je murmuré.

'' - Hein ? Oh... euh... ouais. C'est seulement... J'ai connu Mike au lycée. '' Elle a balbutié et a rougi. Ah, j'imagine que je vais en entendre parler plus tard dans la soirée.

Comme c'était mon travail, j'ai insisté pour faire le nettoyage après le souper. Charlie et Bella se sont déplacé dans le salon en parlant toujours des événements de la ville. Lorsque je me suis assis à côté de Bella, elle m'a donné un petit sourire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Charlie.

'' - Alors, papa. Tu n'as toujours rien dit au sujet de mon déménagement avec Jasper. ''

'' - Que veux-tu que je te dise, Bella ? Je ne peux pas te l'interdire et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais aller vérifier ce que tu fais. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as la tête bien plantée sur les épaules. Tu seras toujours mon bébé, Bella, mais tu es une femme et certaines choses sont tout simplement indépendantes de ma volonté. En outre, Jasper sait ce que j'en pense, pas vrai, fils ? '' Il m'a regardé.

'' - Oui, Monsieur. '' J'ai hoché la tête.

'' - Hé bien alors, je suppose que nous avons dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire sur le sujet. '' Sur ces paroles, la conversation s'est terminée et j'ai compris que ma journée avait été trop longue.

'' - Mr Swan, Bella, je crois que la journée vient juste de me rattraper, je vais donc aller prendre une douche et aller me coucher pour la nuit. '' Je me suis endormi dès que ma tête a touché l'oreiller.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	26. Chapitre 26

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-six : Alors, quel est LE problème avec Mike Newton ?**

 **POV Bella**

Jasper a posé la question... La question que je redoutais. '' - Quel est le problème avec Mike Newton, finalement ? '' Je lui ai donc raconté toute l'embarrassante histoire. Sa réaction n'a été rien moins que stoïque.

'' - Fais-le... une... fait... encore... une fois ! '' Jasper a haleté entre deux rires. Il était plié en deux sur mon lit, se tenant le ventre et j'ai gloussé un peu trop fort.

'' - Jazz, je ne peux pas respirer... d'accord... alors... attends... « Oh, bébébébébébé, joui bébébébébébé, ouais bébébébébébé d'amour, ouais, bébé d'amour, joui bébébébébébé » comme s'il faisait une trop sérieuse analogie avec le base-ball et essayait de me faire bouger comme s'il tenait la batte. '' J'ai commencé à rire en recommençant une nouvelle fois à décrire les relations sexuelles avec Mike.

'' - Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te dis cela, de toute façon. C'est tellement embarrassant. ''

'' - Pour lui peut-être. Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas te moquer de lui ? '' Jasper a finalement commencé à se calmer, avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

'' - Hé bien, la première fois, j'ai été tellement choquée que j'ai arrêté de bouger. Il a pris cela comme un signe que j'avais fini et il a lâché sa charge, après quoi ? Cinq minutes. ''

'' - Je sais que je ne devrais pas rire d'un mec ayant des problèmes d'endurance, mais comment diable a-t-il obtenu un second rendez-vous avec toi ? ''

'' - Jazzy... '' Je l'ai réprimandé. '' - C'est un garçon très gentil et ce n'était pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de perspectives en la matière. ''

'' - Conneries ! D'une certaine manière, il est le seul qui a eu le cran de te demander de sortir. J'ai vu comment les gars te regardent. ''

'' - Peu importe. Et personne ne me regarde. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne savait réellement pas que je n'avais pas apprécié. J'ai pensé que si je lui donnais des instructions en lui mettant les points sur les I, il pourrait comprendre. Et finalement, c'est ce qui a posé des problèmes. Il ne pouvait pas saisir, ni l'allusion ni la feuille de route quand j'ai essayé de le guider, putain... j'ai même essayé de lui _montrer_ comment j'aimais le faire. Il a simplement pensé que j'étais perverse en me touchant moi-même. La seule fois où j'en ai vraiment profité, c'est quand je me suis mise sur le dessus. Cela a été presque trop pervers par rapport à ce qu'il pouvait gérer. ''

'' - Wouhaou... Je ne peux même pas imaginer cela. Il n'a pas joui de te regarder ? Où diable a-t-il appris à baiser de toute façon ? Je croyais que tous les gars de la planète aimaient cela. Putain, tu devrais peut-être me faire une démonstration, afin d'être vraiment certain que j'aime cela. '' Jasper m'a fait un clin d'œil et j'ai frappé son bras.

'' - Tu as obtenu beaucoup de démonstrations et de toute façon, tu sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire et comment le faire. ''

'' - Je ne sais pas... Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'ai peut-être oublié ! '' Il a caressé mon bras, envoyant des frissons à travers tout mon corps.

'' - Comme si tu risquais de perdre la main après seulement deux jours. Bien que... '' J'ai regardé le plafond en faisant semblant de réfléchir. '' -... Nan, nous avons rendez-vous avec Angela et Ben. ''

'' - Tu es une telle _allumeuse_! '' Jasper m'a jeté sur le lit, me clouant sur le matelas avec son corps. J'ai commencé à remettre en question la décision d'avoir fait des projets à des instants où nous avions la maison pour nous seuls. Encore plus quand il a commencé à embrasser mon cou. J'ai relevé la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

'' - Bella, ma chérie, appellent-les et annule. '' Ses mots sont sortis comme un chuchotement chaud contre mon cou.

'' - Bébé, c'était le seul moment de libre qu'ils avaient tous les deux. Je te promets que nous aurons un peu de temps seul. '' Autant je voulais garder son corps sur le mien, nous avions tous les deux besoin de nous préparer et de nous diriger vers le restaurant. Il a poussé un gros soupir et m'a aidé à sortir du lit.

'' - Tu as raison. Et je veux rencontrer les deux amis que tu as réussis à laisser derrière toi. '' Il m'a taquiné.

* * *

Jasper a passé tout le trajet jusqu'au restaurant de Forks à fixer la route, mais en maintenant toujours le contact avec moi. Il a toujours soit caressée ma main ou a touché ma jambe, soit il passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux ou caressait ma joue. J'ai trouvé cela rassurant et flatteur qu'il veuille de moi autant que je voulais de lui. Qu'il était aussi réconforté par moi que je l'étais pas lui.

'' - Très bien, Jazzy, ceci est le restaurant de Forks. Impressionné, hein ? ''

'' - Ça c'est sûr, Chérie. Je ne me souviens pas avoir une structure aussi impressionnante. Euh, depuis que je suis ici. '' Il m'a fait un clin d'œil. Petit malin.

'' - Angela et Ben sont assis près de la fenêtre, juste là. '' J'ai fait un signe à mes amis qui ont souri et ont fait des signes en retour.

'' - Passe devant, mon ange. '' Il a posé ses mains sur mes hanches, me suivant de près. Il m'est apparu que « mon ange » était nouveau. Et que j'aimais cela.

'' - Après les présentations, je vais aller aux toilettes. Crois-tu que tu pourras survivre à mon absence ? '' Je l'ai taquiné. Il a levé les yeux au ciel et a hoché la tête.

En revenant des toilettes j'ai entendu sa voix. Merde.

'' - Bella Swan ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? '' J'ai mis mon plus beau sourire et je me suis retournée.

'' - Jessica. Comment vas-tu ? '' Merde, fait chier ! Enroulé autour de Jessica comme un jeune chiot perdu se trouvait Mike Newton. Pourrais-je garder mon sérieux après ma conversation matinale avec Jasper ?

'' - Mike, ça fait une éternité. '' Il ressemblait à un cerf pris dans les phares et Jessica le foudroyait du regard.

'' - Je... euh... ouais. Une éternité. Euh, salut. '' A-t-il réussi à couiner.

'' - Alors Bella, tu es seule ici ? Tu rends visite à ton père ? '' J'ai essayé d'ignorer le regard goguenard qu'elle avait sur le visage. D'après la poigne de fer qu'elle avait sur Mike, elle connaissait notre histoire. J'ai ignoré sa pique au sujet de ma solitude.

'' - Depuis combien de temps v's'êtes en ville ? Papa m'a dit que tu vivais à Seattle, pas vrai ? J'ai continué en gardant un visage vide alors que Jessica commençait à rire.

'' - V's'êtes ? À quel point notre petite Bella est devenue pittoresque. _Nous allons_ revenir à Seattle après Noël. '' Elle a ricané. Juste avant que je ne puisse la corriger ou dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, j'ai senti les bras puissants de mon champion s'envelopper autour de mon corps. Et j'ai regardé la bouche de Jessica rester béante alors qu'elle levait les yeux.

'' - Chérie, nous t'attendons. Tu viens ? Oh, salut vous. '' Il a hoché la tête à Jessica et à Mike avant de mettre son nez contre mon oreille . C'était tellement bon d'être si mauvaise. Je me suis légèrement tournée pour rechercher et mettre un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

'' - Hé Jazzy, j'étais seulement en train de discuter avec Jessica Stanley et Mike Newton. '' Je me suis tourné vers notre public médusé. '' - Jessica, Mike, voici mon petit ami, Jasper. '' Jasper a enlevé un bras de ma taille pour leur serrer la main.

'' - Jessica... Mike... C'est un plaisir. '' Il les a regardé rapidement en leur donnant une brève poignée de main avant de se blottir de nouveau contre moi. '' - J'espère que v's'allez nous excuser '' Il nous a fait nous diriger vers notre table sans leur jeter un second regard. Cependant, je me suis retournée pour voir le visage rouge de colère de Jessica et en enregistrant seulement maintenant le choc de Mike.

'' - Donc ça, c'est LE Mike Newton ? '' Jasper a ri.

'' - Oui, chéri. '' J'ai caressé sa main toujours enroulés autour de ma taille.

'' - Pauvre andouille. Et je me sens presque mal pour cette nana, Jessica. Presque. ''

Nous avons passé un excellent moment pendant notre rencontre avec Angela et Ben et avons même eu droit à un petit coup de pied de leur bébé. J'ai poussé des oooh et des aah à tous les détails de la chambre d'enfant, aux photos des échographies et aux noms qu'ils avaient choisis. Après avoir fait des promesses de rester en contact, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le parking.

'' - Je ne me soucie pas de cela, _Mickaël_. '' Nous avons entendu le cri strident de Jessica.

'' - Jessie, ma chérie, je t'ai tout dit à son sujet. Je n'ai gardé aucun secret, je t'ai tout dit. '' Mike a gémi.

'' - Ne m'appelle pas _Jessie_ ! Tu avais oublié de mentionner que tu ressentais encore quelque chose pour elle ! ''

'' - J'ai été simplement surpris. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait l'air aussi... aussi... '' Il a bégayé.

'' - Quoi ? Crache le morceau ! '' Elle a enlevé ses mains de ses hanches pour le frapper en plein sur la poitrine. Il a plissé les yeux après avoir retrouvé son équilibre.

'' - Hé, je ne la regardais pas comme tu regardais ce péquenaud ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Un bon vieux garçon de ferme ? '' Lui a-t-il dit d'un ton cinglant en retour.

'' - Ne retourne pas cela contre moi ! ''

J'ai commencé à me sentir très embarrassé. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir quelque chose à redire ? Je l'avais vu peut-être six fois en tout.

'' - Allez, Chérie. Retournons chez toi et voyons dans quels genres de situations nous allons pouvoir nous mettre. '' Jasper m'a tiré plus près de lui et a pris les clés.

'' - Cela semble parfait, Jazzy. Et plus tard ce soir, je veux appeler Alice pour savoir quels sont les projets pour Noël et le Nouvel An. ''

* * *

Jasper et moi nous sommes mis dans beaucoup de situations différentes avant que Charlie ne rentre à la maison et honnêtement, je crois que nous avions besoin de temps pour nous reposer. J'ai parlé avec Alice pendant que Jasper parlait avec Edward. Ils nous ont donné des dates et des lieux où nous retrouver pendant notre journée ensemble avant la fête du réveillon du Nouvel An et nous avons décidé que nous allions rencontrer tous les Cullen avant le réveillon de Noël pour échanger des cadeaux.

* * *

Nous étions prêts à partir, nous avons fait savoir à Charlie que nous rentrerions probablement à la maison au matin, sachant comment nous étions quand nous étions tous ensemble. Encore une fois, Jasper m'a étonné. Il n'a fait aucune tentative de cacher sa joie devant les lumières et les décorations menant à la route, le long de l'allée et dans la maison. Elles étaient réellement belles et voir Jasper en profiter aussi ouvertement m'a aidé à laisser sortir mon enthousiasme. Nous nous sommes embrassés et avons salué tous le monde en se racontant tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que nous étions allé à la maison. Jasper a été plus que disposé à raconter à tout le monde notre rencontre avec Jessica et Mike.

'' - Vous auriez dû la voir humilier ce pauvre gars. '' Il a ri.

'' - Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle était aussi furieuse. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions même eu une relation réelle. '' J'ai secoué la tête.

'' - Bella, quand vas-tu te voir clairement ? Ce garçon a été amoureux dès l'instant où tu as accepté de sortir avec lui. '' Edward a dit.

'' - Il était désespéré et j'ai dit oui. Fin de l'histoire. '' Ai-je grommelé.

'' - Nan... an, Bellaboo. Tu aurais dû voir les gars pâlir d'envie. Je suis surpris qu'il n'y ait pas eu de groupe de soutien de créé pour les gars qui voulaient te demander de sortir, mais avait peur de le faire. '' Emmett a ajouté. J'ai rougi.

'' - Personne ne me regardait une deuxième fois, vous avez craqué les mecs. ''

'' - Laissez là tranquille, les gars. Ce que vous dites n'a aucune importance, elle est aveugle quand il s'agit d'elle. '' A dit Sammi et Alice a hoché la tête tellement fort que j'ai craint qu'elle n'ait une commotion cérébrale. Jasper m'a tiré dans une étreinte.

'' - Je t'ai vu pour la femme parfaite que tu étais, c'est tout ce qui compte. '' Il a murmuré, envoyant une nouvelle vague de frissons à travers mon corps.

Après un bienheureux changement de sujet, nous avons un peu plus discuté en nous dirigeant vers la salle à manger. Esmé et Carlisle se sont joint à nous pour le souper, puis sont sortis avec des amis quand il a été temps pour nous d'échanger des cadeaux. Afin d'éviter de voyager avec des cadeaux pour tout le monde, nous tirions un nom au hasard. Jake m'a donné cinquante dollars pour avoir le nom de Kerry, j'ai donc eu Edward à la place. Tout s'est bien passé avec l'échange des cadeaux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été temps pour Emmett de donner son cadeau à Jasper.

'' - Mec, je n'étais pas vraiment certain de savoir ce que tu voulais, mais quand j'ai vu cela, j'ai dû l'avoir. Ensuite je me suis dit, au diable, je vais en prendre un pour chacun de nous. '' Il a souri d'une oreille à l'autre et a remis une boîte à Jasper.

Jasper a sorti un T-shirt et l'a regardé pendant secondes, l'a posé, a penché la tête et l'a regardé à nouveau. Puis il s'est tourné vers moi pour me le montrer. J'ai soufflé.

'' - Espèce de PUTAIN D'IDIOT ! Comment peux-tu être un tel connard insensible ? '' J'ai crié et j'ai couru vers lui. Le visage d'Emmett est passé de l'excitation au choc. Tout le monde me regardait comme si j'étais devenu une harpie.

'' - Quoi ? Sa famille l'appelle J.R. J'ai pensé qu'il trouverait cela drôle. ''

'' - Et donc, tu as acheté un T-shirt qui dit « J'ai tiré sur J.R » ? Tu es défoncé, putain ? En quoi est-ce drôle ? '' J'ai continué à crier, en avançant vers Emmett. Rose a soupiré et a baissé la tête dans ses mains. Tout le monde restait silencieux.

'' - C'était un feuilleton dans les années 80. Je... Je... C'était censé être une blague parce que sa famille l'appelle J. R. '' J'ai tendu la main pour frapper Emmett quand j'ai entendu le rire. Je me suis retourné pour voir Jasper sur son côté, se tenant le ventre en riant.

'' - Emmett, je jure devant Dieu que tu es la seule personne qui pourrait jamais s'en sortir avec ça. '' Il agitait le T-shirt tout en luttant pour se redresser.

'' - Quoi ? '' A été tout ce que je suis arrivée à sortir.

'' - Allons, Chérie. Il ne voulait rien dire avec cela. Je suis certain qu'il n'a même pas pensé au fait que je m'étais fait tirer dessus. '' Les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

'' - Oh, merde ! Mec, je suis vraiment désolé ! Merde ! Je suis un connard. '' Le visage d'Emmett avait pâli et il s'est dirigé vers Jasper en tendant la main.

'' - Vraiment, Emmett. Tu es réellement le SEUL qui pourrait s'en sortir avec cela, parce que je te connais. Que tout le monde mette son T-shirt. Je veux faire une photo pour l'envoyer à mes parents. Ils vont adorer cela. '' Il était rayonnant et a serré la main d'Emmett. Et je l'ai aimé encore plus pour cela.

Quand tout le monde a fini de rire et a terminé de râler sur Emmett pour être un idiot, Alice a sorti et a installé un appareil photo, puis nous avons tous posé. Alice a promis de nous donner à tous une copie. Emmett a tiré Jasper sur le côté pour s'excuser une fois de plus. J'ai entendu Jasper lui dire à nouveau qu'il pensait que c'était drôle et qu'Emmett était réellement le seul qui pouvait lui donner ce cadeau sans recevoir de dommages corporels.

Nous avons convenu qu'il était temps d'aller dormir et nous sommes dirigés vers nos chambres respectives pour la nuit.

'' - Jasper, tu es réellement incroyable. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela, Chérie ? ''

'' - La façon dont tu as géré Emmett. Je n'aurais pas vraiment été aussi gentille avec lui. ''

'' - Tu n'as PAS été gentille avec lui. La chose est, Chérie, qu'il est Emmett. L'homme n'a pas une once de malveillance dans son corps. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il ait pu penser à ce qui était arrivé avec Maria quand il a acheté ce T-shirt. S'il l'avait fait, il ne l'aurait jamais pris. Je le sais. Voilà ce que je lui ai dit. Et réellement, je suis simplement heureux d'en être arrivé à un point ou je _peux_ rire de cela. C'est toi que je dois remercier pour cela. Pour avoir mis toutes ces personnes dans ma vie. Pour m'aider à apprendre à me détendre et à m'amuser. '' Il m'a tiré vers le lit, mon corps se blottissant contre le sien. '' - Cela va me prendre toute une vie pour te montrer combien je te suis reconnaissant pour tout cela. Emmett compris. ''

'' - Je vais le dire à nouveau, Jasper Whitlock, tu es un homme étonnant. Merci d'être venus si volontiers dans la vie de folie qu'est ma famille. '' J'ai souri et je l'ai embrassé. '' - Je t'aime, Jasper. ''

'' - Je t'aime aussi, Mademoiselle Bella. ''

* * *

Le jour de Noël a été merveilleux et relaxant. Sue, léah et Seth étaient merveilleux et accueillant. Seth semblait développer un petit culte du héros envers Jasper et le suivait partout. Tout le temps. J'avais commencé à instaurer une tendance en me déplaçant au Texas. Seth a commencé à mitrailler Jasper avec des questions au sujet des Rangers. Le reste de la semaine est passé sans encombre. J'ai montré à Jasper quelques-uns de mes endroits préférés dans les bois et sur la plage. Quand nous n'étions pas en train de profiter des merveilles de Forks, nous étions dans ma chambre à parler et à entrer dans autant de problèmes que nous pouvions pendant que Charlie était au travail.

Comme le réveillon était semi-officiel, Jasper avait été équipé d'un smoking. Carlisle avait insisté en disant que tout homme digne de ce nom devait avoir un smoking sur mesure, puis avait insisté pour donner à tous les gars soit un nouveau pour les uns, soit leur premier dans le cas de Jacob et Jasper, smoking pour Noël. Jasper avait essayé de discuter, mais je lui avais expliqué que les Cullen faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient et que son travail consistait à dire _merci_ avec un sourire. Il avait donc fait cela.

Le réveillon du Nouvel An est arrivé avec une explosion d'Alice. Nous avons passé la journée à nous préparer pour la fête tandis que les hommes jouaient sur les terrains de sport dans le club. Alice avait décidé des tenues vestimentaires de la soirée et donc, la seule chose que nous avions à faire, c'était de se montrer, se faire dorloter et s'habiller. Cette année, les Cullen avaient loué une salle et ils l'avaient très joliment décorée.

Après une heure de danses et s'être mêlé entre nous, je me suis dirigée vers le bar pour prendre un peu d'eau très nécessaire. J'ai regardé les personnes qui signifiaient tellement pour moi danser et parler. Je me sentais heureuse et plus optimiste qu'à n'importe quel moment que je pouvais me souvenir. J'ai senti des bras puissants s'envelopper autour de moi en soulevant ses deux mains pour les poser sur mon cœur.

'' - Edward. Tu sais que tu es la seule personne qui ne s'est jamais tenue comme cela avec moi ? '' Je me suis appuyé contre sa poitrine et je me suis retourné suffisamment pour voir son visage. Il m'a souri et a embrassé mon nez.

'' - Tu as l'air aussi heureuse que je me sens, Bella. ''

'' - Je le suis, Edward. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? Les seules fois où tu fais cela, c'est quand quelque chose se prépare. ''

'' - S'il te plaît, ne dis rien. Ne fait pas de bruit. Tu es la seule à qui je vais le dire parce que je vais éclater si je ne le dis pas à quelqu'un et que tu es la seule qui va se tenir tranquille. '' J'ai essayé de me tourner, mais ses bras me tenaient fermement.

'' - Bien sûr, je te le promets. ''

'' - Je l'ai terminé. '' A-t-il chuchoté. ''- J'ai fini le concerto de Sammi et je vais lui demander de m'épouser ce soir. '' Je pouvais sentir l'excitation se propager à travers tout son corps alors qu'il disait ces paroles. Je me suis tortillée pour me retourner et j'ai donné à Edward la plus grande étreinte que je pouvais gérer.

'' - Edward ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! '' Ai-je murmuré, j'essayais très difficilement de ne pas crier. Il s'est moqué de moi.

'' - Ah, Bella, tu nous as réunis. Il n'y aurait pas eu de « nous » sans toi. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Pour nous. Et maintenant, je ferais mieux de te laisser partir avant que Jasper ne se demande pourquoi je serre sa femme dans mes bras. Je t'aime, Bella. Tu es un amour. ''

'' - Jasper sait qu'il n'a rien à craindre. Je suis amoureuse. Je t'aime aussi, Edward. À présent, va la chercher ! ''

J'ai dansé avec Emmett et Jacob avant minuit. Dès que le compte à rebours a été annoncé, j'ai été retrouver Jasper.

'' - Edward et toi aviez l'air plutôt intimes. Devrais-je avoir peur ? '' Jasper m'a taquiné.

'' - Ouais, tu devrais t'inquiéter. Il a finalement terminé la musique sur laquelle il a travaillé pendant un an et il va demander à Sammi de l'épouser. Tu devrais donc être inquiet. '' J'ai crié quand il m'a basculé presque au ras du sol.

'' - C'est un petit malin, il utilise la proposition de mariage destiné à une autre pour me voler ma femme. ''

'' - Peu importe. Tais-toi et commence le compte à rebours. Je veux commencer la nouvelle année avec tes lèvres sur les miennes. ''

'' - Pour mon plus grand plaisir, Mademoiselle, Bella. '' Puis il m'a embrassé pour le reste de l'année.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	27. Chapitre 27

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-sept : Le cadeau de Charlie et Bienvenue à la maison.**

 **POV Jasper**

Bella et moi étions épuisés à force de visiter tous ses points chauds et de faire la fête avec les Cullen. Elle m'a emmené visiter la Res. Elle m'a présenté à quelques-unes des plus accueillantes, pour ne pas dire protectrices, personnes que je n'avais jamais rencontrées. Elle m'a fait visiter First Beach et nous avons écouté les légendes tribales racontées par les anciens. Elle m'a parlé des journées passées à regarder Jacob travailler sur les voitures et faire de la plongée de la falaise.

Chaque nouvel endroit ou personne était une nouvelle connexion à Bella et elle partageait tout avec moi. Je connaissais assez bien Bella. Je savais qu'elle réfléchissait par la façon dont elle plissait son front entre ses yeux, ou comment elle allait réagir à certaines situations ou personnes. Pourtant, être ici avec elle, dans le lieu où elle était passé de la petite Izzy Swan, un nom qu'elle m'avait assuré détester, à ma Bella, était quelque chose que je chérirais toujours.

Regarder Bella donner des ordres à un groupe de garçons Quileutes faisant deux fois sa taille a été une des choses les plus drôles que je n'avais jamais vues. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait été inquiète au sujet de la meute de chiens à la maison de mes parents. Ces garçons la suivant partout étaient pire que les chiens l'avaient été. Elle ne les laissait pas une seconde tranquille et les menait à la baguette, leur bottant le cul pour les sortir de mon chemin. Si Maman avait seulement vu cela, elle aurait été drôlement fière.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais j'ai remarqué que Bella était au centre de tout ce qui se passait. Les anciens étaient les seules personnes qui n'étaient pas complètement centrées sur elle, mais même eux semblaient assez heureux de la regarder. Elle m'a assuré que c'était parce qu'elle avait été absente pendant tellement longtemps. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais moi si.

Mr Carlisle et Mme Esmé étaient incroyables à regarder ensemble. Je pouvais voir d'où Edward et Alice avaient obtenu leur grâce et leur gentillesse. Si Bella et moi pouvions avoir une once de ce genre de bonheur, nous allions vivre et nous aimer pour l'éternité. Comme Mme Esmé était le cœur de la maison Cullen, j'avais pensé qu'elle en serait le centre de gravité une fois que nous serions là. J'avais eu tort. Quand Bella était dans la maison, Mme Esmé et Mr Carlisle étaient tous les deux autour d'elle, l'attirant à eux à chaque fois qu'elle était à portée de bras. Ils étaient presque, _presque,_ plus affectueux avec Bella qu'avec Edward et Alice. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine d'en parler à Bella. Elle aurait trouvé moyen de réduire à néant mon raisonnement de toute façon.

Emmett me faisait encore des excuses au sujet de l'affaire du T-shirt. Je l'avais porté et l'avais fait laver à plusieurs reprises pendant que nous étions ici. Maman avait appelé quelques temps après que je lui avais envoyé la photo de nous tous portant nos T-shirts. Elle a juré qu'elle allait lui arracher les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit chauve la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait. Et puis elle s'est mise à rire. Peter voulait savoir où était son T-shirt. Comme celui de Jake était bien trop petit pour lui, il l'avait offert à Peter.

Alors que ce voyage avait été exaltant et épuisant, il a semblé être trop court quand il a été temps d'emballer nos affaires. Charlie avait commandé des pizzas et nous a appelés quand elles sont arrivées.

'' - Alors, comme je vous ai ici tous les deux pour encore un peu de temps, j'ai pensé que j'allais vous parler de votre maison. '' Il semblait un peu nerveux, ce qui a immédiatement mis Bella sur les nerfs.

'' - Papa, tu avais dit que tu ne voulais pas nous faire la morale pour aménager ensemble. '' A-t-elle dit avec un soupir.

'' - Tu vas le faire ? '' A-t-il demandé d'un ton brusque. Elle a hoché la tête.

'' - Très bien donc. '' A-t-il dit en la regardant d'un air furieux. '' - Ce que je _voulais_ dire, c'était que lorsque Bella était un bébé, j'ai créé un compte pour elle afin que lorsqu'elle serait prête, elle puisse acheter sa première maison. Je me suis toujours imaginé que ce serait quelque part par ici, j'avais donc une idée de combien il fallait mettre de côté. Je ne sais pas si cela sera suffisant puisque j'ai entendu dire que les prix sont assez élevés à Austin. Je voudrais fermer ce compte, mais je ne veux pas que tu payes plus d'impôts que nécessaires en déposant cet argent sur ton compte bancaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, voici les informations sur le compte et son montant actuel.

Je veux que ton nom soit sur la maison, Bella. Jasper, je sais que tu es un homme bien et que tu aimes ma petite fille, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle entre ou sort de cette maison à ton gré. Elle doit savoir qu'elle a le droit d'être là et que vous devrez travailler ensemble quand les choses deviendront difficiles. C'est peut-être mon propre passé qui parle dès maintenant, mais cela a été tout simplement trop facile à Renée de me quitter puisqu'elle n'avait pas quoi que ce soit l'attachant à cet endroit. '' Le regard dans ses yeux en a dit plus que les paroles qu'il avait prononcées. Bella et moi nous sommes assis dans un silence stupéfait par tout ce que Charlie nous avait dit. Je suis revenu à moi le premier.

'' - Mr Charlie, je vous l'assure, cette maison sera autant à Bella qu'elle sera à moi, avec ou sans apport financier de sa part. J'avais prévu de mettre son nom sur l'acte de propriété dès l'instant où elle a accepté de venir avec moi. ''

'' - J'apprécie cela, Jasper. Réellement. Mais comme je le disais, c'est peut-être mon propre passé qui a influé sur mon besoin de donner cela maintenant. '' Il y avait une ambiance solennelle autour de lui pendant qu'il parlait. Finalement, Bella a récupéré.

'' - Papa, tu n'as pas besoin de me donner cet argent. Je vais bien. '' Elle m'a regardé. '' - Nous sommes très bien. ''

'' - Allons, Bells. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pris dans ma pension de retraite ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai fait des placements financiers judicieux qui ont contribué à avoir cela. Quand les choses allaient très bien, j'étais en mesure d'ajouter de l'argent à ce compte. Quand les choses duraient, cela m'a aidé à trouver le moyen de me protéger. Je l'ai ouvert avec l'intention de te le donner de toute façon. S'il te plaît, rend un vieil homme heureux en disant simplement « merci » '' Bella s'est jeté sur les genoux de son père.

'' - Merci, papa ! Je te remercie beaucoup, pour tout ! Je t'aime. '' Elle l'a étreint jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à rougir et il s'est raclé la gorge.

'' - Je t'aime aussi, gamine. '' Il lui a donné une accolade maladroite et lui a tapoté le dos en retour jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à retourner sur son siège.

'' - Merci, Monsieur. Je sais à quel point cela est important pour vous et je ne prends pas cela à la légère. '' Il m'a serré la main et a allumé le téléviseur, signalant ainsi que cette partie de la conversation jusqu'au repas était terminée. Bella et moi avons nettoyé la cuisine après la fin du souper et nous nous sommes retirés pour la nuit.

'' - Je n'arrive pas à croire que papa a fait cela. Je ne savais pas. '' Elle secouait toujours sa tête en signe d'incrédulité, Bella s'est assise à côté de moi sur le lit. '' - Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Est-ce que cela change quelque chose où devons-nous attendre ? Serons-nous en mesure d'obtenir un meilleur prêt ? Nous n'avons même pas parlé à qui que ce soit encore. ''

'' - Ralentis, Chérie. Nous n'avons pas besoin de faire cela maintenant. Pourquoi ne pas finir de faire les bagages et quand nous serons de retour chez nous, téléphoner à Mme Betty et lui demander quelles sont nos options. '' J'ai tiré Bella sur mes genoux et je l'ai serré contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait finalement pris une profonde respiration et s'est calmé.

'' - À présent qu'Edward et Sammi se marient, je ne pense pas que tu aies réellement besoin de te soucier de ce que tout le monde va dire quand nous allons aménager ensemble. D'ailleurs Emmett et Jake le savent déjà. '' J'ai ajouté la dernière partie tranquillement, ce qui a été suffisant pour avoir l'attention de Bella.

'' - Ils savent quoi ? '' Elle a grogné.

'' - Euh. Hé bien, je viens de m'en souvenir en quelque sorte, j'ai dû leur dire pour les amener à m'aider avec l'appel à Charlie. Mais ils ont juré de ne le dire à personne. Aussi choquant que cela puisse paraître, je pense qu'Emmett a tenu parole. ''

'' - Mon Dieu, Jasper. C'est une bonne chose qu'il l'ait fait. Qui sait combien de temps il va pouvoir garder la bouche fermée. Il faut le dire à tout le monde dès que nous rentrerons à la maison.

'' - Désolé, Chérie. Cela m'est réellement sorti de l'esprit jusqu'à maintenant. ''

'' - Les conneries arrivent, bébé. Alors. Devons-nous regarder quel est le solde ? '' Elle a regardé l'enveloppe sur son bureau.

'' - Seulement si tu le veux. '' Elle s'est déplacé lentement vers le bureau et a ouvert lentement l'enveloppe comme si c'était une bombe à retardement. '' - Putain de merde, Jasper ! '' C'est nouveau.

'' - Tu utilises habituellement ce genre de langage quand nous sommes nus. Tu vas bien ? '' Elle a eu un petit rire. Bien, j'avais brisé la tension.

'' - Euh, bébé, avec cela, nous pourrions probablement acheter une belle maison comptant ou payer la moitié d'une maison extravagante dans ce quartier. '' Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de joie et d'incrédulité.

'' - Pas d'emprunt immobilier, alors ? Ou alors payer avec une grande partie de cela et investir le reste ? N'oublie pas que j'ai de belles économies misent de côtés également pour cela. '' Je ne voulais pas vraiment connaître le montant ni prendre de décisions concernant la façon dont Bella allait l'utiliser, c'était entièrement son argent.

'' - Je pense que nous devrions rencontrer un conseiller financier et trouver ce qui est le mieux à faire. '' Elle s'est laissé tomber lourdement sur le lit.

'' - Tu vas bien, chérie ? Tu sembles abasourdie, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu vas paniquer ou si tout va bien. ''

'' - Tout va mieux que bien, Jasper. Et je suis stupéfaite. '' Elle a souri et m'a poussé sur le lit pour se blottir contre moi. Je me suis tourné pour éteindre la lampe et nous nous sommes endormis.

* * *

Bien trop tôt nous avons repris le chemin du retour à Austin. Nous nous sommes retrouvé à attendre, encore une fois sans incident, avec la bande à l'aéroport. Même Rosalie avait réussi à passer les contrôles sans être inquiétée. Encore une fois, Bella a dormi pendant la plupart du vol, se réveillant juste à temps, quand l'avion atterrissait. Tout le monde a chargé le camion avec leurs bagages et nous avons tous accepté de nous retrouver de nouveau à la maison après nous être reposé, avoir déballé les bagages et s'être relaxé pour nous rassembler pour un dîner en famille.

'' - Hé, Jasper. Peux-tu venir ici une seconde ? '' Edward a demandé.

'' - Bien sûr, mec. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ''

'' - Euh. Est-ce que quelque chose ne te semble pas bizarre ici ? Regarde la porte. '' Il m'a désigné une entaille sur la plaque de la porte près de la serrure. Mon instinct a commencé à se sentir étrange.

'' - Avais-tu programmé l'alarme ? Était-elle toujours en fonction lorsque tu as ouvert la porte ? '' J'ai essayé d'empêcher ma voix de trembler.

'' - Ouais, je l'avais mis avant de partir et je l'ai coupé quand nous sommes rentrés. Elle ne s'est pas déclenchée parce que nous recevons un appel dans ce cas et le panneau de contrôle est normal. ''

'' - Avant que nous disions quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un d'autre, nous allons vérifier les autres portes, toutes les fenêtres et le grenier. Les dégâts sont uniquement sur la plaque, pas sur la porte. C'est réellement étrange. Je vais donner quelques coups de fil. '' La porte n'avait pas été éraflée et l'alarme avait été mise hors-service comme dans l'affaire King, j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose d'important et d'évident. Cela commençait réellement à me faire chier. Edward a de nouveau appelé.

'' - Viens regarder cette fenêtre. '' Quand je suis arrivé près de lui, il regardait le sol autour de la fenêtre. Garçon intelligent, il recherchait des empreintes.

'' - Cette fenêtre n'était pas fissurée avant notre départ. Et regarde à droite, là où se trouve le contact, il y a une pièce qui manque. Je pense que nous devrions faire sortir tout le monde de la maison jusqu'à ce que nous découvrions ce qui se passe. '' À tout autre moment, j'aurais pu penser que c'était une réaction excessive. Mais pas quand Bella était concernée.

'' - Tu prends des dispositions pour trouver un endroit ou rester, je pense que mon appartement est trop petit pour tout le monde. Oh, et dire à tout le monde de ne pas toucher à ses affaires, juste au cas où. Nous devons faire sortir tout le monde maintenant. Je vais appeler la police. '' Il a hoché la tête et est entré dans la maison. Bienvenue à la maison.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	28. Chapitre 28

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-huit : Révéler le harceleur...**

 **... Et le présenter**

 **POV H**

'' - Je t'avais dit de t'assurer que tout soit nettoyé. Aucune preuve. Comment as-tu pu laisser une fenêtre cassée ? '' James Hunter a hurlé dans le téléphone. Il a ignoré les excuses pathétiques que l'autre lui geignait.

'' - L'unique raison de trouver quelqu'un travaillant pour la compagnie qui pose les alarmes était pour éviter ce genre d'erreur. À présent, cet imbécile de putain de flic va être à la recherche de réponses. Va me chercher cet abruti d'enculé de la compagnie d'alarme et ces crétins de putains d'amis et amène-les à l'entrepôt. Je veux mettre fin à ces conneries... Pas de témoins. ''

En jurant, Hunter a jeté le téléphone sur le siège à côté de lui. Les choses s'effondraient avant que le plan ne soit même mis en branle.

Bella et ses amis avaient déménagé dans un hôtel, un hôtel ultra sécurisé, tandis que cet enfoiré de Whitlock faisait fouiller chaque centimètre de la maison. Il était trop bon dans son travail pour ne pas trouver la caméra cachée dans la chambre de Bella. À présent, il saurait que ce qui s'était passé avait quelque chose à voir avec elle. Cela ne serait plus très long avant que Whitlock ne commence à faire des rapprochements. Hunter savait qu'il faudrait énormément d'efforts et de stratégie pour le distraire.

Hunter a regardé à travers le miroir sans tain tandis que Mr Muscle administrait une leçon à Connard un tandis que Connard deux et trois étaient recroquevillés dans un coin, les yeux bandés.

'' - Monsieur Hunter est très déçu par tes erreurs, Clyde. '' Mr Muscle a claqué son poing dans le visage déjà réduit en charpie de Connard un. Son accent avait fait sonner son nom comme « Mounsieur Hoooonter »

'' - Je ne connais pas de Monsieur Hunter. '' A plaidé Clyde. Évidemment qu'il ne connaissait pas l'homme responsable de son embauche. Mr Muscle connaissait à peine Hunter et ne serait pas en mesure de le trouver dans une foule.

'' - Tu as pris le travail, tu as fait des erreurs, tu dois en payer le prix. '' Un autre coup de poing dans les intestins de Clyde. Connard un et deux pleuraient et suppliaient pour le pardon.

'' - Vous deux, fermez vos gueules. Vous êtes très chanceux que Monsieur Hunter ait changé d'avis et veuille vous garder en vie. '' Mr Muscle a grogné sur les deux imbéciles terrorisés.

Hunter a frappé sur la vitre, signalant la fin des coups et la fin de la vie de Clyde.

'' - Sais-tu pourquoi le pistolet de calibre 22 est le meilleur choix pour les exécutions à faible portée ? '' C'était une question rhétorique. Clyde a retrouvé sa voix pour supplier pour le pardon et présenter ses excuses pour quelles qu'aient été ses erreurs. Ce putain de crétin ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. C'était très difficile de déplorer la perte que quelqu'un d'aussi incompétent. Mr Muscle a ignoré les supplications de Clyde et a continué.

'' - La balle se déplace suffisamment vite pour percer l'os à l'aller, mais n'a pas la force de ressortir. Il en résulte que la balle ricoche à travers le cerveau en faisant un terrible gâchis à l'intérieur, mais en laissant relativement intact l'extérieur. Cela rend le nettoyage plus facile. '' Mr Muscle a retiré le bandeau de Clyde qui l'a regardé avec un regard terrifié dans ses yeux gonflés. '' - C'est trop tard pour toi. Fais ta paix. '' Il s'est dirigé vers les deux autres et les a frappé tous les deux durement, ce qui les a immédiatement mis en alerte.

'' - Vous deux, souvenez-vous de ce que vous avez entendu aujourd'hui. '' Mr Muscle a sorti un 22 et a tiré sur Clyde entre les deux yeux. Avec cela, de nouveaux plans ont été élaborés, Hunter est sorti de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

 **POV Bella**

Le chaos qui avait suivi notre retour à la maison après les vacances avait fait des ravages sur chacun de nous. Nous avions vécu dans l'hôtel qu'Edward nous avait trouvé, il y avait une semaine. Il avait été incroyable avec tout cela. Quand les flics avaient trouvé une caméra dans ma chambre, Jasper avait pété les plombs. Il ne voulait même pas que je reste dans son appartement parce qu'il était préoccupé par ma sécurité. Edward s'était arrangé pour que nous ayons tout un étage pour nous-même dans l'hôtel.

'' - Je dois bientôt retourner au travail, mais je ne me sens pas le droit de laisser Bella seule. '' Jasper avait parlé avec Emmett, Jake, Zach et Edward pendant plusieurs heures.

'' - Pourquoi ne resterions-nous pas tous à tour de rôle avec elle ? Nous pourrions même aller à ses cours avec elle. '' Avait suggéré Edward.

'' - Euh, ohé ? Je suis ici putain ! Vous n'allez pas réorganiser vos vies entières, plus que vous ne l'avez déjà fait, parce qu'un quelconque cinglé veut me regarder dormir ! ''

'' - Bella. '' Ils l'avaient admonesté à l'unisson.

'' - Ne pas me balancer du « Bella » putain. Je déteste ça. '' J'ai tapé du pied pour insister sur ce point. Je me suis senti très mature. Jasper a levé les yeux au ciel. J'avais raison. Très mature.

'' - Et comment crois-tu que nous nous sentirions si quelque chose t'arrivait ? Nous pouvons le faire avec seulement un petit effort supplémentaire. Ta sécurité en vaut la peine. '' Edward a dit avec un chœur de voix grec derrière lui pour renforcer sa déclaration.

'' - Alors je vais embaucher un garde du corps. Peut-être que Sammi et Alice devraient également le faire. '' Ils ont échangé des regards tranquillement et ont commencé à murmurer entre eux. Très irritant.

'' - Encore une fois, je suis là. Parlez-moi, pas de moi. ''

'' - Désolé, Chérie. '' Jasper a tenu ma main dans son emprise ferme.

'' - Cela me semble être une très bonne idée, mais je ne veux pas que vous trouviez quelqu'un d'ici. S'ils ont pu entrer dans la maison, ils doivent avoir de l'argent pour embaucher des fidèles. Je veux quelqu'un qui soit hors de l'influence de cette ville. Je vais appeler Mr Jack pour qu'il trouve quelqu'un en qui il a confiance. Quant à Alice et Sammi, mon ange, ta chambre était la seule où nous avons trouvé quelque chose. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de nous en soucier autant. ''

'' - Nous ne savons pas. Qu'allons-nous faire si ce monstre décide de se diversifier et blesse l'une d'elles pour attirer mon attention ? Où qu'il le fasse parce que nous avons découvert sa caméra ? '' Edward s'est hérissé à cette nouvelle pensée.

'' - Euh, Jasper, je ne vais pas prendre de risque avec Sammi. Je devine que Zach va se sentir de la même façon. '' Zach a hoché la tête.

'' - Si vous n'arrivez pas à trouver suffisamment de personnes, je sais que les gars de la Rés aimeraient prendre des congés payés. '' Jake a offert. L'expression de Jasper s'est changé en espoir pour la première fois en une semaine.

'' - Quelle bonne idée, Jake. J'aimerais avoir six gars ici afin qu'ils puissent prendre des relais. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin, c'est qu'ils soient fatigués. ''

'' - Promets-leur tout ce qu'il faut, Jake. '' Edward a essayé de ne pas montrer son désespoir dans sa voix, mais il a craqué à la fin.

'' - Elle est ma sœur, frangin. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vais pas laisser quoi que ce soit arriver à nos femmes. '' Jake a tapé sur l'épaule d'Edward, une façon très virile de le réconforter. C'était un petit rappel pour moi que cela affectait chacun de nous et pas seulement Jasper et moi.

Jasper et moi sommes allés dans notre chambre pour la nuit. Nous étions tous les deux épuisés et de mauvaise humeur avec toute cette tension. Après une longue douche chaude ensemble, nous nous sommes endormis. Jasper a dormi profondément, malgré toutes les choses qui pesaient sur son esprit.

 **POV Jasper**

'' - S'il te plaît, laisse Jake aller avec toi en classe aujourd'hui, Bella. Rose le sait et il veut le faire, jusqu'à ce que Sam et Paul puissent descendre ici. '' Bella n'était pas aussi inquiète que je pensais qu'elle aurait dû. J'avais carrément peur.

'' - Jasper, je serais bien. '' Bella a poussé un soupir exaspéré.

''- Tu n'en sais rien. En outre, Mr Charlie va mettre ma peau sur un mur si je ne fais pas tout ce que je peux pour garder son bébé en complète sécurité. '' C'était un coup bas, mais je ne reculerais devant rien quand il s'agissait de sa sécurité.

'' - C'est méprisable, Jasper. Vraiment petit. Mais cela a marché, je vais appeler Jake. '' Elle a secoué la tête et a pris son téléphone.

'' - C'est ce qu'il faut faire pour assurer ta sécurité, Chérie. '' J'ai souri. Elle m'a fusillé du regard.

J'ai changé de sujet quand elle a éteint le téléphone.

'' - Pour changer de sujet, nous étions censés regarder pour acheter une maison. Je ne sais pas si nous devons reporter cela ou continuer. Que veux-tu faire ? '' Avec tout ce qui était arrivé, nous n'en avions pas du tout discuté depuis.

'' - Hé bien, Jazz. Je suppose que ce serait bien que nous nous penchions sur cela, non ? Je suppose que tu te sentirais mieux si je ne retournais pas à la maison, pas vrai. Cela aiderait également la situation au sujet du garde du corps, parce que tu garderais mon corps pendant la nuit. '' Le sourire timide qu'elle m'a donné a envoyé une décharge d'électricité à travers mon corps.

'' - Tu sais, Chérie. Je prévois de passer chaque seconde disponible à m'assurer que ton corps est bien pris en charge. '' Je l'ai tiré sur mes genoux et je l'ai embrassé.

'' - Alors, veux-tu que je l'appelle ou préfères-tu le faire toi-même ? '' A-t-elle demandée la bouche sur mes lèvres avant de me retourner mes baisers.

'' - Va prendre ta douche. Je vais l'appeler. '' J'ai frappé son joli cul alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

'' - Hé bien, cela a été étrange. '' Ai-je dit après avoir raccroché le téléphone.

'' - Qu'y a-t-il, bébé ? ''

'' - Elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus m'aider à rechercher une maison, que quelque chose était arrivé et qu'elle avait donné mes coordonnées à une connaissance dans une entreprise différente. ''

'' - C'est étrange. A-t-elle donnée une raison ou tout simplement dit que « Quelque chose est arrivée » ? ''

'' - Aucune raison. Elle m'a donné le nom et le numéro de la femme. Je suppose que nous devrions organiser une rencontre avec elle. Est-ce que ce soir cela te va ? ''

'' - Ce soir me semble bien. Cela me donnera le temps de regarder les maisons sur Internet. Tu sais, après les cours. Je suis certaine que Jake sera prêt à prendre une pause d'ici là. '' Elle m'a donné un sourire doux, mais éloquent.

'' - Je sais, Chérie. Et je te remercie de me ménager. '' J'ai embrassé le dessus de sa tête avant de partir m'habiller pour aller travailler. Je détestais devoir la quitter alors que la journée était calme et que rien ne se passait. À présent, c'était devenu de la torture.

J'étais au poste depuis environ une heure et je parlais avec Aro quand j'ai reçu un appel de Bella.

'' - Jasper ! Oh, mon Dieu, Jasper. Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi... C'est toi ! '' Elle bégayait et pleurait tellement que c'était difficile de la comprendre.

'' - Tu dois te calmer, Bella. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Es-tu seule ? '' Aro a penché sa tête sur le côté, l'air interrogatif, je l'ai donc mise sur le haut-parleur.

'' - Je vais bien. Jake est descendu pour aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger et je voulais simplement parler avec Alice. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, il y avait un paquet. Oh, mon Dieu, Jasper. '' Elle a commencé à sangloter.

J'ai noté le numéro de téléphone d'Edward et je l'ai tendu à Aro en lui faisant signe de l'appeler. Je savais qu'il serait en mesure de la calmer jusqu'à ce que je rentre pour la retrouver.

'' - Prend une grande respiration et parle-moi, Chérie. Que veux-tu dire par « c'est moi » ? ''

'' - C'est un gilet pare-balles. Seigneur, Jasper ! Les épaules ont été tailladées et il est couvert de rouge. Comme du sang. '' Elle a sangloté. J'ai sorti mon siège pour me laisser tomber dessus, dans l'incapacité de traiter ces nouvelles informations.

Je suis resté figé sur mon siège à écouter Bella sangloter pendant qu'Aro expliquait tout à Edward. Malgré le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles, j'ai entendu Aro me confirmer qu'Edward allait rester avec elle. Aro allait appeler le département de police d'Austin pour leur signaler ce nouveau développement.

'' - Edward vient d'arriver, Jasper. S'il te plaît, soit prudent. S'il te plaît, bébé. Je t'aime tellement et je ne sais pas quoi faire. '' Je n'ai pas pu répondre avec autre chose qu'un grognement au premier abord. Le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles à diminué après quelques instants.

'' - Je t'aime aussi. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire dès à présent. Rien que nous puissions faire. Nous devons rester calmes. Peux-tu faire cela pour moi ? Rester calme, Bella. Je te le demande. Nous ne pouvons pas tous les deux péter un plomb en même temps et honnêtement, j'ai actuellement un moment difficile avec mon calme ici. '' Je l'ai entendu prendre une profonde respiration. Toujours aussi forte.

'' - Je vais mieux. Je sais que tu as raison. Cela m'a fait peur, mais nous allons passer à travers cela ensemble.'' En arrière-plan, je pouvais entendre Edward et Jake parler avec les flics.

'' -... Juste là.''

'' -... Non je n'y ai pas touché. Bella l'a ouvert. ''

'' -... Nous avons déjà tous donné nos empreintes digitales lors de l'entrée par effraction dans notre maison. ''

'' -... Nous pouvons aller dans le couloir ou dans ma chambre si vous voulez. ''

La voix d'Edward était calme et assurée. L'effet de son calme sur Bella était évident dans sa voix.

'' - Jasper, ils sont prêts à me parler maintenant. Il suffit de revenir à la maison quand tu pourras. Je serais bien jusqu'à ce que tu arrives ici. Je t'aime. ''

'' - Très bien, Mademoiselle Bella. Je vais découvrir ce qui se passe. Nous serons en sécurité. Je t'aime aussi. '' Alors que je raccrochais le téléphone, j'ai compris que je ne savais pas comment j'allais tenir cette promesse, mais je savais que j'allais le faire.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	29. Chapitre 29

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-neuf : Et qu'en est-il de Tanya ?**

 **POV Jasper**

Je ne pouvais me résoudre à dire à Bella ce qui se passait avec l'enquête. Je passais beaucoup de temps au téléphone avec Mr Jack, lui relayant toutes les informations dont je disposais et qu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir de la police. Je savais qu'à un moment donné, j'allais devoir impliquer Aro dans notre petite enquête parallèle. Le gilet pare-balles avait été testé pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il s'est avéré que le sang était humain. Avec la quantité qui imbibait le gilet, la personne était probablement morte. Deux jours plus tard, un homme travaillant pour la compagnie des alarmes, celle-là même que Bella utilisait, avait été porté disparu. Une semaine plus tard, il avait été retrouvé, ligoté et assassiné d'une façon qui ressemblait à une exécution. Je ne voulais pas la terroriser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, je ne lui avais donc rien dit. Et je ne pensais pas être la cible principale, même si Bella en était convaincue. Je pense que cela l'aidait à ne pas se sentir la pièce centrale de l'obsession d'un cinglé.

Mr Charlie m'a été d'un grand soutien, si ce n'est qu'il était un peu arrogant. Étant un homme très intelligent, je n'ai rien dit pour le contrarier ou le décourager. Après tout, Bella était sa petite fille. Elle était également mon avenir et donc, à chaque fois qu'il m'a proposé son aide, je l'ai prise. Il a eu l'impression de faire quelque chose et j'ai reçu un peu plus d'aide. Avec les amis de la Res de Jake, qu'il qualifiait de « meute », Mr Charlie a envoyé un couple de ses amis retraités pour faire des choses aux côtés de Mr Jack.

Au cœur de tout cela, la situation avec Tanya est venu au premier rang des problèmes familiaux. Je suppose que la préoccupation de mes parents pour moi les avait distraits de leurs préoccupations pour elle. Je suis entré pour trouver Bella au téléphone avec ma mère, discutant de la dernière bombe de Tanya.

'' - Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a fait cela ! Combien de temps cela a duré ? '' Bella a écouté, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte dans un O parfait.

'' - Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? A-t-elle dit pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ? '' Bella a commencé à faire les cent pas, sa main libre passant dans ses cheveux et les tordant aux extrémités.

'' - Oh... ouah. Mme Évie, je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Est-ce qu'elle va aller voir un thérapeute ? '' Elle a écouté la réponse puis a dit avec perplexité. '' - Mr Jack ? '' À présent, je me tenais assez près pour entendre la voix de ma mère.

'' - Nous l'avons finalement appelé pour venir lui parler et lui faire entendre raison. Elle a toujours eu confiance en lui. Cela a été terrible pour chacun de nous. Elle était tellement jeune lorsque Jasper a été blessé. Jack a apporté sa copie du rapport de police, des photos de Jasper et les preuves. Il avait même apporté en plus des cassettes du procès. Il l'a fait asseoir et traverser tout cela. Tru et moi étions simplement assis ensemble sur le canapé à pleurer pour notre garçon et en essayant de ne pas lui crier dessus pour être aussi égoïste. Nous n'avions aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait traversé. ''

'' - Comment a-t-elle géré tout cela ? '' Les yeux de Bella étaient verrouillés aux miens et elle tenait mon bras qui était enroulé autour de sa taille. Maman a pris une profonde respiration avant d'expirer. Elle n'avait réellement pas besoin de plus de stress.

'' - Bella, elle s'est complètement effondrée. Elle a simplement continué à dire à plusieurs reprises « Elle a menti, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a menti ». Elle a couru dans sa chambre et a fait tomber une boîte pleine de lettres de Maria. '' Maman a commencé à sangloter.

'' - Quoi ? Comment ? ''

'' - Maria avait un ami, elle lui a envoyé les lettres et il les mettait dans une nouvelle enveloppe afin que nous ne puissions pas soupçonner quoi que ce soit. Les lettres ont commencé simplement avec des excuses et sa version des choses. Elle a demandé à Tanya de garder le secret parce que nous avions tous été contre elle. Elle a réellement manipulé notre petite fille. Elle a joué à des jeux d'esprit avec nous tous. Puisque nous ne parlions jamais des détails avec Tanya, la seule chose qu'elle savait vraiment était ce que Maria lui avait dit. Elle lui a envoyé des lettres pratiquement tous les mois depuis qu'elle a été mise en prison. ''

'' - Je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que cela a dû être pour vous et Mr Tru. Comment va Tanya maintenant ? Où est-elle ? ''

'' - Elle est resté avec Jack. Je pense qu'à présent elle est simplement vraiment gênée et il a une chambre de plus. Elle s'est ouverte à lui et va réellement venir à bout de ce que Maria lui a fait. Tu as demandé au sujet d'une thérapie... elle a commencé à y aller deux fois par semaine. Tanya a de graves problèmes de confiance en ce moment, mais elle a fait un pas dans la bonne direction. '' Elles ont continué à parler des choses que Maria avaient racontées à Tanya. Plus déchirant, des horreurs sur sa propre famille. Pas étonnant que Tan me détestait et avait été une telle salope. Je me suis demandé si elle allait jamais s'en remettre complètement.

'' - Maman, tu veux que je vienne avec Jasper à la maison ce week-end ? '' Mon cœur a fait un bond quand la voix de Bella a dit « maman ». Même après ces révélations troublantes, je n'ai pas pu cacher le sourire sur mon visage. J'ai embrassé la tempe de Bella et je l'ai tiré sur mes genoux.

'' - Oh, Bella. Tu as suffisamment sur l'esprit avec tes cours et ce sale type. '' Je pouvais entendre l'amour dans la voix de maman, même à travers son chagrin.

'' - Je pense qu'il serait agréable de s'éloigner de tout ce stress. Nous avons même cessé de rechercher une maison, vous savez. Jasper était méfiant après que notre agent immobilier d'origine nous a quittée et nous a envoyée vers une société tout à fait différente. '' Je pouvais entendre la tristesse dans sa voix. Nous étions tous les deux déçus, mais avions convenue que c'était préférable d'attendre quelques temps.

'' - Oh, ma chérie, je suis vraiment désolée d'apprendre cela. Tu sais, tu pourrais toujours venir ici avec nous et finir l'université en ville. '' Maman avait utilisé sa voix la plus douce. Bella a ri.

'' - C'est une proposition vraiment gentille, mais vous savez que je ne vais jamais céder. ''

'' - Et ce n'est pas le désir de J. R, ça j'en suis certaine. Vous deux réunis êtes une force qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer. ''

'' - Oui, c'est vrai. Alors, comment vont Peter et Charlotte ? Le bébé est prévu pour bientôt, hein ? ''

'' - Ils vont très bien. Charlotte est aussi ronde qu'une femme enceinte doit être. Le bébé est descendu, de sorte que nous nous attendons à ce qu'elle entre en travail au cours des prochaines semaines, voire quelques jours.

'' - Ooooh. Peut-être que la petite bête va venir pendant notre visite ! '' Bella a crié puis a fait un signe pour me demander si je voulais parler à ma propre mère. Avait-elle réellement besoin de demander ? J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et j'ai pris le téléphone de sa main.

'' - Salut, maman. ''

'' - Mon fils ! J.R, comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu prends suffisamment de repos ? Est-ce que tu manges bien ? Je sais que notre Bella te fait la cuisine. ''

'' - Oui, Ma'ame, beaucoup de repos, bonne nourriture et bonne compagnie. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Nous allons venir pour une visite ? ''

'' - Tu sais que je veux toujours te voir, J. R, mais je ne veux pas ajouter plus de stress à celui que tu as déjà. ''

'' - C'est bon, maman. Comme l'a dit Bella, nous avons besoin de faire une pause et de nous éloigner de toute cette tension. Cela va me donner un peu de temps pour faire face à Mr Jack et donner à la meute une équipe supplémentaire puisqu'ils n'auront pas besoin de surveiller Bella. ''

'' - Très bien, je ne vais donc pas me sentir égoïste en vous demandant de venir à la maison. Vous me manquez tellement tous les deux. ''

'' - C'est réglé alors. Assure-toi que les draps soient propres, Maman ! '' Nous avons tous les deux ri et nous sommes dit au revoir. Bella a enfoui son visage dans le creux de mon cou et s'est cramponné à moi.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe, bébé ? '' J'ai posé mon nez contre ses cheveux, respirant le parfum apaisant qu'avait ma Bella.

'' - Je suis impatiente que tout cela se termine le plus vite possible. Je suis tellement fatiguée de me demander qui est dans les parages. Qui me surveille. Quelle personne dans la foule est une menace. Et ensuite découvrir que Maria utilisait Tanya. Lui promettant de toujours l'aimer et que tu essayais de les séparer. Je ne comprends pas la motivation derrière cela. ''

'' - Je ne sais pas non plus, mais cela explique pourquoi Tanya n'a jamais eu de petit ami sérieux. Pourquoi elle essayait toujours d'obtenir l'insaisissable... comme avec Edward à Thanksgiving. '' Bella a commencé à rire.

'' - Où elle s'est peut-être figuré qu'Edward était assez joli pour combler l'écart entre les garçons et les filles. '' J'ai été un peu choqué, puis j'ai joint mon rire au sien. Il était vraiment très joli.

'' - Tu sais quoi d'autre ? '' Elle a tourné son magnifique visage pour me regarder en pleine face.

'' - Qu'y a-t-il, bébé ? '' Je lui ai caressé les cheveux, puis j'ai glissé mes doigts sur sa joue.

'' - Tu me manques. Être tous les deux ensemble me manque. Ce mec a non seulement pris l'endroit où nous restions, mais il NOUS a également éloigné l'un de l'autre. '' Son visage s'est assombri et sa lèvre inférieure s'est légèrement avancé.

'' - Tu me manques également, Chérie. Vraiment. Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé de temps ensemble sans que quelque chose se profile à l'horizon. Tu veux remettre notre visite à la maison ? Nous pourrions peut-être rester dans la chambre ce week-end et se réapprendre l'un l'autre ? '' J'ai agité mes sourcils dans une tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère.

'' - Aussi souhaitable que cela puisse paraître, je veux sortir et je sais que ta maman veut également que nous soyons là. En outre, Charlotte pourrait avoir le bébé ! '' Elle était tellement mignonne dans son excitation d'avoir un neveu ou une nièce.

'' - Très bien, pas de changements dans les plans ce week-end. J'ai pensé, maintenant que la maison est nette, nous pourrions peut-être faire en sorte que tout le monde y retourne cette semaine. '' Bella a eu l'air pensive.

'' - Je sais que tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas emménager dans la maison, et maintenant que nous ne recherchons pas notre propre maison, je... je ne veux tout simplement pas être éloigné de tout le monde. Mais je ne veux pas être loin de toi, non plus. '' J'étais sur le point d'obtenir son regard de biche. Vous savez, celui avec de grands yeux me regardant par en dessous, avec la tête penchée vers le sol juste comme il faut. Ouaip, celui-là. Celui auquel je ne pouvais pas dire non.

'' - Pourrais-tu réexaminer ton aménagement avec moi ? S'il te plaît, Jasper ? '' Et il était là... LE regard. J'ai poussé un soupir. Que pensez-vous que ma réponse a été ?

'' - Mademoiselle Bella, quand t'ai-je refusé quoi que ce soit ? Tu sais que je vais le faire. Surtout à présent que je ne peux pas te savoir loin de moi et que je ne veux pas que tu restes seule. '' Elle s'est précipité vers moi, enroulant son petit corps autour du mien. À présent que Bella en avait parlé, mon corps a décidé de me rappeler que cela faisait bien trop longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de quelconques séances de câlins.

Je l'ai tiré plus proche de moi, poussant mes hanches pour rencontrer les siennes. Le gémissement qu'elle m'a donné a été une délicieuse torture. Je me suis penché pour capturer ses lèvres douces avec les miennes. Une de ses mains s'est déplacée sur mon cou tandis que l'autre suivait mon côté et s'enroulait autour de ma taille pendant qu'elle se contorsionnait pour se coucher sur le canapé en me tirant sur elle.

'' - Oh, Jasper, tu m'as tellement manqué. Je dois te sentir, être connecté avec toi. '' Elle m'a embrassé dans le cou et sur ma poitrine, suçant doucement un de mes mamelons, les grattant avec ses dents, nos vêtements étant enlevés alors que nous nous déplacions ensemble.

'' - Merde, cela fait du bien. Tu sais exactement comment obtenir ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas, bébé ? '' Ai-je murmuré à son oreille. J'ai senti frissonner son corps sous le mien. Elle me disait tout le temps qu'elle aimait ma voix profonde chuchotant dans son oreille comme cela.

'' - Mmmm, je sais ce que tu aimes et je sais ce dont tu as besoin. '' Le reste de nos vêtements a disparu.

'' - J'ai besoin de toi. Voilà tout ce dont je vais jamais avoir besoin, ma Bella. Seulement toi. Mon cœur veut prendre son temps et te faire doucement l'amour, Chérie. Mais mon corps veut te plier en deux et te baiser à mort. '' Elle a foutrement gémi à cela et a poussé son centre chaud et humide contre moi. J'ai gémi comme un animal.

'' - Nous aurons beaucoup de temps pour faire l'amour doucement, mon Jasper. Mais pas tout de suite. J'ai été sans toi pendant trop longtemps. '' Et avec cela, elle a passé ses bras autour de ses jambes et a caché ses chevilles derrière mon cou. Son sourire a été franchement mauvais.

'' - Baise-moi fort, Jasper. Je te veux tellement que je risque d'exploser dès que tu vas te glisser en moi. '' J'ai tenu ses cuisses et je l'ai poussé à fond, sentant Bella se contracter autour de moi. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'elle atteigne son pic et j'étais certain que je serais juste derrière elle.

'' - Seigneur, Jasper, c'est une impression foutrement extraordinaire de t'avoir en moi. Oh, oui là... '' Sa voix a disparu dans des vagues de gémissements et de cris gutturaux. Elle a peut-être même glapi. Je me suis penché sur elle, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, battant en elle alors qu'elle déplaçait ses hanches pour répondre à mes coups de boutoir. Se déplaçant ensemble, suant, grognant, tout simplement baisant comme des animaux, mais je me sentais toujours comme l'homme le plus chanceux de la planète d'avoir une femme aussi douce et belle que ma Bella dans ma vie. Puis toute pensée cohérente m'a quitté. Elle a déplacé ses jambes pour les enrouler autour de ma taille, a saisi mon cul et m'a tiré plus près d'elle, poussant ses hanches plus proches de moi et broyant durement son petit clitoris contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse, intensément. Je l'ai senti devenir encore plus chaude, plus serrée et infiniment plus humide, me jetant plus près du bord. Nos orgasmes ont prolongé le plaisir de l'autre jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons plus qu'une masse haletante et frémissante de membres enchevêtrés et de baisers.

'' - Je ne veux plus jamais rester sans sexe aussi longtemps à nouveau. D'accord ? '' La fausse indignation de Bella était mignonne. J'ai levé un sourcil dans sa direction, surtout parce que je n'avais pas retrouvé la capacité de parler.

'' - Je t'aime, Jasper. Allons nous nettoyer. '' J'ai hoché la tête, la suivant sans un mot dans la douche.

 **POV Bella**

Avec toute l'agitation d'avoir dû se déplacer, avoir un crétin harcelant... quiconque il avait choisi, et étant hors de nos routines habituelles, les tensions étaient vives. Emmett avait commencé à insister pour que tout le monde se lève tôt pour aller faire des exercices dans le gymnase de l'hôtel. Notre jogging matinal nous avait réellement manqués à Jasper et à moi et nous avons fini par passer le plus clair de notre temps sur les tapis de courses en essayant de dépasser l'allure de l'autre.

Zach et Jake rivalisaient avec les poids tandis qu'Emmett travaillait avec Edward. De façon remarquable, Edward et Em avaient toujours été bons quand ils faisaient de la gym ensemble. Aucun d'eux ne ressentait un besoin de compétition. Em avait certainement la carrure la plus large, mais Edward était réellement beaucoup plus fort que sa silhouette fine le laissait paraître. Ils étaient en mesure de réellement se concentrer sur les positions correctes et repérer les erreurs de l'autre.

Après quelques matinées à essayer, Jake avait réussi à convaincre la meute de se joindre à nous. Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul et Seth ont tous commencé à se joindre à nous, prenant effectivement la salle de gym en entier.

Sammi et Alice ont essayé d'obtenir des vélos assez rapidement pour faire une course de vélos impromptus. Elles ont renoncé et ont décidé qu'à la place du Tour de France, qu'elles feraient du cyclisme le dimanche. Le tout étant le mieux qu'Emmett pouvait faire pour nous aider à briser la tension et nous amener tous de nouveau à nous recentrer.

Nous nous sommes tous réunis pour le dîner et pour discuter de notre retour à la maison en nous assurant que tout le monde avait son programme de prévu afin que personne ne reste jamais seul dans la maison.

'' - Je veux que tous les buissons près des fenêtres soient enlevés et que vous vous assurez que toutes les cachettes soient ouvertes. Je voudrais que cela soit fait avant que Bella et moi partons ce week-end. '' Tous les gars ont accepté d'aider à faire le travail.

'' - Pendant que vous ferez les travaux virils de jardinages, nous pouvons faire le tour de la maison et nous assurer que toutes les fenêtres sont sécurisées avec de nouveaux loquets et nous assurer que nos hommes ont suffisamment à manger et à boire. '' Alice a ajouté avec le sourire.

'' - Cela me semble bien à moi. Et toi ? '' J'ai demandé à Sammi qui a hoché la tête et s'est penchée vers Edward.

'' - Je ne sais pas pour le reste d'entre vous, mais je suis prêt à retourner dans mon propre lit et reprendre à nouveau mes habitudes. '' A dit Zach avec un soupir.

'' - Mon piano me manque. '' A ajouté Edward. Sammi a tapoté sa jambe et a embrassé son menton.

'' - Je déteste cela autant que vous. Un crétin a réussi à perturber toutes nos vies. '' Je me suis plainte.

'' - Jasper va régler tout cela, pas vrai mon pote ? '' Emmett a saisi son épaule dans un geste de soutien et de confiance.

'' - Pas simplement moi, mec. J'ai mis chaque personne que je connais à travailler pour comprendre cela. '' Nous savions tous que Jasper faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, y compris des choses qui étaient un peu en dehors des règles. Je craignais que toute notre confiance en lui ne commence à peser sur ses épaules et ne l'épuise au lieu de le soutenir.

* * *

Nous étions censées vérifier toutes les fenêtres de la maison. Nous nous sommes retrouvées debout devant la rangée de fenêtres du salon à regarder nos gars qui travaillaient dans la cour. Le temps avait été beau et nous étions au milieu de la journée. Ajouter à cela un travail acharné et la lumière du soleil et nous avons été remercié avec cinq magnifiques hommes en sueur et sans chemises. Ils étaient presque un péché tellement ils étaient chauds alors que nous les regardions travailler.

'' - C'est réellement du porno pour femme au foyer, n'est-ce pas ? '' Alice a ricané.

'' - Je ne suis pas loin de courir là-bas et de traîner Edward dans la chambre. La sueur qui coule le long du V qui descend vers son sexe est réellement en train de me tuer. '' '' Le front de Sammi était pressé contre la vitre.

'' - J'adore le jean usé de Jasper. '' J'ai soupiré. Il a tendu le dos et a poussé son chapeau de cow-boy vers l'arrière de sa tête. Je n'ai pas été la seule à gémir à ce mouvement.

'' - Oh, merde ! Ils nous ont remarqués... Dispersez-vous ! '' Kerry a couiné.

Lorsque nous sommes retournées aux fenêtres, ils nous attendaient et ont commencé à prendre des poses et faire des flexions. Jake a heurté la hanche d'Emmett pour le sortir de son chemin et se mettre devant, Emmett a fléchis les bras pour montrer ses biceps. Edward a commencé à faire des tractions sur une branche d'arbre, Zach s'est retourné et a fléchi le dos dans une pose parfaite d'Atlas juste avant que Jasper marche devant lui, ôte son chapeau et nous salut. Nous les avons acclamé, les sifflant comme des loups et les applaudissant pour en avoir plus. Ils nous ont récompensés avec plus de poses avant que nous décidions qu'ils avaient besoin de rafraîchissements. Les regarder descendre leurs boissons n'a pas fait grand-chose pour calmer nos désirs écrasants. Nous avons décidé que rester à l'hôtel une nuit de plus ne pouvait pas être une si mauvaise idée.

''- Emmett et moi allons rester chez moi ce soir. Je n'ai rien remarqué de bizarre autour de chez moi, je me sens donc suffisamment en sûreté. Nous avons parlé d'emménager ensemble. Peut-être après que tout ce gâchis aura été réglé et que Bella et Jasper se seront installé dans leur propre maison. '' A dit Rose.

'' - Nous avons arrêté de rechercher une maison. '' Ai-je dit doucement.

Un chœur de questions est arrivés en réponse.

'' - L'agent de Jasper, celle qui avait fait un si bon travail et semblait si heureuse de nous aider a appelé pour nous dire qu'elle n'était plus en mesure de nous aider. Et comme si cela seul n'était pas suffisant, elle nous a donné le nom d'un agent dans une autre entreprise. Cela était déjà étrange en soi, mais couplé avec l'effraction et le gilet, c'était tout simplement trop. Jusqu'à ce que tout cela cesse, nous allons rester loin de toute recherche de maison. Il va emménager ici avec moi. Je sais qu'il ferait tout pour moi, mais je me sens comme une manipulatrice de lui demander cela. Il ne veut pas réellement se déplacer de son appartement pour une chambre. Il va devoir mettre ses affaires au garde-meuble. C'est simplement un inconvénient pour lui. ''

'' - Et je le fais sans hésitation, Chérie. '' Jasper s'est dirigé vers moi et m'a tourné vers lui. '' - Ce qui est le plus important pour moi, c'est que tu sois heureuse et en sécurité. Les choses que je vais mettre en stockage sont sans signification si tu n'es pas là pour les partager avec moi. '' Il a posé son front contre le mien et a fermé les yeux.

'' - Je ne cherche pas à me mettre tout le temps en valeur. Je suis à la recherche de quelque chose de réel et de vrai. C'est ce que je recherche pour nous. ''

Quand j'ai levé les yeux, tout le monde s'était déplacé dans sa propre chambre pour renouer. J'ai fait glisser un doigt sur la poitrine de Jasper, savourant ses muscles développés.

'' - Allons te nettoyer avant de retourner à l'hôtel. '' Je l'ai tiré dans la salle de bain par la boucle de sa ceinture.

* * *

 **Bonnes vacances à tous.**


	30. Chapitre 30

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente : Un cigare est tout simplement un cigare, mais un stylo ?**

 **POV Bella**

Sammi et moi étions assises à l'intérieur de l'Union¹, sur le campus pour manger et discuter pendant que Seth faisait la queue pour prendre son propre repas. Il me fallait quelqu'un pour me prêter une oreille critique sur la façon de gérer les choses avec Tanya ce week-end. Je savais que nous allions la voir et, avec son nouveau point de vue, je n'étais pas certaine de savoir comment la traiter.

'' - J'ai peur que même avec son nouveau savoir, elle ne traite toujours pas correctement Jasper. ''

'' - Bon sang, Bella. Tu es inquiète ? Évidemment que les choses vont être bizarres. Elle a eu quoi, six ans pour croire que Jasper avait abusé de Maria et qu'il avait menacé d'abuser de Tanya si Maria le quittait. La chose que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Tanya n'a pas vu que c'était des conneries quand Jasper ne lui a jamais fait de mal ? '' Sammi a frémi à l'idée.

'' - Jasper avait déjà quitté la maison quand Maria a dit à Tanya que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait attendu aussi longtemps pour faire quelque chose, afin que Tanya soit à l'abri de Jasper. ''

'' - C'est sérieusement foiré, Bella. Je pense que tu vas simplement devoir la soutenir aussi tranquillement que tu le pourras. Tu vas devoir garder tout jugement ou pitié pour toi. Réellement. '' J'ai hoché la tête, sachant que Sammi avait raison. C'était réellement une situation foireuse.

'' - J'ai vu Jasper et je n'arrive pas à imaginer que quiconque soit en mesure de croire quelque chose comme cela de lui. Il est si... si... doux, gentil, prévenant, chaleureux. Et je ne sors même pas avec le gars. Comment a-t-elle pu grandir avec lui et ne pas voir à quel point il l'aimait ? Qui d'autre a-t-elle blessé ? Est-ce que Maria l'a blessée avant son départ et que c'est pour cela qu'elle croyait que Jasper était également capable de lui faire du mal ? ''

'' - Oh, merde, Sammi. Je n'avais même jamais pensé à cela. Je vais devoir me souvenir de le mentionner à Mr Jack. J'hésite à en parler à Jasper ou à Mme Évie, ils ont vécu tellement de choses. ''

'' - Il est bon qu'elle ait quelqu'un en dehors de l'influence de Maria, ou pouvant percevoir son influence, en qui elle peut avoir confiance. Je pense que cela va l'aider à reconstruire ses liens plus rapidement parce que la confiance qu'il a envers eux l'aidera à combler l'écart qu'il y a avec elle. Je l'espère. '' Sammi a ajouté la dernière partie tranquillement. Honnêtement, je l'espérais également.

'' - Je me sens réellement coupable de mon explosion envers elle au feu de joie. '' J'ai posé ma tête sur mes mains, me rappelant son accès de colère et le voyant sous un jour nouveau.

'' - Ne te sens pas coupable. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que tu puisses le savoir. Et ne lui présente pas d'excuses pour l'instant. Tu dois la laisser venir à toi d'abord. Elle a besoin de te faire confiance avant de pouvoir aborder cette question. Elle voudra l'entendre finalement, mais seulement après que vous ayez toutes les deux créées un lien. Et pas la moindre animosité. Je peux te donner le numéro d'un de mes amis dans le département de psychologie. Je pense qu'elle pourrait l'aider plus que je pourrais le faire. '' J'ai cherché le stylo que je venais de mettre dans mon sac à main.

'' - Euh. Je ne retrouve pas mon stylo. Je pensais que je l'avais mis dans mon sac. A-t-il roulé vers toi ? ''

'' - Non. Il n'est pas ici. '' Sammi a regardé sous la table et autour de son assiette.

'' - Hé bien, merde. '' J'ai soufflé. L'homme assis à la table à côté de nous s'est penché et m'a tendu un stylo.

'' - Vous pouvez utiliser celui-ci. En fait, j'en ai plusieurs, vous pouvez avoir celui-là. '' Il a souri et a tendu le stylo pour l'offrir à nouveau.

'' - Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas comment cela est arrivé. '' J'ai ri et je lui ai donné un sourire reconnaissant.

'' - Ne m'en parlez pas, Ma'ame. '' Il a souri en retour.

Sammi m'a donné le numéro et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de changer de sujet quand Seth s'est assis avec son déjeuner.

'' - Alors, Edward et toi vous vous êtes décidé sur la date et le lieu ? '' Sammi a rayonné.

'' - Nous avons parlé d'attendre l'année habituelle, mais aucun de nous ne veut réellement attendre. Nous avons pensé attendre jusqu'en août et laisse-moi te dire qu'Alice a pété un plomb d'avoir si peu de temps. Je ne sais pas de quoi elle s'inquiète. Il n'y a pas tellement de choix à La Push. '' Elle a secoué la tête.

'' - Vous allez le faire à La Push ? Je pensais que vous le feriez à Port Angeles ou Forks. ''

'' - Il y a un endroit à la Res qui est réellement magnifique. Il a une importance sentimentale pour Edward et moi. Nous allons faire construire un autel et une arche là-bas de sorte que nous serons toujours en mesure de retourner à notre endroit. '' Elle a rougi et s'est plongé dans ses souvenirs, je l'ai donc laissé tranquille un moment. Quand elle est revenue à elle, elle a rougi encore plus profondément.

'' - C'est vraiment doux et romantique. C'est donc ainsi qu'Edward et toi êtes lorsque vous êtes ensemble. '' J'ai souri devant son regard rêveur. Seth s'est raclé la gorge.

'' - Je ne voudrais pas briser votre cœur à cœur, mais je suis prêt à faire une pause dans ma garde. Allons retrouver Jake. '' Il a été frappé des deux côtés.

* * *

Les choses avaient été calmes depuis que nous étions rentrés à la maison, même avec l'ajout de plusieurs personnes. J'étais heureuse d'être de nouveau dans une routine confortable.

Alors que je regardais dans le réfrigérateur pour trouver quelque chose à grignoter, j'ai su que j'allais devoir aller faire les courses pour réapprovisionner la maison avec, hé bien, tout. Habituellement, je faisais ce travail seule, mais depuis qu'il ne m'était plus permis d'être jamais seule, j'avais demandé à Jasper et ses bras puissants de venir avec moi. Nous avions besoin de temps seul de toute façon.

'' - Peux-tu aller voir dans la salle de jeux et me dire à quoi le bar ressemble ? '' J'ai envoyé toutes les personnes présentes dans différents endroits pour me faire savoir ce dont nous avions besoin.

'' - Nous pourrions peut-être avoir besoin de scotch, Chérie. '' Jasper s'est laissé tomber sur le canapé à côté de moi.

'' - Je pense que faire les courses va nous prendre une éternité. '' Ai-je dit, en cliquant rapidement sur le bouton-poussoir de mon stylo sans me rendre compte à quel point le son pouvait être irritant.

'' - Assez ! '' Jasper a serré mon poignet et m'a enlevé mon stylo.

'' - Désolée. '' J'ai ri en me sentant un peu embarrassée. Ensuite, j'ai commencé à me sentir un peu mal. Le visage de Jasper était dur et la main tenant le stylo tremblait.

'' - Bébé, quel est le problème ? '' Il m'a regardé en prenant une profonde respiration.

'' - Où as-tu eu ce stylo ? ''

'' - Hein ? ''

'' - Le stylo. Où. L' . Eues ? '' La voix habituellement soyeuse de Jasper était tendue.

'' - Euh. Je ne sais pas. Je suis une espèce de kleptomane du stylo. Je l'ai probablement volé à une quelconque entreprise sans méfiance. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur le côté et pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? '' Je voyais bien que Jasper mobilisait chaque once de patience qu'il possédait, je me suis donc assise en silence et j'ai attendu.

'' - Tu n'as pas pu voler ce stylo, Bella. Quelqu'un te l'a donné. Je veux que tu réfléchisses à cela, s'il te plaît. ''

'' - D'accord, mais pendant que j'y réfléchis, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi c'est important. '' Il a hoché la tête et a placé le stylo entre ses doigts afin que je puisse lire l'inscription.

'' - JRW Entreprises et le numéro 800. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'eux. Et alors ? ''

'' - Et alors, je suis JRW Entreprises, Bella. C'est un dispositif de localisation que nous avons utilisé dans l'affaire Royce King. '' Et juste comme cela, tout le calme des derniers jours a disparu. Nous sommes restés tous les deux assis en silence. J'ai essayé de comprendre exactement ce que diable cela voulait dire et où diable avais-je obtenu cette saloperie. Un putain. De stylo. Débile.

'' - Serait-il possible que cela soit une coïncidence ? '' Ai-je demandé, me sentant idiote d'espérer.

'' - Ouais... '' A-t-il dit d'une voix traînante. '' - Je n'y crois pas, bébé. ''

'' - Moi non plus. Mais une femme peut espérer. '' Jasper a sorti son téléphone portable et a commencé à composer le numéro sur le stylo. Il est passé en mode conférence en allumant le haut-parleur. Nous avons entendu un message débité par une voix féminine générique.

'' - Merci d'avoir appelé JRW Entreprises. Votre appel est très important pour nous. S'il vous plaît, laissez votre message détaillé après le bip sonore. '' Lorsque le signal a retenti, Jasper a laissé un message étrange et a raccroché.

''- Et maintenant ? '' J'ai demandé, avec l'impression d'être dans un roman d'espionnage.

'' - Nous attendons le retour de l'appel. '' A-t-il dit sans inflexion. '' - Et toi, où diable as-tu obtenu ce truc ? ''

'' - J'essayais réellement de m'en souvenir, mais qui sait depuis combien de temps j'avais cette putain de chose. C'était un stylo pour l'amour du ciel ! La sonnerie du téléphone de Jasper m'a fait sursauter.

'' - Whitlock ! ''

'' - Identifiez-vous. '' A dit la voix. Jasper a énuméré certaines choses que je n'ai pas comprises, mais la voix au téléphone l'a fait.

'' - Quel dispositif a été récupéré ? '' A demandé la voix.

'' - C'est un stylo pisteur et on dirait qu'il transmet toujours. J'ai besoin de savoir où va le signal et pourquoi nous l'avons perdu pour commencer. Je vais l'amener au poste dans une heure environ. Faite en sorte que Félix soit impliqué sur cela, il a déjà connaissance de l'affaire. ''

'' - Oui, Monsieur. '' L'appel a été déconnecté et Jasper m'a tiré dans une grande étreinte.

'' - Je suis désolé, bébé. Tu sais à quel point je déteste être pris au dépourvu. Cela classe directement cette découverte comme preuve que Royce était bien l'informateur. '' Il a murmuré dans mes cheveux. J'ai frotté son dos pour essayer de le calmer et de le recentrer. Il avait trop besoin de son repos pour avoir des cauchemars dès à présent. J'ai enfourché ses genoux et j'ai parsemé son visage et son cou de baisers, passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux et grattant son cuir chevelu. Même si je pouvais sentir son corps se détendre et qu'il avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule, je savais que son esprit n'avait pas arrêté de courir. Il était en mode stratégie complet.

'' - Oh, allez, pas dans le salon. Voilà pourquoi vous avez une chambre. '' Sammi a gémi.

'' - Sammi ! '' J'ai crié, la faisant, ainsi que Jasper, sursauter.

'' - Ouais ? Quoi ? '' J'ai reculé pour regarder Jasper.

'' - J'étais avec Sammi quand j'ai eu le stylo. '' Je me suis tournée vers elle. '' - Tu te souviens que je n'arrivais pas à trouver mon stylo et le gars à côté de nous m'en a remis un... celui-ci. '' J'ai levé le stylo pour qu'elle le voit.

'' - D'accord. Je m'en souviens vaguement. '' Elle a haussé les épaules et s'est assise avec nous. Jasper lui a tout dit au sujet du stylo et avec nous deux, nous nous sommes souvenu de la façon dont nous étions entré en possession du stylo.

'' - Oh, Jasper, crois-tu que c'est le type qui est après toi ? '' Il a levé les yeux au ciel, toujours pas convaincu d'être la cible.

'' - Chérie, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi moi ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Tu es un flic. '' Le « mec » était implicite. '' - Tu mets les personnes mauvaises en prison. Je suis certaine que quelques-unes d'entre elles ont des problèmes avec toi. OH! Est-ce que la libération conditionnelle de Maria ne lui a pas été de nouveau refusée ? Penses-tu qu'elle a engagé quelqu'un pour s'en prendre à toi ? ''

'' - Je suppose que c'est quelque chose à envisager. Je veux que tous les trois vous rencontriez un dessinateur pour voir si nous pouvons obtenir un portrait-robot. '' J'ai remarqué le péage que cela avait sur Jasper. Il avait l'air usé et fatigué.

'' - Tout ce qui est nécessaire. Je veux seulement que cela soit fini. '' Il a hoché la tête et m'a déplacé pour pouvoir se lever.

'' - Je pense que nos plans pour la journée ont changé. Je vais demander à Paul de te conduire au magasin, sauf si tu veux que ce soit Jake ou Emmett. Moi je vais aller au poste pour parler avec Aro. Je vais appeler Mr Jack en cours de route pour obtenir son avis. '' Il m'a aidé à me lever et m'a tiré dans une nouvelle étreinte très serrée.

'' - Je vais appeler Emmett. Il va également faire la cuisine. Prends ton temps et reviens à la maison pour le dîner. Tu dois prendre un peu de repos et j'ai besoin d'être blotti étroitement contre mon homme ce soir. '' Il m'a donné un petit sourire et un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de partir.

Tandis que je priais, pas pour la première fois, pour tout ce qui nous glissait entre les doigts, j'ai soudainement ressenti une vague d'épuisement et j'ai pensé laisser tomber les courses pour passer du temps entre filles. J'ai décidé que ce serait une bonne idée d'appeler Rose et Kerry pour leur faire savoir les dernières nouvelles et si elles étaient logées en sécurité. Si le type au stylo était le harceleur, alors il devenait courageux et prenait de l'assurance. Bien que je n'aimais pas cela, nous ne savions pas de quoi il était capable et nous ne savions pas ce qui le pousserait au désespoir. Et cela me foutait une peur de tous les diables.

 **POV Jasper**

J'ai couru vers mon camion en sortant de la maison. Mon esprit n'avait pas cessé de travailler depuis que j'avais vu le stylo. Un putain. De stylo. Débile.

J'ai appelé Mr Jack pour lui faire savoir ce nouveau morceau d'information, puis Aro. Aro avait menacé de me retirer cette affaire pour conflits d'intérêts. Tant que je travaillais sur ce cas comme une extension de l'affaire King, je pouvais apaiser ses préoccupations. L'apparition de ce stylo allait dans une large mesure m'aider à me maintenir sur cette affaire.

L'équipement de surveillance disparu continuait de tourbillonner dans mon esprit. Je savais qu'il y avait un lien et de voir une partie réapparaître ne faisait que confirmer cela. Mais quoi ? Quel était le lien ? Le dénominateur commun était là. Il brillait d'un rouge foutrement éclatant et j'étais daltonien. J'ai décidé de le dire également à Mr Charlie. C'était aller peut-être un peu loin, mais avoir un point de vue extérieure de la situation ne pourrait pas nuire.

J'ai eu quelques minutes de tranquillité avant que je n'arrive au poste. Si Bella n'avait pas été impliquée dans tout cela, j'aurais eu le meilleur moment de ma vie. Et je me sentais coupable pour cela. L'excitation venant de l'énigme, démêler les éléments de preuves et établir une stratégie, tout cela était la meilleure partie de mon travail et c'était ce que j'avais toujours voulu faire. C'était la meilleure part de tout cela. Et ma Bella était en danger. Le poids qui se trouvait dans le creux de mon estomac a lourdement pesé quand j'ai pensé à quelqu'un blessant ma douce Bella.

Elle pensait que Maria pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec cela et qu'elle n'était pas réellement la cible. Je devais convenir que quelqu'un en savait beaucoup sur moi, mais jusqu'à présent, rien qui n'était pas dans le domaine public. Si on tenait seulement compte du gilet pare-balles et du stylo, Bella aurait pu avoir raison au sujet de quelqu'un me prenant pour cible en révélant mon passé. Mais si nous ajoutions le cambriolage et l'employé de l'entreprise d'alarme assassiné, je ne croyais pas que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec moi. Ces deux choses ne cadraient pas et même si je ne reconnaissais plus Maria, et que ce qu'elle avait fait avait semblé fonctionner avec ma petite sœur, cela ne ressemblait pas à quelque chose qu'elle ferait. En tenant compte de son attaque passée sur moi, elle semblait préférer l'approche directe. Elle voulait voir la destruction qu'elle provoquait. Même si elle ne pouvait pas voir Tanya, le contact par le biais de lettres et savoir qu'elle avait complètement biaisé son esprit était la chose la plus directe qu'elle pourrait obtenir de sa prison.

Ensuite mon esprit a essayé encore une fois, de comprendre toutes les choses qu'elle racontait à Tan dans ses lettres. Lui promettant de la protéger de moi, de l'aimer et d'être sa maîtresse, d'assurer sa sécurité. Contre moi. Mon cœur s'est serré à cette pensée. Des souvenirs de toutes les fois où Tan m'avait regardé avec dégoût, c'était de la peur et j'avais raté cela. Étant moi-même endommagé et blessé, je n'avais pas été en mesure de le remarquer.

Je me suis garé sur le côté de la route pour me concentrer et respirer. Des éclairs de Tanya continuaient de me venir à l'esprit. Des boucles blonds vénitien en tresse ou en queue de cheval. D'immenses jupes à crinoline et des bottes de cow-boy. Des taches de rousseur et des genoux écorchés. De doux petits câlins de fille et des fous rires. Faire de la balançoire dans l'arrière-cour et dire des histoires au coucher. Des souvenirs d'amour et de bonheur sont venus de plus en plus vite. C'était ma douce petite sœur et je l'avais laissé exposée à un monstre.

Avec un sursaut, je me suis souvenu que nous rentrions à la maison dans trois jours et il fallait que je me reprenne afin de pouvoir commencer à reconstruire notre relation endommagée. Au lieu de pleurer sur mon passé, j'ai choisi de regarder vers l'avenir. Je dois admettre que, même avec toutes les autres conneries qui se passaient, je commençais à me sentir optimiste. Peu importe ce qui arriverait, j'allais m'assurer que ma famille reste en sécurité et j'allais également m'assurer que Tanya me fasse de nouveau confiance. Nous serions plus forts à cause de cela. Ce serait à moi de choisir comment j'allais gérer cela. Je devais décider comment aller de l'avant. J'ai choisi d'être fort. Pour Bella. Pour Tanya. Pour moi.

* * *

 **1\. Le Texas Union a été construit en 1933 pour servir de centre communautaire indépendant ou de salle de séjour aux étudiants de l'Université. En plus de pouvoir étudier et prendre des repas, l'édifice à de nombreuses autres fonctionnalités qui font de l'édifice un endroit plaisant pour y traîner : une salle de cinéma, une salle de concert, un billard, un café historique et un bar.**

 **J'espère que tout le monde a passé de bonnes vacances.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	31. Chapitre 31

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente et un : Cela fait peur, là.**

 **POV James**

J'ai entendu ses talons cliquer sur le sol en béton de l'entrepôt. Putain, je détestais quand elle venait ici. Ce n'était jamais bon quand elle décidait de se salir les mains.

'' - Espèce de connard. '' Sa voix tranchante a brisé la tranquillité de mon bureau. J'ai souhaité avoir pu l'entendre plus tôt, j'aurais pu m'échapper par une porte différente. Je ne me suis pas tourné.

'' - Victoria. C'est agréable d'entendre ta voix. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans les entrailles de l'exploitation familiale ? ''

'' - On m'a dit que tu utilisais _mes_ ressources pour suivre une imbécile de Bimbo. '' Elle a pointé son ongle acéré dans mon épaule et je me suis tourné pour lui faire face. Je détestais son visage. Son visage haineux parfaitement irréprochable. J'ai soupiré. Elle savait tout de ma collection et à quel point je devenais tenace quand je ressentais le besoin d'en ajouter une. Elle ne savait pas que celle qu'elle appelait bimbo était le nec plus ultra. Je commençais seulement à le réaliser moi-même.

'' - Je ne vais pas foutre quoi que ce soit en l'air, Vic. Je ne le fais jamais. ''

'' - Tu l'as déjà fait ! Explique-moi comment un de nos initiés s'est fait prendre, espèce d'enculé ! ''

'' - Non, seulement toi, bébé. Combien de salopes as-tu eues en prison pour sucer cette chose exactement ? '' Ai-je immédiatement répondu sur le même ton, ignorant sa question. Je détestais cela, qu'elle pense que je lui devais des réponses. Je détestais qu'elle pense devoir me surveiller comme un enfant.

'' - Tu es vraiment un pauvre con, tu ne crois pas. '' Elle n'avait pas réellement posé la question.

'' - D'autres insultes ? C'est réellement ce qui t'a conduit à faire tout le trajet jusqu'ici ? J'ai autre chose à faire, si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire. Que dirais-tu si je te donnais un sujet ? Comment va ta petite amie ? A-t-elle eu sa libération conditionnelle ? ''

'' - Va te faire enculer, James. ''

'' - Plus jamais, bébé. Une fois avec toi me suffit largement. '' Il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle préférait les filles. Elle n'était tout simplement pas bonne avec les bites. Trop de colère, aucune bite ne devait se trouver dans les parages de cette fureur et de ses dents pointues. Nous nous sommes assis en silence. Le premier à prendre la parole aujourd'hui, perdrait. Je savais qu'elle allait perdre si je restais suffisamment longtemps silencieux.

Dix minutes sont plus longues qu'on ne peut le penser quand le silence s'éternise. Je savais qu'elle allait m'aider à obtenir Bella si j'attendais suffisamment longtemps. Elle a poussé un soupir. Oui.

'' - Très bien, qui est-elle ? Nous allons faire en sorte de l'ajouter à ta collection afin que tu puisses te concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir. '' Elle a soupiré. Je me suis demandé si Bella prendrait sa place pour travailler avec moi ? Elle était intelligente. Nous pourrions travailler dans l'entreprise ensemble. Je pourrais enfin me débarrasser de Victoria. Diviser l'argent en deux au lieu de trois serait un changement agréable.

J'ai laissé mon esprit vagabonder, évoquant les souvenirs que j'avais du gentil visage parfaitement irréprochable de Bella. J'avais senti la douceur de sa main contre la mienne quand elle avait pris le stylo dans ma main. Ma peau était vivante ou elle l'avait touchée. Elle m'avait souri. Elle m'avait vu après tous ces mois sans me regarder, elle m'avait finalement revu. Nous avions partagé tellement de choses en cet instant.

Bella ne voudrait pas de ma collection. Je le savais, j'allais devoir renoncer à toutes les autres pour garder Bella. J'allais devoir abandonner tellement pour avoir Bella. Je commençais à réaliser que ma collection de filles n'était seulement que des substituts à Bella. Seulement des bouches-trous jusqu'à ce que je la trouve. Je commençais à me sentir excité. Oui, je pourrais y renoncer, je pourrais leur rendre leur liberté une fois que j'aurais Bella dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur mon visage. La seule chose dont j'avais besoin, c'était ce réconfort qu'elle m'avait donné le jour ou je lui avais donné le stylo. Ce sourire m'avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin que je sache.

'' - Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? '' La voix aiguë de Victoria a arraché Bella de mon esprit.

'' - Je vais te dire tout ce que je sais, à commencer par cela ! '' J'ai tiré la photo d'eux ensemble sur le dessus de la pile que j'avais et j'ai tapoté son visage avec mon doigt.

'' - Est-ce que c'est... vraiment ? '' Elle était aussi stupéfaite que je pensais qu'elle serait. Bien. J'ai acquiescé et j'ai souri quand Victoria a enregistré tout le poids de ce que nous allions faire. Elle a eu le sourire que je ne voulais seulement voir sur elle que lorsqu'elle pensait à quelqu'un d'autre.

'' - C'est réellement trop beau, James. Je suis impatiente de le lui dire. Tu obtiens la jeune fille. Je retrouve Maria et Maria prend sa revanche. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	32. Chapitre 32

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-deux : Reconstruire Tanya**

 **POV Jasper**

J'ai été attaqué par Bella dès que je suis entré par la porte.

'' - Hé bien, bonjour a toi aussi, ma chérie. Je t'ai manqué ? '' Ai-je demandé, ravie qu'elle soit si heureuse de me voir. J'ai hissé ses jambes autour de ma taille et je nous ai conduits à sa... euh... notre chambre.

'' - Nan, pas vraiment. Je voulais seulement un peu d'affection. '' Elle a cligné de l'œil, envoyant un frisson à travers mon corps.

'' - Nous avons un long trajet qui nous attend, veux-tu manger ici ou te procurer de la nourriture en route ? '' J'ai murmuré près de ses lèvres insistantes en essayant de la faire s'asseoir sur le lit.

'' - Nous avons tout emballé et nous sommes prêts, alors disons que nous allons nous procurer de la nourriture en route. '' Elle ne me laissait toujours pas la poser, à mon grand amusement.

'' - Vas-tu me laisser te poser afin que je puisse prendre les bagages ? '' J'ai ri.

'' - Non. Emmett t'a vu arriver et m'a dit qu'il allait charger les bagages. J'ai pensé à tout, donc la seule chose que tu as à faire, c'est de me porter. '' J'ai essayé d'ignorer la façon dont son souffle contre mon oreille envoyait des décharges électriques à travers mon corps.

'' - Tu t'es simplement occupé de tout cela pour moi, dis-tu ? '' Elle a hoché la tête et a fait un signe à Em alors que je la portais à la porte. Elle a finalement déroulé son corps du mien afin que je puisse attacher sa ceinture.

'' - J'ai parlé à ta maman cet après-midi. Elle a dit que le bébé est toujours assez haut et le médecin a dit que Charlotte en avait encore au moins pour une semaine. Donc, pas de bébé pendant notre visite. '' Je voyais qu'elle était déçue. C'était agréable de la voir aussi excitée. J'ai supprimé le pincement que je sentais dans mon ventre à chaque fois que j'avais des visions de Bella enceinte.

'' - Nous allons devoir revenir quand cette petite créature aura décidé de sortir, d'accord ? '' Elle a souri. Un sourire que je serais heureux de voir pour le reste de ma vie.

Bella a été vaincu par sa narcolepsie induite par les transports et a dormi pendant la plupart du trajet vers la maison. Je l'avais taquiné à ce sujet, mais en réalité, cela ne me dérangeait pas. Cela me donnait le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'espérais voir arriver ce week-end et à ce que je voulais dire à Tanya. À ce que j'espérais qu'elle me dirait. J'espérais que nous pourrions faire le ménage dans tout cela, faire le tri dans ce qui était vrai et ce qui était des mensonges, pour finir par être plus fort à la fin de la discussion.

Nous sommes arrivés à la maison vers minuit. J'ai été heureux de voir que maman avait ramassé les chiens afin que je puisse porter ma Bella dans la maison sans la réveiller ni qui que ce soit d'autres. Je pense que je me suis endormi avant que ma tête ne touche l'oreiller.

Je me suis réveillé avec le soleil passant à travers les rideaux et un lit vide. Si Bella était déjà debout, alors il devait être midi et donc beaucoup plus tard que je n'avais eu l'intention de dormir. Quand je me suis approché de la cuisine, j'ai pu entendre les voix de maman et de Bella et j'ai ri doucement, dire que cela réchauffait mon cœur ou un autre quelconque cliché ne ferait que gratter la surface pour exprimer à quel point je me sentais heureux que ma mère et ma femme s'entendent aussi bien. Alors que je voulais passer la journée à les regarder parler, j'étais concentré sur Tanya et le fait que je devais me diriger vers la maison de Mr Jack.

'' - Mes femmes préférées, assises ensemble. Qu'est-ce que vous complotez toutes les deux ? '' Je les ai étreintes et embrassées avant d'obtenir me dose d'élixir noir. '' - Non ! Il n'est seulement que 8 : 30 heures ? '' J'aimais taquiner Bella au sujet de ses grasses matinées.

'' - C'est sans importance, petit malin. Et nous ne sommes pas en train de comploter quoi que ce soit. Hé bien, pas vraiment. Ta maman a promis de m'aider à faire des biscuits, je vais donc finalement comprendre quelles sont mes erreurs. ''

'' - Je suis entrée dans votre chambre pour la réveiller. J'étais simplement trop excité pour attendre de la voir. '' Maman débordait d'enthousiasme et caressait les cheveux de Bella en me souriant.

'' - Et donc tu as réveillé ma femme, mais pas moi ? Je crois que je sais où je suis classé sur ton échelle. ''

'' - Oui, tu le sais. Juste après Scooter, mon chiot préféré. ''

'' - C'est trop d'amour, maman, vraiment trop d'amour. '' Nous avons tous les trois ri un peu, profitant de l'atmosphère enjouée tant qu'elle a duré.

'' - Aussi merveilleux que cela soit et aussi réticent que je suis de partir, je dois aller retrouver Tanya. J'ai l'impression que cela va être une longue journée. Je crois que tu voudrais traîner ici plutôt que de venir avec moi. Est-ce que c'est bien pour toi ? '' Mon cœur était lourd à la pensée de laisser Bella derrière moi, elle était réellement mon rocher. D'après le regard que maman m'a donné près du comptoir, j'ai vu qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

'' - Jazz, tu dois faire face à Tanya à ton propre rythme, sans rajouter le bagage émotionnel de son opinion sur moi. Prends ton temps, règles toutes les questions que tu dois résoudre, puis reviens à la maison et à moi. Ta maman et moi serons très bien. Je pense que nous pourrons trouver _quelque_ _chose_ pour nous tenir occupées. Pas vrai, Maman ? '' Bella m'a souri et a saisi la main de maman, puis maman m'a saisi la main et a hoché la tête, pas prête à libérer ses émotions en parlant.

Quand je suis arrivé à la maison de Mr Jack, Tanya est venue à la porte en ressemblant beaucoup à la petite fille dont je me souvenais. Elle ne portait pas de maquillage ni de vêtements étriqués et ses cheveux étaient tirés en une queue-de-cheval. Si elle avait fait des tresses, j'aurais pleuré la perte de cette petite fille. Elle est venu à ma rencontre, la tête baissée en faisant de petits pas. Elle a finalement levé les yeux sur moi quand nous nous sommes retrouvé face à face.

'' - Je suis tellement désolée, J. R. '' Elle a ravalé ses larmes et a regardé mon visage. '' - Il n'y a aucun moyen que je puisse te le dire suffisamment, mais je vais te le dire jusqu'à ce que tu me crois. '' Elle a glissé sa main dans la mienne et a marché avec moi jusqu'à la maison. Je voulais la serrer contre moi et lui dire que tout irait bien, que je ferais de mon mieux. Je voulais la gifler aussi fort que je pouvais et lui crier dessus pour m'avoir trahi et d'avoir blessé nos parents aussi profondément. Je voulais tomber à genoux et la supplier simplement de tout m'expliquer, pour que je comprenne. Au lieu de cela, je me suis assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé après avoir salué Mr Jack et j'ai attendu.

'' - Avant que vous commenciez tous les deux à parler, je dois te le dire, J.R. Il y a quelques conneries que Tan va te dire qui ne sont pas jolies. Nous, chacun de nous, sommes passés à côté d'une grande partie de ce qui s'est passé et nous avons tous souffert de cela. Surtout toi et Tan. S'il te plaît, laisse là sortir ce qu'elle doit dire, parce que cela ne va pas être facile pour elle. Je veux que vous sachiez tous les deux que je vous aime. J. R, il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire pour que cela se passe d'une autre façon et tu vas devoir t'en souvenir. D'accord ? ''

Tanya s'est levé pour embrasser Mr Jack et le remercier. J'ai hoché la tête, me sentant en déséquilibre et en net désavantage.

J'ai écouté alors que Tanya commençait son histoire, me souvenant du temps qu'elle passait avec Maria et moi, avant que je ne parte pour l'Armée. Nous étions réellement très heureux. Tanya aimait quand les gens pensaient qu'elle était notre fille, même s'il n'y avait aucun moyen que Maria puisse passer pour suffisamment âgée.

'' - Te souviens-tu comment vous m'emmeniez au cinéma le samedi et ensuite aller prendre une crème glacée ? '' Il y avait une lumière dans ses yeux que je n'y avais pas vus depuis des années. Mon cœur s'est serré en déplorant une perte que je ne pouvais pas nommer. Pour l'histoire qu'elle devait toujours me raconter.

'' - Quand tu es parti pour l'Armée, tout cela s'est arrêté. Maria n'est pas venu pendant près de deux mois. Elle ne répondait pas à nos appels téléphoniques ni quoi que ce soit. Et tu sais que sa mère ne nous était d'aucune aide. Même quand elle était sobre, elle ne se souciait pas de savoir ou était Maria. Il n'y avait donc aucun moyen de savoir si elle a même reçu un de nos messages. ''

'' - Puis, quand elle est revenue... '' La position et la voix de Tanya se sont modifiées. J'ai tenu sa main entre les miennes, comprenant que c'était le début de la destruction de ma sœur. J'ai fait un bon travail pour continuer à cacher ma propre angoisse.

'' - Quand elle est revenue, J.R, elle n'était tout simplement plus la même. Je lui ai demandé où elle avait été et elle a commencé à trembler, mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire quoi que ce soit. Elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien et qu'elle était de retour. Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait toujours avec moi et prendrait soin de moi. Je me souviens de m'être senti un peu effrayé de la façon dont elle l'avait dit, mais j'étais trop jeune pour mettre ses sentiments en paroles. Et c'était Maria, tu comprends, elle m'aimait, je n'avais donc rien à craindre. ''

'' - Puis elle a obtenu un appartement... tu te souviens de cet endroit ? Il était un peu petit, mais il était beau et elle avait toujours des Cheetos... '' Tanya a rigolé avant d'avaler bruyamment. '' - Elle a été gentille pour commencer. Tu comprends, pas la même mais gentille. Elle m'aidait à faire mes devoirs et elle discutait avec maman quand il était temps que je rentre à la maison. Même maman a demandé une ou deux fois si Maria allait bien. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, cependant, je ne savais pas quoi dire au sujet de ce que je ressentais, alors je me suis dit que tout allait bien. ''

Pendant l'histoire de Tan, j'ai continué à essayer de comprendre dans quelle direction cela allait, mais malgré tous mes efforts, Je me suis senti complètement perdu et de plus en plus inquiet au sujet de ce qu'elle allait révéler.

'' - Puis un jour, je suis arrivée toute excitée chez Maria parce que David, tu te souviens de lui ? '' J'ai hoché la tête. Tanya avait eu le béguin pour David depuis la maternelle. '' - Hé bien, David avait tenu ma main pendant le déjeuner ce jour-là et m'avait dit que je lui plaisais. Il m'avait embrassé avant que je quitte l'école. J'étais donc toute étourdie et j'étais impatiente de le dire à Maria. Je savais qu'elle serait heureuse pour moi parce qu'elle savait depuis combien de temps je rêvais de lui. J'arrive donc chez elle et elle voit à quel point je suis excitée, mais ne me demande rien. '' Tan a commencé à pleurer et j'ai pu voir la confusion qu'elle ressentait avant de revenir à elle rapidement. Elle essayait toujours de comprendre tout ce qui était arrivé quand elle était trop jeune pour comprendre.

'' - Elle ne m'a même pas demandé quoi que ce soit. J'ai donc commencé à lui dire tout sur lui et elle a flippé, J. R, elle a commencé à gigoter tout en me criant dessus et en claquant ses mains sur le comptoir. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre la moitié de ce qu'elle disait parce que je n'apprenais pas depuis suffisamment longtemps l'espagnol et qu'elle parlait trop vite. Elle a finalement arrêté de crier et c'est là que j'ai réellement eu peur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ayant cet air-là. Son visage était tellement furieux et grimaçant, mais ces yeux étaient tout simplement sans vie, J.R, comme si elle ne pouvait pas me voir. Elle a dit « Ne fait jamais confiance à un garçon, Tanya, ils t'abandonnent simplement et finissent par te faire du mal ». Je lui ai donc posé des questions sur toi, parce que tu l'aimais plus que tout et que tu ne l'aurais jamais blessé. ''

'' - Elle a dit : « Regarde autour de toi, Tanya, où vois-tu J.R ? Hein ? Il n'est pas là, pas vrai ? Il m'a _quitté_ pour aller jouer à ses petits jeux de guerre et être un vrai mâle. Mais devait-il me quitter pour ça ? Seule, Tanya. Mais je ne te laisserai jamais seule, Tanya. Je t'aime plus que quiconque ne t'aimera jamais parce que je ne te quitterais jamais. Les garçons disent qu'ils t'aiment pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent de toi , mais cela ne signifie rien. Une fois qu'ils ont obtenu ce qu'ils veulent, tu n'es plus que de la merde pour eux. Alors ne perd pas ton temps avec ce petit garçon, il ne va jamais grandir et il va te quitter lui aussi ». Après cela, je n'ai plus parlé à David. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et nous avons finalement arrêté de traîner ensemble. ''

Tan est resté calme pendant quelques minutes alors que j'essayais de comprendre tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver quelque chose à dire. Je n'avais pas quitté Maria, pas de la façon dont elle l'avait raconté. Elle et moi avions parlé de cela dès l'instant où j'avais envisagé mon avenir. Comment avait-elle pu retourner autant la situation ? Je n'arrivais pas à concilier la Maria que j'aimais avec la Maria dont Tanya me parlait, même si franchir le pas allant de cette Maria à celle qui avait essayé de me tuer était plus facile à faire. Lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'avais soif, j'ai vu que Mr Jack nous avait apporté du thé glacé à un certain moment au cours de la conversation. Après que nous ayons tous les deux vidé nos verres, Tanya a décidé de continuer son histoire.

'' - J'avais très peur après cette visite, mais je ne savais toujours pas comment parler à maman à ce sujet. Et j'ai supposé qu'au fond, c'était ce qu'était Maria, j'ai donc mis tout le reste de côté. ''

'' - Quand cela a été l'anniversaire de papa et maman, Maria m'a invité à passer le week-end avec elle afin qu'ils puissent sortir sans avoir à se soucier de moi. Elle est venue me chercher à l'école le vendredi pour me ramener le dimanche soir. J'étais tellement excitée parce qu'elle avait tout planifié pour aller au cinéma comme nous avions l'habitude de faire, pour le déjeuner et même une séance de maquillage pour moi. Le vendredi soir, nous avons eu une pizza et nous avons regardé un film. Le film m'a mise mal à l'aise parce que les deux femmes s'embrassaient, mais pas comme des amies. Plutôt comme un garçon et une fille s'embrassaient et le gars restait les regarder. ''

'' - J'ai levé les couvertures jusqu'à mon cou comme une espèce de bouclier je suppose, parce que je ne comprenais pas. Après le film, Maria m'a dit que c'était à cela que le véritable amour ressemblait. Que les garçons n'étaient pas capables d'aimer les femmes parce qu'ils ne se souciaient de rien à part utiliser le corps des femmes. Mais que les femmes, les femmes savaient réellement comment aimer parce qu'elles pouvaient aimer avec tout ce qu'elles étaient, leur esprit, leur cœur et leur corps. Cela avait l'air sympa pour moi, d'être aimé comme cela. Je voulais être aimé comme cela. ''

Ses yeux me suppliaient de la comprendre. Comment l'aurais-je pu ? Je n'avais jamais été dans une situation comme la sienne. Comment aurais-je pu comprendre l'ampleur de la trahison dont elle avait souffert de la part d'une personne qui avait la confiance de toute la famille ? Aurait-elle pu nous expliquer tout cela ? Est-ce que nous l'aurions entendu ? L'aurions-nous cru ? La trahison de ma confiance par Maria avait commencé bien avant que je ne le réalise. Qu'elle s'en prenne à une enfant et ose profiter de son innocence a fait ressortir des sentiments que j'avais depuis longtemps enterrée. Je voulais laisser ma rage s'écouler de mon corps et la mettre en pièces avec mes mains nues. J'étais un adulte quand elle m'avait fait du mal. Je peux avoir été innocent à l'origine pour son comportement, mais Tanya était innocente des choses de la vie. Une âme précieuse qui devait être cultivée et chérie. J'ai courbé la tête et me suis obligé à rester calme. L'histoire de Tanya n'était pas encore terminée.

'' - Nous avions eu un très bon moment au cinéma, mais le lendemain, Maria voulait rester à la maison pour dîner et a commandé des plats à emporter. Après le dîner, quand j'ai voulu prendre un bain, elle a suggéré que ce serait amusant de faire des soins du visage et une manucure, tu comprends, des trucs de filles. Pour la première fois, j'ai eu une impression bizarre en me déshabillant devant elle. La façon dont elle m'a regardé, c'était presque comme si j'étais quelque chose de bon à manger. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait me laver les cheveux, qu'elle avait un quelque shampoing spécial. Elle m'a lavé _partout_. '' Tanya a murmuré le dernier mot, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

Je voulais l'embrasser, la tirer vers moi et la bercer comme je le faisais quand elle était petite, mais elle avait cru pendant tellement longtemps que je voulais lui faire du mal, allait-elle me faire encore confiance ? Le pourrait-elle ? J'ai hésité entre y aller en plein mode frère ours et un toucher doux sur l'épaule avant de finalement me décider d'aller de l'avant et de la serrer dans mes bras. Si elle n'aimait pas cela, je ferais simplement machine arrière. Toute cette hésitation a été finalement pour rien, parce que, lorsque je me suis penché vers Tanya, elle s'est jetée sur mes genoux, a passé ses bras autour de mon cou et a enfoui son visage dans mon épaule.

'' - Tu m'as tellement manqué, J.R. Cela m'a manqué. J'ai raté d'avoir mon grand frère pour me dire que tout allait bien se passer. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu te dire quoi que ce soit à son sujet, mais j'aurais dû essayer. Suffisamment pour que tu sois en mesure de m'aider. Peut-être... je ne sais pas, J. R, je ne sais vraiment plus. Tout ce que je savais au fond de mon cœur était vrai, était tellement vrai. Comment ai-je pu la laisser déformer tout cela ? Comment a-t-elle pu me blesser comme cela ? '' Tanya sanglotait pendant que je la berçais. Je n'avais pas de réponses à donner. Et encore, l'histoire de Tanya n'était pas terminée.

'' - Cela a été la première fois que nous avons été ensemble. Elle était tellement désespérée, tellement pressante, que je voulais lui donner ce qu'elle semblait avoir besoin. Je pensais que si je le faisais, elle m'aimerait de la façon dont elle avait dit que les femmes aimaient les unes les autres, de tout leur cœur. Elle me disait qu'elle ne me quitterait jamais, qu'elle ne me blesserait jamais comme le faisaient les garçons. Elle était comme la Maria donc je me souvenais, tu comprends ? Comme elle était autrefois. ''

'' - Avant que tu ne reviennes de l'armée, je savais simplement que j'étais amoureuse d'elle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'aimait encore, mais pas de la même manière qu'elle le faisait avant ton départ. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, mais que personne ne comprendrait, et que je devais donc ne rien dire à qui que ce soit. Elle m'a dit qu'une fois que je serais sortie de l'école, elle prendrait soin de moi et que nous pourrions être ensemble. ''

'' - Un week-end , alors que tu faisais un double quart de travail où quelque chose au poste, je suis resté chez toi avec Maria. Elle avait des ecchymoses sur les bras et les cuisses. Quand je lui ai posé des questions à ce sujet, elle a dit que tu avais tout découvert sur nous et que tu lui avais fait du mal. Que tu lui avais dit que tu allais la tuer si jamais elle te quittait et que tu la remplacerais pas moi ! Oh, J. R, j'ai été tellement idiote ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu la croire ! '' Tanya a recommencé à sangloter.

Pendant que je la berçais, j'ai essayé de me souvenir de ce week-end. Est-ce que je me souvenais de contusions ? Non. Mais je me souvenais qu'il y avait des jours à cette époque, où Maria ne me laissait pas la voir nue. Était-ce pour cela ? Avait-elle été blessé par quelqu'un d'autre ? Depuis combien de temps voyait-elle quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi continuait-elle à voir quelqu'un qui lui faisait du mal ? L'homme qu'elle avait engagé pour me tuer n'avait pas eu de relations avec elle, donc il n'était pas le seul. Il semblait que chaque nouvelle information apportait de nouvelles questions au sujet de Maria.

Tanya a arrêté de sangloter et s'est rendu dans la salle de bains pour faire une pause. J'avais également besoin d'une pause. Mon cerveau et mon cœur me faisaient mal. Une chose que je savais avec certitude, notre souffrance et notre trahison étaient les mêmes et il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Je ne gardais plus aucun ressentiment envers ma sœur et je pouvais enfin lâcher le mur que j'avais mis entre nous. Tanya s'est dirigée vers le canapé, en ayant l'air aussi usé que je me sentais.

'' - Comment vas-tu, Tanya ? Veux-tu arrêter pour l'instant où y a-t-il autre chose que tu as besoin de me dire ? '' Je l'ai tiré de nouveau sur mes genoux, sentant la nécessité de compenser les années que j'avais perdu.

'' - Non, J.R, je pense que tu as l'histoire complète. Tu sais ce que je n'ai jamais pu te dire auparavant. Tu sais pourquoi j'avais peur, pourquoi j'étais en colère contre toi. Pourquoi je t'ai trahi. '' Elle a murmuré la dernière phrase. Il était temps pour moi de permettre à la culpabilité et à la douleur de se reposer pour de bon.

'' - Cela suffit, Tanya. Plus jamais. D'accord ? Nous avons été tous les deux manipulés, trahis, blessés et abusés par des mensonges... quelque chose à ajouter à la liste ? '' Tanya a souri très légèrement et j'ai été heureux de voir cela.

'' - Dévasté ? '' A-t-elle ajoutée.

'' - Tu as raison, dévastés. Elle a fait cela. Pas toi. Comment diable étais-tu censé te protéger contre quelqu'un à qui nous tous, chacun de nous, avions fait confiance ? Quand dans ta vie as-tu acquis suffisamment d'expérience pour mettre ce genre de situation en perspective ? Je ne veux pas entendre d'autres excuses de ta part. Toi et moi avons traversé les mêmes merdes venant de la même personne. Nous avons, toi et moi, tous les deux survécus à une femme perfide et malveillante. D'accord ? C'est terminé, pas vrai ? ''

'' - Tu as raison, Jasper. Je t'aime. Je suis heureuse de te revoir. '' Tanya et moi sommes restés assis en silence pendant que nous réfléchissions tous les deux à tout ce qui avait été dit entre nous.

'' - Je suis content de te revoir également, petite sœur. Mon bébé. Tu m'as tellement manquée. Je t'aime. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	33. Chapitre 33

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-trois : Rencontres rapprochées**

 **POV Bella**

Au cours des deux mois suivants la conversation de Jasper et Tanya, j'ai pu remarquer que leur relation commençait à se reconstruire. Lorsque Charlotte est entrée en travail, nous sommes allés là-bas pour offrir notre soutien moral à Peter et accueillir le bébé dans ce monde. Truman Thomas Whitlock, nommé d'après ses deux grands-pères, est venu au monde en hurlant à deux heures du matin et nous avons tous été enchantés par sa vue, malgré notre immense fatigue.

Durant les journées où nous sommes restés pour l'aider, je me suis assurée de passer du temps avec Tanya. Quand nous sommes partis, elle me faisait suffisamment confiance pour accepter de passer un week-end à Austin avec nous. Pour ce week-end, Rosalie avait prévu une journée que même Alice aurait voulue avoir prévu elle-même. Tanya était suffisamment détendu avec nous pour sourire et a semblé profiter elle-même de la journée. Elle a promis de revenir nous rendre visite et j'ai espéré qu'elle le ferait.

Dans l'ensemble, les choses semblaient s'être calmées avec le harceleur et c'est pourquoi la meute a décidé qu'il était temps de retourner à La Push. Chacun de nous était à la fois heureux et triste de nous séparer. Nous étions amusés ensemble, mais en même temps, tout le monde voulait retrouver son propre lit et sa routine. Évidemment, Jasper s'est inquiété du calme, tant et si bien que je lui ai acheté un chapeau avec des rétroviseurs sur les côtés. Alors que tout le monde avait bien ri à ce sujet, Jasper avait essayé d'expliquer qu'il était inquiet à propos de cette accalmie dans les événements parce que c'était probablement un effort pour se regrouper et commencer une nouvelle stratégie.

J'ai essayé de repousser ses pensées au fond de mon esprit. C'était tout simplement trop fatigant de me soucier chaque jour de quelque chose qui _pourrait_ arriver. Je me suis concentré sur mes cours et j'ai convaincu Jasper de commencer au moins à regarder les maisons à nouveau. Bien que je n'aie pas été prête à déménager auparavant, l'idée avait grandi de plus en plus en moi. À présent que nous vivions tous dans la même maison, je me suis rendu compte que l'espace était tout simplement trop petit pour toutes nos grandes personnalités et j'étais prête à rester avec seulement Jasper. Il a été heureux de ma révélation, même si le calendrier n'était pas le meilleur. En fin de compte, il a accepté et nous avons contacté l'agent qui avait vendu à Esmé la maison dans laquelle nous vivions.

Les examens approchaient et donc la maison était calme alors que tout le monde étudiait. Jasper et Emmett se relayaient pour faire la cuisine et avaient insisté pour que nous continuions les dîners de famille. Ce fut pendant un de ces dîners que nous avons parlé de ce que chacun comptait faire après les études, quand notre aventure serait terminée. Sammi et Edward se déplaçaient à Washington, mais n'avaient pas encore décidé s'ils allaient se déplacer à Seattle ou retourner à Forks. Emmett avait décidé de rester avec Rosalie et Jake avec Kerry.

Alice et Zach étaient déchirés. Chacun voulait rester près de leurs frères et sœurs. Elle avait plaisanté en disant qu'Edward pourrait éviter du chagrin à tout le monde en restant ici, mais nous savions tous que lui et Sammi voulaient retourner à la maison. Finalement, Zach a convaincu Alice que les magasins étaient meilleurs et que la chaleur allait bien avec son teint en lui disant qu'elle brillait. Elle a décidé que s'il était prêt à essayer de faire ces lignes boiteuses simplement pour pouvoir rester, elle vivrait à Austin. J'ai été ravi qu'elle reste et j'ai commencé à lui demander son opinion sur les endroits où vivre. Elle m'a assuré que, après que la maison aurait été vendu, elle se déplacerait dans le quartier où Jasper et moi aurions décidé de vivre et donc, ma zone de recherche est devenue beaucoup plus grande.

Jasper a commencé à être plus occupé par son travail. Plusieurs femmes qui avaient été portées disparues avaient été retrouvées. Quatre étaient encore en vie, mais avaient très peu de souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé pendant leurs disparitions. Deux femmes avaient été retrouvées mortes. Les policiers avaient été déconcertés et avaient essayé de mettre les femmes ensemble pour voir si elles se reconnaissaient mutuellement, parce que c'était une trop grande coïncidence que toutes ces femmes se présentent à quelques jours d'intervalle. Plus ils ont essayé de trouver un lien entre ses femmes, moins cela avait de sens. Même quand il était à la maison, Jasper passait du temps à regarder les listes d'informations sur ces femmes en essayant de trouver un lien. Je voyais bien que Jasper voulait appeler Mr Jack, mais il était déjà occupé avec Tanya et avec les autres informations que Jasper lui avait donnés.

Sammi et moi avons continué notre routine en allant prendre notre déjeuner à l'Union, même si aucun de nous n'avait revu le « gars au stylo » à nouveau. Après quelques temps, les gens de nos cours respectifs ont commencé à prendre le déjeuner avec nous et nous avons formé des groupes d'étude pour les moments entre deux cours. Elle avec ses psys et moi avec mes rats de bibliothèque. Un psy, Larry, semblait toujours se retrouver dans les discussions des rats de bibliothèque, offrant son avis sur les livres et les auteurs. Les groupes ont commencé à s'organiser avec Larry comme une espèce d'articulation pivotant entre les discussions. Il continuait à faire rire et réfléchir les deux groupes, même si nous devions tous l'écouter très attentivement à cause de son accent épais.

Le matin de ma dernière finale, je voulais arriver tôt sur le campus pour travailler sur ma thèse. Jasper et moi nous étions levés avant l'aube pour notre jogging matinal et retourner à la maison pour prendre une douche et s'habiller pour la journée. Comme nous avions très peu de temps seul, nous avions décidé de prendre les douches ensemble. Heureusement, cela prendrait des heures avant que quelqu'un ne veuille prendre une douche chaude. Avant de partir l'Université, Jasper m'avait pressé contre ma voiture pour me dire au revoir. J'avais promis de l'appeler après mon examen et il avait promis d'être à la maison pour le souper.

Je me dirigeais vers l'Université dans une brume luminescente après l'amour et je n'ai donc remarqué personne autour de moi. Idiote. Je pouvais entendre mon père me crier dessus pour être aussi stupide. Regarder autour de soi est la règle numéro un de l'instinct de conservation et de défense. Je suis entré en collision avec le type en tournant à l'angle d'un bâtiment.

'' - Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais dû regarder où je marchais. Est-ce que vous allez bien ? '' Ai-je demandé alors que je me baissais pour ramasser mes livres.

'' - Ça va, Bella, puisque je t'ai vu. '' Les poils sur mon corps se sont hérissés et ma peau a commencé à fourmiller avec crainte. J'avais entendu cette voix, quoique brièvement. Comment savait-il mon nom ? '' Le souffle coupé, je me suis redressé lentement pour rencontrer le regard concupiscent du gars au stylo. J'ai trébuché en arrière en tentant de m'éloigner de lui, mais il a attrapé mon bras.

'' - Allons, allons, Bella, il n'y a aucune raison d'agir comme cela. '' Son sourire était un peu trop large, un peu trop... tout. Sa poigne s'est resserrée sur mon coude alors que je tentais de me dégager. Mon cerveau m'a crié de bouger plus vite et plus fort en secouant mon bras, de crier avec ma voix au lieu de mon cerveau. Fait quelque chose, BOUGE, fille. J'ai repris mon souffle pour hurler...

'' - Bella ! Hé salut, je ne savais pas que tu venais tôt ! '' J'ai lâché mon souffle, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de voir Larry que je l'étais à cet instant.

'' - Ce n'est pas terminé, Bella. '' Le gars au stylo a grogné et a libéré mon bras avant de fuir en tournant au coin.

'' - Seigneur, tu as une mine terrible ! Vas-tu être malade ? '' Larry a demandé quand il a été suffisamment près pour voir à quel point j'étais bouleversée. J'ai essayé de reprendre le contrôle de mes tremblements. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas suivi ce type ? Découvrir ce qu'il conduisait ? N'importe quoi plutôt que de me briser comme une demoiselle en détresse. J'ai senti les larmes me piquer derrière mes yeux, autant de colère que de soulagement.

'' - Non, Larry, je ne vais pas bien. J'ai besoin de m'asseoir et d'appeler Jasper. Tu restes avec moi ? '' J'ai réussi à prendre mon téléphone et à appuyer sur le 2 pour appeler Jasper. Les tremblements ont commencé à nouveau quand j'ai compris que je n'avais aucune information à donner à Jasper. Le gars au stylo connaissait mon nom. Putain de merde. J'avais besoin de mon petit ami et j'avais besoin que le flic en lui fasse une pause. J'ai espéré qu'il le pourrait.

'' - Bella, tu as passé cet examen rapidement, chérie. '' Sa voix était tellement heureuse de m'entendre. J'ai soupiré et j'ai laissé tomber ma tête, détestant les paroles qui allaient suivre.

'' - J'ai besoin de toi, Jasper. Le gars au stylo a essayé de m'enlever. Il est parti. Je n'ai rien. Je ne l'ai pas suivi... '' J'ai commencé à sangloter et j'ai été coupé par Jasper.

'' - Où es-tu ? J'arrive, Bella. Es-tu dans la bibliothèque ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un ? '' Sa voix était ferme et quelqu'un d'autre y aurait entendu une autorité affirmée, mais je connaissais Jasper. Il contenait sa rage, mais seulement tant qu'il m'aurait au téléphone.

'' - Je suis avec Larry et nous allons dans la bibliothèque en ce moment. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, il est dans le groupe d'étude de Sammi. Je le vois presque tous les jours. '' Je pouvais entendre démarrer son camion et une autre voix avec lui. J'ai deviné que soit Félix, soit Démétri était avec lui. Il avait emmené un autre flic afin de pouvoir être mon petit ami. J'ai senti une vague de soulagement me traverser. Il me connaissait aussi bien que je le connaissais.

'' - Ne quitte pas cette bibliothèque. Je veux que tu restes là où les gens peuvent te voir. Putain, trouve une caméra de surveillance et pose ton cul en face d'elle. Tu comprends Bella ? '' J'ai souri à son ton paternel, même si je l'appréciais.

'' - Oui, mon chéri, je comprends. '' J'espérais que cela l'aiderait à soulager sa tension. Peu probable cependant.

'' - Non. Tu ne ne comprends pas, Bella. Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, putain ! '' Il a poussé un profond soupir. '' - Désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû jurer comme cela avec toi. Cela me fait peur qu'il ait pu s'approcher aussi près. ''

'' - Je sais. Je suis désolée de ne pas prendre cela plus au sérieux. Viens simplement ici, s'il te plaît. ''

'' - Demetri et moi sommes en chemin. '' J'ai fermé mon téléphone et je me suis assise avec Larry pendant que nous attendions la cavalerie. Larry est resté silencieux, me laissant le temps de réfléchir à ce qui était arrivé.

Après avoir fait sa déposition, avoir donné son numéro de téléphone et sa promesse d'appeler s'il repensait à quelque chose, Larry est parti. Simplement comme j'en avais besoin, Jasper était mon petit ami et Demetri était le flic. Chacun d'eux a joué son rôle à la perfection.

'' - J'ai dit à Aro que j'allais rester le reste de l'après-midi ici. '' Jasper me tenait proche de lui, me caressant les cheveux pour me calmer.

'' - Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. ''

'' - Du diable si je ne vais pas le faire. Je vais en cours avec toi et ensuite je vais te ramener à la maison. '' Sa voix ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. J'ai hoché la tête, me résignant à être escorté de nouveau.

'' - Chérie, ne fais pas cela. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si quelque chose devait t'arriver. Je devrais être en mesure de te protéger, de te garder en sécurité et cela me fait chier de ne pas avoir réussi à très bien faire mon travail. '' J'ai souri à Jasper, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse lui dire, je l'ai donc embrassé.

'' - Aussi merveilleux que cela puisse être, tu ne vas pas me faire changer d'avis. '' Enfin, j'ai eu un sourire.

'' - Je ne cherche pas à te faire changer d'avis. Je t'aime, Jasper. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Je voudrais avoir réagi différemment. L'avoir suivi, avoir vu sa voiture, sa plaque d'immatriculation, quelque chose. '' J'ai ressenti de la frustration en me souvenant de mon comportement.

'' - Bien qu'il aurait été agréable d'avoir cette information, cela aurait pu te mettre en danger. Je suis donc heureux que tu ne l'aies pas suivi. '' Il m'a mise debout et m'a fait sortir de la bibliothèque.

'' - Demetri va aller chercher les enregistrements des cameras de sécurité de la bibliothèque et probablement celles du reste du campus, de sorte que nous avons le temps de nous rendre à ton examen. ''

Le reste de la journée et la semaine qui a suivi se sont passé dans un brouillard. Les caméras de sécurité n'avaient fourni que peu d'informations, mais avec le peu qu'ils avaient, ils faisaient le maximum de recherches. Ils avaient demandé à Larry de regarder les portraits-robots dessinés la première fois que Sammi et moi avions vu le gars au stylo. Il n'avait pas vu le gars et il n'a pas pu le reconnaître parmi les étudiants du campus.

Jasper m'a aidé à choisir un pistolet, avec lequel je me sentais à l'aise à porter et il m'a conduit à la zone des cibles de la police. Il m'a même fait faire le parcours du combattant. Aucun doute, j'étais précise, mais ma capacité à choisir entre les innocents et les criminels laisser beaucoup à désirer. La femme portant un sac de provisions a été touché directement entre les deux yeux.

Avec le recul, pendant le dernier semestre, j'aurais dû voir les signes. Si j'avais écouté Jasper. Si j'avais porté le pistolet comme il me l'avait demandé.

Si...Si...Si...

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	34. Chapitre 34

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-quatre : Prise et disparue**

 **POV Bella**

Finalement, nous en avons terminé avec les cours pour le semestre. Sammi voulait terminer quelque chose avec son professeur de psycho et elle avait projeté de le rencontrer sur le campus. Comme je ne voulais pas être coincé à la maison toute la journée, je suis allée avec elle. Pendant que nous attendions à l'extérieur de son bureau, nous avons discuté de nos projets pour l'été.

'' - Faire des projets pendant la pause, mesdames ? '' Nous avons toutes les deux souries quand Larry est venu s'asseoir avec nous.

'' - Nous allons à Washington pour rendre visite à la famille pendant deux semaines. '' Je lui ai dit. Le prof de Sammi lui a fait signe et Larry a donc pris son siège et s'est assis près de moi.

'' - Comment vas-tu Bella ? Es-tu inquiète au sujet de l'homme qui a essayé de t'enlever ? '' La voix de Larry était pleine d'inquiétude, mais il y avait un soupçon de quelque chose d'autre. Presque un avertissement, cela m'a déconcerté et je l'ai donc repoussé.

'' - Non. Hé bien, ouais, un peu. Je veux seulement un peu de temps loin de tout le stress de l'Université et des harceleurs. Rentrer à la maison pour rendre visite à mon père. Ce sera une pause bienvenue. ''

'' - Alors quand ? Dans combien de temps ? '' Son sourire était lumineux et enthousiaste, mais de nouveau avec un soupçon de quelque chose d'autre. Je l'ai de nouveau repoussé.

'' - Nous partons la semaine prochaine et nous serons absents pendant environ un mois. Je pensais pouvoir prendre des cours d'été, mais j'ai simplement besoin de passer du temps loin de tout. ''

'' - On dirait que tu vas avoir un bon moment à visiter ta famille et tes amis. Je dois y aller, mais cela a été très agréable de vous voir toutes les deux. '' Larry a pratiquement couru à la porte et j'ai remarqué qu'il maniait maladroitement son téléphone. En patientant, j'ai réfléchi à son comportement étrange. Je ne suis arrivé à aucune conclusion pendant les dix minutes que j'ai attendu Sammi.

'' - Je suis prête à y aller dès que vous le serez. '' Sammi a répondu en sortant du bureau et en saisissant ma main pour me sortir de ma chaise.

Nous étions presque à la voiture quand Sammi s'est rendu compte que ses clés n'étaient pas dans son sac.

'' - Hé bien, merde ! J'aurais juré les avoir immédiatement rangés. Je dois les avoir laissées sur le bureau à la place. Pourquoi ne te diriges-tu pas jusqu'à la voiture, je vais te rattraper. ''

'' - Pas de problème, Sammi. '' Elle a fait demi-tour en marmonnant et en gémissant. Je n'arrivais pas à éloigner un sentiment tenace dans ma tête. Alors que je marchais vers la voiture, j'ai compris pourquoi, le gars au stylo se trouvait sur mon passage.

'' - Ma chère Bella. Je t'attendais. '' Sa voix était tendue, même s'il voulait qu'elle soit calme et rassurante. J'ai commencé à reculer pour rester hors de sa portée.

'' - Je n'ai pas vraiment quoi que ce soit à vous dire... '' Ma voix est resté en suspens de façon, du moins je l'espérais, qui allait le conduire à me donner son nom. J'ai continuée à reculer jusqu'à ce que je cogne dans quelque chose. Le soulagement m'a submergé quand je me suis retournée pour voir Larry.

'' - Oh, mon Dieu, Larry ! '' J'ai saisi son bras pour essayer de le faire se déplacer avec moi. Il a saisi douloureusement mon bras.

'' - Larry, que fais-tu ? S'il te plaît, allons-nous-en. '' Ma voix est passé de suppliante à paniquée.

'' - Je déteste ce nom. Mon nom est Laurent et Mr Hunter et moi avons été amis pendant très longtemps. '' - Son accent était plus épais que je ne l'avais jamais entendu et le nom qu'il a utilisé était sorti comme « Meeester Hoooonter ».

'' - Non, non, NON ! '' Mon esprit et ma bouche étaient d'accord pour dire que c'étaient la phrase à répéter. Mon corps a lutté plus durement jusqu'à ce que je sente Mr Hunter saisir mes cheveux et grogner.

'' - Tu vas te tenir tranquille, à présent ma chère. Je ne voudrais pas que nous commencions notre vie ensemble en commençant par te blesser, mais je vais le faire. Conduis-là à la voiture, Laurent ! '' Mr Hunter a ordonné et je l'ai entendu partir. J'ai regardé Larry... cherchant tout signe sur le visage de Laurent qui me dirait qu'il regrettait ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Je n'en ai trouvé aucun. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de survivre si je les laissais me prendre et j'ai donc continué à lutter et à chercher quelqu'un à appeler sur le campus désert. C'est alors que j'ai remarqué la voiture, le moteur en marche et la portière ouverte.

Résigné au fait d'être enlevé, j'ai décidé de laisser des traces. J'ai traîné mes pieds jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à faire tomber une chaussure. J'ai griffé les bras de Laurent, creusant assez profondément pour le blesser et arracher mes ongles. J'ai senti mes ongles tomber alors que Laurent claquait son poing sur ma joue. Alors que la lumière disparaissait derrière mes yeux, une odeur âcre a frappé mes narines. Je me suis battu contre le corps de Laurent alors qu'il m'écrasait contre sa poitrine, épinglant mes bras à mes côtés. J'ai glissé dans l'obscurité.

Je me suis réveillé avec une vague de nausée et j'ai vomi avant que mon cerveau ne soit pleinement conscient. Une fois récupéré de cela, tous les souvenirs me sont revenus en mémoire. J'ai vomi à nouveau, mon estomac faisant preuve de solidarité avec mon cœur à présent endolori. La porte s'est ouverte avant que je ne puisse inspecter ma prison.

'' - Je vais demander à quelqu'un de venir nettoyer , ma chérie. '' Mr Hunter a dit alors qu'il s'approchait de moi. Plus consciente à présent que mon état physique était plus confortable, j'ai remarqué que j'étais sur un lit. Quand j'ai essayé de me mettre debout, je me suis rendu compte que j'y étais enchaînée avec suffisamment de liberté pour me déplacer seulement dans le lit. Il ne me restait qu'une seule chaussure aux pieds et j'ai prié pour que Laurent ait été trop occupé pour le remarquer.

'' - Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella. Je suis tellement heureux que nous ayons enfin du temps seul. Je sais que tu as senti notre connexion dès le premier jour. '' J'ai tressailli en m'éloignant de ses doigts sur ma joue. Il devenait évident que l'homme était plus que mal, il était cinglé. Quelle connexion ? Parlait-il de l'instant où il m'avait donné le stylo ? Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour que ce mec pense que je le voyais comme plus qu'un étranger poli ? Tandis qu'il parlait, j'ai regardé mon environnement, à la recherche de quelque chose que je pourrais utiliser pour m'aider à m'en sortir vivante. La salle avait été préparé pour ressembler à une chambre à coucher. Une chambre très féminine et remplie de dentelles. Il manquait toutes les choses que j'aurais pu espérer utiliser comme armes. Je serais peut-être en mesure de mettre une jambe hors du lit... et puis quoi ? Je ne savais pas où aller à partir de là, mais je n'allais pas abandonner. J'ai catalogué les articles dans la pièce.

'' - Tu ne m'écoutes pas, pas vrai Bella ? C'est très bien, nous avons beaucoup de temps ensemble et un jour tu auras envie de savoir comment nous nous sommes rencontrés, comment j'en suis venu à t'aimer par-dessus toutes les autres. '' J'ai frissonné à la profondeur de son délire. Il donnait vraiment l'impression de croire qu'il m'aimait.

'' - Ton Jasper a un goût merveilleux chez les femmes. '' Mes yeux se sont verrouillé aux siens. '' - Ah, je savais que cela allait obtenir ton attention. '' Il a souri, m'apportant une nouvelle vague de nausée. '' - Maria était si douce, mais elle n'était pas un défi. Je l'ai immédiatement prise. La seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai gardé aussi longtemps que je l'ai fait, c'est parce qu'elle était tellement douce. Je pense que tu seras encore plus douce. '' Il s'est rapproché et j'ai commencé à trembler avec toute l'adrénaline qui traversait mon corps. La peur, le dégoût, la fureur et la haine se sont tous mélangé à l'intérieur de moi. '' - Je ne vais pas te prendre maintenant. Pas encore. Tu as plus de feu que Maria avait en elle. Je vais te briser de ce feu. Je veux que tu me supplies de te prendre. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes dans ta jolie petite tête avant que je possède ton corps.

'' - Vous allez avoir une très longue attente. Mon cœur, mon esprit et mon corps appartiennent tous à Jasper et pour l'éternité. '' J'ai levé mon menton avec mépris et j'ai regardé l'éclair de fureur dans ses yeux.

'' - L'éternité est un temps long, Bella et à présent que je t'ai, je suis un homme très patient. '' Sa voix était pleine de venin et de détermination. Il s'est dirigé vers la porte de la chambre, a éteint les lumières et m'a laissé, enchaînée au lit. Dans l'obscurité et le calme, j'ai réalisé que même si je manquais aux gens et qu'ils me cherchaient, je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même. Mon chevalier en armure étincelante n'était pas de l'autre côté de cette porte. Tout dépendait de moi.

 **POV Jasper**

Je faisais les cent pas sur le sol en ciment du poste. Sammi était avec Demetri pour raconter sa matinée en essayant de se souvenir de tous les détails, les nuances, tout, les personnes, tout ce qui était arrivé dès l'instant où elles avaient quitté la maison jusqu'à l'instant où elle avait retrouvé la chaussure de Bella sur le trottoir et la disparition de Bella.

Félix a menacé de me mettre en cellule si je n'arrêtais pas d'essayer de travailler sur ce cas. Il m'a presque frappé quand j'ai laissé entendre que s'il avait fait son travail, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de le faire.

Alice a fait les appels téléphoniques aux parents de Bella et à mes parents.

Rose m'a apporté de l'eau et m'a demandé d'arrêter de faire les cent pas. Emmett m'a fait asseoir.

À présent que j'étais assis, c'est Jake qui se promenait. Kerry me tenait la main.

Edward était assis à côté de moi sans un mot.

La seule chose que je voulais, c'était Bella. Plus nous passerions de temps à la rechercher, plus de temps elle pourrait avoir pour disparaître complètement. J'ai de nouveau commencé à faire les cent pas.

'' - Je me sens complètement inutile assis ici. Je dois être là-bas pour la rechercher ! Quelqu'un doit avoir vu cette lutte. Elle n'a pas tout simplement disparue dans les airs. Merde ! J'ai passé mes mains dans mes cheveux, essayant de m'accrocher à tout ce qui pourrait me garder sain d'esprit.

'' - Jasper, est-ce que Félix et Demetri ont reçu la même formation que toi ? '' La voix de Kerry était douce, sa main sur mon bras, chaleureuse. J'ai fermé les yeux, priant pour avoir le calme qu'il me fallait.

'' - Oui, bien sûr qu'ils l'ont eu. Je sais, Kerry, tu as raison. '' Me tirant en douceur, elle m'a ramené dans mon siège et m'a de nouveau tenu la main.

'' - Tu as l'habitude d'être celui qui cherche, trouve et sauve. À présent tu as besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Fais-leur confiance pour le faire pour toi. Ils se soucient de toi et feront de leur mieux. '' Ses paroles étaient destinées à me calmer. La cadence de sa voix était presque hypnotique, comme si elle essayait de m'apaiser pour que je sois calme. J'ai décidé de la laisser faire.

Après une autre heure d'attente, Sammi a terminé sa déclaration avec la promesse d'appeler Demetri si quelque chose d'autre lui venait à l'esprit, peu importe à quel point elle penserait que c'était quelque chose de vraiment insignifiant. Félix est venu me chercher.

'' - Je veux que tu regardes quelque chose que j'ai trouvé à l'endroit ou la chaussure de Bella se trouvait. Tu ne dois pas les toucher, je suis sérieux, mec. '' J'ai hoché la tête, résigné à être du côté opposé du bureau avec lui au lieu de travailler avec lui.

'' - Je les ai trouvé dans l'herbe. '' Il a levé un sachet de preuves avec trois ongles cassés et ensanglantés. Le souvenir de Bella se vernissant les ongles a traversé mon esprit. Je lisais et je ne lui ai pas prêté une attention particuliè tenait souvent ma main pendant que je lisais et je n'ai rien pensé quand elle a déplacé ma main pour la poser sur sa cuisse. Quand je l'ai regardé, elle avait verni mon pouce de cette même couleur. Hier soir, j'avais feint la colère et elle m'avait taquiné, à présent je voudrais la laisser faire tout ce qu'elle voudrait, maquillage complet et faux ongles, si cela signifiait que je puisse la tenir de nouveau dans mes bras. J'ai ravalé les émotions qui menaçaient de prendre le relais et m'étouffer. M'effondrer ne m'aiderait pas à retrouver Bella.

'' - Ce sont les siens. '' A été tout ce que j'ai pu dire d'une voix étouffée.

'' - En es-tu certain ? '' A-t-il demandé. J'ai posé mon pouce devant lui, le posant près du sac.

'' - Oui, j'en suis foutrement sûr. Elle a verni ses ongles hier soir. Même. Putain. De couleur. ''

'' - Je vais les faire examiner. Nous pourrons peut-être obtenir une concordance ADN. ''

'' - Tu me le diras, pas vrai ? '' Elle s'était battue. Elle avait essayé de s'enfuir. S'il te plaît, mon Dieu, fait qu'elle aille bien. S'il te plaît, fait que ce sang ne soit pas le sien. S'il te plaît, fait en sorte que ce sang nous conduise à elle.

'' - Bien sûr, Jasper. Si je pouvais garder un micro sur moi pour que nous soyons en contact permanent, je le ferais. '' Félix m'a tapé dans le dos et a quitté la pièce. Le sentiment de désolation s'est installé.

Je sais que j'ai été reconduit à la maison, mais je ne me souviens pas d'être allé dans la voiture ni du trajet. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir marché jusqu'à la maison. Je pouvais entendre les autres se déplacer, mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient à des kilomètres.

J'étais dans le brouillard quand je me suis dirigé vers notre chambre. La chemise de nuit de Bella était drapé sur le dossier de la chaise. Sa brosse sur la commode. Notre lit. Je me tenais sur le seuil, figé, regardant toutes ces affaires. Ce n'était pas des choses que je prenais pour acquises, mais elles étaient une donnée. La base à partir de laquelle ma vie s'épanouissait, se stabilisait et était permanente. Éternelle. Vide.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Même pendant le fiasco avec Maria, j'avais su quoi faire. J'ai tenu le « et si » à l'écart. J'ai refusé de penser à autre chose que Bella rentrant à la maison. Je me suis assis sur le sol à côté de notre lit. Je tenais sa chemise de nuit, sentant la douceur du coton. J'ai enfoui mon visage dans le tissu inhalant l'odeur concentrée de Bella. Je n'étais pas conscient du temps. Mon corps était engourdi. J'ai pu rester là pendant quelques minutes ou quelques heures. La seule chose qui était pertinente pour moi, c'était de marquer la distance entre l'instant où je l'avais vu en dernier et la prochaine fois où je la verrais. Je ne pouvais même pas compter à rebours, ce dernier nombre étant inconnu.

J'ai entendu des pas et j'ai senti des bras chauds m'encercler. Le seul parfum plus puissant que celui de Bella m'a entouré. Le barrage a éclaté et j'ai pleuré dans les bras de ma mère.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	35. Chapitre 35

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-cinq : Avons-nous un ADN ? Où un nom ?**

 **POV Jasper**

Bella était portée disparue depuis cinq jours. Les cinq pires journées de ma vie. Et pour couronner tout simplement sa disparition, je me battais constamment pour contrôler le « et si ». Je passais mon temps au travail, en dépit de l'insistance d'Aro me disant que j'avais besoin de prendre un congé. Rester inactif a pratiquement failli me tuer. Sauf si je voulais avancer en poussant les lois à leurs limites, la seule chose que je pouvais faire était d'attendre que Demetri et Félix me fassent savoir les résultats de leurs constatations.

Le stress avait des conséquences néfastes sur tout le monde dans la maison. J'avais entendu Sammi élever la voix, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé. Ajoutez à la mêlée le Chef Swan et mes parents et les tensions étaient presque impossibles à gérer pour moi.

Je suis sorti de notre chambre pour trouver Jake et Emmett se disputant avec Zach et Edward pour savoir qui était le plus bouleversé par sa disparition et qui allait faire quelque chose à ce sujet.

'' - ASSEZ ! Vous ne l'aidez pas avec des querelles ou en essayant de savoir à qui elle manque le plus. Elle nous manque à tous. Nous voulons tous la retrouver et nous voulons faire quelque chose de plus que rester assis ici à attendre. '' Le chef Swan était debout les mains sur les hanches et regardant fixement les garçons. Les cernes sous ses yeux et la ride profonde sur son front étaient les signes les plus importants d'inquiétude qui se voyaient sur lui. Être un flic signifiait qu'il voulait être sur le terrain à interroger des personnes et malmener des témoins autant que je le voulais.

'' - Je sais que cela ne pourrait mener à rien, mais nous devons obtenir le retour des résultats d'ADN aujourd'hui. J'attends un appel de Demetri à tout moment maintenant. '' Ai-je ajouté en posant ma main sur l'épaule du chef Swan. J'avais eu une idée qui pourrait aider les gars à se sentir plus productifs, mais c'était très contraire à l'éthique et à la limite de l'illégalité. Tous les yeux étaient sur moi. Edward s'est avancé.

'' - Nous ne pouvons plus le supporter. Nous voulons faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. '' Edward a parlé et les trois autres ont hoché la tête. J'ai épinglé mon étoile sur mon cœur et j'ai regardé chaque homme dans les yeux.

'' - Mon idée nécessite un changement de vêtements. '' J'ai soulevé mon chapeau pour bien me faire comprendre et j'ai été accueilli par quatre grands sourires. Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

'' - Je sens que je vais devoir rester loin de cela, je vais donc rester ici et attendre que vous m'appeliez. '' A dit le chef Swan, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine alors qu'Alice arrivait en courant.

'' - Ai-je entendu quelqu'un parler d'un changement de vêtements ? Allons-nous avoir cinq cow-boys à la recherche de Bella ? '' Alice semblait soulagée d'avoir quelque chose à faire, même si c'était simplement aller recueillir des vêtements.

'' - Plus vous ressemblerez à des Rangers, mieux ce sera. Nous n'allons pas usurper d'identité ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Nous voulons seulement en donner l'impression. D'accord ? '' Tout le monde a accepté. Si je ne _disais_ pas qu'ils étaient des Rangers et qu'ils ne portaient pas d'insignes, hé bien, nous n'étions pas _réellement_ en train de faire quelque chose de trop mal. Du moins, voilà ce que je me suis dit. Les gars étaient plus que disposés à accepter. Pendant qu'Alice prenait les filles pour aller faire les magasins pour nous, nous avons discuté de mes plans pour savoir comment obtenir autant d'informations que possibles tout en ayant l'air que ce soit officiel.

Après le retour d'Alice des boutiques, avec des chapeaux de cow-boys blancs, des chemises blanches de style occidental, des bottes et des jeans pour chacun d'eux, cela valait le coup d'œil. Dans des circonstances plus heureuses, je pense que nos femmes se seraient évanouies.

Nous nous sommes entassés dans mon camion avant de nous diriger vers le campus. Comme nous étions entre deux semestres, le campus était vide, mais c'était un point de départ. Demetri et Félix avaient tous les enregistrements des caméras de sécurité et étaient en train de les examiner. Je voulais parler à une personne en direct. Quelqu'un dont la mémoire pourrait être exploitée pour révéler quelque chose qu'ils considéraient comme négligeable, mais pourrait nous aider à trouver Bella.

'' - Arrête de gigoter, Jake. Zach, tu dois garder la tête haute. Plus vous aurez l'air confiant, moins les gens auront de soupçons. Si même nous voyons quelqu'un. '' Nous étions debout à l'endroit où la chaussure et les ongles de Bella avaient été trouvées. Je cherchais quelque chose d'autre. Les éraflures que Bella avait laissées en traînant ses pieds ont montré qu'ils l'avaient emmenés du trottoir pour la faire descendre vers le parking, j'ai donc cherché des empreintes de chaussures ou toute autre chose qui pourrait nous aider. Dans tout autre situation, j'aurais cherché des mégots de cigarettes. Mais un campus universitaire n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour cela. Le sol était jonché de mégots et aucun n'avait l'air récent. Edward s'est dirigé vers moi avec un air grave.

'' - Ils en ont raté un. '' Il a mis le petit croissant peint dans ma main. Quelque chose d'aussi petit qu'une rognure d'ongle pouvait révéler tellement. J'ai espéré que le salaud qui l'avait enlevé avait été marqué à vie.

'' - Elle ne va pas arrêter de se battre. Nous allons la trouver, Jasper, je te le promets. Nous n'allons jamais abandonner. '' Edward se tenait debout en silence en regardant la scène autour de nous.

'' - Hé, sais-tu s'ils ont déjà parlé aux concierges ou au personnel de surveillance ? '' A demandé Edward.

'' - Même s'ils l'ont fait, nous devons les trouver. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas avec Jake et Zach pour trouver le personnel de surveillance et je vais prendre Emmett pour trouver les concierges. '' Nous avions enfin quelque chose à faire et nous nous sommes tous senti mieux.

Lorsque Emmett et moi avons trouvé le concierge dans le bâtiment où Bella avait été vu pour la dernière fois, plusieurs choses se sont produites en même temps. J'ai pris un appel de Demetri pendant qu'Emmett parlait au concierge.

Demetri a dit que l'ADN était revenu avec un profil inscrit dans le CODIS pour un Laurence James. Puis il a ensuite commencé à lire la liste de ses alias, j'ai senti mon estomac chuter.

'' - S'il te plaît, répète ce nom, Demetri. '' J'ai demandé, la sueur commençant à perler sur mon front. Comment avais-je pu rater cela.

'' - Euh, Larry Chase ? ''

'' - Larry. J'ai besoin d'une photo, maintenant. Envois-là-moi par mail. Et continue à me lire les noms. ''

'' - Félix envoie actuellement la photo. Le nom qui se démarque pour moi est Laurent Hunter. Il est l'associé de James et de Victoria Hunter et utilise parfois leur nom de famille. Est-ce que tout cela pourrait être lié au même type ? Pourrait-il être aussi simple et aussi compliqué à la fois ? '' La voix de Demetri sonnait aussi frustrée que je me sentais.

'' - Si c'est le même gars, alors nous avons au moins en endroit pour démarrer, Dee. S'il est celui qui l'a enlevé, alors elle est susceptible d'être sur une des propriétés des Hunter. Ceci est seulement un peu mieux que de chercher dans chaque maison à Austin. Laisse-moi te rappeler, je viens de recevoir le message. '' J'ai ouvert la photo et je me suis senti de nouveau malade. Il avait perdu une quantité significative de poids et changé sa coiffure depuis que la photo avait été prise, mais il n'y avait aucun doute que Larry Chase était Laurent Hunter. Avant que je ne puisse traiter cette nouvelle information, Emmett a trotté vers moi à nouveau.

'' - Il n'y a pas grand-chose, mais le concierge a vu une berline vert foncé accélérer pour sortir du campus à peu près au même moment que Sammi réalisait que Bella avait disparu. Je lui ai montré le portrait-robot du type au stylo, il a dit qu'il ressemblait à un gars qu'il avait vu dans le coin et il pense que son nom était Jamie. ''

'' - Jamie ? '' J'ai secoué la tête. Quelles étaient les probabilités que ce « Jamie » soit James Hunter ? Quelles étaient les probabilités que le seul homme qui nous avait glissé entre les doigts soit également le même homme qui était après Bella ? Il n'y avait pas de photos précises de James Hunter, il n'y avait donc rien à comparer au portrait-robot. Il faudrait faire un travail de détective très créatif pour en avoir une et cela ne serait pas du tout légal.

'' - Nous devons retourner à la maison, Em. Je dois parler au chef Swan et à Mr Jack. Je pense qu'il est temps de vous retirer de la ligne de mire. '' Je me dirigeais déjà vers mon camion en composant le numéro d'Edward. Emmett a adapté sa démarche à la mienne, pas à pas, l'air plus déterminé que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

'' - Tu sais que cela ne nous dérange pas. Nous ferons tout. _Tout._ '' Son visage était solennel et ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'Emmett pensait ce qu'il disait. J'ai dit à Edward que nous devions partir et j'ai promis de tout leur dire sur le trajet du retour à la maison. Le chef Swan n'allait pas être heureux.

 **POV Bella**

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée seule dans la chambre, mais je m'étais senti reconnaissante qu'il n'y ait personne avec moi. Je ne pouvais seulement que présumer que j'étais surveillée. Après tout, ils avaient essayé de garder un œil sur moi avec un stylo, j'étais donc certaine qu'ils avaient d'autres outils à leur disposition. Tout avait l'air suspect pour moi.

Puisque j'étais certaine d'être surveillée, j'ai décidé d'assumer que chacun de mes mouvements était sur écran pour être analysés. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse d'être souple que je l'étais en ce moment. J'ai commencé à faire des étirements, déplaçant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête en prenant appui sur mes jambes, pendant que je m'appuyais, j'ai mis plus de pression sur la chaîne et je l'ai raclé contre le montant de bois de la tête de lit. Je me suis demandé s'ils avaient réellement pensé à cela. Était-ce un test pour voir si j'allais essayer de sortir où pensaient-ils qu'il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée d'essayer ?

Mr Hunter avait affirmé qu'il ne me _prendrait_ pas, j'ai prié pour qu'il s'en tienne à cela. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'obtenir de syndrome de Stockholm, même si j'allais jouer à un jeu aussi dangereux que je le pourrais pour m'en sortir indemne.

J'ai entendu la poignée tourner et j'ai été soulagé de voir une femme entrer.

'' - J'ai réellement besoin d'utiliser les toilettes. '' La douleur dans ma vessie était presque la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser à présent que la possibilité de me soulager était en vue. La femme a eu l'air irritée, mais a hoché la tête et a sorti ma cheville des fers. J'ai été soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas regardé le montant pour voir les dégâts que j'avais commencé à faire. Après m'être soulagé, je me suis lavé du mieux que je pouvais dans l'évier et j'ai regardé autour de moi pour voir si je pouvais trouver quoi que ce soit à utiliser, pour m'apercevoir seulement que la pièce était vide et le miroir collé à la paroi. Si j'essayais de briser le miroir, cela ferait beaucoup de bruit, de sorte que cela ne pourrait être fait qu'en dernier recours. Je suis sortie en me sentant plus qu'un peu déçu.

'' - Tu peux m'appeler Vic. Ne commences pas à espérer que je vais t'aider. Je te verrais une fois par jour pour voir comment tu vas et te conduire aux toilettes. Si James veut que tu sois propre, il te conduira à la douche. Ne me parle pas à nouveau. '' Tandis qu'elle parlait, la rouquine a de nouveau fixé les fers à ma cheville et est sortie.

Un homme est entré peu de temps après et je me suis déplacé dans le coin le plus éloigné du lit. Il ne m'a même pas jeté un regard et a posé un sandwich sur une serviette. Aucune assiette ou ustensile à utiliser. Merde. Mon seul espoir semblait être de travailler sur la tête de lit.

Trois jours ont passé avant que je ne revois Mr Hunter, James, encore une fois.

'' - Mon trésor, je suis heureux de voir que tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi aujourd'hui. Tu m'as manqué, ma bien-aimée. '' Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui. J'ai pensé à la façon dont ces mots auraient sonné venant de Jasper, ils auraient sonné authentiques avec sa voix profonde adoucie par son amour pour moi. Cet homme avait l'air tendu et ces paroles étaient forcées, même s'ils les croyaient vraiment. Il s'attendait à être déçu. Mon jeu allait être très dangereux, mais j'allais devoir le garder intéressé par moi, mais tout de même à distance.

'' - Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne saviez pas où me trouver. '' J'ai retenu toute inflexion ou ton dans ma voix, même si je voulais la lacer avec un peu d'amertume.

'' - Allons, allons, ne le prends pas comme cela. '' Il a souri et s'est assis sur le bord du lit. J'ai résisté à l'envie de l'attaquer, de l'endommager du mieux que je le pourrais. Cela n'allait très certainement pas travailler à mon avantage.

'' - L'ecchymose sur ta joue diminue. J'aurais préféré si tu n'avais pas lutté. Le pauvre Laurent a eu un redressement difficile après le passage à tabac que je lui ai donné pour t'avoir nui. Il envoie ses excuses, mais sa mâchoire est bloquée de sorte qu'il est difficile de le comprendre. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma bien-aimée, tu peux éviter à nouveau son toucher. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas devoir te blesser à nouveau. '' Il a levé la main pour toucher mon visage et j'ai reculé, me poussant contre le mur et aussi loin de sa main que je le pouvais.

'' - Non. Ne pas me toucher. Pas encore. Mr Hunter. Vous avez dit que vous vouliez attendre, alors maintenant vous devrez patienter avec moi. '' J'espérais qu'il allait penser que je voulais passer à travers mon dégoût et que je le désirais. J'ai frémi à cette seule pensée. Lui cependant, a souri.

'' - Certainement, mon trésor. Je comprends que tu as eu beaucoup de choses à prendre en compte. Je viendrais une fois par jour te rendre visite après Vic. Les jours où tu voudras prendre une douche, je vais t'y amener. Tu en viendras à aimer le temps que nous passerons ensemble et je suis impatient de cela. Une fois que tu le feras, tu auras la liberté de te déplacer dans l'enceinte. '' Encore une fois, son sourire était forcé, comme s'il manquait de pratique.

'' - Je voudrais prendre une douche demain. Pourquoi Vic ne s'occupe-t-elle pas de cela ? '' Son sourire est devenu plus menaçant et un autre frisson a traversé mon corps.

'' - Parce que personne ne sera nulle part près de toi alors que tu seras sans vêtements. Et je voudrais voir le prix que j'ai réclamé. Cela nous donnera à tous les deux quelque chose à espérer. '' Sur ce, il s'est levé pour partir.

'' - À demain. Après la douche, je vais t'en dire plus sur la façon dont j'en suis venu à t'aimer. Pour l'instant, repose-toi. Oh, et continues à t'étirer, tu as l'air magnifique et j'aime mes femmes... souples. '' J'ai essayé de ne pas penser aux implications de sa dernière observation, mais plutôt de me concentrer sur le fait qu'il avait dit que je serais capable de me déplacer dans l'enceinte. Comment putain, allais-je pouvoir sortir d'ici alors que je ne savais même pas où ici se trouvait ? Et mes craintes d'être surveillées avaient été confirmées. Je me suis tendu et j'ai travaillé sur la chaîne avec plus de déterminations.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	36. Chapitre 36

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-six : Quand un plan se déroule sans accroc.**

 **POV James Hunter**

C'était le quatrième jour que je passais loin d'elle. Je voulais lui laisser de l'espace pour s'adapter à son nouvel environnement. La chambre que j'avais décorée pour elle était magnifique, toute en dentelles délicates et fleurs pour correspondre au maximum à sa beauté délicate. À présent qu'elle était venue à moi, quoique après un combat, je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne ressente de nouveau cette étincelle.

Notre première visite avait été tendue et je pouvais toujours voir la peur dans ses yeux. J'ai à peine contrôlé ma colère quand elle avait tressailli sous mon toucher, mais je me suis souvenu intérieurement que le gain valait la peine de faire les efforts supplémentaires si nécessaires pour gagner sa confiance.

Je l'ai regardé s'étirer sur le lit, faire son yoga ou autre. Elle était tellement soucieuse de se maintenir en forme et en bonne santé que je savais qu'au fond, elle le faisait pour moi. Je lui avais même fait savoir que je la regardais pour voir comment elle allait réagir. En fait, je me suis senti très heureux quand je l'ai vu refaire de nouveau les mêmes étirements. J'espérais qu'elle allait gagner sa liberté au sein de la chambre rapidement. Je savais qu'en lui permettant de petites libertés, elle voudrait en gagner plus. Finalement, elle aurait toute la maison pour courir comme elle l'entendrait.

Je suis venu le lendemain pour sa douche. Elle était timide et n'a pas voulu que je la voie. Elle n'était pas prête, mais je sentais qu'elle était proche. Même sous la peur, je pouvais voir que l'étincelle était là. Je pouvais voir se construire son désir dans ses yeux quand elle ne me regardait pas. À sa demande, je lui ai permis de prendre une douche avec le rideau fermé et je ne l'ai pas séché, même si je le voulais.

J'ai senti la poussée de sang dans mon aine quand j'ai pensé à la première fois où j'avais touché sa peau et que ses yeux avaient croisé les miens. Cette rougeur douce qui recouvrait ces clavicules jusqu'à ces joues m'avait alors tenté. J'avais voulu échapper à ses pensées. Toutes ces femmes avant elle ne m'avaient seulement servi qu'à combler mes besoins. Même Maria n'avait été que trop disposée à me laisser prendre son corps.

Bella était différente. Je devais briser son esprit parce qu'il avait été corrompu par ce... salaud. Avant son arrivée dans sa vie, elle était à moi. J'avais dû travailler dur pour me garder tranquille. Quand je pensais à toutes les fois où je l'avais vu prendre son corps, tourner son cœur, je voulais aller le trouver et le tuer. Ensuite je voulais la prendre, la marquer comme la mienne pour que tout le monde puisse le voir.

Cette ligne de pensée ne ferait jamais d'elle la mienne cependant. Elle serait marqué, endommagé et se couperait de moi. Je devais la gérer d'une manière différente que je l'avais fait pour les autres et voilà pourquoi je la voulais tellement plus. Voilà pourquoi elle valait tous les sacrifices.

'' - À présent que tu as terminé ton déjeuner, mon trésor, aimerais-tu entendre notre histoire ? '' Je me suis assis dans la chaise pliante que j'avais apportée du couloir et j'ai attendu qu'elle se réinstalle sur le lit.

'' - Je suis certaine que c'est une histoire intéressante, si tu as le temps aujourd'hui. '' Elle continuait à me tourner le dos et son sourire était léger, mais le regard dans ses yeux était encourageant.

'' - Mon emploi du temps a été modifié pour nos rencontres, mon Trésor. '' J'ai souri, elle était prête à se détendre.

'' - Tu sais, si nous devons prendre un nouveau départ, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'appeler par un nom différent . Non pas que je sois ingrate, mais j'ai eu trop de diminutifs dans le passé. ''

'' - Et qu'as-tu à l'esprit ? '' J'ai serré les dents, refusant de m'énerver. Elle ne me rejetait pas, elle voulait un nouveau départ.

'' - Euh, hé bien. Personne ne m'a jamais appelé Izzy et d'une certaine façon, je l'ai toujours aimé. D'une certaine manière, il n'a jamais été utilisé. Penses-tu que tu pourrais m'appeler ainsi ? '' Elle a souri doucement et la rougeur qui a teinté ses joues à nouveau m'a rappelé cette première journée. Elle voulait cela, j'allais le lui donner.

'' - Certainement, Izzy. C'est bien ? '' J'ai souri à nouveau pour lui montrer que j'étais bon joueur.

'' - C'est mieux. Je te remercie. À présent, raconte-moi notre histoire, s'il te plaît, pour que je puisse la connaître moi aussi. '' Elle a croisé ses mains sur ses genoux et a attendu que je commence. Déjà tellement bien élevé.

'' - Je t'avais vu deux fois avant que je ne t'approche pour la première fois. ''

'' - Sur le campus ? '' Elle m'a interrompu. J'ai pris un air renfrogné avant de me ressaisir. Souviens-toi qu'elle veut entendre cela, cela ne te dérange donc pas. Je me suis raclé la gorge et j'ai commencé à nouveau.

'' - Non, tu déménageais ici avec tout ton groupe d'amis.'' Je lui ai donné un regard sévère, lui faisant savoir que je voulais raconter l'histoire à mon rythme. Elle a hoché la tête.

'' - Je pensais que tu étais lié avec le grand aux cheveux noirs. Il était celui qui était le plus tactile avec toi. J'ai pensé que j'allais devoir te courtiser pour t'éloigner de lui. '' J'ai ri, en me rappelant à quel point cela s'était révélé faux.

'' - J'étais tellement intéressé par toi que je t'ai regardé pendant le reste de la journée. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été excité de te voir sur le campus le lendemain. C'est alors que j'ai su que tu étais pour moi. Je veux dire, quelles étaient les chances que je te vois deux fois en deux jours ! '' J'étais excité rien qu'en pensant à cette journée et maintenant, elle était là, avec moi.

'' - C'est quelques jours plus tard que nous avons partagé notre premier moment ensemble. Tu as tourné à un angle pour te cogner directement à moi, faisant tomber un livre. Je peux dire par la façon dont tu m'as regardé et as rougi que tu avais senti l'énergie entre nous quand j'avais touché ta main. Je voulais te parler, mais notre avenir a été retardé par... '' J'ai laissé mes paroles s'estomper. Ce n'était pas une histoire que je voulais raconter pour l'instant.

'' - Retardé par quoi ? '' Elle a penché la tête pour essayer de saisir mon regard. C'était un début.

'' - C'est tout ce que je vais te dire de notre histoire aujourd'hui. Les retards sont une histoire pour un autre jour. ''

'' - Et sais-tu quelque chose sur moi avant mon arrivée à Austin ? '' Mon cœur a battu quand elle m'a souri tellement doucement.

'' - Oh, Izzy, ta vie a commencé le premier jour où je t'ai vu. '' J'ai souri et je me suis levé pour partir.

 **POV Bella**

J'ai essayé de contrôler la répulsion absolue que je ressentais à ses mots d'adieu, à son monstrueux langage corporel et ses atroces sourires maladroits. Tout en lui me donnait envie de hurler de rage et de peur. Après m'être calmée, j'ai repassé cette conversation et j'ai catalogué ce que je savais.

Tout d'abord, il avait accepté de m'appeler par le nom que je détestais le plus. Izzy était le nom qu'utilisait la seule personne à l'Université que je détestais réellement. Je ne voulais pas qu'un autre nom sorte de la bouche de James.

Ensuite, aussi monstrueux qu'il était, en disant que ma vie avait « commencé » quand il m'avait vu, il avait admis qu'il ne savait réellement rien de moi. Cela signifiait qu'il ne savait rien à propos de mon père, qui ne se reposerait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait trouvé. Il savait de toute évidence à propos de Jasper et je devais supposer qu'il savait tout sur sa vie puisque James connaissait Maria. J'ai eu un tiraillement à l'estomac quand j'ai pensé aux mois où Maria avait disparu et savoir que ce bâtard l'avait enlevé avait accaparé mon attention plus que je ne pouvais me le permettre jusqu'à ce que je m'en sois sortie.

Pour finir, il était nul pour lire les signaux physiques. Après avoir observé les gens passer avec Jasper, j'avais commencé à apprendre les petits signes que Jasper voyait chez les autres et qui pouvaient l'aider. J'allais pouvoir l'utiliser à mon avantage, mais ce serait très dangereux. Une fausse lecture et je pourrais me retrouver à consommer sa relation tordue.

C'est avec cette information et en sachant que personne ne savait où me chercher que j'ai commencé à développer mon plan d'évasion.

À cette liste, j'ai ajouté ce que je savais de la maison. J'étais dans une chambre sans fenêtre, mais les murs que je pouvais atteindre semblaient solides, j'étais donc probablement dans un sous-sol. Les toilettes où Vic m'avait emmené n'étaient pas au même endroit que la douche où James m'avait emmené. Les toilettes étaient également sans fenêtre et étaient au bout du couloir où se trouvait ma chambre. Le couloir était court et avait deux portes supplémentaires sur un mur intérieur. La douche était en haut d'une volée de marches et semblait être au-dessus de ma chambre, elle avait une fenêtre. Il y avait également un meuble avec un miroir, et pas simplement un miroir collé sur un mur. Comme James ne m'avait pas laissée seule, je n'avais pas été en mesure d'approcher de la fenêtre, mais regarder par cette fenêtre était un plan à court terme sur lequel je pourrais travailler puisque mes règles allaient bientôt arriver.

Sur ce que je pensais être le huitième jour, Vic m'a apporté les « fournitures » que je lui avais demandées, des tampons super absorbants et des serviettes de nuit. Quand elle m'a emmené aux toilettes, j'ai laissé tomber deux des tampons dans les toilettes et j'ai attendu. Comme prévu, les toilettes ont commencé à se remplir. Puisque personne ne me connaissait, j'ai été capable de sortir la crise de fureur la plus désagréablement odieuse ayant jamais eu lieu. J'ai été surprise que Vic n'a pas essayée de me botter le cul et je ne peux que supposer que James avait donné des ordres stricts pour ne pas me toucher.

Vic a pris les escaliers menant à la salle de bains que James m'avait laissée me servir et j'ai pu voir qu'elle était située au rez-de-chaussée et par conséquent serait une chute facile. Les fenêtres étaient reliées à une alarme, mais c'était un modèle avec commutateur magnétique, ce qui signifiait que _si_ je pouvais trouver un morceau de métal, je serais probablement en mesure de l'empêcher de sonner. D'ici, je pouvais voir que la maison était juste à côté d'une zone boisée. Mon seul espoir était que les bois soient suffisamment épais pour que je puisse y perdre des poursuivants. Je n'avais pas entendu de chiens. J'espérais réellement que James n'en avait pas.

Dès que je suis retournée dans ma chambre, James m'attendait. Et il était énervé !

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aux toilettes ? '' A-t-il hurlé. Continuant avec mon plan, je me suis recroquevillée sur moi-même et j'ai commencé à pleurer.

'' - Je ne sais pas ! J'ai tiré la chasse d'eau et elle ne voulait tout simplement pas s'arrêter et ensuite il y a eu de l'eau partout et je n'avais pas de chaussures et elle a commencé à venir sur mes pieds... '' J'ai commencé à faire trembler mes épaules et à sangloter. J'ai laissé sortir toute ma frustration et ma peur sont remontées à la surface.

'' - C'est parce que tu as jeté tes tampons dans les toilettes ! Es-tu idiote ou quoi, putain ? '' Il s'est rapproché. Son visage rougi est déformé par la fureur. À présent, j'avais réellement peur et j'ai dû intensifier mon jeu.

'' - Ne crie pas sur moi. Je n'ai pas eu mon médicament et il y avait tellement de sang. Ils viennent seulement quand il y a du sang et je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser, il n'y avait pas de poubelle là-bas. '' J'espérais réellement qu'il tombe dans le piège de la Bimbo délirante que je voulais lui faire avaler. Je l'ai vu prendre une profonde respiration pour se calmer.

'' - Très bien, arrête simplement de pleurer, putain. Seigneur, es-tu une putain de cinglée, en plus ? Qui vient quand il y a du sang ? Tu sais quoi, je ne veux pas le savoir, putain ! Quel médicament es-tu censé prendre ? '' Il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce en marmonnant pendant que je travaillais pour calmer à nouveau mes émotions. Il semblait vraiment avaler cela.

'' - Je ne peux pas supporter de me faire engueuler. Cela me fait peur et tu avais dit que tu voulais que je te fasse confiance, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir si tu me hurles dessus. Et s'ils réussissent à entrer ici ? '' J'ai mis autant de gémissements dans ma voix que possible.

'' - Très bien, d'accord. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé d'avoir crié. De quel médicament as-tu besoin ? '' Puis sous son souffle : '' - Merde. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Est-elle toujours comme cela ? ''

'' - Je ne suis pas non plus une putain d'imbécile. '' Ai-je marmonné en faisant la moue alors que je me laissais tomber sur le lit.

'' - Écoute, je ne voulais pas crier. '' Il a attaché les fers toujours en marmonnant. J'ai vu qu'il était exaspéré avec toute cette épreuve et qu'il était prêt à partir. Un point pour Bella, pour l'instant.

'' - Je prends du Lithane. '' Et aussi longtemps qu'il ne connaît seulement que les descriptions Hollywoodiennes des troubles bipolaires, je pourrais agir aussi étrangement que j'en aurais besoin.

'' - Très bien. Je vais t'en apporter un peu demain. ''

'' - Pourrais-je prendre aussi une douche ensuite ? '' Je lui ai donné mon sourire le plus doux et innocent et j'ai essuyé les larmes restantes de mes yeux.

'' - Si tu veux. '' Il a murmuré avant de quitter la pièce.

Il a fallu quelques minutes avant que je me calme, mais une fois que je l'ai été, j'ai commencé à racler le montant de lit. Il faudrait des jours de travail, mais je me suis dit que dans quelques semaines, je pourrais être libéré de cet endroit.

Je me suis concentré sur tous les souvenirs de ma première rencontre avec Jasper et sur tous les jours depuis lors. J'ai essayé de me rappeler tous les détails à son sujet et voilà comment je m'endormais chaque soir.

 **POV Jasper**

Après environ une heure de discussions en long et en large avec le Chef et les autres pour ne pas avoir mieux surveillé les « amis » de Bella, il s'est suffisamment calmé pour me demander quels étaient exactement mes plans pour ramener sa fille à la maison. Pendant l'heure suivante, je lui ai dit tout ce que je savais et ce que je pensais que nous devrions faire. Il est sorti pour faire une promenade et appeler Sue pour lui donner les dernières informations.

Mr Jack et moi étions occupés à cartographier toutes les propriétés appartenant à James Hunter dans notre zone de recherches. Comme Hunter avait été vu sur le campus suffisamment souvent pour que les gens reconnaissent le portrait-robot, nous avons donc pensé que sa résidence devait être proche. Toutefois, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il gardait Bella au même endroit, mais il était probable qu'il n'avait pas risqué de conduire trop loin avec elle dans la voiture. Du moins, c'était l'espoir que nous avions.

Avec l'aide des gars, nous avions été en mesure d'exclure les entrepôts appartenant à la famille et les sociétés. Dans la mesure où ils la gardaient sur une des propriétés qu'ils possédaient, cela ne laissait que quatre maisons. Deux étaient la propriété de James, une appartenait à Victoria et une appartenait à la « famille ». Je commençais à penser qu'il était peut-être suffisamment arrogant pour la garder simplement dans l'une de ses maisons. Mr Jack avait ses gars qui surveillaient la maison de Victoria. Le chef, avec Jake et Zach, surveillait la maison familiale. Emmett, Edward et moi surveillions à tour de rôle la maison la plus proche du campus. C'était une maison de deux étages dans une voie sans issue et cerné par les bois. Elle semblait être la plus probable des quatre maisons et je voulais donc être sur celle-là. Pendant tout cela, Félix et Demetri avaient obtenu de plusieurs gars du poste de permuter leurs quarts de travail afin de surveiller l'autre maison. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir ces personnes dans ma vie.

Rosalie était furieuse que je ne veuille pas d'elle sur les « planques » et m'appelait fréquemment un salaud sexiste. Je hochais simplement la tête et supportais ses insultes parce que je savais qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que je puisse lui expliquer la force brutale qu'il fallait avec suffisamment de finesse sans creuser le trou plus profondément.

Pendant que nous étions tous à travailler sur nos planques, maman continuait à nous remplir de café et de nourriture. Avec beaucoup de plaintes, Rosalie l'avait aidé dans ses tâches, même si je l'avais supplié de ne pas le faire simplement pour notre propre santé mentale.

Pendant ce temps, nous avons posé des questions aux voisins. Edward avait été capable de flirter suffisamment avec la femme âgée qui habitait juste en face de la maison pour qu'elle nous permette de se garer dans son allée. Elle nous avait soutenus avec du café et des gâteaux et elle nous avait également offert d'utiliser les toilettes.

La routine de James était prévisible. Il semblait agité quand il rentrait le midi. Il y restait pendant environ deux heures et ressortait presque serein. Les rapports avaient démontré qu'il retournait toujours dans le même entrepôt. Un entrepôt qui semblait avoir un large éventail de pièces détachées d'automobiles en son sein. J'espérais que nous aurions pu établir une connexion quand tout serait terminé, mais je repoussais ses idées au fonds de mon esprit, ne voulant pas avoir la moindre distraction en dehors de Bella.

Notre percée est arrivé après plusieurs jours de surveillance. James est sorti de la maison avant la fin de son habituelle visite de deux heures. Il hurlait sur un autre homme pour savoir comment réparer la plomberie et pour découvrir à quoi servait le « Lithane » parce qu' « elle était folle furieuse ». Ce qui a attiré mon attention parce que la seule femme que nous avions vu aller et venir était Victoria. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ait besoin d'informations sur ses médicaments. D'autre part, je savais que Bella ne prenait rien, sauf un contraceptif, mais elle était une femme très rusée. Si elle agissait comme une folle, elle voudrait une couverture. Quand j'ai trouvé pourquoi était utilisé ce médicament, j'ai su que cela devait être pour Bella. Où peut-être que je voulais simplement qu'il le soit et j'ai décidé de faire avec.

J'ai appelé Félix et Demetri et je leur ai fait part de mes soupçons, mais bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient rien faire légalement, parce que la loi ne fonctionne pas sur des intuitions. Même si je savais que c'était une bonne chose, j'étais heureux d'avoir suffisamment de personnes prêtes à la contourner pour libérer Bella.

Entre mes informations et Edward, nous avions suffisamment appris le nom des personnes qui s'affairaient autour de la maison pour envoyer quelqu'un dans la maison, habillé en plombier. Tout le monde a décidé que cela devait être Jake ou Emmett parce qu'ils étaient les plus grands et les plus facile à vivre. Ils étaient inquiets que je perde mon sang-froid et que je tue quelqu'un. Où, ce qui était peut-être le pire pour moi, que je perde mon étoile.

Après une soirée de préparatifs, Emmett a gagné le concours « pierre, papier, ciseau, » avec le meilleur score, deux sur trois. Jake était furieux, mais il l'a aidé à se préparer. Nous avons donné à Emmett plusieurs micros cachés à placer dans la maison et dans les salles de bains. Nous avons tous priés pour que cela nous donne les informations dont nous avions besoin.

Je voulais laisser tout le monde sur les autres maisons au cas où les micros ne révèlent rien. Emmett s'était préparé avec une tenue et nous avions loué une camionnette à un ami plombier de Rosalie de sorte qu'il aurait l'air officiel et si quelqu'un décidait d'appeler la compagnie, son identité allait être confirmée.

Le chef et Jake attendaient dans la camionnette tandis qu'Edward et moi regardions depuis l'autre côté de la rue. Dire que j'étais nerveux était peut-être un léger euphémisme. J'avais la trouille. Au mieux, Emmett obtiendrait les micros planqués et sortirait sans aucune difficulté. Au pire... hé bien je ne voulais pas penser au pire.

Après ce qui a semblé être des heures, Emmett est sorti en grimaçant, a sauté dans le camion et s'est dirigé vers la maison. Alors qu'il passait devant nous, il nous a montré son pouce levé.

Nous sommes restés à l'écoute et avons attendu.

Victoria est arrivée la première, comme d'habitude.

Nous pouvions entendre l'écho de sa voix réprimander tous ceux dont la route croisait la sienne alors qu'elle traversait la maison. Il semblait qu'Emmett avait eu accès à plus d'espace que nous l'avions espéré.

Après un moment, la voix de Victoria a été plus proche désormais et avait un léger écho en arrière-plan. Et puis j'ai entendu ce que j'avais prié d'entendre.

'' - Simplement y entrer et faire ce que tu as à faire. Je souhaite qu'il en finisse avec tout cela. Le plus tôt il perdra son intérêt pour toi, le plus tôt ma vie pourra revenir à la normale. ''

'' - Je suis désolée, Vic, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Pour ce que cela vaut, je l'apprécie. '' J'ai ouvert la portière et j'ai vomi. Mon corps tremblait de rage, de soulagement et d'espoir.

'' - Je t'ai dit de ne pas me parler, putain. ''

'' - Désolée. '' Sa voix était faible et tranquille. Terne. Sans vie. J'ai prié, encore et encore, j'ai prié pour qu'elle soit en mesure de se remettre de cette situation. S'il te plaît, Seigneur, s'il te plaît.

'' - Jasper, elle le fera. Nous allons aller la chercher. Elle est vivante. '' Je ne savais pas que j'avais vocalisé mes supplications, mais j'ai hoché la tête à Edward.

'' - Hé bien, nous allons le faire parce que j'ai épargné beaucoup trop de gens pour aller maintenant en prison pour assassinat. Tu comprends. '' Edward a souri, admettant mon effort pour alléger les tensions. J'ai appelé tout le monde pour leur faire savoir que nous avions trouvé Bella et qu'il était temps de la faire sortir.

Avec beaucoup d'efforts, Edward a été capable de me garder dans la voiture quand James est arrivé. Il a continué à me dire les stratégies que nous devions avoir pour la faire sortir plus tard dans la soirée. Il m'a rappelé que nous connaissions assez bien chaque horaire pour pouvoir le faire. Nous avons écouté alors que le micro suivant captait une nouvelle conversation.

'' - Très bien, Izzy, j'ai été très patient avec toi et tes médicaments ont fait de l'effet. Il est temps pour toi de me faire suffisamment confiance pour laisser le rideau ouvert et je vais te sécher aujourd'hui. '' La voix de James était sortie durement et ses paroles m'ont de nouveau mis en fureur. Izzy ? C'était quoi cette connerie ? Edward a menacé de me menotter à la voiture si je n'arrivais pas à me calmer.

'' - Elle déteste ce nom, Jasper. Elle le déteste. '' Je me suis détendue, légèrement. Je le détestais aussi.

'' - Merci d'être aussi patient, James. Vraiment. C'est seulement, euh. Je suis toujours indisposée, ce qui tout simplement trop dégoûtant. Et s'ils venaient ? '' Sa voix était tellement différente, presque un peu instable.

'' - Voilà qui est foutrement intelligent. '' Edward m'a chuchoté. Sa confiance en Bella brillait à travers ses paroles.

'' - Je ne m'en soucie pas si tu es indisposée, Izzy. Et combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ? Personne ne va venir ! '' Quoi que Bella ait fait pour tenir James à distance commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

'' - Ne dis pas cela. '' A-t-elle chuchoté. '' - Ils peuvent t'entendre et pourraient venir pour te rendre fou. Ils seraient en mesure de sentir mon sang sur tes mains si tu me touches. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Tous ces efforts pour me mettre à l'aise avec toi seraient détruits. '' Sa voix montait de plus en plus fort à la fin, sonnant presque hystérique. Edward a effectivement commencé à glousser.

'' - Très bien, Izzy, on se calme. Calme. Tu es vraiment une putain de cinglée, tu le sais ça ? Nous allons attendre jusqu'après tes règles. Mais pas une journée de plus. '' J'ai pu l'entendre s'asseoir. La douche a été ouverte et le rideau fermé. Après presque une heure, l'eau a été fermée et le rideau a été ouvert.

'' - Tu me remercieras quand ils te permettront de vivre, James. Tu me remercieras. '' Bella semblait béate, mais toujours cinglée.

'' - Euh, j'ai besoin d'utiliser les toilettes. Puis-je avoir quelques minutes ? '' Elle utilisait sa voix charmeuse et James s'y laissait prendre. J'ai été reconnaissant qu'il semblait être inconscient d'être dupé.

'' - Fais vite. Et ne jette pas plusieurs tampons dans les toilettes, s'il te plaît. '' Avec cela, Edward et moi avons éclaté de rire. Nous avons ri jusqu'à ce que nous entendions des bruits de tapotement puissants traverser le micro, puis la voix de Bella.

''- Je sais que vous pouvez m'entendre. J'ai entendu Emmett. Bon travail de l'avoir envoyé. Il est tellement fort. Je suis dans le sous-sol, dans une pièce en dessous de la salle de bain de cet étage. Je peux voir les bois de ce que je pense est l'arrière. J'ai marqué un grand X au savon sur la fenêtre. Je vais bien, pour l'instant. Je t'aime Jasper. Fait vite. '' Elle a tiré la chasse d'eau et elle a disparu.

Edward et moi étions tous les deux au téléphone alors que nous rentrions à la maison. Tout le monde était partant et savait quoi faire. Et même si elle a été en colère à cela, Rosalie a accepté d'être celle qui détournerait l'attention. Aucun homme ayant du bon sens n'allait refuser d'aider un aussi beau brin de femme et surtout pas Rosalie.

À neuf heures, nous nous sommes arrêtés et nous sommes garés à la fin de la route. Tout le monde est passé à l'arrière de la camionnette et avons regardé Rosalie mettre en panne sa voiture et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

D'une certaine façon, durant sa petite conversation, elle a réussie à rester dans la maison, tandis que deux hommes allaient travailler sur sa voiture. Emmett et moi sommes allés dans la maison en prenant la voie la plus directe. Nous allions faire profil bas jusqu'à ce que Rosalie soit partie. Jake et Zach ont couru pour faire le tour de la maison et trouver la fenêtre marquée. Mon instinct me disait que c'était trop facile.

 **POV Bella**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire quand j'avais entendu la voix d' veux dire, je n'avais pas vraiment cru que c'était lui. Il a dû dire son nom cinq fois avant que je l'enregistre. Sachant que j'étais surveillée, je n'avais pas osé faire de bruit, mais j'avais écouté. J'ai répertorié chaque mouvement qu'il a fait. Il est allée dans les toilettes près de ma chambre, puis dans la salle de bain au-dessus de la pièce. Je l'ai entendu piétiner très près de l'emplacement où je pensais que se trouvait le lavabo.

Après avoir pris une douche, j'étais très nerveuse, mais j'ai convaincu James de quitter la salle de bains afin de pouvoir utiliser les toilettes. J'ai regardé et j'ai touché chaque centimètre de la pièce jusqu'à ce que finalement, je le trouve. Le petit appareil était collé à l'arrière de la cuvette. Après leur avoir donné autant d'informations que je pouvais et avoir marqué la fenêtre. Je suis retournée dans ma chambre.

Je travaillais sérieusement à amincir ce morceau de bois afin de pouvoir le briser d'un coup de pied. Même s'ils savaient où je me trouvais, je ne pouvais pas attendre qu'ils viennent me chercher. Quelles preuves juridiques avaient-ils que j'étais dans cette maison, où qu'elle soit. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer Charlie ou Jasper attendant que la loi le rattrape, mais je n'étais pas prête à prendre ce risque.

Je commençais à me demander si je n'avais pas imaginé la chose entière. Ensuite je me suis demandé si c'était un piège. Qu'allais-je faire si c'était James qui avait mis le micro là pour me tester ?

Tout a changé lorsque la lumière est arrivé en continue dans ma chambre. Une main s'est posé sur ma bouche et m'a tenu étroitement. Après une profonde inspiration, j'ai arrêté de me débattre et me suis appuyée contre le corps.

'' - Je te tiens, Chérie. Nous allons te sortir d'ici ce soir. Je veux que tu te tiennes tranquille. '' La voix de Jasper, son odeur, le tout enveloppé autour de moi.

'' - Je t'aime, Bella. Allons-y. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	37. Chapitre 37

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre: '' Long Tall Texan '' sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-sept: Sauvée?**

 **POV Jasper**

Je voulais faire beaucoup de choses quand finalement Bella a été de nouveau dans mes bras. Je voulais m'enfuir de la maison, loin de tout et au diable les conséquences. Je voulais qu'Edward la ramène à la maison et attendre James et Victoria et les tuer tous les deux pour avoir osé nuire à la femme que j'aimais. Je voulais faire les choses correctement et attendre que Rose soit partie avant de suivre ce plan.

J'ai choisi de faire la bonne chose.

Je me suis concentré sur Bella. Nous étions loin d'être libre, mais elle était en vie et je souhaitais que nous nous en tirions. Hé bien, continuer à travailler tous ensemble pourrait nous faire sortir et nous éloigner de James. Bella pourrait aller à la police et finalement James Hunter ne serait plus dans les rues. Je savais que les Feds préféreraient l'avoir pour l'enlèvement plutôt que pour le vol chaque jour.

'' - Jasper, je suis enchaînée au lit. Si tu donnes un coup de pied dans le montant de lit, je suis certain qu'il va se briser. Je me suis servi de la chaîne pour le racler en frottant le bois. '' La voix de Bella était douce, mais le feu était là. Elle n'avait pas été brisée.

'' - Depuis quand es-tu devenue une telle actrice, Chérie? Recule pour que je puisse le briser. '' Elle a ri et s'est déplacé aussi loin qu'elle pourrait. J'ai été ravi d'entendre ce petit bruit. Elle allait être vraiment bien.

'' - C'est incroyable ce que tu peux accomplir pour sauver ta propre peau. '' Elle m'a souri avant d'envelopper ses bras autour de moi. '' - Je savais que tu n'allais pas abandonner, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre. Je ne savais pas ... Je ne savais pas. '' Elle a commencé à sangloter en moi fermement fermement.

'' - Je suis ici à présent. Je te tiens. Nous allons nous sortir de tout cela. Je le jure. Tout le monde est là et nous allons tous rester en sécurité. '' Je l'ai bercé gentiment, nous réconfortant tous les deux et prenant notre force de l'autre.

'' - Bella, mon amour, nous allons attendre jusqu'à ce que Rose s'en aille, pour nous pourrons faire sortir par la fenêtre de la salle de bains. '' Edward était assis sur le lit à côté de Bella et lui caressait les cheveux. La tension qui avait été dans la voix avait atténué, mais n'avait pas encore disparu.

'' - Et au sujet des caméras? '' La voix de Bella était sortie comme un murmure et ses yeux sont écarquillés.

'' - Des caméras ? '' Edward et moi avons répondu, l'air inquiet et avec une sensation de malaise. Ce ne serait pas l'évasion facile que j'avais espéré. Tel que c'était, nous nous attendions tous à ce que les choses tournent mal.

'' - Je ne sais pas pour toute la maison, mais cette pièce doit en avoir plusieurs. '' Elle a frissonné à cette déclaration et j'ai décidé que c'était quelque chose auquel je ne voulais pas penser pour l'instant. Edward avait sorti la radio pour prévenir Jake quand nous avons entendu le crépitement des radios à l'intérieur de la maison.

'' - Qui est dans la chambre avec la fille ? '' Une voix a crié à travers les parasites dus à l'électricité statique.

'' - James. '' A murmuré Bella. Je l'ai regardé arracher des cheveux de sa tête et de les mettre tous sur le lit. Toujours en pensant aux preuves. Elle a haussé les épaules. '' - Je ne peux pas le faire avec du sang. ''

'' - Personne, Monsieur. '' A été la simple réponse. Nous avons tous commencé à sortir de la pièce et à nous diriger vers la salle de bains à l'étage comme prévu.

'' - Alors dites-moi pourquoi je peux voir deux hommes la conduisant hors de la putain de pièce en ce moment ? '' Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps et c'était dangereux. Nous pouvions entendre des bruits de pas se diriger vers nous. Nous sommes arrivés dans la salle et bain et avons fermé la porte avant que les hommes arrivent sur nous. Des bruits de cris venant de la radio se mêlaient aux injures des hommes qui venaient de trouver que Bella était sorti de sa prison.

'' - J'arrive, putain, et quelqu'un va payer pour cette putain de merde ! '' La voix a rugi.

'' - Fait-la sortir d'ici, Edward. Je vais faire ce que je peux d'ici, mais tu dois t'assurer qu'elle est en sécurité. Assure-toi également que Rosalie est en sécurité. ''

'' - NON ! je ne vais pas te laisser, Jasper. Pas maintenant. Tu dois venir avec moi. '' Bella s'est serrée contre moi, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou. Le regard de panique dans ses yeux à pratiquement brisé ma détermination.

'' - Chérie, je veux être certain que tu es en sécurité. Il ne va jamais laisser passer cela. '' Je me suis débattu pour enlever ses bras de mon cou tandis qu'Edward la traînait loin de moi, les bras autour de sa taille.

'' - Il ne va pas abandonner, mais il va te tuer Jasper. Il est celui qui a pris Maria. Il ne te laissera jamais partir. '' Dire que je n'étais pas préparé à cette déclaration était peut-être un léger euphémisme. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, médusé, clignant les yeux trop rapidement et la bouche bée. Edward m'a secoué, me demandant de venir avec lui et d'emmener Bella à la police.

'' - Peu importe ce qui arrive, la première des priorités est de la sortir d'ici, c'est compris ? '' Je me suis assuré qu'Edward avait parfaitement compris avant qu'il ne s'éloigne à l'extérieur.

'' - Bella, je t'aime tant. '' J'ai embrassé ma Bella. Je l'ai aidé à sortir dans les bras d'Edward et j'ai fermé la fenêtre. J'ai appuyé ma main contre la vitre alors que je visage de Bella était déformée par son cri. Edward a secoué la tête en me regardant, les yeux tristes, avant de la ramasser et de courir loin de la cour.

 **POV Bella.**

D'une certaine manière, à travers mes cris, j'ai pu entendre Edward crier à Emmett et Jake d'aller après Jasper. Je savais que Jasper ne viendrait pas avec moi, bon sang ! Edward ne voulait pas me laisser revenir. Je me suis battue et j'ai crié pour qu'il nous ramène afin que je puisse combattre aux côtés de Jasper.

'' - Ici, ma chérie, assieds-toi. J'ai appelé Charlie et il va nous retrouver au poste où tu vas pouvoir faire ta déclaration et nous pourrons faire arrêter James. Comme à présent nous savons qu'il va être ici, je suis certain que Jasper va tout simplement faire en sorte qu'il ne s'en aille pas. Emmett et Jake vont rester avec lui et Zach va faire en sorte que Rosalie soit en sécurité. '' Il a frotté mon dos et caressé mes cheveux de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait depuis que nous étions enfants. Edward pouvait me calmer mieux que n'importe qui. N'importe qui avant que je rencontre Jasper. Mon corps a été ravagé par les sanglots.

'' - Oh, Edward ! '' Je me suis jeté dans ses bras. '' - Je me sens comme une imbécile pour ne pas avoir pris Jasper au sérieux. ''

'' - Tu auras amplement le temps de culpabiliser, et Dieu sait que tu le veux, mais ce n'est pas le moment, ma Chérie. Je veux que tu t'accroches à cette fille dure à cuire pour un peu plus longtemps, d'accord ? '' A murmuré Edward en me berçant. Je me sentais épuisée. Je me suis senti submergée par les événements de la dernière journée. Merde, combien de temps avais-je disparue ? Jasper. Maria. James. Tout tourbillonnait en boucle dans mon esprit. J'ai été reconnaissante à Edward d'avoir rompu le récent cycle.

'' - Brillante idée de boucher les toilettes avec des tampons, à propos. '' Je pouvais entendre la joie et la fierté dans sa voix.

'' - Cela a marché et il est comme la plupart des gars, trop peur de s'occuper de quelque chose ayant un rapport de près ou de loin avec les règles. J'avais une trouille monstre de ce qui se passerait après que ce soit terminé. ''

'' - Je suis heureux que nous t'ayons sortis de là. À présent, nous allons te mettre en face des flics. '' Edward a rampé par-dessus moi pour aller du coté du conducteur sans avoir à quitter le véhicule ni mon côté.

'' - Edward, Je te remercie. Merci pour tout. '' Il a tendu la main pour tenir la mienne pendant qu'il conduisait.

'' - Tu savais que nous ferions quelque chose pour toi, Bella. Tu vaux tout cela et plus encore. Même si je dois dire que je suis impatient de retrouver le calme de Forks après cette aventure. '' Il a ri avant de me donner son joli sourire en coin pour me rassurer et me faire savoir qu'il plaisantait.

'' - Tu as attendu toute ta vie que quelque chose arrive. J'ai simplement fait en sorte que cela sorte et que tu le trouves. '' Pendant le reste du trajet nous avons tous les deux ri, nous sommes calmés et avons ricané à nouveau, laissant échapper la terrible tension d'une situation atroce. Intérieurement, je priais pour Jasper. Je priais plus que je ne l'avais fait depuis des années. J'ai prié pour tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser. Pour qu'il vive, pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé, pour qu'il conserve son emploi, pour qu'il ne tue personne. Pour qu'il change d'avis au sujet de ne jamais aller sur des missions impossibles et qu'il me revienne avant que tout ne puisse tourner mal.

* * *

Faire ma déclaration à la police a été une expérience intéressante. J'avais entendu Charlie en parler. Après environ dix minutes, je me suis rendu compte que cela n'allait pas aller de la façon dont je me souvenais d'après ces histoires. Cela m'a rappelé plusieurs des histoires qu'il racontait au sujet de l'interrogatoire des suspects.

De ma place, je pouvais voir Charlie faire les cent pas.

'' - Pouvons-nous faire une pause pour que je puisse aller voir mon papa ? '' Ai-je demandé de ma voix de fille à papa la plus timide et la plus douce que je pouvais gérer.

'' - Très bien. '' Le flic a soupiré et m'a fait signe d'aller voir mon père qui faisait toujours les cent pas. Quand il m'a vu marcher vers lui, il a couru pour venir à ma rencontre.

'' - Que ce passe-t-il ? Ont-ils déjà terminé de prendre ta déposition ? Puis-je te ramener à la maison ? ''

'' - Pas encore, papa. Tout d'abord, as-tu entendu quelque chose au sujet de Jasper ? Et d'Edward ? '' Il a secoué la tête.

'' - Très bien, alors passons au second problème. Ce gars traite tout cela comme si j'étais un suspect, pas une victime. J'ai réfléchi à cela, et il a commencé à changer quand je lui ai dit que c'était James qui m'avait enlevé. Papa, je pense que nous devons appeler Aro et obtenir de lui qu'il vienne me chercher. Ce central doit avoir également des flics qui travaillent pour Hunter. ''

'' - Merde ! Je vais demander à Edward de revenir ici et de rester proche de toi et ensuite je vais faire l'appel. J'espère que cette merde va marcher, parce que je ne voudrais vraiment pas avoir à tirer sur notre trajet pour sortir d'ici. '' Encore des blagues pour alléger la tension. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était les bras de Jasper autour de moi et James en prison. Après que j'aurais retrouvé Jasper sain et sauf, je vais envisager de rire plus souvent.

* * *

Après davantage de comédie dramatique, j'ai été en mesure de convaincre les flics de laisser Edward s'asseoir avec moi pendant la soi-disant déposition qui était très certainement un interrogatoire complet. Il était assis à côté de moi avec un bras apaisant autour de mes épaules pendant que je travaillais pour garder mes émotions en échecs et les détails au minimum. Lorsque Aro est arrivé, il a utilisé son amitié avec le chef pour me faire libérer de ma détention préventive, plus particulièrement, de sa détention préventive. Mon interrogateur n'était pas content.

Aro m'a conduit hors du bâtiment en me promettant de me remettre directement à Félix et Demetri. C'était vraiment le dernier endroit où je voulais aller. Je commençais à rompre sous la pression de ne pas savoir où était Jasper et s'il était en sécurité. Mon corps a commencé à trembler comme une réponse physique à mon trouble émotionnel.

'' - Edward, s'il te plaît, tu dois le faire. Tu dois me le ramener. Je ne peux pas supporter une seconde de cela. '' Edward a essayé de détacher mes doigts de son col pour tenter d'éloigner sa chemise de son cou. Lorsque j'ai réalisé que je lui faisais mal, je l'ai lâché.

'' - Charlie est là et il va aller avec toi. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour le ramener Bella, je te le promets. '' Il s'est mis derrière moi et a déplacé nos mains pour les poser sur mon cœur en me conduisant à la voiture qui m'attendait.

'' - S'il te plaît, soit prudent, ces flics ont probablement appelés pour avertir James. ''

'' - Je sais. Et je le serais. S'il te plaît, dit à Sammi que je l'aime et que je serais bientôt à la maison. '' J'ai regardé alors qu'un de mes meilleurs amis courait vers la camionnette et vers le danger. Pour moi.

 **POV Jasper**

Je me suis assis dans la salle de bain en écoutant tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Mon cerveau tournait en boucle, stratégie, Bella, Maria, Bella, James, stratégie, ma carrière, puis de nouveau jusqu'à ce que je sois pris de vertiges. Mon attention a été attiré quand j'ai de nouveau entendu la voix que, plus tôt, Bella avait identifiée comme celle de James Hunter, venant de l'intérieur de la maison.

'' - Que veux-tu dire qu'elle vient de quitter le poste de police ? '' A-t-il hurlé dans le téléphone.

'' - Pourquoi est-ce que je te paye, putain ? Qui l'a emmené bordel ? EST-CE QUE TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? Ne me donnes pas de putains d'excuses ! Tu ferais mieux de venir ici et sans un seul autre flic, est-ce clair ? '' J'ai entendu le clic du téléphone quand il a raccroché. Il était très proche.

La nouvelle information que je possédais, c'était que Bella était avec Aro. J'ai relâché mon souffle, soulagé qu'elle soit aussi en sécurité que j'aurais pu le faire.

'' - Sors, sors où que tu sois1, Jasper. Je sais que tu es encore là. Tu aurais été vu au poste si tu étais parti. '' James a demandé. Je pouvais l'entendre se déplacer. Je voulais sentir la résistance de ses muscles et de ses tendons immédiatement avant d'entendre le crac écœurant que ferait sa tête quand je la tournerais tout simplement trop durement entre mes mains. D'une certaine façon, ce serait trop rapide. Je voulais le faire souffrir.

Ce monstre avait volé ma Bella et avait voulu lui faire du mal. Il avait volé Maria et lui _avait_ nui. Il lui avait tellement fait de mal physiquement et mentalement qu'intérieurement, je ne l'avais plus reconnu comme la femme que j'avais aimée. Quelles aurait été notre vie s'il n'y avait pas eu James Hunter ? Aurais-je été le papa de quelqu'un maintenant ? Aurions-nous été vivre à Midland près de mes parents regardant nos enfants aux cheveux noirs et à la peau bronzés courir dans la cour ? Que se serait-il passé pour Bella ? S'en serait-elle sortie vivante ? Ne l'aurais-je jamais revue ? Où une des autres jeunes femmes qui avaient été ses victimes ? Personne ne commence à commettre des enlèvements vers la quarantaine. Il avait eu des décennies pour causer des dommages. Ma décision était prise. James Hunter allait mourir. Ce soir. Pas de procès, pas de négociations, pas de moyen de s'en sortir.

'' - Mon Izzy va me revenir, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Elle m'aime, Jasper. '' Je tenais à lui faire face, pour lui tirer une balle dans le visage. Pour lui arracher le cœur, toujours palpitant, de sa poitrine. Pour... je me suis arrêté, mon reflet dans le miroir retenant rapidement mon attention.

Disparu tout signe de Jasper, l'honnête homme lié par son devoir de protéger et de servir. La seule chose qui était reflétée par le miroir était une bête sauvage. Ma conscience m'a demandé quel genre d'homme je serais après avoir commis cet assassinat. Parce que ce serait un assassinat. Ce ne serait pas tuer quelqu'un en faisant son devoir. Bien que non prémédité, pas vraiment, ce serait très certainement un assassinat. Qu'est-ce que cet acte ferait à mon âme ? Resterait-il quoi que ce soit de l'homme qu'aimait Bella ? Où ne resterait-il que le monstre que James aurait transféré en moi pour être mort entre mes mains ? Non, Bella ne pourrait pas aimer cette créature. Ma Bella méritait l'homme pour lequel j'avais travaillé si durement. Je méritais de vivre ma vie comme cet homme. Je méritais de vivre ma vie avec Bella. Avec plus de retenue que je ne pensais possible, je me suis résigné à laisser James vivre.

Pendant que je débattais avec ma bête intérieure, Emmett et Jake étaient arrivés par la fenêtre.

''- Rosalie et Zach sont partis et je peux entendre les sirènes approcher. Mec, il faut que nous te fassions sortir avant qu'ils arrivent ici où rien ne pourra t'empêcher de perdre ton travail et nous de nous faire arrêter. Edward s'est garé avec le van et nous attend. '' Emmett a été interrompu par James, dont la voix était plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait été auparavant.

'' - Tu sais, Jasper, je dois te le dire, Bella et moi avons parlé de ton goût merveilleux pour les femmes. Je vais devoir garder un œil sur toi pour voir quelle douce petite chose sera la suivante. Maria était douce comme une pêche fraîche pendant une journée torride. '' Et puis merde, j'ai décidé d'oublier tout ce que j'avais décidé.

'' - NON ! Jasper, arrête. '' Je pouvais les entendre vociférer derrière moi quand je suis arrivé à la porte, prêt à m'en prendre à James.

'' - Nous nous trouvons face-à-face pour la dernière fois, Jasper Whitlock. '' James a ricané. Son visage était déformé par une grimace sur son visage usé par le temps. Sans réfléchir, mon poing s'est connecté à son nez. J'ai souri au craquement satisfaisant du cartilage se séparant de l'os. De quelque part à l'extérieur de mon corps, j'ai regardé le sang ruisseler de ses narines éclatées, la salive et le sang volant hors de sa bouche alors que mon poing retournait en arrière et revenait en avant à maintes reprises. Je pouvais voir mes phalanges se couvrir du rouge des deux blessures de James et de ma propre peau rompue aux divers endroits où mon poing s'était connecté avec le visage de James. La peau autour de ses yeux bouffis commençait à se colorer de rouge et de pourpre pendant que ma main poursuivait son rythme. Ses lèvres sanglantes étaient fendues et gonflées à plusieurs endroits et ma main se déplaçait toujours. Pour Maria, pour chaque enfant que j'avais voulu avoir avec elle. Pour chaque année que nous aurions eu ensemble. Pour l'innocence qu'il lui avait volée.

Pour Bella, pour chaque marque sur sa peau délicate. Pour chaque ongle arraché pendant sa lutte. Pour chaque jour que j'avais vécu sans elle. Pour chaque moment qu'il m'avait volé. Pour tous les avenirs qu'il avait changés à jamais.

J'ai pu voir Emmett et Jake soulever tous les deux mon corps se débattant pour m'éloigner de James et mon pied s'est jeté en avant pour continuer à le frapper puisque j'étais tiré à l'écart.

Je n'entendais plus aucun bruit, même si la bouche de tout le monde était ouverte et en mouvement. La seule chose que je pouvais entendre se trouvait dans ma propre tête. La voix de Bella m'appelant du bord du gouffre, m'appelant à elle, me promettant la justice sur laquelle je m'étais basée toute ma vie. Me rappelant mon humanité.

Le claquement d'un pistolet m'a ramené dans mon corps devant le bruit assourdissant. La seule douleur que je ressentais était dans ma main qui était à présent très enflée. J'ai regardé à gauche et à droite. Emmett et Jake étaient toujours en train de courir avec moi.

Un autre claquement de pistolet. Un cri. Un bruit sourd et la terre qui tremble. Emmett ne courait plus à côté de moi.

Jake et moi avons fait demi-tour vers Emmett qui se tordait sur le sol en serrant sa jambe. Une flèche de cheveux bronze et de peau pâle est passé devant nous pour nous aider à déplacer Emmett et retourner à la fourgonnette.

'' - Emmett, mon pote, nous te tenons. Nous allons te sortir d'ici et te conduire à l'hôpital. Tu iras bien. '' Je lui ai dit.

'' - Je le sais putain. Je ne vais pas mourir d'une blessure à la jambe, mais cette connerie fait mal ! Putain, ça brûle. '' Emmett a sifflé entre ses dents serrées. Jake et moi avions chacun enveloppé un bras sur ses épaules et avons couru avec Emmett pour retourner à la camionnette qu'Edward a conduit.

'' - Si tu étais sorti de cette maison quand tu étais censé le faire, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, putain. '' Emmett a réussi à sortir entre deux halètements pour respirer et ses gémissements.

'' - Je sais, Emmett. Que puis-je dire, intérieurement, je n'étais plus rationnel. ''

''- Tu ferais mieux d'appeler Bella maintenant. Elle va nous tuer quand elle va te voir, au fait. '' Edward nous a dit de l'avant. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais être en mesure de lui dire. « Je vais bien, Chérie, mais je suis avec ton meilleur ami qui s'est fait tirer dessus. » Je suis assez certain que cela irait aussi bien qu'un os dans le potage.

'' - En fait, je dois appeler Aro, parce que je dois lui expliquer pourquoi Emmett ici s'est fait tirer dessus et je vais devoir le faire avec beaucoup de finesse. ''

'' - Hé bien, tu as de la chance, poule mouillée, Bella est avec Aro. '' M'a dit Edward. Et ensuite dans sa barbe. '' - Incroyable, le mec peut supporter un enlèvement par un dément déjanté, mais a peur d'appeler sa petite amie de soixante kilos toute mouillée. ''

'' - Ta gueule, Cullen. ''

'' - Est-ce que vous pourriez la fermer tous les deux, je suis dans de putains d'atroces souffrances ici et je ne veux pas vous écouter vous chamailler comme deux filles. Cela me fait chier. Toi, appelle ta petite amie, putain et ensuite Aro afin que je ne sois pas arrêté ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. ''

Elle a décroché à la première sonnerie.

'' - Oh, mon Dieu, Jasper. Dieu merci, tu as appelé. Tu vas bien ? Es-tu en route pour le poste ? '' Elle était à bout de souffle quand elle a fini de demander tout cela.

'' - Ralentis, Mademoiselle Bella, je vais bien. ''

'' - Mais pas moi ! '' Emmett a hurlé.

'' - Quel est le problème avec Emmett ? Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon... ''

'' - Bella, arrête. Respire. Nous emmenons Emmett à l'hôpital, il a été blessé à la jambe. Il ira bien, il est seulement dans une quantité extrême de douleur. ''

'' - Seigneur ! Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Edward ? Jake ? ''

'' - Ils vont tous les deux très bien. Je dois parler avec Aro au sujet d'Emmett et lui dire que je conduis l'un d'eux à l'hôpital pour qu'on s'occupe de lui prodiguer des soins '' Je pouvais entendre la respiration de Bella ralentir petit à petit. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était la tenir dans mes bras et laisser tout le reste se régler de lui-même. Je pouvais sentir la même chose venir de Bella.

'' - Jasper, que diable s'est-il passé ? '' La voix d'Aro contenait à la fois de la colère et de l'inquiétude.

'' - Nous avons trouvé Bella et l'avons fait sortir de la maison de James Hunter avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire du mal. '' Ai-je répondu en essayant de lutter pour garder le ton accusateur de ma voix.

'' - Oh, Jasper. Qu'as-tu fait ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir empêcher cela de sortir. Je ne peux pas te protéger de cela. Comment vais-je faire pour te garder en dehors de cela ? '' La dernière partie est sortie à voix basse. Je savais qu'il était aux prises avec le désir de m'empêcher de perdre mon emploi où pire, d'être arrêté et de perdre le droit d'être tout simplement un flic.

'' - Je vais envoyer Demetri à ta rencontre. Je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire Jasper. Je ne sais pas comment nous allons pouvoir tourner cela en ta faveur. Je ne peux qu'espérer que tes antécédents joueront en ta faveur. ''

'' - Je sais, Monsieur. Merci. Pour tout. ''

'' - Quel hôpital ? ''

Je lui ai dit où nous allions et il a accepté d'amener Bella. L'appel suivant a été pour Rosalie. Edward a parlé avec Alice qui lui a confirmé que Zach avait déjà ramené à la maison et ils étaient tous ensemble. Pendentif que je parle avec Rose, il a demandé discrètement à Alice de rassembler ses affaires et lui donner l'adresse de l'hôpital où elle aurait besoin de se rendre.

Que Dieu nous vienne en aide à tous. C'était loin d'être terminé.

* * *

 **1\. Réplique du Magicien d'Oz.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	38. Chapitre 38

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-huit : À qui ces cicatrices sont-elles ?**

 **POV Jasper**

J'étais assis tranquillement alors que mon destin se discutait entre Aro et l'agent Castillo.

'' - Écoute, ce n'est pas comme si Whitlock avait affecté ton affaire d'une quelconque façon, Éléazar. Il n'a pas travaillé sur ton affaire. Le plus près qu'il s'en est approché a été sur ce cas de corruption et c'était dans le coin. '' J'ai écouté alors qu'Aro plaidait mon cas en essayant d'empêcher le FBI de faire un esclandre et réclamer mon insigne. Non pas que je ne le méritais pas, mais il n'en restait pas moins, par ailleurs, que je préférais le garder. L'agent Castillo a pris une grande inspiration avant de parler.

'' - Cela ne peut pas être complètement négligé. L'intégrité de toutes les preuves que nous avons rassemblées va être remise en question. Y a-t-il eu accès ? Pourrait-il avoir influencé quelqu'un ? Et les réponses ne vont pas être facilement acceptées. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne travaillait pas directement sur l'affaire ne signifie pas que les soupçons ne seront pas difficiles à surmonter ! Ne te méprends pas, personne ne remet pas en question ses motivations. Officieusement, personne n'avait même pensé que ce qui se passait dans le sud était réellement aussi mauvais que cela. Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer cela sans exiger que quelque chose soit fait. Toujours officieusement, nous serions disposés à le laisser aller avec une suspension tandis que toutes les preuves détenues seraient vérifiées et enlevées des locaux. ''

Suspension. Suspension à long terme. C'est mieux que de ne pas être un flic du tout. J'aurais mon étoile à nouveau. J'aurais mon étoile à nouveau. Je retrouverais mon étoile à nouveau.

'' - Je suis d'accord avec cela, agent Castillo. '' Si j'en disais davantage, Aro allait me jeter hors de la pièce.

'' - Hé bien, je suppose que c'est réglé, alors. Je vais mettre les papiers sur ton bureau cet après-midi. '' Nous étions tous prêt à partir, moi suivant Aro. L'agent Castillo m'a arrêté.

'' - Je parle toujours officieusement, d'homme à homme, nous admirons tous ce que vous avez fait pour récupérer votre petite amie. Pas un seul d'entre nous ne veut voir ce salaud s'en tirer pour ce qu'il a fait. Peu importe ce qu'il faudra faire, nous allons tous travailler aussi dur que nous le pourrons pour obtenir qu'il soit enfermé. ''

'' - Merci, agent Castillo. Officieusement, votre compréhension a sauvé mon emploi. J'aurais compris qu'il me soit retiré, mais je ne l'aurais pas très bien pris. '' Nous sommes serrés la main et nous sommes séparés en silence. Ma journée était loin d'être terminée. À présent que le FBI n'était plus un obstacle, j'allais devoir faire face à la façon dont les Rangers allaient gérer mes actions.

'' - Tu sais que le chef est furieux d'avoir été appelé pour cela. Le putain de gouverneur l'a appelé à ton sujet, Jasper. Tu as de la chance que le FBI n'était pas désireux de faire un exemple avec toi. '' La voix d'Aro semblait fatiguée et sa tête reposait dans ses mains. C'était très difficile d'équilibrer la culpabilité que je ressentais pour causer autant de maux de tête à Aro en sachant avec certitude que je le referais à nouveau, de la même manière et sans hésitation si Bella était de nouveau en danger un jour.

'' - Je sais, Monsieur. Je suis également heureux de vous avoir de mon côté. '' Mauvaise chose à dire.

'' - Tu as foutrement raison de l'être, espèce d'arrogant fils de pute ! De toutes les choses folles à faire ! Tu as risqué ton travail. Plus que cela, tu as risqué la vie de tes amis. L'un d'eux a été flingué, bordel de merde ! Je sais, tu _sais_ que tu le referais à nouveau. Et c'est ce qui me fait le plus chier. '' Aro faisait les cent pas, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux. Je savais que je méritais ce qu'il avait à me dire et j'ai su garder ma bouche fermée jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé.

'' - Et aussi furieux que je sois au sujet de tout cela, je ne veux pas te perdre comme Ranger. Tu es excellent dans ton travail et cette stupide... mission que tu as fait le prouve. En même temps, tous les éléments de preuve recueillis sur la scène dans le cas de Bella sont inutiles parce que tu as contaminé le site ! Tu as de la chance que nous puissions encore le relier aux preuves physiques de ses femmes que nous avons trouvées un peu plus tôt dans le mois. Argh ! Espèce d'imbécile ! '' Aro a claqué ses mains sur son bureau et s'est assis dans sa chaise avec un soupir. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit qui ne soit pas totalement vrai et donc, je suis resté calme. Notre silence a été interrompu par le téléphone d'Aro. Dès qu'il a répondu, j'ai su que mon destin allait bientôt m'être révélé. Aro a gardé le visage impassible pendant qu'il écoutait, donnant des réponses qui ne révélaient rien de la conversation qui se déroulait de l'autre côté du récepteur. Après ce qui a été à la fois trop court et trop long, Aro a raccroché la téléphone et a posé son front contre son bureau. Avec une profonde inspiration, il m'a révélé mon sort.

'' - Le chef a eu une longue conversation avec le gouverneur. Ce matin, il a appelé pour avoir ta tête pour faire un exemple sur la façon dont le Texas gère les flics voyous. Depuis ce matin, les nouvelles nationales ont eu vent de plusieurs personnes ayant été enlevés et récemment libérées par leur ravisseur. Les rapports ont dit que les policiers locaux n'ont pas donné à ces cas l'attention qu'ils méritaient et, de ce fait, le lien entre ces cas n'avait jamais été fait. S'il ressort que l'officier de police, qui était prêt à tout risquer pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait, et qui avait été enlevé par le même homme, a été viré même après que de nouvelles preuves aient été trouvées, la presse va en faire ses choux gras. Le gouverneur ne veut pas avoir mauvaise presse. Ce qui fait de toi, Whitlock, le bâtard le plus chanceux ayant jamais marché sur la planète. Apparemment, le chef a également reçu un appel de l'agent Castillo lui conseillant de suivre les recommandations du FBI pour une suspension. Il a été décidés que les demandes étaient raisonnables et que ta suspension prenait effet immédiatement. S'il te plaît, donne-moi ton arme et ton insigne. Lorsque tu pourras retourner au travail tu pourras les récupérer. ''

Le soulagement dans les yeux d'Aro démentait son discours solennel. Chaque partie de moi voulait garder mon étoile sur ma poitrine et pourtant, je savais que c'était de loin le traitement le plus clément que j'aurais pu avoir. Je me suis levé lentement, enlevant mon arme et mon badge pour les déposer sur le bureau d'Aro.

'' - Monsieur, je sais qu'au minimum, j'aurais pu perdre mon travail. Et que j'aurais été arrêté et aurais été mis en prison. j'apprécie. Tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vraiment. Je vous remercie. ''

'' - Ouais, hé bien, fils, garde la tête sur les épaules. Tu n'auras jamais une seconde chance comme celle-là. La prochaine fois que tu foutras tout en l'air sera la dernière. J'ai pris beaucoup de risque pour toi. Je sais que tu le vaux et je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber. Je t'appellerais quand il sera temps de revenir. ''

'' - Oui, Monsieur. '' Alors que j'entrais dans le soleil en face du poste, j'ai simplement réalisé quelle part de moi-même j'épinglais continuellement sur le devant de ma chemise.

 **POV Bella**

Nous étions tous tellement inquiet pour Jasper. Tout le monde était également inquiet pour moi. Ils attendaient que je flippe pour avoir été kidnappée. En réalité, j'étais plutôt en colère d'avoir complètement ignoré ce que Jasper m'avait dit et je m'étais mise dans une situation où mon enlèvement avait été facile. Jasper avait reçu une formation, avait eu des preuves et avait eu ses instincts affûtés par des années d'expérience et j'avais toujours rejeté ses préoccupations. En raison de cette indifférence, tous ceux que je connaissais avaient été affecté.

Pleine de culpabilité, j'attendais que Jasper rentre à la maison après son entretien avec Aro.

'' - Je savais que tu aurais amplement le temps de te complaire dans ton malheur. '' Le sourire d'Edward était lacé de préoccupation et de sympathie. D'une certaine manière, il a réussi à me faire me sentir encore plus mal.

'' - Tu me connais tellement bien. '' J'ai tapoté le siège à côté de moi sur le canapé. Edward a passé un bras autour de moi. J'ai posé ma tête sur sa poitrine et j'ai écouté le grondement de sa voix entrer par une de mes oreilles et sortir tranquillement par l'autre.

'' - J'ai quelque chose que je dois te dire, mais je veux pouvoir le dire sans aucune discussion de ta part. Je veux que tu répondes à mes questions, mais ce ne sera pas une discussion. D'accord ? '' Ses doigts ont caressé mes cheveux, me détendant, même si ses paroles m'avaient fait me sentir très tendue. Il y allait doucement avec moi, c'était semblable à ce que feraient des parents qui seraient soulagés d'avoir récupéré leur enfant de nouveau avant de hurler ensuite sur eux pour avoir inquiété ses parents. J'ai hoché la tête, ayant trop peur de dire quoi que ce soit pour le contrarier davantage.

'' - Tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ? '' J'ai hoché la tête. '' - De quelle façon penses-tu que je t'aime ? '' Sa question m'a laissé perplexe.

'' - Euh, comme une sœur je suppose. Comme tu aimes Alice. '' J'ai pu sentir sa poitrine vibrer avec un petit rire.

'' - Non, je ne t'aime pas comme j'aime Alice. C'est tellement différent, Bella. Je t'aime autant que je m'aime moi-même. ''

'' - Je ne comprends pas. Comme toi ? Devrais-je m'inquiéter pour toi ? '' Encore une fois, il a ri.

'' - Pas de soucis Bella. Voici la partie où tu écoutes alors que je m'explique. Lorsque je t'ai rencontré, j'étais un intrus. Personne ne m'aimait. Personne ne s'approchait du riche garçon étrange qui était trop fier pour parler aux autres. Les gens me traitaient comme si je me croyais au-dessus de tout. Tu t'en souviens ? ''

'' - Je me souviens avoir entendu des gens dire ses choses, mais je ne me rappelle pas que tu étais comme cela. ''

'' - Évidemment que tu ne te souviens pas de moi comme cela. À part ma famille, personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de me regarder. Avant, j'étais timide au point d'être paralysé par tout. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et j'étais tellement inquiet que l'on se moque de moi que j'ai fini par trouver plus facile de laisser tout le monde penser le pire parce que ainsi ils me laissaient seuls. ''

'' - Ensuite tu es arrivée à Forks. Alors que tout le monde voyait un snob, tu m'as vu. Bella, tu m'as appris comment _exister_. Quand tu étais près de moi, je cessais d'avoir peur de ce que tous les autres pensaient de moi. Tu souviens-tu de m'avoir tenue la main la première fois que j'ai dû me lever pour parler en classe ? Personne d'autre ne t'a vu me tenir la main sur le bureau, mais ce contact m'a aidé à me concentrer sur ce qui était important. '' Il a arrêté de parler, mais je voyais qu'il n'avait pas terminé. Faire remonter ses vieux souvenirs était nostalgique, mais je n'étais pas certaine de savoir où il voulait en venir et ce que cela avait à voir avec ma culpabilité. J'ai été soulagé qu'il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de me crier dessus. Du moins pas pour l'instant. ''

'' - Bella, quand je t'ai dit que Sammi et moi étions ensemble grâce à toi, tu as pensé que c'était parce que tu nous avais présentés, mais ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Maman et papa m'avaient appris les bonnes manières et comment donner le bon exemple, mais je ne savais pas comment utiliser cela dans ma propre vie. Toi, Bella, tu es celle qui m'a appris comment faire le lien avec tout cela. Si tu n'étais pas entré dans ma vie, je n'aurais jamais été l'homme que Sammi mérite. Non pas que je le suis, aucun homme ne pourra jamais mériter Sammi, mais je sais comment travailler pour être cet homme. Grâce à toi. Alors quand je te dis que je t'aime comme moi-même, je le pense. Le cœur que je suis en mesure de donner à Sammi me viens de toi. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans mon cœur et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi parce que tu m'as donné ce cœur. '' Ses yeux étaient tellement remplis de gentillesse et brillaient avec insistance à ses paroles. J'ai commencé à sangloter.

'' - Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Tu ne penses pas que je me sente suffisamment coupable déjà ? ''

'' - Chut, ma chérie. Il ne s'agit pas de te faire te sentir coupable. Chacun de nous a une histoire comme celle-là. Emmett, Jake, Zach, Alice. Et à présent Jasper. Chacun de nous a une histoire avec laquelle tu es intimement liée. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Sans toi, Bella, aucun de nous ne signifie rien. Tu es comme le putain de magicien d'Oz. '' Nous avons tous les deux éclatés de rire.

'' - Très bien, tu vas devoir m'expliquer tout cela. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas comment je t'ai donné ton cœur, parce qu'il a toujours été là. ''

'' - Ouais, hé bien, le magicien n'a pas donné réellement quelque chose à quelqu'un non plus, il leur a simplement rappelé qu'ils avaient déjà physiquement cela. Tu as rappelé à Emmett qu'il avait un esprit. Il avait entendu « crétin de sportif » tellement souvent qu'il avait commencé à vivre le rôle. Quand tu es arrivée, tu as tout mis sans dessus dessous. Il a commencé à avoir des A à nouveau. Il a commencé à parler des livres qu'il lisait et a essayé de te rattraper sur la fiche de la bibliothèque. ''

'' - Et que dire d'Alice ? Elle avait l'habitude de pleurer quand quelqu'un l'appelait un lutin et ne lui parlait seulement que de mode. Nous sommes toujours les seuls qui pouvons l'appeler un lutin. La confiance qu'elle a en elle-même est venu grâce à ton soutien silencieux envers elle. Sans parler de Zach. Ce garçon était un lâche lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Alice. Cela a été un autre encouragement silencieux et un coup de pouce dans la bonne direction ''

'' - Tu as donné une maison à Jasper. Il avait une magnifique maison avec sa famille, mais c'était ce qu'il lui fallait en tant que garçon. Ce dont il avait besoin pour grandir dans l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui. Bella, tu lui as donné la maison dont il avait besoin en tant qu'homme. Il a reçu un amour qu'il n'aurait jamais eu sans toi. Il le sait et je ferais tout pour te garder en sécurité. ''

'' - Tu avais trouvé des stéréotypes sans profondeur et tu nous as aidés en nous montrant comment être des personnes entières. Non pas en nous bousculant ou en nous mettant en valeur devant un miroir, mais en nous aimant et en nous soutenant. Tu ferais quelque chose pour nous sans hésitation, pas vrai ? ''

'' - Bien sûr que je le ferais, Edward, je vous aime. ''

'' - Comme nous t'aimons et tu dois donc arrêter de te préoccuper de ce qui est arrivé et qui t'as éloigné de nous. Tu dois cesser de te préoccuper de ce que nous avons traversé pour te trouver. Nous savions tous qu'il y aurait des conséquences à nos actions et chacun de nous a fait le choix de vivre avec ses conséquences parce que les conséquences de vivre une vie sans toi ne pouvaient même pas être envisagées. ''

'' - Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux, Edward. Tu ne pouvais pas être le seul à être prêt à te sacrifier pour Bella. '' Sammi a enroulé des bras autour de moi et m'a tiré vers elle. Je me suis senti soulagée. Je me suis senti soulagée du poids d'être toujours, comme l'avait dit Sammi, celle qui était prête à se sacrifier. Avec mon intelligence, j'avais su que mes amis allaient faire quelque chose pour moi, comme je l'aurais fait pour eux. Lorsque l'occasion s'était présenté pour eux de pouvoir me le montrer, ils l'avaient faits, sans hésitation.

'' - Merci. Merci d'avoir partagé cela avec moi et de m'avoir aidé à mettre tout cela en perspective. Tu ne sauras jamais tout ce que cela signifie pour moi. ''

'' - Toujours une martyre. '' Edward a chatouillé mes côtes jusqu'à ce que je ris et que je le supplie de me pardonner. Sammi ne m'était d'aucune aide, puisqu'elle avait décidé de s'attaquer à mes pieds.

Quoi qu'il puisse arriver à Jasper, nous allions passer au travers ensemble. Nous tous.

Nous nous sommes tous les trois calmés au bout d'un moment. Kerry et Jake étaient arrivés et Jake s'est assis en face de moi avec sa tête posée sur mes genoux tandis que Kerry était sur les siens. Quelques temps a encore passé, alors que je passais mes doigts dans les cheveux de Jake. Alice et Zach sont entrés dans la pièce et se sont allongés sur la causeuse. Rosalie a aidé Emmett à entrer en boitillant dans la pièce et il s'est assis sur une des chaises. Le lourd silence était au-delà de ce qu'Emmett pouvait endurer.

'' - Avez-vous remarqué jusqu'à quelles extrémités _certaines personnes_ sont prêtes à aller pour attirer l'attention ? C'est tout ce que je vais dire. '' Le rire d'Emmett était toujours aussi efficace pour briser la tension et celui-là n'a pas fait exception.

''- Ouais, vraiment, comme se faire tirer dessus ! '' Rosalie a plaisanté. Tout le monde a ri et a commencé à parler de choses autre que le sort de Jasper et mon traumatisme.

'' - Sammi, je commence à devenir anxieuse et qui sait dans combien de temps Jasper sera là. Veux-tu venir au magasin avec moi afin que je puisse acheter de la nourriture pour préparer le souper ? ''

'' - Cela me semble être une idée géniale, Bella. Va mettre tes chaussures et nous allons partir. '' Je savais que j'avais besoin de me changer les idées et je n'avais pas vraiment fait quoi que ce soit depuis que j'étais rentrée à la maison. Ce que je veux dire, cela faisait réellement quelques jours.

Nous avons roulé en silence pendant que je faisais la liste des choses que je voulais acheter. Nous avons pris notre temps pour faire nos achats. Nous nous sommes promenées de haut en bas de chaque allée et avons fait des commentaires sur les articles à notre passage. À sa manière, Sammi me laissait savoir que je pouvais prendre mon temps, si je voulais parler, elle allait m'écouter et si je ne voulais pasparler de _cela_ , je n'y étais pas obligé.

Après ce qui a semblé durer des heures à faire la queue, nous sommes parties et nous sommes dirigées vers la voiture. Exactement comme toutes les autres fois où j'avais été faire les courses, jusqu'à ce que la portière d'une voiture ait claqué. Tout mon corps a réagi et a adopté une position de fuite avant que mon cerveau comprenne ce qui se passait autour de moi.

'' - Bella ? Tu vas bien ? C'était une portière de voiture. Tu vois ? '' La voix de Sammi ne contenait aucune trace de condescendance, mais j'ai tout de même été furieuse.

'' - Je le sais ! Tu ne dois pas me parler comme si j'étais une enfant ! '' J'ai aboyé sur elle.

'' - Bella. Ne fais pas cela. '' Sa voix était calme et tranquille. Beaucoup plus que je ne le méritais.

'' - Tu as raison. Je suis désolée. '' Mes paroles sont mortes sur mes lèvres quand j'ai vu l'homme qui marchait vers nous. Ses pas n'ont pas ralenti, ses yeux étaient rivés sur moi. Travaillait-il pour James ? La panique qui avait commencé à monter en moi a repris.

'' - Non ! NON ! Je ne vais pas y retourner ! S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi seule. Dites-lui que vous n'avez pas pu me trouver ! '' J'ai crié, saisissant Sammi et me mettant à courir vers la voiture.

'' - Bella ! Bella !'' Sammi a crié mon nom pour passer par-dessus mes supplications de panique. '' - Personne n'est après nous. Cet homme se dirigeait vers les caddies qui étaient derrière nous. Chut, ma chérie, tout va bien. '' Elle a tiré mon corps tremblant contre le sien alors que je m'effondrais complètement. Je n'ai pas pu contrôler mes sanglots ni retenir mes larmes.

'' - Oh, mon Dieu, Sammi. Quel est le problème avec moi ? Est-ce que je deviens folle ? Vais-je voir des monstres partout maintenant ? ''

'' - Oh, ma chérie. Non. Tu n'as pas encore surmonté tout ce que tu as vécu. Tu es tellement inquiète pour Jasper que tu ne t'es pas occupée de toi. Tes cauchemars sont atroces. Ce n'était seulement qu'une question de temps avant que ton stress ne se manifeste pendant tes heures de réveil. '' Elle m'a déplacé vers le siège passager et a chargé l'épicerie avant de me reconduire chez moi.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de voir le camion de Jasper que je l'ai été à cet instant.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	39. Chapitre 39

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-neuf : Renvoyer l'ascenseur**

 **POV Jasper**

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'avais retiré une Bella qui tremblait et criait de la voiture de Sammi. Sammi avait mentionné que Bella avait des chances de s'effondrer. J'avais seulement espéré que je serais avec elle pour lui venir en aide.

Charlie avait dû partir alors que Bella était revenu à la maison depuis seulement une semaine. La conversation avec lui avait été plutôt intense. À la fin de celle-ci cependant, il avait avoué avoir contacté directement le gouverneur et avait promis de parler à la presse si j'étais viré. Le père de la jeune fille disparue parce que les policiers locaux n'avaient pas fait leur travail aurait réellement été une histoire trop convaincante pour être ignoré. La liste des personnes à qui je serais à tout jamais redevable devenait de plus en plus longue. Même si je suppose que le chef était déjà tout en haut de cette liste.

Les cauchemars de Bella rivalisaient avec ceux que j'avais avant qu'elle m'ait aidé. Même si elle n'avait pas été enthousiaste à cette idée, Bella avait accepté une rencontre avec mon thérapeute, le Dr Sarver. Nous avions tous pu voir des changements en Bella pendant la journée, mais l'intensité de ses cauchemars n'avait pas diminué. Après avoir parlé avec le Dr Sarver, j'ai su qu'elle allait être la prochaine étape que j'allais devoir prendre.

Pendant que je travaillais avec Alice et Sammi pour recréer le même environnement apaisant que Bella avait créé pour moi, elles m'ont dit que Bella était restée éveillée toute la nuit. Je n'ignorais pas jusqu'à quel point elle était allée pour m'aider. J'ai demandé à Kerry et Rose d'emmener Bella au spa pour la journée, mais Jake et Emmett m'ont expliqués qu'une journée dans une galerie marchande où des espaces verts seraient mieux pour elle. J'ai décidé de donner ma carte de crédit à Kerry et de les laisser faire ce qu'elles voulaient du moment que cela prenne la journée.

Nous avons tout mis en place, j'ai essayé de me rappeler tout ce que ma Bella m'avait dit plusieurs mois plus tôt et j'ai été frappé par le fait que nous étions ensemble depuis moins d'un an. Nous avions certainement réussi à avoir une vie bien remplie pour un laps de temps aussi court. Je me suis demandé si prier pour avoir un avenir plus calme serait trop demander.

Une fois que Bella a été de retour, je l'ai emmenée dans notre chambre.

'' - Je vais faire une cafetière de café pour moi et une tasse de thé pour toi. Je veux que tu prennes une douche aussi chaude que tu pourras la supporter parce que je veux que tu sois aussi détendue et à l'aise que tu pourras. Tu m'as donné le choix de porter un pyjama ou pas, mais Chérie, je crains que tu serais trop distrayante si tu étais nue. Sammi m'a assurée que le pyjama sur la commode sera suffisamment confortable pour toi et pas trop terriblement tentant pour moi. Je vais revenir dans quelques minutes. '' J'ai vu la perplexité dans ses yeux et j'ai caressé sa joue.

'' - Crois-moi, Chérie. '' Elle a acquiescé et s'est tournée vers la salle de bain. J'ai été de nouveau frappé par le peu de temps que nous avions été ensemble et à quel point nos vies avaient changées. Elle m'avait soigné d'une manière que je ne serais jamais capable de rembourser. Et pour cela, malgré des blessures récentes, j'espérais être en mesure de l'aider à traverser son propre traumatisme.

Le temps qu'elle fasse sa douche, j'étais déjà appuyé contre la tête de lit, dépouillé de mon caleçon et en attente de son arrivée. Son doux sourire et ses yeux fatigués m'ont brisé le cœur. J'ai levé mes bras ouverts en un cercle protecteur.

Une fois installée, son dos contre ma poitrine, je lui ai tendu la tasse de thé à la camomille et je l'ai caressé doucement par petites touches partout où je pouvais l'atteindre. J'ai senti son corps se détendre contre moi et elle a ronronné de contentement.

'' - Jasper, je sais ce que tu fais. '' Elle a souri, faisant battre mon cœur.

'' - Je sais que tu le sais, chérie. Ce n'est pas que je voulais que ce soit une surprise, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes ou que tu te concentres sur cela toute la journée. À présent, puisque tu sais ce qui va se passer, tu sais ce que je veux que tu fasses. Vas-tu travailler avec moi sur ce sujet ou vas-tu être la fille têtue que tu es habituellement et refuser mon aide ? '' Je l'ai poussée du coude, essayant d'adoucir la portée de mes paroles. Elle avait besoin de cela, presque autant que moi.

'' - Je t'aime, Jasper. Et puisqu'il n'y a seulement que nous deux ici, je dois admettre que j'ai besoin de ton aide. J'ai tellement peur. Et je suis tellement en colère que je n'arrive pas à t'encourager pendant que tu gères tes propres problèmes. Je veux simplement que tout cela disparaisse. Je veux revenir deux mois en arrière et t'écouter quand tu me dis de faire attention. '' J'ai pu sentir son corps se tendre et commencer à trembler. Être trop tendu allait à l'encontre du but recherché, j'ai donc décidé de commencer là où elle était.

'' - Ce genre de pensée ne va pas t'aider, nous allons donc commencer par parler de cet instant-là. Je veux que tu restes aussi calme que tu le pourras et nous allons ensuite prendre cela petit à petit en commençant par la fin et en refaisant tout le chemin jusqu'au début. Je veux que tu te concentres sur chaque partie de ce retour en arrière. Tu vas devoir visualiser le tout comme quand tu rembobines un film. Veux-tu le faire avec moi ? ''

'' - Merci Jasper. '' Sa voix était un doux murmure et elle a appuyé sa tête de nouveau sur mon épaule en fermant les yeux. '' - Je suis prête. '' Elle avait mis sa confiance en moi, comme je l'avais fait avec elle.

'' - Je ne vais nulle part, Bella. Je serais là pour t'aider à rester calme et concentrée. Maintenant recherche cet endroit heureux où tu pourras te réfugier quand les choses vont devenir trop intenses pour toi. Souviens-toi de tous les détails que tu pourras, les couleurs, les odeurs, tout. '' Elle a acquiescé et s'est tourné pour sentir mon cou.

'' - Pas moi, idiote. Quelque chose qui t'a toujours réconforté. '' Elle a ouvert un œil avant de me faire un sourire malicieux. '' - On se concentre, Chérie. '' Elle a hoché la tête et s'est détendue contre moi. Je me suis concentré pour rendre ma voix calme et apaisante de la même façon que je me souvenais que sa voix avait été. Pas tout à fait monocorde, mais pas exagérément chantante non plus.

'' - Jasper, je pense que je suis prête. '' J'ai fermé les yeux, m'adossant de nouveau contre la tête de lit en la tirant plus près de moi.

Il a fallu toute la soirée et pratiquement toute la nuit pour passer à travers tout cela. Les détails qu'elle avait donnés pendant nos discussions antérieures étaient suffisants pour faire bouillir mon sang, et je me suis interrogé, remettant en question la pertinence d'être celui qui serait le seul à travailler avec elle sur cela.Même si elle n'a jamais partagé son souvenir de protection, elle n'a jamais hésité à l'utiliser. Chaque fois qu'elle s'est effondrée et a laissé couler ses larmes, je savais qu'elle exorcisait la culpabilité et la colère qu'elle détenait en elle. Elle arrachait la croûte pour laisser les plaies purulentes guérir. Je me sentais confiant, elle travaillait sur ce processus au maximum. Elle _voulait_ que cela fonctionne et nous savions tous les deux que c'était ce qui ferait toute la différence.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à la fin, où au début, et qu'elle s'est dirigée vers le bâtiment avec Sammi, Bella a commencé à sangloter. Je me suis souvenue de cet instant. Même lorsque tu sais ce qui va se passer, même lorsque tu sais à quoi t'attendre, le pouvoir de s'éloigner est quelque chose qui ne pourra jamais être expliqué à celui qui n'a pas souffert. Je détestais ce que mon ange doux et fort avait traversée et j'étais tellement soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas eu à attendre des années avant de faire face à ce qui lui était arrivé.

'' - Dors, ma douce Bella. Je serai là toute la nuit. Je vais te tenir et t'aider en te parlant pendant les cauchemars que tu auras. Souviens-toi de ton sanctuaire et essayes d'y aller pendant que tu affrontes ton cauchemar. Crois-moi, Chérie, il faut de la pratique, mais si un jeune campagnard peut le faire, tu peux le faire également. '' Elle a tenté faiblement de frapper mon bras et au lieu de cela, elle s'est tourné pour s'enrouler autour de moi. Elle a dérivé vers le sommeil en peu de temps et je me suis retrouvé à travailler sur mes propres problèmes avec Maria.

Sammi et Edward sont venus pour voir comment nous allions aux alentours de trois heures du matin, juste à temps pour voir démarrer un nouveau cauchemar. Edward s'est allongé pour faire face à Bella tandis que Sammi lui caressait les cheveux et que je lui chuchotais que nous étions là pour elle. Ses gémissements n'étaient pas aussi forts qu'ils l'avaient été, mais il a tout de même fallu quelques temps avant que nous puissions la calmer. Alice est venu pour remplir ma cafetière et pour tenir Bella pendant que je m'étirais avant de me rendre aux toilettes.

Alice m'a arrêté avant que je ne remonte dans le lit. Par-dessus son épaule, j'ai pu voir Emmett se tenant près d'elle alors qu'elle dormait tranquillement et en silence.

'' - Jasper, je suis inquiète. J'ai peur que cela ne soit pas suffisant pour elle. Je sais que tu as eu un plus grand traumatisme et que tu l'as gardé plus longtemps... '' Je l'ai fait taire.

'' - Arrête, Alice. Il n'y a aucune comparaison entre ce qui m'est arrivé et ce qui est arrivé à Bella. Si j'avais prêté plus d'attention à Maria, j'aurai su que quelque chose clochait. Bella n'aurait _rien_ pu faire pour changer ce que ce connard a fait. Je sais que cela ne suffit pas, mais c'est un bon début. '' Nous sommes resté debout en silence tandis que chacun de nous essayait d'organiser ses pensées pour faire face à nos émotions.

'' - Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ce qui était arrivé, Alice ? A-t-elle parlée de cela avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? '' Je voulais savoir ce que je pouvais dire et à qui parler.

'' - Elle m'en a un peu parlé. J'ai vu qu'elle ne disait pas tout. Elle m'a parlé de ses plans et de tout ce qu'elle avait pensé pour pouvoir sortir. Elle ne m'a pas réellement parlé de ses interactions avec cet enfoiré cependant. C'est simplement... je me sens impuissante et je ne suis pas habituée à cela. Je sais toujours quoi faire. Je sais toujours quoi dire. Rien de ce que j'ai déjà vécu n'aurait pu me préparer pour cela. Comment puis-je l'aider si je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire, bordel ? '' L'anxiété d'Alice montait en flèche et ma tolérance pour les émotions des autres personnes s'approchait dangereusement des limites de la rupture.

'' - Chérie, être simplement toi-même avec elle. Elle n'a pas besoin que tu dises ou que tu fasses quelque chose qu'Alice ne ferait pas, et elle a besoin d'Alice. Peut-être que ce qu'elle a besoin de toi est de ne pas parler du tout de ce qui est arrivé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimerait revenir en arrière de deux mois. Laisse là faire cela avec Zach et toi. Pour elle, tu es la personne la plus sûre pour faire cela. Jake et Emmett sont trop proches d'elle pour le faire et Edward a été directement impliqué à sa libération, elle ne peut donc pas le séparer de l'endroit. Amène également Rose et Kerry. Elles n'ont pas même une longue histoire avec elle. À présent, je _dois_ revenir à Bella. Je dois faire cela pour Bella autant que j'ai besoin de le faire pour moi. '' Alice m'a surpris en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille avant de me serrer.

'' - Personne ne sera jamais suffisamment bon pour ma Bella, Jasper, mais tu t'en approches plus que quiconque ne le pourra jamais. Je te remercie pour tout. Pour lui montrer à quel point elle est chérie. Il te suffit de savoir que nous t'aimons tous pour cela. '' Se tournant brusquement, elle est sortie de la chambre. Je suis resté debout, abasourdi et figé sur place pendant plusieurs battements de cœur avant de retrouver ma concentration.

'' - Très bien, Emmett, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de monter dans le lit de Bella ? '' J'ai poussé l'épaule qui n'était pas appuyée contre Bella. Il m'a regardé par-dessus son épaule, je voyais les larmes prêtes à tomber de ses yeux.

'' - Désolé, mec. Je sais que c'est ta place. Merci de m'avoir laissé la réconforter pendant quelques temps. '' Il a commencé à se déplacer pour s'éloigner de Bella.

'' - Emmett, reste là. Tu sais que je te taquinais. Je n'ai pas oublié que je ne n'étais pas le seul qui a besoin qu'elle revienne. ''

'' - Nan, Jasper, je sais que tu essayes de briser la tension. C'est simplement qu'elle a toujours été la plus forte, celle qui faisait passer tous les autres avant elle. Elle était la seule qui gardait tout le monde dans la bonne direction à travers les chagrins, les problèmes scolaires ou un putain de pneu à plat. Et à présent qu'elle a besoin d'aide, aucun de nous ne sait ce qu'il faut foutrement faire. '' J'ai eu l'impression d'être un crétin.

'' - Sammi et moi avons besoin de retourner au lit. Emmett, pourquoi ne pas venir ici et prendre ma place afin de laisser Jasper tenir Bella. '' Il n'y avait qu'Edward pour comprendre non seulement ce qu'il fallait faire, mais faire en sorte chacun se sente mieux en le faisant à sa façon. Il m'a donné un sourire complice alors qu'il passait devant moi. Sammi m'a donné une accolade étroite et m'a murmuré son amour pour moi et pour Bella, avant de me lâcher pour étreindre Edward.

'' - Merci de rester Emmett. Je sais que cela signifie tout pour Bella. Et cela signifie beaucoup pour moi aussi. '' Son sourire était léger, mais ses yeux ont été reconnaissants.

* * *

Les nuits de Bella étaient plus tranquilles alors que l'été avançait. Je savais quel genre de journée elle avait eu en fonction de la personne avec qui elle avait passé son temps.

Le Dr Sarver m'avait encouragé à affronter mes sentiments envers Maria et ce qu'elle avait dû traverser avec James. Je devais les cataloguer pour commencer et ensuite, je pourrais peut-être commencer à m'en occuper.

Après une séance plus difficile que d'habitude, j'ai reçu des nouvelles qui m'ont immédiatement donné une impression de soulagement, mais également qui m'ont glacé jusqu'à l'âme.

Le Dr Sarver avait fait en sorte que je sois d'un calme olympien avant que je ne quitte son bureau. Pour cette seule raison, j'ai été en mesure d'entendre les informations sans m'effondrer complètement.

Même si j'étais toujours suspendu, Demetri me tenait informé de l'affaire James. Il était un enfoiré insaisissable et ils avaient eu des difficultés à l'attraper, donc lorsque j'ai vu le nom de Dee sur mon téléphone, je lui ai répondu.

'' - Demetri, quelque chose de nouveau ? ''

'' - Nous l'avons pris, Jasper. '' J'ai crié de joie à haute voix, ne me souciant pas si j'avais l'air d'un fou sur les marches du bureau du Dr Sarver.

'' - Il était foutrement temps. Est-ce que les informations que Laurent vous a données vous ont aidé ? Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'autre ? ''

'' - Euh, ouais. Laurent nous a données beaucoup d'excellentes informations. Tu pourras lire bientôt ses déclarations. Je dois te le dire, Jasper, il est en bonne place pour se défendre en plaidant l'aliénation mentale. ''

'' - De quoi diable est-ce que tu me parles ? Et pourquoi me dis-tu cela, putain ? C'est à son avocat de travailler là-dessus, pas toi ! '' Je fulminais qu'il puisse même envisager de laisser cette merde entrer dans la conversation.

'' - Calme-toi, mec. Je ne suis vraiment pas censé le faire, mais tu as besoin de voir ses enregistrements. Peux-tu venir me retrouver chez moi dans une heure ? ''

'' - Je peux venir te retrouver chez toi maintenant. Tu ne peux pas me lâcher une bombe comme celle-là et me demander d'attendre, putain ! ''

'' - Très bien, Jasper, je suis en route dès maintenant. '' Après vingt atrocement longues minutes de trajet, j'ai retrouvé Demetri chez lui. Je suis parvenu à garder mes bonnes manières et j'ai gardé la conversation aussi brève que possible tout en restant poli.

'' - Très bien, je vais te montrer son interrogatoire, mais tu vas devoir garder ton sang-froid. Je pense simplement que tu as besoin de savoir à quoi nous sommes confrontés et tu auras besoin de garder un œil attentif sur Bella, parce que j'ai bien peur que, même alors qu'il est enfermé, elle ne soit pas en sécurité. '' J'ai hoché la tête, sentant la chaleur piquante de l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines.

Nous avons regardé trois heures d'interrogatoire et à la fin, je me suis rendu compte que non seulement James aurait un excellent plan de défense en jouant l'aliénation mentale, mais également qu'il était réellement fou. Son langage corporel n'a jamais faibli quand il parlait de Bella... désolé, Izzy et de son amour pour lui. Il croyait réellement qu'elle l'aimait et qu'ils étaient destinés à être ensemble. La seule partie de l'ensemble de la situation qui nous a donné un petit espoir est qu'il admettait totalement son enlèvement. Il se vantait d'avoir libéré toutes les femmes qu'il avait gardé prisonnières afin que Bella sache à quel point elle était spéciale pour lui.

Sachant que Bella et Maria avaient toutes les deux été victimes de cet homme a fait bouillir mon sang.

'' - C'est la dernière chose que je veux que tu voies, Jasper. '' La voix de Demetri m'a sorti de mes pensées. Il a tendu une photographie vers moi.

'' - Cela ressemble à un talisman ou quelque chose de ce genre, on dirait. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me montres cela ? Ai-je demandé en regardant un long pendentif suspendu à une chaîne.

'' - Voilà l'autre face de cela. '' Demetri m'a montré la seconde photo.

Ce n'était pas un talisman, c'était un flacon. Le côté était gravé avec « Izzy » et la partie en verre laissait voir une substance d'un rouge profond.

'' - Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense que c'est ? Est-ce que c'est le sang de Bella ? '' Ma voix est monté pour finir dans un cri alors que je bondissais de mon siège pour faire les cent pas.

'' - Nous l'avons analysé. Oui, c'est le sang de Bella. Il l'avait autour de son cou et quand nous avons fouillé sa maison, nous avons trouvé un sac d'un demi-litre sans son frigo lui aussi marqué « Izzy ». ''

'' - Un putain de demi-litre ? Comment a-t-il eu un demi-litre de son sang et pourquoi ? Je t'ai pas vu lui demander pourquoi putain, il avait besoin de son sang ? ''

'' - Cela n'a pas été enregistré, mais nous lui avons demandé. Il a dit que c'était la seule façon qu'il pouvait être certain qu'elle soit toujours avec lui. Peu importe ce qui arriverait, son essence ne ferait toujours qu'un avec lui. Quel que soit ce que cette merde puisse signifier. ''

'' - Elle a dit qu'il ne l'a jamais touché. Aurait-elle dit cela pour me protéger ? '' Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, le suppliant de me donner des réponses et en priant qu'elle n'ait pas cherché à épargner mes sentiments.

'' - Le kit de viol est revenu propre. Nous pensons que cela ne vient pas de ses menstruations parce que aucunes cellules endométriales n'ont été trouvées. La seule chose à laquelle nous avons pensé, c'est qu'il l'a coupé ou qu'il l'a pris dans une veine pendant qu'elle était évanouie. '' J'ai rejoué chaque souvenir que j'avais d'elle la nuit dernière et je n'ai rien trouvé. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir avoir vu une blessure sur elle.

'' - Comment vais-je le dire à Bella ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire qui pourrait éventuellement arranger toute cette merde ? '' Demetri n'avait pas les réponses, pas plus que moi. Il m'a laissé partir avec la promesse de m'informer de tous changements et des assurances de ma part que je n'allais pas compromettre davantage l'affaire ou les personnes soupçonnées.

J'ai appelé le Dr Sarver et j'ai discuté avec lui pour savoir si je devais dire à Bella quoi que ce soit puisque je n'étais pas réellement censé le savoir. À la fin de la conversation, j'avais décidé que je le dirais à Bella, que je le ferais à la maison pendant la soirée familiale et le Dr Sarver serait présent.

* * *

Quand la soirée familiale est arrivée, je n'étais plus qu'une épave nerveuse. Je n'en avais parlé à personne, craignant que le stress ne soit visible ou que quelqu'un laisse échapper quelque chose.

Après un jogging satisfaisant près de la rivière, Bella et moi sommes rentrés à la maison. J'ai remarqué que la voiture du Dr Sarver était déjà dans l'allée. J'ai gardé Bella proche de moi pendant que nous marchions vers la maison, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser entrer sans lui dire qu'en quelque sorte, je l'avais fait pour elle. Je l'ai arrêtée, la faisant se tourner pour me faire face. Je me suis penché pour que nos visages soient au même niveau, tenant son menton dans mes mains.

'' - Bella, je t'aime. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi, tu le sais, pas vrai ? '' Son sourire était si doux et ses yeux tellement remplis d'amour.

'' - Je sais cela, Jazzy. Je déteste que tu ne puisses pas retourner à ton travail que tu aimes tant. En même temps, j'aime que nous passions tellement de temps ensemble. J'en chéris chaque seconde. À présent, rentrons, toute cette course m'a donné soif. '' Elle m'a embrassé et m'a tiré vers la maison et le poids de l'inquiétude a pesé comme une pierre sur mon cœur.

'' - Dr Sarver, que faites-vous ici ? Excusez-moi, cela semble plus rude que ce que je pensais. '' Bella a rougi.

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que cela semble étrange. Jasper me l'a demandé. '' Il avait donné une réponse vague et pour cela, je lui en ai été reconnaissant.

'' - Ah ? '' Elle s'est tourné vers moi. '' - Toujours inquiet pour moi, Jazz ? Tu as arrangé une séance ? '' Ses paroles étaient légères, mais ses yeux étaient durs.

'' - Aucune séance ce soir, Chérie. '' Je l'ai tiré dans la salle de séjour, entraînant tout le monde derrière nous. Elle a regardé autour d'elle alors que tout le monde s'asseyait.

'' - Tu en es certain ? Je pense que je me débrouille relativement bien, Dr Sarver, vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec cela ? ''

'' - Bella, ce n'est pas une séance, je te le promets. '' Le Dr Sarver a répondu.

'' - Chérie, ceci est ma façon d'être certain que tu as tout le soutien dont tu as besoin, parce que j'ai reçu quelques informations sur James. '' Avec un profond soupir, elle s'est assise sur le canapé à côté de moi.

'' - Bien, dis-les-moi, j'ai suffisamment perdu de temps dans ma vie à cause de ce fils de pute. Je veux simplement en terminer avec cela jusqu'à son procès. ''

'' - Hé bien, Chérie, cela va être une bonne nouvelle. Ils l'ont attrapé et il est en prison. '' J'ai caressé son genou, mais j'ai évité tout contact visuel.

'' - Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'un « mais » va arriver ? ''

J'ai dit à chacun d'eux les choses découvertes sur les enregistrements d'interrogatoires et sur le flacon de sang autour du cou de James quand il a été arrêté. J'ai été surpris de voir qu'ils semblaient tous plus calmes que je l'avais été. Lorsque j'ai parlé du sang trouvé dans son réfrigérateur, j'ai remarqué que Bella se caressait le poignet.

'' - Je m'étais posé la question, mais je suppose qu'à présent j'ai une explication. Je pense qu'il a fait plus que garder mon sang. Je pense qu'il l'a bu. '' Tout le monde est resté sans voix de stupéfaction et personne n'a bougé. Quelques instants sont passés pendant que tout le monde restait tout simplement regarder Bella.

'' - J'avais cette coupure sur mon poignet, là. '' Elle a levé son bras pour montrer une cicatrice argentée sur son poignet. '' - Il était bandé le premier jour et j'ai pensé que je l'avais eu en me débattant, même si c'était une coupure très nette. Je me suis douté que l'un d'eux avait eu un couteau , mais je ne l'avais pas vu. Le lendemain, quand le bandage a été remplacé, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait des contusions bizarres autour d'elle. J'ai simplement haussé les épaules et je n'y ai pas réfléchi beaucoup plus longtemps. ''

'' - Je ne me souviens même pas avoir vu un bandage lorsque nous t'avons trouvée. '' Edward a dit, la confusion dans sa voix reflétant celle que j'avais eue dans la mienne un peu plus tôt.

'' - Non, pour alors le bandage n'était plus utile et la coupure n'avait plus de croûte. En y repensant à présent, je pense que ces drôles de bleus étaient des marques de dents. Je pense qu'il a effectivement sucé le sang de la coupure parce qu'elle était tellement douloureuse alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'infection. '' Ses yeux étaient vitreux et je voyais que ses souvenirs commençaient à faire des ravages en elle.

Dans toutes nos discussions, dans toutes les discussions avec le Dr Sarver, cela n'avait jamais été envisagé. Elle n'avait pas été consciente lorsque c'était arrivé. Chaque élément d'information au sujet de James révélait qu'il était encore plus foutrement malade que je ne l'avais cru possible.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	40. Chapitre 40

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante : Une pas dans la bonne direction.**

 **POV Bella**

Alors que je me préparais pour mon premier jour de retour à l'Université, j'ai repensé au long été et aux événements fous que nous avions tous vécu. Alors que les choses s'étaient considérablement calmées avec James Hunter en prison, tout n'était pas revenue à la normale. Jasper était toujours suspendu. Tous les jours il attendait l'appel lui disant qu'il était temps qu'il revienne travailler. Chaque jour qui ne commençait pas par cet appel testait sa confiance en son avenir. Alors que la date d'un an dans notre relation approchait, même notre avenir semblait être en attente pour Jasper.

Nous avions commencé à voir le même thérapeute individuellement. Nous assistions chacun à nos séances de thérapie puis, à la suggestion du Dr Sarver, nous avons commencé à y aller ensemble. Nous avons parlé beaucoup plus pendant ses séances que nous ne l'avions fait au cours des dernières semaines. Pendant la première séance, nous avons discuté de mon besoin d'aller parler avec Maria. Dire que Jasper en a été malheureux serait un euphémisme.

'' - Bella, Jasper a exprimé sa préoccupation au sujet de ta rencontre avec Maria. '' Le Dr Sarver a déclaré, me rendant nerveuse. Je pouvais sentir la colère de Jasper rayonner à mes côtés alors que son corps se tendait et qu'il retirait sa main de la mienne.

'' - Exprimer sa préoccupation ? Voilà une façon très polie de décrire la position de Jasper au sujet de ma rencontre avec Maria. '' J'étais parvenue à garder la fermeté dans ma voix. Je savais qu'il y aurait aucun moyen de discuter de cela sans faire une scène, mais je n'avais pas non plus besoin de le contrarier.

'' - Je ne veux pas que tu t'exposes à ce niveau de nocivité. J'ai eu des moments suffisamment difficiles en gérant toutes les choses qui s'étaient produites, sans que tu y sois également entraînée. '' les paroles de Jasper étaient sorties entre ses dents serrées et il a déplacé sa jambe loin de ma main tendue. J'ai combattu le sentiment de rejet que j'ai ressenti et j'ai insisté pour faire voir mon point de vue comme j'avais essayé de le faire pendant plusieurs semaines.

'' - Jasper, je sais ce que tu penses. Je veux que tu m'écoutes, que tu essayes de comprendre mon point de vue maintenant. Je pense que parler à Maria et lui faire comprendre, non seulement qu'elle était une victime, mais qu'elle peut réellement faire la différence pour nous aider à mettre James en prison une bonne fois pour toutes, serait bénéfique. Je pense que cela va prendre un bout de temps avant de pouvoir l'aider à guérir. Bon Dieu, Jasper, je pense que cela va prendre un bon bout de temps pour m'aider à guérir également ! '' J'ai perdu mon sang-froid. Je ne voulais pas le perdre, mais je me sentais extrêmement passionnée quand nous en arrivions à ce sujet.

J'ai regardé Jasper serrer les dents et fermer les yeux. Je savais qu'il faisait énormément d'efforts pour garder son sang-froid, pour ne pas me passer un bon savon. Je savais que nous ne serions jamais d'accord sur ce sujet, mais j'avais un as dans ma manche, comme un dernier effort pour lui faire comprendre mon point de vue.

'' - Chacun de vous à un argument valable et étant quelqu'un qui connaît individuellement vos histoires, où elles sont liées et où elles divergent, j'ai décidé de vous offrir mon avis. Ne vous y habituez pas, je sais que cela va à l'encontre de beaucoup de règles. '' Il a regardé chacun de nous pour s'assurer que nous comprenions ses paroles. Une fois que nous avons accepté de l'écouter, il a poursuivi.

'' - Vous avez tous les deux une forte volonté et avez tous les deux de très bons arguments. Jasper, ton besoin de protéger Bella s'est intensifié depuis son enlèvement. C'est une réponse normale à un tel traumatisme et à un incident bien au-delà de ton contrôle. Je sais que Bella d'un côté apprécie le geste et de l'autre repousse le contrôle. '' Jasper a hoché la tête et je me suis demandé s'il essayait tout simplement d'apaiser le bon docteur ou s'il était réellement à l'écoute.

'' - Bella, ta patience envers Jasper alors qu'il faisait face à ses propres démons, les anciens et les nouveaux, a été remarquable. D'autre part, tu veux imposer cette visite à Maria à Jasper alors que pour l'instant, il n'est tout simplement pas prêt. '' Jasper m'a regardé pour la première fois, évaluant de toute évidence ma réaction comme je l'avais fait pour lui. J'ai offert un sourire hésitant à Jasper, espérant qu'il comprendrait que j'écoutais en fait le thérapeute et par conséquent, Jasper.

'' - Cela étant dit, je suis d'accord avec Bella. Une rencontre avec Maria offrira plus d'aides et de fermeture à chacun de vous individuellement et à vous deux en tant que couple. Cela étant dit, je pense qu'il est trop tôt pour Jasper de faire face à ce démon particulier. '' Il a tourné son attention sur Jasper.

'' - Une fois que tu auras été réintégré, je sais que tu auras, non seulement le soutien de ta famille et de tes amis, mais également le soutien de la loi que tu défends en travaillant tellement dur, je pense qu'alors tu seras en mesure de lui faire face. '' Il s'est tourné vers moi.

'' - Bella, je veux que tu discutes à fond de tes intentions envers Maria avec Jasper. Écris-les si tu en éprouves le besoin, mais assure-toi que tu lui dis tout ce que tu veux accomplir en faisant cette visite, ensuite, fait-le. '' Il s'est tu et nous a laissés réfléchir à ce qui avait été dit.

Après être resté assis en silence pendant trop longtemps, Jasper s'est déplacé pour me faire face et a pris ma main dans la sienne.

'' - Je comprends parfaitement, Bella. C'est vrai, mais je n'aime pas cela. Je sais que je n'ai pas à l'aimer. Je veux que tu fasses ce que tu dois faire. '' Le soupir qu'il a laissé échapper était un soupir de résignation.

'' - Jasper, je ne veux pas que tu laisses tomber pour que je fasse ce que je veux. Je veux bien faire les choses pour toi, pour Maria et pour moi. Je veux que James paye pour toutes les vies qu'il a blessées. Je veux que la femme que tu as aimée sache qu'elle peut faire quelque chose pour retrouver la part d'elle qui est digne d'être aimé. Simplement parce qu'elle était vulnérable ne la rend pas responsable des abus qu'elle a subis. Qui sait ce qui me serait arrivé ? Qu'aurions-nous fait si tu n'avais pas été là ? Que ce serait-il passé si j'avais été aussi seule que Maria ? Qui sait ce que je serais devenu entre ses mains ? '' Je ne savais pas que je tremblais jusqu'à ce que Jasper m'ait tiré contre lui, a passé ses mains dans mes cheveux en me disant qu'il m'aimait. Les larmes ont coulé sur mon visage lorsque j'ai réalisé à quel point j'avais été proche d'avoir un avenir très différent.

Le Dr Sarver a tendu un mouchoir à Jasper pour moi.

'' - Bella, je pense que rencontrer Maria est important pour toi et t'aidera finalement à comprendre pourquoi Jasper est si protecteur avec toi. ''

'' - Jasper, nous avons déjà parlé de cela auparavant. Quand tu auras de nouveau du contrôle sur ton emploi, va rencontrer Maria. Il est temps que tu te pardonnes pour les choses sur lesquelles tu n'avais aucun contrôle. Les choses que James a fait pour Maria n'étaient pas sous ton contrôle. Les choses que Maria t'a fait étaient hors de ton contrôle. Avec ces nouvelles informations sur elle, ta culpabilité a augmenté. Le plus tôt tu te pardonneras, ainsi qu'à Maria d'ailleurs, le plus tôt Bella et toi serez capables de guérir de tout cela et d'être ensemble. ''

Jasper m'a tiré plus près de lui. '' - Il est temps. Je le vois à présent. '' Il a embrassé mon front et nous sommes partis après quelques mots d'encouragements du Dr Sarver. Je n'allais jamais pouvoir dire à Jasper que sa mère était de mon côté.

Arrivés au week-end, nous avons emballé nos affaires pour rester avec la famille de Jasper afin que je puisse aller rendre visite à Maria. Cette petite visite était une petite aventure en elle-même.

Après avoir promis de prendre soin de moi et Jasper m'ayant promis de me laisser du temps, je suis allée voir Maria.

Je me suis assise à une table au milieu d'une grande salle pleine de gens qui attendaient. La petite femme qui m'a approchée m'a brisé le cœur. Elle semblait être à la fois beaucoup plus âgée que moi et beaucoup plus jeune. Son comportement était celui d'une femme âgée ayant été abattu par le temps et les circonstances, même si son visage et ses mains montraient que son âge était proche du mien. Je me suis levé en la reconnaissant.

'' - Alors, vous êtes ici pour sauver mon âme ou une connerie quelconque. '' A été le salut que Maria m'a donné. Je savais que je devais garder mon sang-froid et ne pas montrer mon tempérament en m'en prenant à elle pour les dommages qu'elle avait infligés à l'homme qu'elle prétendait aimer. À l'homme que _j'aimais._

'' - Je pense que c'est quelque chose comme cela. Je suis Bella. Je veux seulement un peu de votre temps. '' Elle a ignoré la main que je lui tendais et s'est assise.

'' - Le temps est quelque chose que j'ai en grande quantité, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience. Pourquoi ne laisseriez-vous pas tomber les conneries et me dire exactement ce que vous voulez ? '' Sa voix était étonnamment douce étant donné la situation. Ses yeux de couleur charbon étaient ternes et sans vie. Je me suis demandé pourquoi j'avais cru pouvoir faire quelque chose ici.

'' - Avez-vous entendu parler de James ? '' Le vacillement de ma voix a attiré son attention et le regard perçant qu'elle m'a jeté a envoyé un frisson à travers mon corps.

'' - Que savez-vous sur lui et pourquoi pensez-vous que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de ce salaud ? ''

'' - Il m'a également enlevé. Jasper a tout découvert sur lui l'a mis en prison. Il est maintenant en attente de son jugement, mais pour beaucoup moins que ce qu'il devrait avoir. '' Ses yeux s'étaient plissés à la mention de Jasper et se sont écarquillés à la nouvelle que James était en prison.

'' - Il... Il sait ? '' Elle avait murmuré la dernière partie.

'' - Il sait. Il veut vous voir, Maria, il a simplement besoin de temps. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce que James vous a fait ? '' Sa mâchoire était serrée alors qu'elle attendait.

'' - C'est ce qu'il n'a pas fait qui a été sa perte. S'il avait abusé de moi de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait pour vous, je suppose que je serais avec vous et qu'il serait encore libre. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en tire avec ce qu'il vous a fait, Maria. Il ne doit pas s'en tirer avec cela. '' J'ai avancé ma main vers ses poings pour lui faire comprendre. Elle a tressailli en s'éloignant du contact et a plissé les yeux.

'' - Ce qu'il n'a pas fait ? Ce qu'il donc pas fait, c'est de vous violer. Ce qu'il n'a donc pas fait, c'est de vous dire à quel point vous n'étiez qu'un tas de merde. Pourquoi personne ne vous aimerait jamais comme il le faisait. Que le seul gars qui prétendait vous aimer avait rejoint l'armée pour réussir à s'éloigner de vous. Il ne vous a pas gardé dans une petite pièce sur un lit puant et crasseux imbibé de votre propre sang, de votre pisse et de votre merde et Dieu sait quoi d'autre. Il ne vous a pas violée à maintes reprises sur ce matelas puant jusqu'à ce que vous suppliez pour mourir. Parce que s'il l'avait fait, vous ne seriez pas ici. Vous seriez en train de vous demander comment diable vous pourriez jamais faire face aux gens qui vous connaissaient. Vous vous demanderiez qui sur cette terre pourrait encore vous aimer. ''

'' - Je ne veux pas entendre ce que vous avez à dire. Je vous déteste pour avoir survécu. Je vous déteste pour avoir la vie que j'aurais dû avoir. S'il vous plaît, disparaissez simplement. '' Le regard de fureur et de dégoût sur le visage de Maria pendant qu'elle parlait a envoyé des frissons à travers mon corps. Je me sentais malade en réalisant ce qu'avait été son temps avec James. J'ai été d'autant plus déterminé à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'en tirer avec ce qu'il avait fait, je ne le voulais pas.

'' - S'il vous plaît, Maria. Donnez-moi simplement un peu de temps. S'il vous plaît. '' Je refusais de partir avant de lui avoir demandé de témoigner contre James. Elle devait tout au moins accepter de faire cela, peu importe à quel point elle me haïssait.

'' - Pourquoi, espèce de stupide salope ? Pourquoi en aurais-je quelque chose à foutre de ce que vous voulez ? Vous voulez retourner jouer au papa et à la maman en ayant la conscience tranquille. Hé bien, je ne m'en soucie pas. ''

'' - Je ne suis pas inquiète à propos de ma conscience, Maria, je suis inquiète au sujet de la vôtre. Je crains que James ne soit en mesure de s'en tirer pour t'avoir blessée, pour avoir blessé les autres femmes qu'il a violées et a pris en otages et les femmes qu'il a assassinées. Je crains que votre survie et la mienne n'aient servi à rien, parce qu'il va s'en tirer avec ce qu'il a fait et recommencer dans un autre endroit. '' Avec l'adrénaline qui traversait mon corps, j'étais surprise d'avoir gardé le niveau de ma voix stable et de n'avoir pas essayé de la frapper pour faire entrer un peu de bon sens en elle. J'en étais proche, mais je m'en suis tenu à mon plan. Ceci était trop important pour laisser mon tempérament volcanique ruiner tout cela.

'' - Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à moi ? '' Je n'aurais pas dû être surprise. Sur l'ensemble des choses qu'elle m'avait entendu dire, c'était ce qui lui avait fait le plus d'impression. Elle n'avait personne pour prendre soin d'elle.

'' - Parce que Jasper vous a aimé, vous aime toujours. Je sais que vous ne me croyez pas parce qu'il n'est jamais venu ici et n'a jamais répondu à vos lettres. Il se sent tellement coupable, Maria, pour vous avoir quitté, pour ne pas avoir su pour James. Il s'interroge sur chacune des décisions qui l'ont fait partir pour l'armée et sur... '' Ses yeux regardaient juste derrière mon épaule et les armes coulaient sur son visage. Je me suis retournée pour voir Jasper s'approcher de nous. Mon cœur s'est serré. Ce n'était pas une rencontre à laquelle je voulais assister. Je ne voulais pas voir l'amour dans les yeux de Jasper ou dans les siens, ni la douleur qu'ils avaient partagée. À ma grande surprise, Jasper s'est penché pour m'embrasser avant de s'asseoir dans le siège à côté du mien.

'' - Maria, je vois que tu as rencontré ma Bella. '' Même le ton de Jasper était en complète opposition avec la tempête qui faisait rage dans ses yeux. Son bras s'est enroulé autour de moi, me tirant plus près de lui.

'' - J. R, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois venu après toutes ces années. L'as-tu envoyé pour t'assurer que je n'allais pas essayer de te faire du mal ? '' Le ricanement dans la voix de Maria n'a rien fait pour cacher la souffrance dans ses yeux.

'' - Non, Maria. Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir, mais ma mère a suggéré qu'il était temps de pardonner, de te pardonner et de me pardonner. '' Jasper a tendu la main vers les poings de Maria, mais au lieu de les retirer, elle l'a saisi. Je me suis déplacée pour me lever, incapable d'en supporter plus. Jasper m'a tenu rapidement, ne me laissant pas bouger.

'' - S'il te plaît, ne pars pas, Bella. J'ai besoin de toi ici, avec moi. Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire cela sans toi ici. '' Il m'a souri, me suppliant avec ses yeux tellement expressifs.

'' - Ne partez pas Bella. Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez. Je vais faire quelque chose pour évacuer ce poison loin de moi. Son emprise doit cesser. '' Tout le corps de Maria avait changé, ses yeux s'étaient adoucis et son sourire était authentique. L'amour qu'elle avait pour Jasper brillait à travers des années de souffrance et de fureur. J'avais envie de vomir.

'' - Voilà tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, J.R, seulement une occasion de te dire à quel point je n'étais pas saine d'esprit. À quel point j'avais l'impression de devenir folle. Je suis tellement désolée. Je le suis vraiment. Je souhaiterais pouvoir tout reprendre et revenir en arrière. '' J'ai voulu bondir à travers la table et la frapper jusqu'à ce que j'aie senti la chaleur de la main de Jasper sur mon dos, me calmant. Je me suis retournée pour lui faire face et j'ai finalement vu ce que cette rencontre avait eu comme résultat sur Jasper.

'' - Jazz ? '' Ma voix était plus faible que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais le regard de paix sur son visage a fait disparaître toute la colère et la frustration de mon corps. Son sourire était serein alors qu'il hochait la tête à Maria. Le calme brillait dans ses yeux et j'ai su qu'ils allaient tous les deux être capable d'avancer à partir d'aujourd'hui. Ils avaient tous les deux pardonnés l'un à l'autre pour les erreurs et la souffrance. C'était l'ardoise vierge dont nous avions besoin.

Avec ma nouvelle impression de calme et de compréhension, j'ai décidé de continuer avec la raison de ma visite. Elle avait besoin d'aide autant que Jasper et moi en avions eue besoin.

'' - Maria, je sais que vous avez refusé tout type de thérapie ou de conseils et je pense réellement que ce serait une bonne chose pour vous. Je sais que cela a fait toute la différence pour moi. Si vous le voulez, notre thérapeute a proposé de venir ici pour des sessions. Il travaille sur le stress post-traumatique et aimerait utiliser votre cas pour ses recherches. En raison de cela, il a proposé de faire ces séances gratuitement, vous n'auriez donc rien à faire à part choisir le jour et l'heure. '' J'ai glissé la carte du Dr Sarver à travers la table. Ne quittant jamais les yeux de Maria.

'' - Pourquoi voudriez-vous faire cela pour moi ? Je ne comprends pas, après toutes ces années. Pourquoi vous en souciez-vous ? '' Les yeux de Maria étaient obscurci par les larmes et son front était plissé.

'' - Je vous l'ai dit, la femme que Jasper aimait... aime est toujours dans votre cœur. Cette femme mérite l'amour, la bonté et toute l'aide que je pourrais lui offrir. '' Je me suis choqué moi-même avec cette déclaration. Me souvenant de la fureur que j'avais ressentie quand Jasper m'avait raconté son histoire, je me suis sentie comme une parfaite hypocrite.

'' - Merci, Bella. Je vais l'appeler. J'ai beaucoup de choses que j'ai besoin de dire à propos de James et sur ce que j'ai vu. À qui dois-je parler ? Est-ce que je vais avoir besoin d'un avocat ? '' La détermination sur le visage de Maria était réconfortante. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que James puisse s'en tirer à présent.

Nous avons passé la reste de la visite à discuter de la voie à suivre. Jasper a fourni toutes les informations qu'il pouvait, y compris tous les contacts dont Maria aurait besoin pour raconter son côté de l'histoire. Avant notre départ, Jasper avait une dernière chose à dire à Maria.

'' - Je sais que dernièrement, ta libération conditionnelle t'a été refusée. '' Maria a fait un signe de tête solennel. '' - Je voulais que tu saches que tu auras une nouvelle audience un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Toutes les mêmes personnes qui se sont présentées contre ta libération conditionnelle seront là. Ils vont tous parler en ton nom, en parlant de ta coopération et de tes remords. J'ai écrit une lettre que je vais envoyer à la commission indiquant la même chose. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. ''

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Maria alors qu'elle se penchait sur la table pour prendre la main de Jasper.

'' - Merci Jasper. Merci de m'avoir écouté, pour me secourir et pour me pardonner. '' Jasper s'est penché sur la table pour lui offrir une accolade maladroite puis m'a aidé à me lever.

'' - Bella, s'il vous plaît, revenez me voir si vous le pouvez. Je voudrais apprendre à vous connaître, si vous le voulez. '' Les yeux de Maria étaient pleins d'espoir et une lueur de vie y brillait qui n'y était pas lorsqu'elle s'était assise en arrivant.

'' - Aussi souvent que je pourrais, Maria. '' Je lui ai offert un sourire sincère et nous avons hoché la tête en signe d'adieu.

C'est avec les mains enlacées que nous sommes sortis de la prison, plus libre et satisfait que nous ne l'avions jamais été.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	41. Chapitre 41

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante et un : Retour au travail**

 **POV Bella**

La sonnerie du téléphone de Jasper nous a réveillés. Avec amusement, j'ai regardé sa main tâtonner partout avant qu'il ne laisse sortir un grognement dégoûté en s'asseyant. La voix encore enrouée par le sommeil, il a grommelé un salut.

'' - Whitlock. '' Avec la réponse de l'autre partie, Jasper s'est levé d'un bond et a commencé à faire les cent pas.

'' - Bonjour, Monsieur. '' Je l'ai regardé alors qu'il continuait à arpenter la pièce, la tête baissée et écoutant attentivement, mais ne donnant aucune indication sur l'autre côté de la conversation.

'' - Oui, Monsieur... Je comprends, Monsieur... Je vous remercie, Monsieur. '' Alors que ces paroles étaient solennelles, le regard sur le visage de Jasper quand il a fermé son téléphone était de la pure exaltation.

'' - Quoi, Jasper ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? '' Je me suis précipitée vers lui, mettant mes mains de chaque côté de son visage en essayant de le ramener dans la chambre.

'' - Chérie, je suis de RETOUR ! C'est terminé et je vais reprendre le travail demain ! J'ai de la paperasse à faire et mon insigne et mon arme à récupérer, mais c'est terminé. '' Le sourire sur le visage de Jasper était de pur bonheur. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sautiller de haut en bas en couinant de joie pour lui.

'' - Je ne suis seulement entré ici que parce que la porte était ouverte. '' Emmett nous a informés quand il est entré. '' - Que diable se passe-t-il pour que tu fasses autant de bruit, Bells ? '' Je me suis tournée vers Em et j'ai vu le reste de la bande attroupé derrière lui.

'' - Je vais retourner au travail ! '' Jasper a crié de bonheur derrière moi.

'' - Quand commences-tu ? '' Et des variantes de cette question ont fusé de la part de tous nos amis, amenant un sourire encore plus grand sur le visage de Jasper.

'' - Au... jour... d'hui ! '' En réalité, il a sauté. Pas de la façon sautillante d'Alice, mais il a néanmoins sauté.

'' - D'accord, tout le monde dehors, j'ai besoin de temps avec Jasper. Aller zou ! '' J'ai bousculé tout le monde en les mettant à la porte, tout en essayant de garder mon excitation en échec. Une fois que la porte a été fermée, je l'ai laissée sortir et j'ai attaqué Jasper, le faisant tomber dans notre lit.

'' - Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, Jasper ! '' J'ai tenu son visage entre mes mains et je l'ai couvert de baisers. Finalement, il allait revenir pour faire la chose qu'il aimait. Jasper tenait ses bras serrés autour de mon corps et nous a fait rouler pour me survoler.

'' - Tu sais que je n'aurais jamais pu traverser toutes ces conneries sans toi, Chérie. Pas vrai ? '' Il déposait des baisers le long de ma mâchoire et de mon cou, me faisant rire alors qu'un frémissement traversait mon corps.

'' - Je sais, Jazz. Nous sommes bons l'un pour l'autre. Veux-tu aller courir avant de te préparer pour le travail ? À quelle heure dois-tu être là-bas ? ''

'' - Hé bien, je ne vais pas faire quoi que ce soit à part de la paperasse aujourd'hui, nous allons donc avoir une matinée tranquille toi et moi et nous pouvons commencer notre routine de nouveau demain. Qu'en dis-tu ? ''

'' - Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'une matinée tranquille, Jazzy. Tu sais, j'ai quelque chose pour les Rangers du Texas et cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas été jusqu'au bout avec un. '' Jasper a haussé un sourcil en me regardant, envoyant une impulsion électrique à travers mon corps.

Sans dire un mot, Jasper a déplacé nos corps au milieu de notre lit. Avec des mouvements lents et assurés, il a enlevé nos pyjamas. Puis, d'une main ferme, Jasper a tiré mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, les croisant au niveau des poignets. D'une légère pression sur mes poignets, il m'a fait savoir qu'il attendait que je reste immobile.

Mon corps a commencé à trembler avec l'effort qu'il m'a fallu pour ne pas toucher Jasper et le désir que son contrôle silencieux avait accentué en moi.

'' - Jasper, s'il te plaît. '' J'ai murmuré, suppliant doucement de pouvoir le toucher ou de le faire aller plus vite, je ne savais pas.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Jasper a secoué lentement la tête.

Je connaissais ses intentions. Quand il était comme cela, il jouait toujours de mon corps avec des baisers et des touches jusqu'à ce que je sois pratiquement folle de désir. Alors que le scénario était familier, je ne savais pas exactement comment il allait stimuler encore plus mes besoins.

J'ai laissé mes yeux se fermer dans un effort pour me calmer. J'ai senti la chaleur des doigts de Jasper suivre la ligne de la courbe de mes hanches. Il a enroulé ses mains autour de mes hanches, me serrant la taille, puis les a glissé sur mes côtés et vers mes seins, suivant l'arrondi sur les côtés extérieurs.

J'ai senti son corps s'étirer et se coucher près de moi. J'ai tourné mon visage vers le sien, toujours avec les yeux fermés.

Ses doigts ont effleuré mon épaule et ma clavicule jusqu'à mon cou. J'ai levé le menton pour laisser l'accès à ses lèvres, sachant qu'elles allaient suivre le même chemin que ses doigts.

Lorsque ses lèvres ont embrassé les miennes, sa main s'est déplacée vers le bas de mon corps, autour de l'arrondi extérieur de ma poitrine, effleurant à peine le mamelon avec son pouce avant de se diriger vers ma hanche, le long de mes cuisses et derrière mes genoux. Ses doigts me taquinaient mais ne touchaient jamais mes zones les plus sensibles. Ces régions désirant déjà douloureusement son attention ont été ignorées, ce qui a porté la douleur et le désir à un niveau encore plus élevé.

Presque sans mon autorisation, mon dos s'est voûté, essayant de pousser mes seins dans ses grandes mains calleuses. Mes hanches roulaient, recherchant son toucher et mes cuisses se frottaient ensemble à la recherche de la pression que ses doigts devaient encore me fournir.

Ses lèvres n'ont jamais quitté les miennes. Sa langue taquinait la mienne, la léchant et la caressant. Ses dents grignotaient et tiraient sur mes lèvres.

Tous ses touchers et ses contournements m'ont fait gémir et pleurnicher. Encore une fois, j'ai essayé de parvenir à mes fins.

'' - S'il te plaît, Jasper. Je dois également te sentir. '' Mon murmure était à peine plus fort qu'une respiration. Il a légèrement retroussé ses lèvres et encore une fois, a secoué la tête, ses lèvres effleurant la longueur de ma mâchoire.

Jasper connaissait mon corps et ce que je pouvais supporter et finalement, il a commencé à glisser sa main jusqu'à mes cuisses. Avec une légère pression, il a invité mes jambes à s'écarter pour lui donner accès à mon centre négligé.

J'ai soufflé et gémi quand ses doigts se sont finalement glissés en moi. Jasper a déplacé sa langue dans ma bouche, mimant l'attention que ses doigts me donnaient. Il a déplacé son pouce pour mettre à peine suffisamment de pression sur mon clitoris palpitant.

Avec un grognement de frustration, j'ai levé les hanches dans la main de Jasper en appuyant plus fortement sur son pouce. J'ai entendu le grondement de son rire dans sa poitrine et je l'ai poussé du mieux que je pouvais en gardant mes mains au-dessus de ma tête.

Les lèvres de Jasper ont quitté les miennes afin qu'il puisse placer des baisers le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon oreille. Sa langue a suivi le pavillon de mon oreille et ses dents ont tiré sur mon lobe avant que je n'entende sa voix rauque de désir.

'' - Viens pour moi, Bella. Laisse-moi entendre cette voix douce appeler mon nom avant que je ne fasse mien ton corps à nouveau. ''

Le poids de son bras le long de mon corps, la sensation de ses muscles fléchisseurs et ses doigts pliés en moi, ainsi que toutes ses sensations agréables combinées avec sa voix m'ont conduit vers l'extase.

Mon dos s'est arqué, mon corps s'est mis à trembler et ma voix a crié le nom de Jasper avec un long gémissement.

Lorsque ma respiration s'est calmé et que mes jambes se sont suffisamment relâchées pour que Jasper puisse enlever sa main, il s'est déplacé sur moi une fois de plus et a posé ses hanches sur les miennes.

'' - Tu es la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vue, Bella. J'aime faire l'amour avec toi. '' Ses baisers étaient doux et légers et j'ai souri, sachant que la teneur des choses était sur le point de changer.

'' - J'aime quand tu fais l'amour avec moi, Jasper. '' Il a hoché la tête et son sourire s'est élargi.

'' - Tu ne veux pas que je fasse l'amour avec toi maintenant, pas vrai, Chérie ? '' Comme Jasper l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, j'ai secoué lentement la tête.

'' - Tu aimes quand je te prends durement et profondément et c'est ce que tu veux autant que je veux te le donner. '' Sa voix était à peine plus haut qu'un murmure.

Je savais qu'il ne me le demandait pas, mais j'ai hoché lentement la tête une nouvelle fois puis j'ai crié quand il s'est poussé en moi. La sensation de ses mains puissantes s'accrochant à mes hanches alors que nous nous déplacions ensemble apportait cette réaction tellement primitive en moi.

'' - Mes jambes... plus haut... '' J'ai réussi à haleter tout en saisissant les avant-bras de Jasper et en pliant mes jambes. Avec un sourire malicieux, il a déplacé mes jambes sur ses larges épaules et a saisi mes hanches encore plus étroitement.

'' - Ça y est, Bella, laisse-toi aller... '' Ont été les derniers mots que Jasper a pu former avant que chacun de nous soit perdu dans ses grognements et ses gémissements.

Quand mes gémissements ont atteint leur paroxysme, nous avons tous les deux atteint notre point culminant, explosant ensemble. Sachant que j'adorais sentir son poids sur moi, Jasper a déplacé mes jambes toujours sur ses épaules pour s'étendre sur moi.

'' - Je t'aime, Isabella Swan, tellement. '' Mon cœur a bondi d'entendre Jasper dire mon nom comme cela. J'ai senti ses lèvres me caresser alors que nous approchions encore plus près, pour se toucher et parler.

'' - Lorsque le procès sera terminé et que nous saurons que Victoria aura été prise, je veux que nous achetions une maison, encore une fois. Je sais que nous n'en avons pas parlé, pas vraiment. '' La voix de Jasper était tranquille et je pouvais voir la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour avoir mis fin à notre recherche de maison.

'' - Ne commence pas avec cela, Jasper. Nous n'étions pas dans le bon état d'esprit pour nous acheter une maison. Lorsque le moment sera venue, nous allons le faire. Je le sais. '' J'ai souri, le laissant voir la sincérité de mes paroles et je me suis baigné dans le sourire qu'il m'a retourné.

'' - Nous devrions aller nous doucher et nous habiller mon doux Jasper. '' Il a hoché la tête avec un nouveau clin d'œil paresseux et il m'a soulevé du lit pour me prendre avec lui.

Après une douche lente et tendre, chacun lavant l'autre, je me suis assise sur le lit pour regarder Jasper se préparer pour sa journée.

Durant l'été, Jasper avait commencé à travailler avec Emmett. Jasper avait toujours été beau et bien construit. Après une routine d'haltérophilie avec Emmett, son long corps mince était encore plus puissant et étonnant. Finie la force subtile cachée sous ses vêtements et attendant d'être découverte. Devant moi à présent se trouvait la perfection qu'aucun vêtement ne pourrait cacher.

J'ai regardé les muscles de son dos se tendre et se relâcher alors qu'il s'essuyait les cheveux avec une serviette. Le sourire de Jasper s'est élargi quand il m'a saisi en train de le reluquer.

'' - Allons, Mademoiselle Bella, ne seriez-vous pas en train de me reluquer à présent, dites-moi ? '' Il s'est tourné pour me montrer son ventre bien défini, le serrant pour moi.

Je voulais former une phrase spirituelle, mais la seule chose que ma bouche a laissée échapper a été un gémissement pitoyable.

'' - C'est bien ce que je pensais. '' Jasper a haussé les sourcils et a laissé tomber la serviette qui était autour de sa taille. Il a fallu faire un effort monumental pour rester assise et le regarder pendant qu'il s'habillait. Je savais que le spectacle valait la peine que je me retienne. J'aimais regarder Jasper se préparer.

J'aimais de quoi son cul avait l'air quand il se penchait pour mettre son boxer. La bande de ceinture se tendant encore plus maintenant qu'il avait les cuisses plus épaisses. Il a offert un autre sourire arrogant par-dessus son épaule quand il s'est penché pour enfiler son jean.

Laissant son pantalon ouvert, il s'est déplacé vers le placard pour choisir une chemise. Comme cela allait la première journée de son retour au travail, je savais qu'il allait prendre ma chemise blanche préférée et mon sourire a grandi quand il l'a enlevé de son cintre.

Sa poitrine s'est étirée et tendue alors qu'il bougeait ses bras musclés pour les glisser dans les manches et qu'il serrait son lien de cravate western autour de son cou. Mes doigts se sont contracté de désir pour l'aider à le redresser, mais je suis resté sur place, attendant pour le faire plus tard.

Nos yeux sont restés verrouillés pendant qu'il boutonnait sa chemise et retroussait ses manches, puis il a fermé son pantalon et bouclé sa ceinture.

Je me suis déplacé lentement dans le placard pour prendre ses bottes.

J'ai sorti ses bottes en peau de serpent gris préférée et je me suis mise à genoux devant lui. La première fois que je l'avais fait, Jasper avait flippé et avait exigé que je me relève du sol en insistant catégoriquement pour que je ne le serve pas comme cela. Après lui avoir expliqué que j'aimais le faire, que je voulais l'aider à mettre ses bottes, il s'était détendu. C'était devenu un genre de rituel jusqu'à ce que tout s'était effondré.

Le sourire qui est apparu sur les lèvres de Jasper était doux et tendre. L'amour et la tendresse étaient comme une autre entité dans la chambre et je lui ai retourné tout mon amour avec mon propre sourire.

J'ai redressé le pantalon de Jasper sur ses bottes ainsi que la cravate autour de son cou. J'avais compris que les liens westerns étaient communs, mais j'avais été très heureuse de voir que Jasper portait des liens régulièrement. Aider Jasper avec sa cravate était un autre petit geste pour lui, j'étais ainsi en mesure de lui montrer mon souci pour lui alors qu'il se préparait pour sa matinée.

J'ai pris mon temps, m'assurant que le nœud était parfait et que son col était droit avant de reculer pour admirer l'homme devant moi.

'' - Ranger Jasper Whitlock, tu es un spectacle dévastateur à voir. '' J'ai souri, effleurant le dessus de sa main avec mes doigts.

'' - Pas encore, Mademoiselle Bella. Il me manque encore quelque chose et ensuite tu pourras le dire. '' Sa main droite s'est placé sur son cœur à l'endroit ou son insigne serait bientôt épinglé à nouveau. Le mouvement était tendre et réfléchi et j'étais impatiente de le voir de nouveau installé à sa juste place.

'' - Jasper, même sans cette étoile, tu es un Ranger. C'est ce que tu es. C'est dans chaque décision que tu prends. Tu es incroyable, Jasper Whitlock et je t'aime. '' Je me suis retrouvé avec mes bras autour de sa taille pour cacher mes larmes.

'' - Je vois tes larmes, Bella. Quand je me vois dans tes yeux, je crois cela, Chérie. Je suis qui je suis grâce à l'amour que tu me donnes. '' Ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage étaient douces, mais insistantes et j'ai levé les yeux vers lui.

'' - À présent, il faut qu'elles se tarissent où je ne serais pas en mesure d'aller travailler. Je ne quitte pas une femme qui pleure et tu ralentis mon départ. '' Il a levé un sourcil pour me faire savoir qu'il était temps d'en finir avec les choses à l'eau de rose et de l'envoyer sur sa route.

'' - Allez, va mettre un peignoir et accompagne-moi jusqu'à la porte, comme toute bonne petite femme devrait le faire. '' J'ai frappé son bras et je me suis tournée vers le placard. Il m'a donné une tape sur le cul et m'a aidé à fermer mon peignoir et nouer ma ceinture.

'' - Je veux que tu aies une merveilleuse journée, Jasper. Je sais que tout cela se fera de la façon dont s'était censé être. Nous sommes censé être. ''

Jasper m'a embrassé et a chuchoté.

'' - Nous sommes censé être, Mademoiselle Bella. Nous sommes censé être.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	42. Chapitre 42

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à BamaBabe, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Long Tall Texan '' lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante-deux : Épilogue**

 **POV Jasper**

Alors que Bella et moi approchions de la fin de notre tour, j'ai repensé à toutes les choses qui avaient changé au cours de notre première année ensemble. Nous ne courons plus aussi rapidement que nous le faisions alors. Au lieu de suivre la piste de la rivière à Austin, nous courons sur la piste du pâturage à l'arrière de la ferme familiale. Sa queue-de-cheval brune était maintenant striée de fils argent et son corps souple s'était légèrement ramolli avec l'âge et le fait de porter trois enfants.

Toutes les choses qui avaient été bonnes dans ma vie étaient arrivés après avoir rencontré et être tombé amoureux de Bella. Nous avions eu une première année difficile à cause de James et Victoria. Finalement, James avait été condamné pour enlèvement et assassinat. Victoria avait été prise en lui rendant une visite, mais cela est une autre histoire.

Pendant ses études en Allemagne, Tanya était tombée amoureuse d'une femme nommée Irina et avait décidé de s'installer là-bas. Nous les voyons à chaque Thanksgiving. Tanya est maintenant en paix et heureuse. Irina est la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver dans sa vie et elle nous avait de nouveau ramené Tanya. La famille d'Irina l'avait reniée quand elle avait annoncé la nouvelle, de sorte qu'avoir une famille tellement grande et accueillante du côté de Tanya avait également été une bénédiction pour elle.

L'époque de l'obtention du diplôme avait été un tourbillon d'activités pour nous tous. Bella et moi avions trouvé la maison idéale. Toute la bande avait reçu son diplôme et nous nous étions installé dans la maison où et elle et moi nous étions mariés.

Dire qu'Alice avait été contrarié que Bella veuille un mariage discret serait un euphémisme. Bella aimait l'église où nous allions et voulait seulement nos amis et la famille la plus proche. Ainsi, avec une liste d'invités d'une vingtaine de personnes, Alice avait accepté de faire les choses que voulait Bella. Renée ne m'avait jamais accepté, mais Phil était venu sans elle. Même avec ce point noir pour Bella, nous avions fini par avoir un simple et beau mariage et une réception d'enfer après. Edward avait composé une musique juste pour nous et il l'avait joué pendant la marche de Bella dans l'allée. Aucune femme n'avait jamais été aussi belle que ma Bella ce jour-là.

Edward et Sammi étaient retournés à Forks et avaient immédiatement commencé leur propre nichée, s'arrêtant finalement à six enfants. Edward avait dit que c'était ses filles jumelles qui avaient achevé le désir d'enfant de Sammi. Elle avait dit que quatre garçons et deux filles étaient simplement le maximum d'enfants qu'elle pouvait gérer.

Emmett et Jake avaient su qu'ils allaient vivre pour toujours à Austin avec leurs femmes et ils avaient acheté des maisons près de la nôtre. Emmett et Rosalie dans la rue et Jake et Kerry avaient leur arrière-cour attenante à la leur.

Alice et Zach étaient restés quelques années, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice ait trop le mal du pays et ils avaient déménagé pour retourner à Forks. Edward avait dit qu'ils vivaient seulement un peu trop près, mais Sammi et Alice semblaient très à l'aise en vivant à trois maisons l'une de l'autre.

Zach et Alice s'étaient arrêtés après un seul bébé. Quelque chose au sujet de Zach trouvant les bébés trop gros pour sa petite Alice avec leur tête grosse comme un melon, trop gros pour que sa petite Alice puisse le faire sortir. Une intervention divine avait sauvé l'humanité de tout le rose et les volants du monde et avait donné à Alice un garçon. Elle avait appris à apprécier les denims et les chaussures de tennis et nous l'avions même vue en porter à l'occasion.

Nous étions tous devenus si proches que nous ne voulions pas perdre ces connexions, nous avions donc fait des promesses de nous rendre visite tous les quelques mois. Toute la famille Cullen amenait Charlie et Sue passer chaque Thanksgiving avec nous. Bien sûr, cela rendait ma maman la plus heureuse des femmes de la planète.

Nous partions tous quand maman et ses sœurs arrivaient pour parler à Sue et Esmé, mais elles avaient exigé de passer du temps avec Bella depuis qu'elle avait finalement compris comment faire des biscuits. Maman jurait même qu'ils étaient meilleurs que les siens, et ils le sont, mais elle me m'entendra jamais le dire et je nierais si vous lui dites.

Au début, se réunir avec tous les petits courant partout et les grands-parents devenant gâteux malgré toute la pagaille qu'ils foutaient immédiatement dès qu'ils étaient tous ensemble, cela nous prenait des jours d'ajustement pour faire revenir ces enfants aux règles parentales. Alors que le temps passait, nos rassemblements sont devenus plus décontractés. Pendant leurs années d'adolescences, les enfants nous trouvaient trop calmes pour traîner autour de nous, les grands-parents louaient donc un cinéma pour que les enfants puissent regarder le dernier film populaire, quel qu'il soit.

À présent, les enfants avaient grandi et traînaient désormais avec les adultes. Les réunions étaient beaucoup plus calmes maintenant, mais pas moins amusantes. L'année où Esmé avait disparue avait été la plus difficile pour nous tous. Depuis lors, Carlisle n'avait pas ressenti l'envie de faire le voyage pour Thanksgiving. Occasionnellement il venait pour d'autres réunions, mais Thanksgiving était toujours trop dur pour lui.

Au cours de sa dernière année d'études supérieures, Bella avait obtenu quelques bonnes notes pour son écriture et avait été embauché dans un journal local, avant d'obtenir finalement un créneau dans la grille hebdomadaire. Quand nos garçons, Jack et Brian commençaient tout juste l'école, j'ai été de nouveau promu et on m'a offert l'opportunité de choisir mon affectation. Mes parents commençaient à être fatigués de diriger eux-même la ferme et donc, après beaucoup de discussions, j'ai été transféré à Midland. Un an plus tard, nous avons eu Esmé Lynn.

Bella et moi nous attendions à avoir quelques problèmes quand nous avons dits à Emmett et Jake que nous bougions, mais fidèle à leurs caractères, ils nous ont soutenu. Tant et si bien qu'ils ont également déménagé à Midland.

Rosalie et Jake ont acheté un atelier de réparations automobiles qui a bientôt été connu comme le meilleur de la région. Emmett avait décidé qu'il voulait apprendre à travailler « la terre ». Peter et lui ont rapidement été en mesure de reprendre les responsabilités de papa.

Kerry, pour ne pas être en reste, a décidé de travailler avec ma mère et Charlotte. Dans les deux années qui ont suivi, mes parents se sont retirés de l'agriculture et sont devenus grands-parents à pleins temps avec tous nos enfants. Rosalie et Emmett ont eu deux petites filles, Lillian et Grâce. Kerry et Jake ont eu un garçon, Will et une fille Leah. Peter et Charlotte ont décidé d'en avoir deux de plus après Truman, Évie et Éllis.

Nous avons eu de la chance qu'aucun de nos enfants n'ait jamais passée de temps dans une crèche, même si parfois la maison de maman ressemblait à une garderie avec dix enfants, tous d'âges différents. Ils pensaient tous qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs et nous avons renoncé à essayer de leur expliquer s'ils étaient ou pas liés et avions tout simplement laissés courir.

Bella avait obtenu un travail en tant que critique littéraire, elle avait donc des délais flexibles et était en mesure de faire son travail à la maison. Elle aimait combiner sa passion pour la lecture avec sa passion pour l'écriture. Les choses s'étaient finalement passé en douceur pour nous tous.

Attention, cela ne veut pas dire que Bella et moi n'avons pas eu nos scènes de ménage. Dieu sait que nous avions de terribles coups de gueules. La pire d'entre-elles avait été quand elle était retournée avec un enfant de deux ans et un nourrisson chez son père. Le chef m'avait appelé dès qu'elle était arrivée chez lui. La seule chose à laquelle je peux penser qui soit pire que perdre Bella serait de perdre mes bébés, j'étais donc assez furieux et j'ai fulminé à ce propos. J'ai immédiatement pris un vol.

Nous avons quitté la maison et nous sommes allés dans les bois afin que personne ne nous entende hurler l'un sur l'autre. Si j'avais pu le faire, j'aurai jeté à terre tous les arbres de cette forêt. Bella avait l'air suffisamment furieuse pour pulvériser les rochers et les réduire en poussière. Nous avons réussi à tout mettre au point et, après beaucoup de larmes, nous avons trouvé un moyen de revenir l'un à l'autre. Le retour à la maison n'en était pas moins aussi calme qu'à l'aller, mais la balade était très certainement beaucoup moins hostile.

J'étais donc là, me nettoyant après notre jogging quotidien et me préparant pour ma retraite. Je me suis dépouillé de mes vêtements moites et j'ai regardé mon reflet grisonnant. Bella me préfère rasé de près, mais cela ne la dérange pas si je laisse tomber le week-end.

À présent, cette barbe était à présent presque toute grise, alors que le seul gris qui touchait mes cheveux se trouvait sur mes tempes. Hé bien il y avait peut-être quelques stries au milieu de mes boucles blond foncé, mais pas beaucoup.

J'avais réussi à garder mon corps en bonne forme, bien que je sois plus épais que dans mes jeunes années. Je n'avais plus d'abdos bien définis, mais l'ombre d'un V pouvait encore être vu sur mes hanches. Je pouvais encore faire devenir les yeux de Bella brillant de désir et cela me suffisait.

Après cette évaluation et la confirmation que le jogging travaillait toujours bien pour moi, je me suis douché avant de m'habiller.

Je suis sorti de la salle de bain pour voir Bella assise sur le lit en m'attendant. Son sourire a commencé lentement à s'élargir alors que je m'approchais avec une démarche de prédateur vers elle.

'' - Je suis encore toute en sueur, Jasper. '' Elle n'arrivait pas à cacher le sourire dans sa voix. J'aimais son rire. J'ai remué mes sourcils pour elle, gagnant un véritable rire.

'' - Je sais, fille crasseuse. Je peux prendre une autre douche. '' Elle a appuyé sa paume contre ma poitrine pour m'empêcher de l'allonger sur le lit.

'' - Nous devons partir pour cette cérémonie et toute notre famille attend pour te voir. '' Ses paroles me disaient d'attendre, mais sa voix et ses yeux me disaient le contraire.

'' - J'ai envie de toi, Bella. Je veux te sentir et je ne veux pas attendre que tout le monde disparaisse pour t'avoir. '' Tout ce qu'elle a eu à faire, c'était de me donner ce sourire narquois et de hocher la tête.

Après avoir pris mon temps pour aimer chaque centimètre de ma belle épouse, nous avons finalement commencé à nous préparer pour partir.

Bella est retourné à sa place sur le lit et, comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuses fois au fil des ans, elle m'a regardé me préparer.

Bella m'avait toujours aimé en chemise blanche impeccable, j'avais donc fait en sorte d'en apporter toujours une au pressing, et avec amidon en supplément, s'il vous plaît. J'ai enfilé mon Wrangler sombre délavé, le laissant ouvert, et je me suis dirigé vers le placard pour choisir ma chemise.

Je la regardais dans les yeux pendant que j'enfilais et boutonnais ma chemise, regardant son sourire devenir de plus en plus large pendant que je fermais mon pantalon et bouclais ma ceinture.

Depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, Bella m'avait aidé avec mes bottes et ma cravate. La première fois qu'elle s'était mise à genoux devant moi , j'avais paniqué. La chose à propos de Bella, c'était qu'elle était tellement forte et si bien mon égale, que la pensée de la voir à genoux comme un serviteur m'avait fait flipper. Après m'avoir expliqué cela jusqu'à ce que je comprenne, j'ai voulu ce moment avec elle. C'était comme un rituel qui nous a reconnectés à maintes reprises.

Je l'ai regardé approcher du placard et sortir une boîte que je n'avais pas vue auparavant. Elle s'est tournée vers moi en se mordant les lèvres.

'' - Jasper, je sais que tu as plusieurs belles paires de bottes, mais je tenais à t'offrir quelque chose de spéciale. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. '' Elle a levé les yeux vers moi alors que sa tête était toujours penchée vers le sol. Comme si elle ne savait pas déjà que j'étais d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle voulait faire. J'ai levé un sourcil et j'ai eu un sourire de sa part.

Je me suis assis sur le lit tandis qu'elle ouvrait la boîte pour me les montrer. De toutes nouvelles bottes en peau de serpent gris. J'ai cligné des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

Elles sont parfaites, Mademoiselle Bella. Je les adore. '' Je l'ai embrassé doucement avant qu'elle ne se mette à genoux en face de moi. J'ai regardé ses mains délicates quand elles ont touché mon mollet, glissant jusqu'à ma cheville. Parfois, je m'inquiétais encore d'être dérangé par cela, mais je n'y arrivais pas, pas plus que je ne pouvais supprimer le sourire et le bonheur que je ressentais.

'' - Tu n'as pas eu de bottes comme celles-ci depuis des années et j'ai toujours adoré les voir sur toi. '' Sa voix semblait lointaine et ses yeux étaient un peu distants. Elle a redressé mon pantalon sur mes bottes avant de s'occuper de mon lien western. J'ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille, ne voulant pas d'espace entre nous. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte que le nœud soit parfait et que mon col soit droit avant de reculer pour admirer son œuvre.

'' - Ranger Whitlock, tu es un spectacle dévastateur à voir. '' Elle a souri avant de revenir à l'instant présent.

'' - Pas encore, Mademoiselle Bella. Il manque encore une chose et ensuite tu pourras le dire. '' J'ai touché l'emplacement sur mon cœur à l'endroit où mon étoile dorée reposerait pour la dernière fois.

'' - Jasper, tu sais que dans ton cœur tu es un Ranger et tu le seras toujours. '' Elle m'a donné une tape sur la main en passant et a épinglé mon étoile sur ma chemise. '' - C'est la dernière fois, mon homme tendre et sexy. ''

Je me suis raclé la gorge, brusquement dépassé par ma décision. Je voulais la remettre en question, mais il n'y avait pas de question en suspens. Bella et moi avions déjà examiné tous les points et je savais que cette décision était la bonne pour moi.

'' - Tu vas bien, Jazz ? '' J'ai hoché lentement la tête, confirmant tout encore une fois et me réconciliant avec cela. C'était la dernière fois.

'' - Aujourd'hui, je me retire. Soit prête, femme, nous avons des choses à faire aujourd'hui ! '' J'ai frappé son cul et je me suis assis sur le lit pour regarder Bella se préparer.

* * *

La cérémonie était assez agréable. Toutes les bonnes personnes ont dit les bonnes choses. La moitié des gens présents faisaient partie de la famille ou étaient des amis. J'ai été surpris et touché de voir Carlisle avec Sue et Charlie.

Avec toutes les personnes prenant des nouvelles des étrangers à la ville, la réception est devenue une véritable fête.

Après quelques heures, mon fils Jake a interrompu ma conversation avec mes vieux amis Félix et Demetri.

'' - Papa, viens. '' Il a tiré sur mon bras.

'' - Doucement, fils. Que se passe-t-il ? '' J'ai blâmé la lenteur de ma compréhension sur l'excellent whisky qu'on m'avait servi.

'' - Papa, il est temps. MAINTENANT ! '' Ne me sentant toujours pas sur la piste, j'ai regardé autour de moi pour voir une Bella rayonnante aider une Lillian dandinante à se diriger vers la porte. Puis cela m'a frappé, il était temps.

'' - Oh merde, Jack. Je vais être un grand-père ? MAINTENANT ? '' Avec un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, j'ai crié mes excuses tout en traversant la foule pour me dépêcher de rentrer dans la voiture. Bella et Rosalie avaient déjà chargé leur fille et belle-fille dans la voiture de Rosalie et Jack est monté avec eux.

Bella a saisi mes clés et a conduit comme une dingue jusqu'à l'hôpital.

'' - Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui arrive, Jazzy, nous allons être des grands-parents ! Notre petit garçon va avoir un bébé. Quand a-t-il grandit ? '' Elle bavardait avec nervosité, luttant pour retenir ses larmes. J'ai frotté sa jambe et j'ai souri intérieurement.

Avec les compétences de Bella en voiture, nous sommes réellement arrivé à l'hôpital avant Rose. Elle s'est garé dans la place la plus proche et s'est penché vers moi, lâchant enfin ses larmes.

'' - C'est un bon garçon et il sera un père génial. Il sera encore meilleur papa que je l'ai été. ''

'' - Tu es un père merveilleux Jasper. ''

'' - Je sais, alors imagine comment il va être. '' J'ai ri, obtenant finalement un sourire de ma tendre épouse.

'' - Allons-y et dirigeons-nous à l'intérieur pour regarder naître notre premier petit-enfant. '' J'ai emmené mon épouse au bureau de réception pour savoir dans quelle chambre Lil avait été installée.

Pendant l'attente, je me suis dégrisé, gagnant un mal de tête qui a guéri alors que le bébé n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez. Je croyais qu'Emmett allait faire un trou dans le plancher en faisant les cent pas et Lil était prête à l'expulser hors de la pièce.

'' - Jasper, fait sortir cet homme de la pièce avant que nous lui donnions des sédatifs. '' A grogné Rose.

'' - Et manquer la naissance de mon premier petit-enfant ? Je ne crois pas. '' Emmett a répondu, exprimant mon inquiétude intérieure.

'' - Je ne veux pas vraiment manquer cela non plus, Rose. '' Bella m'a lancé un coup d'œil, me suppliant silencieusement de faire sortir Emmett de la pièce.

'' - Très bien, tout le monde, nous allons aller prendre un café. '' J'ai tiré sur le bras d'Emmett jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. '' - Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir quoi que ce soit, ma puce. Tu gardes cette petite créature jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de retour et je vais te donner ce que tu veux. D'ac ? ''

'' - Je vais faire ce que je peux, papa. Mais je ne te promets rien, cependant. '' J'ai souri à ma fatiguée mais heureuse belle-fille, j'ai essayé de ne pas me souvenir d'elle comme une petite fille avec des tresses et des genoux écorchés. Je lui ai embrassé le front et je suis sorti avec un Emmett réticents en remorque.

Même une sortie pour aller chercher un café n'a pas inspiré l'envie d'arriver à l'enfant, de sorte que le médecin a décidé qu'il était temps de provoquer l'accouchement et a fait déguerpir tout le monde.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans la salle d'attente, il s'est avéré que presque toute la réception était venue à l'hôpital.

Deux heures plus tard, mon premier petit enfant était né. Rose Marie Whitlock. Bella et moi avons tenu la petite Rosie et nous avons comptabilisé tous ses parfaits petits doigts et ses orteils. Nous avons roucoulés, ri et pleuré. Nous nous sommes embrassés les uns les autres, avons embrassé le petit paquet de rose et avons essayé de comprendre à qui elle ressemblait. Finalement, Lillian a exigé que nous lui retournions sa fille. Nous avons décidé que Jack et Lil étaient beaucoup trop jeunes pour être responsables et élever cette précieuse enfant, mais quoi qu'il en soit, nous la leur avons rendue.

Nous sommes rentrés en silence, nous tenant par la main et réfléchissant à la journée.

J'étais un grand-père et elle était l'enfant la plus parfaite respirant sur cette planète.

Et ils vécurent heureux...

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour m'encourager. Cathy**


End file.
